


Vermish

by 17apples



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, vermish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 108,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17apples/pseuds/17apples
Summary: Rewriting scenes so they are about Vermish.Writing a fluffy season 3.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 78
Kudos: 249





	1. Fall 2020

‘What's in it?’ Hamish asked suspiciously. Randall and Jack looked at one another while contemplating how they should break the news. ‘love... And a little bit of truth potion.’  
' I see’ Hamish sighed ‘ and what truth is it you need from me?' 'we need to know when the next raid on praxis is’ explained Jack  
‘you better have a damn good reason for it.’ Hamish was not willing to betray the order and especially Vera again. ‘it's for Lilith.’  
‘you should've started with that.’ Hamish said feeling hurt they couldn't trust him. ‘you're right, we should've. I'm sorry’ Jack apologized. 'I can't believe you think you can't trust me’ Hamish said still a little hurt. 

'so what do we do now?' 'You could put some in my coffee.' Hamish said and randall carefully put a few drops in his coffee. 'next time you question my liability, remember who taught you to be knights' Hamish said before taking a sip.

'so is it supposed to work already?' Jack asked when Hamish put his cup back on the table in front of them. 'Nicole said it will work any minute and last for about an hour or maybe two.' Randall explained. 'an hour or two!' Hamish exclaimed thinking about all the things he could say under influenced of the potion. ' You can stay at the den if you're scared if spilling all your precious secrets' Jack said mocking his panic. ' l can't i got some other things to do.' Hamish responded causing Randall to smile. 'Yea right things' he said with a smug on his face hinting at the possibility of Hamish and Vera hooking up. Jack looks at Randall and says 'stop that please, we have something important to ask remember.'

'so should we ask a simple question to see if it's working already?' Jack asked and his friends nodded. They were silent for a minute thinking about a good question. 'give me your phone' Randall said, 'no! why?' Hamish protested to which Randall answered ' you say your password and i test it' he said 'just to make sure you are not lying' he added. 'alright but don't look' he said while giving his phone and saying his password. Randall typed in the numbers and exclaimed 'yes we're in!' ' i mean, hey the potion is working' he added while quickly opening his texts looking for a conversation between Hamish and Vera because he can't help but proving his theories. Hamish was seeing what he was doing and tried to take his phone back. ' give it back asshole!' he yelled when he couldn't reach it. Jack staged an intervention and took the phone away from the both of them, ' you'll get it back when u told us when the next raid is.' To which Hamish answered ' in two says.' Randall was still curious about Hamish his relationship and thought he could use the truth potion to get the confirmation on Vermish as he liked to call it. ' so are you going to Vera now?'  
'No, i still have a job to do i have some TA stuff to do.' 'but you two are you know?' Randall insinuated hoping to get the answer he was looking for. Even Jack was a little curious. ' i'm not gonna answer that' Hamish responded knowing it would confirm Randall's theory. 'truth potions aren't fun if you can plead the fifth' Randall said ' but that still means you're banging.' he laughed. ‘i'm gonna go now’ Hamish said annoyed while standing up. ' Hamish phone!’ Jack yelled after him. When Hamish was back at the table he received a text from the Grand Magus. 'guess you're going to the temple after all, duty calls' Jack said and Hamish walked away again. ' duty calls... you mean bootycall' Randall said to Jack making them both laugh. Ofcourse Hamish overheard that but he shrugged it off.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish arrives at the temple to get Vera a drink...

Hamish arrived at the Temple and knocks on the doors that lead to Vera's office. With a simple swing of her hand the doors opened and Hamish walked in with a charming smile greeting the Grand Magus. 'Would you like a drink?' he asked standing right in front of Vera who is sitting in her chair, looking at a grimoire. 'why else did you think i summoned you?' she answered sarcasticly. He briefly smiled.  
'something in a tall glass?' he said in a way that made him enjoy himself. It was almost a tease. Ofcourse he was hinting at that moment in the reliquary, right before he robbed the vault. If he was honest he was feeling a little bad for her when he robbed her right after they had sex, but he didn't want to admit that. Vera looked at him just a second and looked down again, ' surprise me, but stay in the bourbon lane' she said, while still looking at the book, to give him the impression she got what he meant. Hamish nodded and walked to the bar which was basically his bar at this point. It was hard for him to stay sober when he saw this amazing bar. He made her a bourbon based drink he drank often before he sobered up because it was quick to make.  
As he was on his way back he was suddenly reminded of the truth potion that was still working. Contemplating if he should tell Vera, so she doesn't asks anything he might not want to say. He let go of the thought and took the drink in his right hand but then it slipped through his hands and he dropped the glass right before the door. Vera noticed the sound of scattering glass and opened the door to see Hamish picking up a broken glass. 'you had one job' she said teasing him but in her usual strict tone. Hamish looked embarrassed an quickly picked up some pieces. ' please, you're gonna hurt yourself. Stand back.' she said and just then he cut his finger but quickly hid his hand while she did a cleaning spell.  
'i'll have to do it myself, if i want to have anything done.'' she said while squatting down to pick up the glass.  
'you're not gonna drink that are you?' he asked while still pressing on his finger waiting for the cut to heal.  
' the magic made sure it's as good as new, it's fine' she answered.

' where's your drink?' she then remarked.  
'i quit drinking a while ago, doesn't anyone seem to pick that up around here.' he said annoyed but he was actually craving a drink.  
'good for you i guess, I'll drink alone then. You're dismissed' she said feeling dissapointed. Hamish didn't want to leave yet. He actually was thinking Randall was right and this was a bootycall, but he wouldn't use that word ofcourse. He was looking at her almost gazing when he picked up a glass and opened a bottle of bourbon and poured it in. ' i'm not here just to make you a drink, at least i can keep you company.' he said when he walked to her and touched her glass with his. They both took a sip and Hamish felt the liquor burning when he swallowed it.  
'besides this temple has the good and most expensive stuff.' he laughed and smiled. Vera looked at him and noticed a bloody thumbprint on his glass, ' did you really cut yourself on that glass' she laughed at his clumsiness. 'shit' he looked at his finger and the cut still wasn't healing. ' there's glass inside, it's not healing' he thought out loud.  
She took his hand and quickly uttered an incantation.  
' you're welcome' she said still holding his hand but then she let go.  
'i hope this doesn't mean i'm not allowed to make your drinks anymore' he said and had leaned on her desk.  
'well that would be a shame, this is a good drink, even after falling to the ground'  
'it's my go-to homemade bourbon' he explained.  
'you say homemade like it's lemonade' she said and took another sip.  
' well i can also make the best homemade lemonade' he laughed.  
'i'll stick with bourbon, thanks'  
'But when lives gives you lemons, make lemonade' he said without realizing how stupid it sounded and went silent for a minute.  
'where did you learn to make drinks?' she asked to start up conversation and get rid of the tension in the room.  
'i'm an alcohol aficionado, lots of practice making apres-kill drinks'  
'apres-kill?' she said confused.  
'it's a tradition. Basically after we kill someone or someone gets killed we have a drink.' he explained.  
'interesting’ she said before putting her glass to her lips. He looked at her dark red lips and thought of her soft lips kissing his. She put down her empty glass and licked her lips softly. He wasn't sure if she was trying to tease him but it still worked and he drank his glass empty.  
' i'm sure you're busy, so i'll leave you to it' he said standing up. She stopped him by touching his arm.  
'actually i am not' she said.  
'that's unusual'  
'it is' she quietly said.  
They could both feel the akward tension in the room. Vera wasn't willing to initiate since she had texted him already.  
'we're still going to raid praxis in two days right?' Hamish asked as it was the best thing he could come up with.  
'why are you asking me this? we discussed this already.' she looked at him with a concerned expression. ' i had to tell Jack and Randall' he said without realizing the truth potion was still working. 'shit.'  
' i told you not to tell those idiots!' she exclaimed.  
'they gave me truth potion, i had to answer.' he explained to calm her down.  
'so you're on truth potion right now?' she arched an eyebrow.  
'you say it like it's a drug' he mocked.  
'is it even working? You're acting so... normal.' she said  
'how am i supposed to act on truth potion?' he laughed  
'when i gave it to Edward the most things he could say were relate to him thinking of me being naked' she laughed  
'i can't blame him' he said looking down at Vera her legs.  
'would you stop looking at me like that, you're even starting to do it in public'  
'like what' he teased  
'you know what i'm talking about' she looked at him while she said that.  
' i also might have given reason to let Randall and Jack think we are... Together' he said in a nervous tone  
'What!? what have you told them' she said annoyed  
'randall asked and I couldn't answer that Truthfully' he confessed  
'but we're not really in a.. relationship' she said but it was almost as if she was asking.  
'he asked if we were having sex'  
'how does he know?' she asked  
'probably the way i look at you' he said looking away  
'i told you' she said and they both didn't know what to say for a while.

'did you and Edward?' Hamish asked curiously. Vera looked at him because she found it inappropriate but then answered, 'not that it's any of your business, but no. And why did you think about that?'  
'l'm sorry, truth potion'  
'i need another drink' Vera said and stood up at the same time as Hamish causing them to bump into one another.  
'that's my one job' he whispered close to her ear and turned around to pour some liquor.  
'wait' she said before he opened the bottle. 'let's get out of here'  
'so i'm your driver now?' he laughed which caused Vera to roll her eyes at him.  
'fine i'll just go home alone then' she teased but she knew he wasn't gonna let that happen. She walked away and opened the doors magically but they closed right after she had opened them. She softly smiled and turned around but didn't knew Hamish was this close behind her and stumbled into him once again.  



	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content

Hamish moved her closer to him, put her long dark hair behind her ear and whispered, ‘this is why you texted me isn't it?' And he could feel her gasp but she didn't say anything. Their heads were almost touching. 'it also happens to be why I'm here.' he said seductively. He then put his hands on her waist and looked in her eyes. He pulled her even closer and kissed her softly. Their kiss became more passionate as Vera put her hands around his neck, in his hair and touching the sides of his cheeks. He held her hips firmly and pushed her a little forcing her to take a step back against the door. He broke their kiss and kissed her neck but she unexpectedly pushed him away which had left him confused but then she pushed him against the door causing him to let out a yelp and kissed him deeper. He didn't mind her being in control and her search for dominance turned him on. She loosened his tie but then she felt his phone vibrating against hips and stopped. ' you have to take that?' she asked annoyed. 'it's Randall, he knows I'm here' he said and kissed her again but she stopped him ' you told him! that we're... now' she said sounding almost angry and arched a brow. ' he took my phone and saw the text, he said it was a bootycall' he said with a smirk on his face. ' how dare he!?' she exclaimed and Hamish laughed, 'he's not wrong.' She didn't look very pleased and bent her head to his ear her lips touching and said ' i suppose we can arrange that.' That was enough to make Hamish grab her butt and kiss her again. He lifted her up and sat her down on her desk. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly while he kissed a trail down her neck. As they took off his tie and shirt Vera stood up and turned around. He moved her hair to the front and kissed the back of her neck down to the zipper of her dress, he unzipped her and she pushed her arms out of the sleeves. She pushed her dress down and Hamish gave her a hand as she stepped out of it. Hamish looked at her for a second as she sat back on her desk but then grabbed his neck to bring his face to hers. As they kissed her hands explored his back trailing up and down. His hands were moving on her hips to her waist up to her breasts. He cupped and caressed her breasts while she was still wearing her dark red lacy bra. He noticed it matches her lipstick and smiled while looking at her for a few seconds. She bit his lip, pressed a trail of kisses on his jaw down to his ear and whispered ' you know how to take it off right?' And he put his hands behind her back quickly unhooking her bra and taking it off. He caressed her breast and kissed the skin all the way down to her nipples. He sucked on them making her let out a few moans.  
Vera unbuckled his belt and he took off his shoes and pants. When he looked back at Vera, he saw she took off her panties and high heels and then she pushed Hamish in a chair.  
She sat on his lap, rubbing her inner thigh against his already hard cock while they kissed. but after a while she stood back up to his surprise, ' take them off' she commanded pointing at his underwear and he took it off quickly and then she sat back on his lap moving slowly on him. He took her hips and tried to move her but she didn't let it happen. He couldn't stand her teasing anymore and grabbed her, stood up and lied her down on her desk. He put one of her legs on his shoulders and started placing kisses on her thigh, she moved her hips towards his head to get his lips closer to where she wanted them. Now it was his turn to tease, he thought. She felt him smile against her skin. He sucked on the spot and bent himself over the table placing kisses up to her breasts. He then sucked on a spot above her clavicle which made her gasp and she let out a moan. He got turned on, which she felt on her thigh. She let go of his back and pushed his shoulders down a little. He nodded and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He caressed her clit with his fingers and then placed little kisses. He felt that she's wet already and used his tongue to taste her. He kissed her passionately making her release a moan now and then. 'Hamish' she said out of pleasure when he sucked the right spot and he looked up surprised. He moved to her face and kissed her lips. ' fuck me' she whispered on his lips. And he thrusted in her, but then paused to make her adjust and then moved in and out her. She pushed her nails in his back and clasped her legs around his middle. She lifted up her hips to meet his thrusts until they both found their release and he came inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbc


	4. 4

This wasn't the first time they had sex at the temple so they fell in a routine of getting dressed as soon as they regained the strength to stand up, followed by cleaning up whatever it was that had fallen of her desk. Ofcourse this included having a drink while cleaning.

'what's the book about?' he said holding it in his hands

'it's not a novel, Mr Duke, it's a spellbook but it's not useful at the moment. You can put it right there.' she said pointing at an empty spot in the shelf.  
And he did. While she was wiping of her smudged lipstick with a make up wipe she took out her bag. She only recently learned it had been useful since it got on his lips too and they wouldn't want anybody to notice that. When her lips were clean she walked to Hamish and gently cleaned her lipstick of his lips holding his head with her other hand.  
When his lips were clean he unconsciously licked them which made Vera want to kiss his lips again but before she could even bent forward he said 'do you have lipbalm?'  
'i don't'  
'not even in your bag?'  
'no, but i do have red lipsticks' she joked  
'give me the darkest one' he said looking dead serious at her. She was surprised by his reaction but went to get the lipstick.  
'I don't think it's really your colour' She said and handed the dark burgundy lipstick to him. He opened the lipstick and looked at the colour smiling 'perfect' Vera was still confused what he was about to do with it. Then he handed the lipstick to her.  
'you want me to put this on you?' she said confused but also a little amused.  
'No not like that. For you. You look amazing in dark lipstick.' he explained while he sofly caressed her lips with his thumb and let his hand rest on her cheek. ' i know' she said proudly ' i'll need a mirror for this' and sat down to take it out her bag and put on her lipstick. He watched her as she carefully put it on, meeting his gaze once in a while. When she was done she stood up and he looked a her holding her hands. 'perfect' he smiled and she did to. He took a step forward and whispered, ' it matches that sexy lingerie you're wearing.' 'i know' she softly responded and their lips collided.  
'guess I'm wearing it after all' he said between kisses. She stopped and looked at him annoyed. ' and i have to reapply it again.'  
He rolled his eyes and kissed her again. They closed their eyes and before she knew it her fingers were entangled in his hair. He then kissed her neck under her ear and she tried to say something he didn't quite understand. ' i won't leave a mark' he said continuing to kiss her neck. 'no not that' she said and he sucked her skin. 'no don't leave marks' She backed out. 'did i do something wrong?" He asked confused. ' no, but here again we shouldn't' she worded but she couldn't form a proper sentence  
'we just did, did you regret that already?' he said dissapointed  
'No not like that, I meant we shouldn't do it again now.'  
He looked at her with a rather sad expression.  
'why? Was i that bad.' he said but they both knew they were having great sex.  
'oh god no, it was great, you're great' she said stroking his chest ' but-'  
‘Do you want to stop doing this ?'' he asked confused and looked at her.  
'No that's not what i meant. God... How... How do i say this' she said nervously.  
'i'm really confused here. Should i go?' he said embarrassed. This had been the first time he hadn't left right after the sex and he regretted staying. This wasn't as casual as they had planned.  
'Don't go.' she softly said ' i'm sorry, I'm i'm not good at this.'  
'i'm still trying to figure out what this is' he responded.  
'i am too' she looked at the floor. ' I might need another drink to gain the confidence' She drank the rest of the bourbon left.  
' What are you saying, Vera?' '  
' come to my house' she blurted out  
' why are you nervous about that?' he looked confused because he did go to her house a few times already.  
' i mean stay the night' she looked at him with her eyes filled with emotion. He looked at her surprised but said nothing.  
' if you want?'  
' does this mean what i think you're saying?'  
' if i am thinking what you're thinking, yes.'  
' you're thinking we're going to make Randall's theory about our relationship come true?' he joked  
' not exactly but essentially, yes' she still wasn't pleased with Randall knowing they're business. ' but don't call me your girlfriend in public EVER' she added which caused him to laughed. Then Vera's phone rang. ' it's mr. Carpio, why is he calling me?' she said looking at him asking if she should pick it up or not. ' put it on speaker, but don't mention it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Tbc


	5. 5

* on speaker phone with Randall *  
"Mr Carpio why are you calling me?"  
' yea good evening to you too. Is Hamish there?"  
Hamish and Vera looked at each other.  
' why do you need hamish?'  
' i know he's there, Vera'  
' grand magus'  
' alright, grand magus, i know you asked him to come to the temple more than an hour ago and he isn't home yet. I know you to are secretly hooking up and i know you know i know'  
' how do you know?'  
' Hamish isn't subtle. I gave him truth potion. He might still be on truth potion btw. But can Hamish come to the phone. HIIIII HAMISH!!!!' 

Vera looked at Hamish eyeing him to say something and to let him know his friend acts like a toddler.  
' yeah hi Randall this better be important.'  
' oh are you still busy? My bad. But anyway do you know where to find an owl?'  
' why do you need an owl? What are you idiots planning?' Vera said  
' oh you're still there '  
' this is my phone'  
' i called Hamish twice but he didn't pick up.'  
Vera and hamish both looked at his phone laying on the ground next to the chair.  
' why is this owl so urgent?' Hamish asked  
' i am waiting for my Hogwarts invite'  
'cut the bullshit Mr Carpio'  
' i want a pet owl, but wait, if magic is real does that mean Hogwarts is real?'  
Vera hangs up the phone. 

"I'm sorry but he's an idiot and up to something" she sighed and he laughed.  
" Please say the owl has nothing to do with the praxis raid info you gave them." "I don't know. They cut me out the plan because they don't trust me anymore." He said sadly " I thought you were their leader." " They think i'm more loyal to you now." " I'm sorry" "It's not your fault" " Is there anything you do know?" " They want to rescue Lilith some way. So do i." " We'll look into it. But not today. Let's go." They left the temple and went to Vera's house. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Do you prefer long chapters or short onces? bc i kinda don't know when to stop. But i'm doing short chapters just so i can upload more frequently. I kinda change the scene in every chapter.  
> Tbc


	6. 6

When they arrived at Vera's house they were quiet.  
‘ Do you want wine?’ she asked him and he nodded. He sat on a chair on the cooking island. ‘i'm not sure what i had planned for dinner' she said as she looked in the fridge. ‘i actually don't have a lot, we can order take out if you don't mind.’ she then said.  
‘pizza?’ he asked  
‘I was thinking Chinese’  
‘fine by me’ 

‘ I'm gonna change, wearing tight dresses all day is pretty uncomfortable.’ Vera said after they had ordered food and stood up after placing her wineglass carefully on the coffee table. ‘ you can come if you want to freshen up.’ she said and he went with her upstairs.  
He hadn't seen her bathroom before, it was large and had a big bathtub and a beautiful shower. She went to her closet and he followed her, ofcourse she had a walk-in closet. He looked at her clothes and then touched a beautiful red dress ‘you wore this to our initiation party, you looked so hot in this’ he said to her. She smiled and looked at it for a second before she said, ‘you have a good memory.'  
'except when you let acolytes throw powder in my face.’ he added as a joke but it was actually true. She looked at him with the same look she gives Randall when he makes a joke. Partially angry but mostly not amused.  
‘ be glad i didn't kill you, Mr Duke’  
‘you can say Hamish now that you're my girlfriend’ he said teasing her and she looked surprised he said that and also shocked by the word itself.  
‘please don't say that again.’ she said softly but he knew it was a command.  
‘i must say it doesn't quite fit you like grand magus does’  
‘just keep calling me Vera’  
'i will’ he said while he was still looking between her clothes. Fantasizing how great she would look in the more revealing clothes. Most of her clothes where black, red or white.  
‘do you match your clothes to your lipstick or your lipstick to your clothes?’  
‘red just seems to be my color’  
‘it definitely is’ he said staring at her lips.  
He then saw her shoe collection which were mainly high heels. She took off the pair she was wearing and put them between her other shoes.  
‘those are all torture devices’ she said and he noticed she looked so much smaller barefoot. He smiled when she turned around.  
She opened a drawer and took out a pair of loose sport shorts and a grey t-shirt. ' Do you want a clean shirt? I have mens tshirts i usually sleep in.’ ‘yes i suppose i could use one'

‘are you coming?’ she asked and they went back to the bathroom. She opened a cabinet and handed him a lipbalm with a soft smirk. ' thanks' As she took off her makeup he applied lipbalm and then watched her remove her makeup. He took off his shirt and Vera stared shamelessly at his abs. She placed her hand on his bare chest and he smiled.  
‘i want a shower but i have a feeling we're going to get sweaty later.’ he said and she looked at him with the tiniest smile. She didn't respond but just kissed him. It was different when she wasn't wearing her heels. She stood on her toes and had to hold on to him while kissing him and he noticed so he picked her up and sat her down on the sink. He tried to open the zipper behind her but he couldn't, he was too distracted. She slipped off the sink and turned around and they took off her dress. Hamish let his hands glide over her whole body and placed her back on the edge of the sink. They kissed again and right when Hamish wanted to unhook her bra the doorbell rang.  
'we forgot our food'  
'go! Get the door' she commanded and he put on the black shirt and went downstairs while she was dressing herself again.

She came downstairs barefoot in her short shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She approached the table and saw he had lit candles. They sat down and started to eat.  
'what's your favorite food?' he asked  
' i love shellfish and sushi, what about you? A human heart?’  
’Very funny. i do like a good steak. And not a raw one.'  
'do you cook often?'  
' i haven't much time to cook everyday, but i can cook good enough to feed myself.'  
'can i cook for you sometimes?’  
‘sure, how about tomorrow morning’  
‘i'd love to’

' you were in an improv group’ he laughed standing in front of the picture.  
‘it was a long time ago'  
' funny' he smirked and got himself more wine.  
‘Do you have coke?’  
‘depends on what your refering to’  
‘soda, not cocaine’  
‘then yes, in the fridge’  
He poured coke in his wineglass and Vera looks confused.  
‘that was a good bottle’  
‘taste it’ he handed her the glass and she took a sip.  
‘not bad at all, good actually’  
‘i make your drinks for a reason’  
'because i trust you won't poison me’ she joked  
'where's your liquor?’  
‘there ' she pointed. She had good liquor in her house he admitted. ‘ for future reference, I could make your drinks here’ ‘I will keep that in mind’ she said and took another sip of the coke and wine looking in his eyes. ‘do you have ice cream?’ he said and she laughed ‘ofcourse, i'm human’ she said sarcastically and sat down on the couch. ‘you have popsicles, why?' he laughed and looked at her ‘What? i like dipping them in vodka’ ‘as everyone does’ he said smiling and grabbed an orange popsicle and took a bottle of vodka. He poured the vodka in a tall shot glass. ‘pour me one too’ Vera said ‘you wanna do shots?’ he asked and laughed. ‘don't look so surprised. You're the one who's about to eat a vodka popsicle like a college girl on a sleepover’ ‘you have them at home for that exact reason’ he said defending his motives. ‘that's... true. It's something me and my roommate did in college, she comes over almost every month.’ she explained ‘when i was is college i learned to mix actual drinks' ‘and i am grateful for that’ He gave in and poured another shot of vodka and brought it to her on the couch. She drank it up fast and he watched her face react to the alcohol. He laughed at her and she rolled her eyes. He smiled and dipped his popsicle in the vodka and bit of the tip. She looked at him shocked and even disgusted. ‘what monster bites in ice’ ‘this werewolf’ he said dunking his popsicle in the vodka again. ‘i can't watch that’ she said taking it out his hands. ‘that was mine’ he exclaimed. She shrugged and put the popsicle in her mouth. He looked at her lips while she sucked the vodka from the popsicle and wished he was that popsicle. She didn't intend to make it look sensual but when she noticed the look on his face she took the popsicle out her mouth and licked the top looking him right in his eyes. She swallowed and looked at his crotch swiftly. ‘I'm keeping this one’ she said and continued to lick vodka from the popsicle. He shouldn't feel this aroused by her eating a popsicle but he did and drank the shot vodka to keep his mind out the gutter. ‘who's doing shots now?’ she said teasing and sucked on the tip of the popsicle. The vodka didn't work as he was still watching her and felt his pants getting uncomfortable. After a while he took the remaining popsicle and quickly bit it off the wooden stick and swallowed it as fast. While she was shocked he grabbed her face and kissed her hungrily. He moved closer to her on the couch. She was sitting legs crossed but she lifted herself up and sat on his lap. Her shorts were so short and soft he could easily take her bare ass in his hands. She felt his cock getting hard in his pants but just swiftly moved her hand over to it to acknowledge it's existence. Her hands ran over his skin under his shirt. She kissed his neck making him grab her butt harder. Then she licked all the way up to his ear. ‘Let's take this to the bedroom’ she whispered before placing a soft kiss on his ear and biting his earlobe. Then she stood up followed by him and took his hand leading him to the bedroom. He had been there before but liked that she took his hand and walked behind her.

She took off his shirt and she helped him take off his pants. She stood in front of him as he was sitting at the end of the bed. He pulled her to him but she took a small step back and pulled off her shirt revealing her breasts. He had noticed before she wasn't wearing a bra and had to restrict himself from staring at her nipples earlier. But now he stared and admired her and tried to pull her closer but again she took another step back. She let her shorts fall on the ground showing him she wasn't wearing underwear. He stared with open mouth. She stepped to him smiling seductively and pressed his hands against him so he would be able to touch her. ‘the lipstick matches the lingerie’ she whispered and she looked in his eyes. He looked at her makeupless face, kissed her eagerly and escaped her grip. He pushed her next to him on the bed and took of his underwear. She was amused by his move to gain control but before he could barely hover above her, she climbed on him straddling him and claimed his lips. He moved his hands over her body to her hips and placed them closer to him. She grabbed his hands and held them above his head to assert her dominance. He smiled and started kissing and sucking and almost biting her neck which made her let out a moan. She let go of his hands and let her fingers go through his hair. He let his hands glide over her waist and then turned her on her back again. She straightened her back and took his lips with her. When they both sat up she made sure she landed on top and she whispered in his ear ‘ stay on your back’. But he grinned and took her ass but before he could spin her around she escaped his grip and ended up laying flat on him. 'you win' he said and kissed her passionately. ‘i always win’ she said against his lips. ‘always’ he moaned. ‘remember that Mr. Duke' she said, got off him and let her hair down. She sat on her knees next to him as she took his cock in her hands and started moving her hand up and down as he started to moan softly. She licked him like she licked the popsicle and started sucking. ‘fuck’ he moaned as she sucked him harder and then she sat on his lap and let him slide inside her. He slid in her hard but then started slowly. she tightened the muscles around her hips to make him feel a tight contraction which made him yelp. He moaned and grabbed her hips and she sped up the tempo. She grabbed the back of his shoulders and lied down on him to be closer to him while still moving her hips. She sped up the tempo more and they both moaned. They moved their hips at the same time and their faces where rubbing against each other. Their lips meeting each other for a swift kiss once and a while. As they came close to their climax they moaned louder and she dug her nails in his shoulder while he held her hips firmly. Hamish reached his climax and while he spilled his seeds inside her she came too. She collapsed on his chest with her head on his shoulder and he hugged her tightly and then caressed her head after he pulled out. She responded with a kiss on his neck and they tried to catch their breaths.


	7. 7

They held each other until they were able to catch their breaths. Their bodies entwined in each other while Hamish caressed her hair. Vera lifted her head that was buried in his shoulder up and he turned turned to look at her. She smiled and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. And he smiled too. ' I want to lie here all night but however i could use a shower and you should come with me.’ Hamish said.  
‘as much as i would want a third round, i'm very tired. And i don't think i could stan up that long.’ she said and he caressed her leg.  
‘then we should take a bath and you can relax’  
‘that sounds nice’ she said  
He tried to get up but she held him tighter.  
‘a few more minutes’  
He put his chin on her head pressing her close to his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and closed her eyes.

'Did you spent all night without underwear just to make a statement about your look?’ he said  
She chuckled, ‘if only you found out sooner. You should've seen your face.’ she said and she looked at him.  
‘I will expect this statement to be true from now on’ he smiled.  
‘you'll see’  
‘so do you have any black lipstick?’ he smiled and she rolled her eyes.  
‘I don't’  
‘i'm actually refering to a black two piece lingerie you'd look so hot in’ he said while his hands moved over ass.  
‘you'll see’ she said and pushed herself up.  
‘let's take that bath’ she said and he took her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.  
'i can walk’  
‘i thought u weren't able to stand’  
He sat her down on the edge of her bathtub and turned on the hot water. She stood up, tied her hair up and took bath soap from her bathroom cabinet and added it to the water. When the tub was filled with hot water and bubbles they got in each sitting on one side and their legs meeting in the middle.  
‘come closer’ he said and she turned around to lie down on his chest between his legs. He kissed her neck softly with affection and she closed her eyes. He washed her with a sponge while she enjoyed his touch. After that she turned to face him and did the same. They didn't say a word but enjoyed the intimate moment and kissed. 

When they got out he put a towel around her and then another one around himself. He watched her as she dried herself so elegantly.

They went back to her bedroom. Vera put on the shirt Hamish was wearing and he put on his boxers. ‘do you want another shirt?’ she said but he shook his head and got underneath the covers and she did the same. ‘you'll just have to keep me warm.’ he whispered and she found herself in his arms again.  
‘thank you for letting me stay the night’  
She didn't respond but he knew she was happy about it. ‘goodnight’ she whispered. ‘goodnight beautiful’ he said and she felt flattered and loved and fell asleep in his arms.


	8. 8

Vera woke up and saw Hamish laying next to her and smiled softly. She turned around to check the time but she heard Hamish groaning and looked back at him. He opened his eyes a little. ‘goodmorning’ she said smiling. ‘ Vera Stone, you're a sight for sore eyes.’ he said an placed a kiss on her lips.  
‘ you promised you'd make breakfast’ she said  
‘let's go downstairs then’ he said.  
‘'l'll come down in a second i have to go to the bathroom first.’  
He went downstairs and made his way to her fridge and decided on making pancakes.  
He got disturbed by her doorbell.  
‘I'll get it, stay there.’ she yelled from upstairs and came down in a silk robe quickly to answer the door.

‘Kepler, what are you doing at my house? This early?’  
‘what do you mean it's nearly 10am?’ she said and walked inside uninvited which made Vera angry but before she could stop Kepler she spotted Hamish who was standing in front of the fridge looking for milk.  
‘So you didn't answer our council meeting because you were to busy with your boyfriend over there.’ she exclaimed.  
‘that's none of your business. And what meeting are you talking about?’ she clapped back and Hamish turned around thinking Vera had pushed her outside already.  
‘you're fooling around with one of the wolves’ she said surprised when she saw Hamish his face. Hamish continued to make pancakes because he knew Vera could deal with Kepler.  
‘ no wonder you wanted them in the order’ she added in her usual know-it-all tone.  
‘Kepler you need to leave, now. I'll call the council later’ she said opening her door. ‘when you do we shall have to discuss this’  
‘what I do at my home is none of the councils business.’ she said fed up with Keplers bullshit.  
‘it is when you're sleeping with a werewolf, our sworn enemies’  
‘they're not our enemies, they're a part of the order. Deal with it or leave!’  
‘You clearly can't see matters clearly because you're a wolf lover.’ she said with disapproval.  
‘I don't care what you think! You are the one with a personal vendetta against the wolves!’ she exclaimed  
‘I am looking out for the benefit of te order’ she claimed.  
‘No you have a vendetta against the wolves. Because their more powerful than you and definitely better than you. And you're terrified. Because i see their value and use them to our advantage you will take me down with them.’ Vera said furiously pointing at her. Kepler shrugged and said ‘The council will never trust you because you are a wolflover.’  
‘So what?! Fuck off with your half ass insults. Because we're the only one stopping the apocalyps while you're doing what's on your personal agenda and saving you're own skin. Without those wolves you'd be dead, hell we all would. Now get the fuck out of my house because if i'll ask, he will wolf out and take another eye out. And if you mentioned anything you saw or heard since the minute you arrived here to anyone else, i will do it myself.’  
‘this isn't over. They're our enemies.’ she said as she walked away.  
‘bye bitsy’ she yelled and slammed the door shut. ‘fucking bitch’ 

Hamish looked at her, she looked so angry.  
‘Are you okay?’ he said softly  
‘Kepler has just been such a pain in the ass. Always has been always will be.’ she said annoyed and looked at what he was making, pancakes.  
‘i'm sorry you had to see that.’ she apologized and put her arm around him.  
‘I was hoping you'd let me kill her.’ he laughed.  
‘i did like yelling at her’ she said  
‘now we're going to ignore Kepler and eat these delicious pancakes i made for us.’ he said and placed a kiss on her head.

‘these are great’ Vera said after a few bites.  
‘thank you, only the best for you’ he smiled  
‘So do you have to go to the temple today?’  
‘i seem to have missed a council meeting that didn't exist yesterday. I bet it's one of Keplers lame brunches.’ she shrugged. ‘ it's a long shot but i'm going to ask them to grant me imperium.’ He looked at her confused. ‘you'll think they'll do that?’ he asked.  
‘ probably not but i can't stop the tartarus eruptions if i'll have to go to them to ask permission. Besides Kepler is so annoying any opportunity to avoid her is a good one.’  
He nodded and they continued eating.  
‘What do you have to do today?’ she asked  
‘i'll need to find out how the knights are going to bring back Lilith.’ he said  
‘good luck with that’ she said sarcastically.  
‘We've tried a bunch of things already, but this new spell they found has to be it.’ he explained.  
‘Why do they need an owl? That's a weird sacrifice.’ she looked worried.  
‘As i said, i have no idea.’ he sighed.

After their breakfast they went upstairs and took a shower. They made out but then realized they didn't have the time and took an actual shower. When they got out Hamish put on the clothes he wore yesterday while Vera walked off to her closet.  
When she got back she was wearing sexy black lingerie which caused Hamish's mouth to fall open in awe.  
‘guess this will make you come back tonight’ she said seductively.  
‘I definitely will, but all you had to do was ask.’ he smiled. 

She dried her long black hair and put on a black skirt and a black blouse and then put on a berry red lipstick. He smiled at the sight of her. He felt like her red lipstick was her armour, it made her seem powerful and stronger.  
‘ I should go before Randall calls me to complain again.’ he said and placed a kiss on her cheek so her lipstick wouldn't smudge.  
‘when will you get home?’ he said after placing the kiss.  
‘I don't know yet. I'll text you when i'm heading home.’ she said.  
‘alright, see you later’  
‘see you tonight’ she smiled.


	9. 9

Hamish went home and found his friends with the hide lockers.  
‘Hamish finally’  
‘how did we get the hide lockers back?’ he asked.  
‘While you were at Vera's we tipped off praxis about the raid in exchange for our lockers.’ Randall proudly said.  
‘And by we, he meant Jack. Randall was doing nothing.’ Jack chipped in.  
‘Not true... I helped Nicole with the preparations for the incantation.’ he defended  
‘Did he call you about an owl too?’ Hamish asked Jack.  
‘He called you too?’ Jack laughed.  
‘Well i had to call Vera when Hamish didn't pick up.’ Randall said.  
‘Dude you told Vera about this?’ Jack exclaimed after Randall's comment.  
‘No... I call her to get a hold of Hamish.’ he answered.  
‘right i'm going upstairs’ Hamish said to avoid the subject.  
At the stairs he greeted Nicole who was holding a grimoire.  
‘guys i'll look for an owl, I can't be that hard right?’ ‘i don't know, can't we use a goat.’ Jack said

‘no we have to do it right if we want to get Lilith back.’ randall explained.  
‘look it's in here’ Nicole said pointing out.

Hamish changed in his bedroom and went downstairs again.  
‘So when are we gonna bring lilith back exactly?’ he asked  
‘if i can find and owl in time, we could do that tomorrow.’ Nicole answered  
‘we have to raid praxis tommorow’ Jack said  
‘we could do it after?’ Randall proposed  
‘great, show me the spell.’ he said and Nicole showed him the grimoire.  
‘i'mma head off, later guys' Jack said and walked out  
‘bye Jack’ they said  
‘and i'm gonna try to find an owl’ Nicole said and stood up.  
‘Is there anything else we can do?’ Randall asked.  
‘you can help me look’ Nicole said and they both ran off to find an owl in broad daylight.  
Hamish remembered he had some work to do at the University so went there.

***

‘I'm requesting you to grant me imperium’ the Grand Magus said to the council.  
'no grand magus has been granted imperium in over 150 years, not even Edward Conventry.’ Kepler said surprised.  
‘ Stop praising Edward, he isn't here anymore, we all knew you had a crush on him’ Vera said  
‘you're one to talk’ she mumbled under her breath but Vera looked at her as if she was threatening her so she cleared her throat.  
‘we can't do do that based on some questionable evidence. But we shall vote. All those in favor.’ Kepler said and no one raised there hand.  
‘well then, you just have to soldier on.’  
‘Why don't you join us on a raid tomorrow morning?’  
‘well that's exciting’ another council member said.  
‘well it wouldn't be a magic war if it wasn't exciting’ she responded sarcastically. ‘excuses me’ she said and ran off.

She sat inside her car and called Hamish.  
‘hi’  
‘guess who wasn't granted imperium’ she responded  
‘it was a long shot’  
‘yes i knew that’  
‘where are you?'  
‘Outside the courthouse, Kepler called the meeting there’  
‘She shouldn't be the one to serve the law and justice’ he said  
‘well unfortunately she does. Anyways I'm heading home now, i'll be there in about 15 minutes.’  
‘I'll be there shortly after you then.’  
‘see you soon’  
‘bye'

Hamish was still working at the University but headed to the den to freshen up.

When he got back he found Jack, Randall and Nicole in panic.  
‘What happend, did you lose the owl?’  
‘No Gabrielle is midnight.’ Jack said  
‘what that's worse how?!’ he exclaimed.  
‘she was passed out when i got here’ Nicole explained.  
‘where is she?’  
‘she's on the couch we're waiting for her to wake up. It's strange she should've killed something already.’ Randall said confused.  
‘she's gonna be pissed, can you imagine Gabrielle as a werewolf.’ Jack said and then she woke up. Hamish quickly texted Vera he would be coming later.  
‘Hi Gabrielle’ Randall said softly.  
‘it's midnight’  
‘How do you feel?’ Hamish asked  
‘i'm fine, tundra’  
‘it's Hamish’  
‘we need to bring back lilith now.’ midnight possessed Gabrielle said  
‘new werewolf came to slay’ Randall said.  
‘we can't, we couldn't find an owl.’ Nicole admitted.  
‘fine then’ midnight said and walked away.  
‘guess i'm going too’ Hamish said and went on his way to Vera's house.


	10. 10

Vera saw Hamish his car entering her driveway and opened her door and stood there waiting for him.  
‘sorry i'm late’ he said and she met him with a kiss.  
‘it's okay, it gave me time to get us dinner.’ she said as she closed the door.  
‘you're cooking?’ he asked as they walked in the living room and kitchen.  
‘i am, don't look so surprised’ she said and continued cooking.  
‘what was the emergency?’ she asked.  
‘Gabrielle is a werewolf now. And she's basically possessed by midnight.’ he said  
‘Gabrielle Dupres, wow. All my disciples are turning into werewolves now.’ ‘i thought you were a wolf lover?’ he teased and kissed her neck and she simply rolled her eyes.

‘I asked Kepler and councilor Bennett to join us on the raid.’ she said and he turned his face towards hers  
‘Praxis isn't going to be there. We tipped them off.'  
‘i figured.’ she said  
‘what are you planning?’ he said worried  
‘I'm not going to kill them, as much as i want to.’ she explained.  
‘that's still not an answer to my question’ he said in a rather formal way.  
‘I don't have to explain myself to you. Know your place disciple.’ she answered.  
‘Don't pull rank on me, we both know it doesn't apply to us. You aren't going to get rid of me.’  
He said and she stared down without saying a word.

‘what are you thinking?’ he said after a few moments.  
‘I'm trying to decide if that's a good thing or not.’ she said looking at him.  
‘It is, if you let it.’ he said.  
‘dinner is ready’ she said and he took two plates.

They were quietly eating untill Hamish broke the silence.  
‘why won't you tell me?’  
She stirred her pasta before answering:  
‘because you're not going to like it.’  
‘why do you think that?’ he said  
‘i don't want you to think of me as a selfish woman.’ she said and looked up to him.  
‘Vera, i don't think you're selfish. You're demanding and weirdly ticklish. But you're not selfish.’  
‘How can you be so sure?’ she said softly.  
‘because of all the times you could've killed us, but you didn't. You wanted us to learn, to live.’ he said while he took her hand. She pulled her hand back.  
He stood up and took her hands in his.  
‘it's okay to let someone care about you.’  
He pulled her arms up and she stood up. He cupped her cheek and softly kissed her. She kissed him back softly. He broke their kiss off and hugged her.  
‘thank you’ she whispered  
‘for what’  
‘being kind to me’  
He held her tighter and whispered, ‘all you have to do is let people in because you deserve it.’

‘i can't’ she said and let him go.  
‘why not?’ he said as he tucked her hair behind her ear.  
‘I'm scared’ she said as a tear rolled over her cheek and Hamish swiped it away with his thumb.  
‘i'm right here’ he said and pulled her head to his chest.  
‘you don't have to be scared. You deserve to have people who care about you around you.’ he whispered  
‘i lose everyone i care about' she sobbed silently in his shirt.  
‘i'm not going to leave.’ he said and kissed her head.  
She lifted her head up and looked at him.  
‘you're to good’  
‘believe me I'm not.’ he said and kissed her forehead.  
He lifted her up and carried her upstairs. He lied her down on her bed and removed her heels, unzipped her skirt, took it off and also removed her blouse. Then he took his shirt off and gave it to her to put on. He took off his jeans and lied down taking her in his arms close to him underneath the duvet. She felt safe in his arms and he knew she would because he felt safe too. ‘thank you’ he whispered this time 

‘for what?’  
‘letting me in’ he said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She lifted up her head and placed her forehead against his.  
‘do you want to go to sleep?’ he said softening his grip.  
‘just hold me’ she said and held on to him tighter.

They fell asleep after a while but then woke up only a few hours after it had gotten dark outside. He woke up first still holding her and looked at her sleeping peacefully and tried to fall back asleep. Shortly after that she woke up nearly panting.  
‘Vera? What's wrong?’  
‘bad dream' she said and let go of her grip on him.  
‘do you want to talk about it?’ he asked  
‘ i don't want to relive it again by telling you.’ she said softly.  
He nodded in understanding and placed a kiss on her cheek. She kisses his lips in response while she pulled him as close to her as she could and was almost laying on top of him. She started kissing him urgently and he did too but then he broke their kiss and said ‘are you sure?’  
‘are you questioning my intentions?’  
‘i don't want to feel like taking advantage of you while you're vulnerable.’  
‘you aren't. You gave me your shirt so i'd be comfortable and i've been laying half naked next to you and you didn't even touch my ass once while holding me.’  
‘i just wanted to make sure you're okay.’  
‘yes’ she said as consent and they kissed passionately.  
She took off her shirt (which was actually his) and turned on her back and pulled him on top of her. Hamish was surprised by her unusual move. ‘you sure’ he said with a tiny smirk. ‘I want you right now’ she said before attacking his lips again and she slipped off her panties. She took off his underwear and whispered 'now.’ He pushed himself inside her and began thrusting in and out her. She opened her legs wider and bend her knees to allow him to go deeper. She moaned loudly as he continued to go faster while she dug her nails in his back. As she nearly came she moaned 'fuck' and 'yes' and when she felt he was coming at the same time she called out his name right when they reached their climax together. He said her name and they kissed each other passionately. He pulled out and layed down besides her. She cuddled up to his side and hugged him with an arm and a leg on top of him. She unhooked her bra when she realized she was still wearing it because it was uncomfortable and threw it off the bed.  
‘don't ever think you're the boss now’ she said referring too her choice to let him take control  
‘i wouldn't dare’ he said whispering in her ear ‘but you loved it’ he added  
‘i did very much so’ she said to his surprise. He didn't think she'd actually admit it.  
‘me too’ he responded and placed his hand on her bare butt.  
‘i need to pee’ she said and got up to go to the bathroom. He watched her naked body as she walked away.  
After a few minutes she stood back in the door in her silk robe while she was brushing her teeth. ‘ you need to brush your teeth too, i have a new toothbrush for you.’ she said and he got up and pulled on his underwear.

‘did you just buy this?’ he asked with a sweet smile.  
‘i figured if i were coming over often, you'd need to take care of yourself.’  
‘that's thoughtful of you’ He said and placed a kiss on the top of her head and she chuckled.  
‘what's so funny?’  
‘you're wearing you underwear the wrong way’ she said. He looked down an let his boxers fall down. He looked up to her and saw she was watching him.  
He laughed at the sight of her standing open-mouthed with her mouth filled with toothpaste. He put on his tight boxers properly and then brushed his teeth. She removed her smudged make up and they went back to bed together.


	11. 11

Hamish' phone rang.  
‘Dude where are you? We have to raid praxis in like 20 minutes.’ it was Randall who interrupted their sleep.  
‘oh fuck’ Vera said  
‘is that Vera?’ Randall asked  
‘see you soon!’ Hamish said before hanging up and they both got up.  
‘i'll have to go home fast to get clean clothes, I'll see you there.’ He said and kissed her goodbye.  
‘have breakfast first’  
‘no i'll eat at the den’ he said while pulling on his pants.  
He left and drove back to the den.

‘look who finally showed up. Spent the night at your girlfriend's again?’ Jack said annoyed but Hamish didn't bother and walked upstairs to change.  
He got back downstairs fast and found an owl in a cage. ‘ great we can bring Lilith back later.’  
‘Gabrielle is staying here with Nicole. Let's go’ Jack said and they followed him outside.

‘Grand Magus’ Jack said when they walked in Vera's office.  
‘ councilors’ he added and looked at Vera confused.  
‘councilor Kepler and Bennett are joining us on this raid.’ she explained.  
‘why do we need all the wolfs?’ Kepler said and looked at Hamish to make sure he didn't feel welcome.  
‘dude is Kepler checking you out?’ randall whispered to Hamish.  
‘ no ew. She just hates me.’ he whispered back

‘well let's go then’ Vera said.  
The wolves walked out followed by the Grand Magus and the council members. 

Randall wolfed out to make sure it was safe, which it was because praxis knew they were coming.  
Kepler and Bennett walked in followed by Vera carrying a bag. When everyone was looking around she hid the bag and uttered an incantation.  
'well, there's nothing here. Everybody out.’ 

‘that's it? were going to leave?’ Kepler said dissapointed  
‘I could perform a spell to know their current location.’ Bennett said.  
‘Worth a try’ Vera smiled and walked out.  
‘I told you to get out.’ she said to Hamish who was still standing at the door.

Once they got outside they catched up with the rest of the group.  
‘I knew you tipped off praxis.’ Vera said coldly.  
Jack looked surprised and was kinda scared of her.  
‘You told her?’ Randall said to Hamish.  
‘you're the one who gave me truth potion!’ he said  
‘But I am not going to punish you for it.’ she said to Jack who was noticably tense.  
‘Thank you Grand Magus.’  
‘ please, she only lets us off because if she doesn't then Kepler will find out and she will kill her’  
‘whatever i'm free to leave.’ Jack said and ran off. Hamish and Randall followed him but Vera held up Randall.  
‘ I'm not the enemy Mr. Carpio. But yes Kepler is a bitch, i want to kill her too.’  
‘so you wanna be friends now since you're with Hamish. I don't see that happening’  
‘i'm asking you to trust me.’  
‘i'll think about it. And also Kepler was totally checking Hamish out in your office. I would say you have competition but it's Kepler, she doesn't stand a chance.’ he said.  
‘Kepler has always been jealous of me’ she shrugged  
‘wow Kepler knows?’ he said shocked.  
‘how did she find out?’ he said amused but Vera didn't reply.  
‘ i would tell you if we were friends but you made it pretty clear you don't want to be friends.’ ‘but i am Hamish his friends.’ ‘then-’ she said but she couldn't finish her sentence because they heard a loud blast and saw a red flash. It was so loud even Jack and Hamish turned back around.  
‘an eruption’ Randall said and they walked in the building.

‘ councilor Kepler has an announcement to make.’ the grand magus said and the room filled with disciples went quiet.

‘after the raid on praxis and the death of councilor Bennett we grant the Magus the right of imperium.’ 

‘prepare for the obcidione caedo’ Vera said and the room got filled with fear.

‘that means the annihilation’ Kepler said

‘ they know what it means’ 

***  
Meanwhile at the den they performed the incantation to bring Lilith back but it backfired and they caused an eruption.  
‘are you sure we did it right?’ Randall asked Nicole  
‘ i'll look at the incantation again’  
‘well if i'm no longer needed, i can go home.’ Gabrielle said and ran off.  
‘I have to go to’ Hamish said  
‘let me guess, you'll have to go to?’ Randall said to Jack and he nodded. ‘when lilith is back, i get the credit.’ Randall said as his friend walked away. ‘hello, i fetched an owl, found the spell and did the preparation.’ Nicole said looking up from the spellbook. ‘sure, we'll mention that.’ Hamish went back to the praxis headquarter they raided and as he expected he found the bag Vera was carrying with a cretian loom inside. He suspected Vera was behind the eruption when he remembered their conversation from last night. He took the magic object with him and went to Vera. She walked in her office to find Hamish standing there with his hand on the cretian loom. ‘would you like a drink?’ he casually said because she looked like she could use one. ‘i am awake, aren't I?’ she responded ‘you caused that eruption.’ ‘it is the only way to get rid of praxis.Council wouldn't listen to reason, so i gave them fear.’ ‘or is it the only way you'd consider?’ ‘you killed Bennett.’ ‘i meant to scare them, not kill him. I didn't know he'd be so stupid to look directly at a magic red light. At least Kepler has the intelligence to save her own skin.’ ‘there's something else, you have to help us.’ ‘what did you idiots do?’ ‘we caused an eruption trying to save lilith.’ ‘I told you it's impossible to bring her back.’ ‘but it isn't we found a spell that-’ ‘and it failed.’ she interrupted him ‘Lilith might not be as important to you and the order but the knights are part of the order and we just have to get her back, we can't leave her where ever she is’ ‘she's still a member and if she's that important to you... I'll help.’ ‘thank you’ he said and kissed her. ‘but i have to stop the eruptions first. I don't need my own people causing any more of them. There's going to be an apocalypse thanks to Alyssa Drake.’ ‘you're welcome’ Alyssa appeared. ‘dorm’ she said and Hamish fel asleep. *** ‘Randall i know what i did wrong. I mistranslated the incantation.’ Nicole said ‘great we can try again.’ ‘we don't need to sacrifice an owl but a witch. I can't do that. You should sacrifice me.’ ‘no we're not going to do that. Lilith would kill us.’ ‘but i couldn't live with that, I can't kill someone.’ she cried out and before she could say another word he hit her with white powder. ‘oh fuck’ Randall said thinking about how he'd handle killing a witch without anyone noticing. He also didn't really know how long she's be out with the powder. He decided to call Hamish to consult. ‘Hamish dude i need your help.’  
‘Hamish can't come to the phone right now.’  
‘Vera? I have no time for jokes, give me Hamish.’  
‘then it must be very urgent, unfortunately he's unconscious at the moment. But i told him i'd help you guys bring back lilith since you screwed up. So i guessed your call would be important.’  
‘why is he unconscious? Did you hit him with that memory fucking powder?’  
‘why would you think i'd do that? Besides i doesn't work on you guys.’  
‘but it does work on Nicole. You're not the only one standing over an unconscious person.’  
‘why?’  
‘She found out we have to kill a witch instead of an owl. She was freaking out and about to sacrifice herself.’  
‘so you're gonna kill a witch behind her back? May i suggest Alyssa Drake, would be beneficial for both of us.’  
‘no i can't kill Alyssa, Jack wouldn't get over it.’  
‘ugh’  
‘hey, i'm only trying to be nice to you and not kill you because you're with Hamish. You're kinda on the same boat as Alyssa.’  
‘i'm your grand magus, you should treat me with respect if i wasn't involved with Hamish.’  
‘that's not the point, besides i couldn't kill you without it getting unnoticed by the order.’  
‘we have acolytes enough, they are being killed all the time. I probably shouldn't say this but... well Lilith is more powerful than any of them so it would be a good deal.’  
‘wow great job on keeping your disciples and you shouldn't say that.’  
‘well trust me you can't just kill a councilor without someone finding out.’  
‘but what if i can. Kepler got almost killed by praxis, i could make it look like they tried again. Or i could just make her dissapear, who's gonna miss her.’  
‘well she is my punching bag, it's so easy to let out all your anger on her because she so annoying.’  
‘yell at your acolytes then or teach them something’  
‘okay but for any future reference, i have no idea where Kepler is or what happened to her. That's on you and i won't be held responsible for it. And i won't help you hide the body.’  
‘Nicole's waking up, okay bye say hi to Hamish when he wakes up.’  
*** He woke up and got up fast. ‘thank God, i thought she'd kill you.’ he said when he found her sitting on her chair. ‘oh it's far worse than that. Inflammator.’ she said trying to light a fire. 'she took your magic.’ He took her hand as a tear rolled down her cheek. ‘she wants the fors factoram’ ‘and why won't you give it to her?’ ‘it's too dangerous. Yes the apocalypse would stop but i'd only be paving the way for more choas. And she would never give my magic back.’ ‘how long have i been asleep?’

‘not long, Randall called he told me to say hi and they found an error in the spell you used. He's fixing it. I'm sorry i picked up your phone, i was putting a pillow under your head and heard it ringing. I thought it might be urgent.’

‘no problem’ he said and hugged her because he could see she was upset.  
‘i'm sorry. I'm just never going to get my magic back.’ she cried.  
‘don't apologize and i'll help you find a way. You wanted to help me get Lilith back. I want to help you get your magic back.’ he said.  
'i can't really help you anymore. Without my magic i'm useless.’  
' you do have the knowledge no one else has. you helped Randall on the phone.’  
‘he has to kill a witch instead of an owl.’  
‘who is he going to kill?’  
‘kepler’  
‘at least she won't be missed.’  
‘you should go, they probably need your help.’  
‘okay but i'll come to your house tonight, call me if you need anything.’ he said before giving her a kiss. ‘don't tell them about my magic, unless it's actually relevant.’ she said and he nodded. 


	12. 12

‘we have to stop the eruptions before we save Lilith.’ Hamish said.  
‘isn't Vera trying to do that?’ Jack said  
‘well yes but it's complicated.’ he explained  
‘we can't trust trust the order.’ Randall said.  
‘she just helped you’ Hamish said.  
‘she just gave me an idea. She didn't actually do something.’ he explained.  
‘wait Vera was here?’ Jack asked.  
‘i called Hamish and she picked up. Btw how are you, heard you were unconscious.’  
‘what happend?’ Jack looked surprised.  
‘Alyssa came to threaten us. Or just Vera.’  
‘look we kinda need her help actually because Gabrielle isn't here, so you should call her.’ Jack said  
‘that will be a problem. She can't do magic at the moment, Alyssa took it hostage.’ Hamish said.  
‘what if we give Alyssa the fors factoram but she has to stop the eruptions first.’ jack said  
‘no that's too dangerous. I say we eat Alyssa's heart, Vera gets her magic back and stops the eruptions and brings Lilith back.’ Hamish said  
‘no we're not going to kill Alyssa. Those eruptions are as much Vera's fault as Alyssa's.’  
‘At least the order is trying to stop the apocalypse.’  
‘yeah this time.’ Randall chipped in  
‘Vera is on our side. She helped us defeat Edward and Rogwan and now praxis. She agreed to bring back Lilith, well that was before she lost her powers. But still.’ Hamish explained.  
‘think about it. Vera has the knowledge and Alyssa has the magic. Together they could stop the eruptions without having to kill someone else.’  
‘i'm with Jack on this.’ Randall said.  
‘weirdly enough Jack has a good plan for once.’ Gabrielle said from a distance.  
‘fine. i will go tell her.’

***

‘I'm not going to do that.’ Vera said  
‘i'm not asking.’ he said.  
‘watch your tone disciple. I won't be powerless forever.’  
‘well at least we agree on something.’  
‘ if you don't do this. You'll be death. Do you wanna take that risk? Cause i don't.’ 'what i want is my magic back.’ she said and took a sip of her drink. ‘i'd still have it if you wolves did what i asked.’ she said coldly in his face. ‘get out’ she said and tried to wave open the door but it didn't work.  
He looked at her concerned.  
‘make the arrangements’ she whispered and sat down.  
He was about to walk away but turn back around.

‘ you will get your magic back. I promise you i'll help.’ he said and he placed a drink on her desk because she drank the previous one. She took his hand when he let go of the glass before he was about to walk away again while she gazed at the door. /> ‘don't leave’ she softly said.  
He took his phone and texted Jack Vera agreed.  
‘Jack is going to talk to Alyssa.’

‘do you want to take me home? There not really much left here i can do.’  
‘You shouldn't go to your house, Alyssa has broken in once, she can do it again and kill you.’  
‘i'm no threat to her, not without my magic.’  
‘you should come to my place.’  
‘to your wolf den? Do you want Randall to drive me crazy.’  
‘no not the den, i own an apartment in downtown Norwich.’  
‘alright i didn't know that. If there's alcohol it's fine by me.’  
‘we could stop at your place, i figured you'll need some clothes also.’  
‘fine’  
‘jack texted, he said you'll have to stop the eruption while were going to bring Lilith back tomorrow morning’  
‘i look forward to it.’ she responded sarcastically  
‘let's go, you should rest. It's been a long day.’

‘why the hell do you live with those idiots in the woods if you have this appartement?’ Vera said when she walked in and looked around.  
‘they're my friends. And wolfing out in downtown Norwich is quite impossible. I don't come here often. Which means i have no food so we should order something.’ ‘order pizza’ she commanded ‘i will’ he said and he did. ‘please you don't have to take plates out for pizza. You're supposed to eat pizza on the couch.’ ‘Are you okay? That's sounds like Randall.’ ‘I'm desperate. We should watch a movie.’ ‘you're definition of desperate is Randall?’ he laughed. ‘Not intentionally. But i did bring a sweater. Where's the bathroom I'm going to change, these heels are killing me.’ she said and took off her heels. ‘right there’ he pointed in the direction while his phone rang. ‘Hey Randall’ ‘where are you, i need your help.’ ‘i'm at my apartment.’ ‘okay i'm coming over.’ ‘no Ve-’ Before he could finish the sentence Randall hung up. Hamish went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. 'Vera' Vera opened the door and dragged him in. She pushed him against the door and kissed him fiercely. He wasn't able he get a word in between her kisses but when she loosened his tie he said ‘wait’ ‘seriously?’ she looked at him annoyed. ‘Randall is coming.’ ‘ugh’ she stopped pinning him against the door. ‘what does he need?’ she crossed her arms ‘i don't know, he hung up before I could tell him not to come.’ ‘fine, i'm going to shower.’ ‘or you can wait and I could join you after Randall's visit’ he said with a smirk ‘alright i'm just going go change.’ she said and he left the room. The doorbell rang and Hamish opened but it was the pizza. ‘Vera, pizza is here.’ he announced and she came out the bathroom in a black sweater which could've been mistaken for Randall's and sweatpants. ‘Are you stealing Randall his style now.’ he joked and she sent him an angry glare. She grabbed the pizza from his hands and sat down on the couch legs crossed and grabbed a slice. ‘come sit’ she said while she was chewing. When he moved towards the couch he heard Randall banging on the door. He opened the door and Randall walked right through. ‘dude i have a probl-’ ‘Vera, hey.’ ‘Mr. Carpio’ ‘Wait You let her eat pizza on the couch! You never let me do that.’ he said to Hamish ‘really you're going to be mad about that.’ 'I do it all the time when you're not around and the couch is fine.’ he said and was about to take a slice of the pizza. ‘if you touch my pizza i'll feed you to a leprechaun.’ she said with a deathly glare. ‘wow’ he backed off somewhat terrified. ‘turns out desperate Vera equals Randall.’ Hamish commented ‘hey!’ he said offended and Vera gave Hamish another angry glare. ‘why are you here?’ ‘right, i have Kepler unconscious in my trunk.’ ‘that's terrible! you were supposed to kill her.’ Vera exclaimed ‘i thought we'd do the spel today so i took her. But then Jack texted it was tommorow and i couldn't kill her because the blood wouldn't be fresh. So i gotta find a place to lock her up.’ he explained. ‘we need to do the spell now, i'll text Jack.’ ‘even unconscious Kepler is a problem.’ Vera said. ‘well I should probably change to go back to the temple. Don't touch my pizza.’ she said pointing to Randall. ‘i look way better in sweats.’ he muttered. ‘Jack said Alyssa will be at the temple.’ ‘i'll go kill Kepler’


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Here's what happened between chapter 12 and 13 and didn't write.  
> -Vera and Alyssa closed the eruption.  
> -Midnight kills Alyssa and Jack carries her off in to the woods.  
> -Randall killed Kepler.  
> -They bring back lilith but she's not going to be a demon because there's been enough trouble, so i'll let lilith just be herself.

’Lilith i'm so happy you're home.’ Nicole said and they hugged. ‘i missed you so much.’  
‘i thought i'd never see you again.’ lilith responded.  
‘how are you feeling?’  
‘it's more comfortable here. My body doesn't feel weird anymore.’  
‘that's good’ she nodded  
‘do you remember what happened?’  
‘yeah pretty much’  
‘where did you get the clothes?’  
‘oh i found Zecchia, she basically is the reason I survived.’  
‘who's Zecchia?’  
‘she's the demon we summoned to steal from the order. It's the only demon we've met that didn't want to kill us. I wish i had the chance to say goodbye.’  
‘made anymore demon friends?’  
'i became friends with couple of Zecchia's friends, she said i shouldn't go out because there are demons who would kill me.’  
‘okay’  
'were are the guys?’  
‘they're trying to stop the apocalypse. I'll recap quickly, bare with me. So there's praxis, they are a not so secret society who want to give access to magic to everyone. Alyssa joined them and is kinda their leader, i think. Alyssa took Vera's magic because Alyssa wants the fors factoram which she eventually now has. Vera and Alyssa just closed the eruption and stopped the apocalypse while we got you back. And Gabrielle is midnight now and she's kinda possessed.’  
‘that was a lot.’  
‘that wasn't even everything. I'm just glad you're back and you're fine.’ nicole sighed  
‘please, tell me about it. I missed earth.’ 

*** 

‘If Alyssa is dead, can you do magic now ?’ was the first thing Hamish could say after they saw her being carried away by Jack. ‘i could try.’ she said but she didn't sound hopefull. Vera turned her chair to the fireplace and closed her eyes to concentrate. When she opened her eyes a second later she took his hand and he nodded supporting her.  
'aperiatur' she said and noticed nothing was happening. Hamish crouched down in front of her still holding her hand but she looked away and slid down her chair ungracefully.  
‘don't lose hope, it's just your first try.' he said but she didn't answer. ‘look at me please' he said while he turned her face and forced her to watch him.

'Remember when you were about to do a hail Mary when Rogwan was here? You were willing to do it, just like you did stopping the eruption. There was nothing you could've gained, you just did it to clean up the mess we and praxis made. Because you're a stong and compassionate leader. You're not powerful because of your magic. You're powerful because of the sacrifice you're willing to make and how you've used your magic. You're not useless without your magic.’  
He held both of her hands as he saw her eyes well up.  
‘you're too kind.’ she said while a tear rolled down her face.  
‘stop saying that. I'm just saying the truth.’ he said but she still wasn't convinced.  
‘i'm going to be honest. You shouldn't have caused that eruption but I also caused one so I can't judge you on it. You've kept the Vade Mecum, you shouldn't. You weren't doing anything with it so we can give you the benefit of the doubt. And you gave it back but only when you got caught. you still didn't kill the knights, you protected us. And all the things i said before remain true. You're a good leader. And also you've helped to save humanity. Multiple times.’  
‘that's my job as grand magus.’ she stated.  
‘But you did it before you were grand Magus. Edward didn't do a good job and you noticed and stopped him.’ he said and caressed her cheek.  
‘just being named leader isn't so hard, look at Kepler’ he said which made her laugh.  
‘being a good leader takes skill and strength.’  
'you done?’ she said and he nodded allowing her to speak. But she didn't speak she kissed him. After a while he stopped and said, ‘let's go get your magic back.' he said and lifted her up by her arms. Eventually she stood up and they walked out of the temple.


	14. 14

They got inside Hamish his apartment and Vera went straight to the bathroom. He went to the kitchen/bar for a drink which he quickly drank. She expected him to follow her but quickly thought of something else. He heard the shower but then noticed she left the door open and got the message. When he got there he saw her standing there naked looking in the mirror while applying a lipstick. She turned her head and saw him standing there speechless as she was anticipating. 

‘you promised you'd join me for a shower.’

She said seductively while she unbuttoned his vest. He helped her unbutton his shirt but she didn't let him. While she carefully unbuttoned his shirt he took off his shoes. She unbuckled his belt and he roughly removed his pants taking his underwear with them. He wanted to push her against the wall in his shower but almost forgot to take off his socks and took them off. While he did that she stood in the shower and let her hair get wet while she threw her head back.  
‘are you just gonna stand there?’ she said eyes closed with a little smirk. She felt him getting closer and opened her eyes. As she took a step closer to him she pushed him directly under the water. He didn't expect it and closed his eyes while his face got wet. He couldn't see her but he could hear an evil laugh which he thought was kind of cute. She is such a tease he thought, ofcourse he wasn't going to get her this easy. He decided on a little revenge and quickly pushed a button behind her back to activate the jets behind her. She didn't see it coming and jumped when she felt the force of the water on her back. He laughed and caught her before pushing the button again. His laugh made her chuckle and she dragged his face underneath the water coming from the ceiling again. He dragged her with him and bend his head so he wouldn't get water in his eyes. She squirmed and pushed him against the wall to get them out the water. He nearly slipped but the wall caught him. She laughed which made him laugh too. It had been the first time he heard her laugh.  
‘your laugh is adorable’ he said

She felt flattered and blushed. He noticed her red cheeks and kissed one of them. ‘your red cheeks are adorable ’ he whispered and her cheeks became more red. Then he kissed her neck and her clavicles in the right spots and she threw her head back while suppressing moans. Her hair got wet and he combed his fingers through her wet hair and the water dripping down on her. He didn't like bending over to reach her neck so he moved his hands over her back and her butt to her thighs and grabbed them pulling her legs around his waist. She draped her arms around his neck. He pushed her against another glass Wall and kissed her lips while he supported her butt with his hands. She bit on his upper lip to tease him and his lips went straight to a sweet spot on her clavicle. He noticed she had tried to suppressed a moan again. He whispered in her ear: ‘Don't fight it.’ He licked her earlobe and sucked on the skin behind her earlobe. Apparently it was one of her sweet spots as she let out an unexpected moan. He liked the sound of it. He turned her head to the side against the glass. She was about to work against him but then she realized he wouldn't be able to hold her in place for long while they fucked if they changed positions. He licked and sucked the skin on her neck and she moaned softly. He sucked the same sensitive spot and it send her over the edge. he let his hands slip up to her hips and placed her entrance right above his cock. He entered her and she moaned. He enjoyed the sound of her moans and the water running while he thrusted in and out of her almost violently because he wanted her to moan louder. She kissed his lips to suppress her moans when they fucked harder. She had to try so hard she had bitten his lips multiple times. ‘don't fight it.’ he said again and took a step back and changed his grip on her ass moving her legs further apart. She straightened her back before he abruptly pushed her in the corner, making sure she wouldn't hit her head. And he made her moan again while his moans and the sound of the water running were background noice in his head. He only listened to the sounds escaping her soft lips. 

Then they both reached their climax, which he enjoyed more than usual because she moaned loudly. He put his head on her shoulder and heard her almost gasping for air as he did the same. He stopped supporting her ass because his arms got sore. She stood on her feet but her legs were shaking a little and she held onto his shoulders. He looked down and put his hands on her hips. He took a step back and the water ran over his back. ‘did i hurt you?’ he softly asked. She didn't get why he had said that until she looked down and saw a little bit of blood. She was surprised by the sight of it and quickly washed her inner thigh clean. ‘you didn't’ she said. ‘well not any unpleasant pain at least.’ she said looking up. She wasn't embarrassed but didn't like that she was bleeding as if it was her first time.  
He was worried he had been to rough and saw her questioning. She was also confused but then understood and relaxed. He looked at her concerned.  
‘I was supposed to get period tomorrow' she explained.  
‘i thought you said you are on birth control.’ he said clueless.  
‘i am’ she said but he looked as if he never heard of it.  
‘it makes sure i can't get pregnant and have control over my periods. But it doesn't stop my periods.’ she explained and she saw it was brand new information.  
‘well, that's new’ he said  
‘did you bring pads or tampons?’ he asked because he hasn't basically anything for himself either here.  
‘in my purse.’ she said and turned around.  
He moved his hands through her wet hair over her back.  
‘i still want to come over this week. If you let me.’ he said and turned her to face him.  
‘we won't be able to-' she began but he stopped her by kissing her.  
‘blood doesn't scare me.’ he said.  
‘but you don't have to.’  
‘i'm a werewolf, I'm pretty familiar with blood.’ he said so casually she chuckled.  
‘i actually might enjoy it a lot more than you'd think.’ he whispered and she felt a shiver running over her spine.  
‘Are you fetishising my period?’ she said ironically.  
‘only if you're comfortable with it. If you don't like it, i won't.’  
‘i don't know’  
‘we could find out together?’  
She kissed him and he kissed back while they closed their eyes as water was running over their faces.

After a steamy shower they got out and wrapped themselves in a towel.  
‘i'll go get your purse’ he said and gave her a little peck on the lips before he left the room.

He came back and brought her purse and her bag to give her clean clothes as well as a t-shirt and fresh underwear for himself. As they got dressed to go to bed he could smell a very faint smell of blood. The wolf inside him got hungry with lust.  
‘put on perfume’ he said to her hoping the perfume would be more dominant than the blood.  
She looked at him with an arched brow.  
‘do you think i smell bad, we've just showered.’  
‘quite on the contrary actually.’ he answered and it made her look at him confused.  
‘i can smell blood and it's distracting me.’ he said whispering in her ear.  
‘i'm sorry' she said and looked away while stepping back.  
‘no don't apologise’ he quickly exclaimed and touched her arm.  
‘it's making me hungry actually’ he softly said as he placed his hands on waist.  
‘you're not going to eat me, are you?’ she joked  
‘well not like that’ he whispered and the words made her flinch. He chuckled and nibbled on her ear. He let her go and pulled on his t-shirt. They brushed their teeth and she did a skin care routine he didn't understand. When she had dressed herself they walked to the bedroom. They lied down against each other, Vera's back against his chest. 

‘are you okay?’ he asked  
‘just a little back ache’  
He moved his hands on her back and massaged her lower back.  
‘is this okay?’ he said and she hummed and nodded in response. He liked to take care of her, if she let him.


	15. 15

They got woken up by the doorbell.  
‘i'll get it’ Hamish said. He got out the bed and put on a robe. 

‘lilith, how did you know i'm here?’ he was surprised to see her, he had rather expected Randall because he was the only one who knew he and Vera were there.  
‘i tracked your phone. Why aren't you dressed yet?’ she said disapproving.  
‘What are you doing here?’ he said dodging the question.  
‘Getting you to come help find Jack and Randall, can't reach them. I get back to earth and everyone leaves suddenly.’ she said.  
‘shit’ Hamish muttered.  
‘put on your clothes, I'll wait here.’ she said jumping onto the couch.

‘you don't know what happened do you?’

‘we've averted another apocalypse yet again, i know’  
‘there are more complications’ he said sitting down.  
‘i heard Gabrielle is a wolf now. And Alyssa an enemy.’ she scoffed.  
‘Gabrielle is possessed by midnight and killed Alyssa last night.’ he responded.  
‘wow’ was the only thing she could get out.  
‘i suppose Jack is burying her and Randall has also a body to take care off.’  
‘geez you didn't wait up for me to kil em all’  
‘we needed to make a sacrifice in order to get you back. But Alyssa was just on Midnight's agenda.’ he explained.  
‘who did Randall kill?’  
‘Kepler’  
‘deserved it' she mocked and he nodded.  
‘so i get why Jack and Randall are gone, but why are you here? Feeling to fancy for the den?’ she said jokingly.  
‘oh my, you've got someone in your bedroom. Do you have a new girlfriend?’ she said curiously and was on her way to the bedroom but he stopped her. ‘don't’  
‘oooo who is it’ she said smiling.  
‘please leave’ he said and she turned around.  
She pointed out at a pair of heels ‘ Louboutin high heels, she's fancy? Or... Oh please say you didn't hire a prostitute.’  
‘what? Ofcourse i didn't, why would you think that?’ He exclaimed.  
‘i was joking’  
'If she heard that she would kill you for that.’ he responded.  
‘i know her?’ she said and he looked away.  
‘OOOh No’ she exclaimed surprised, not in a bad way she was just very surprised, as she was laughing. He knew she had figured it out.  
‘there is only one person i know who wears those, Vera Stone. I knew you had a thing for her, i get that, but you actually damn.’ she said.  
‘yeah you can leave now.’ he said gesturing to the door and slowly pushed her in that direction.  
‘call Jack and Randall and tell them to come home and you too.’  
‘bye Lilith’ he said and closed the door.

Vera walked out the bedroom already dressed.  
‘if she didn't just got back, i would kill her.’ she said with a grin.  
‘i'm sorry about that’ he responded.  
‘i'm surprised she didn't hear it from Randall.’  
‘it seems he has gone missing, so has Jack.’  
‘I'm sure they'll show up soon. We'll have to go to the temple now.’ she commanded.  
‘can get dressed first?’ he asked teasing.  
‘i'll make breakfast’ she said and rolled her eyes at him.

‘Where do we start looking if we want to get your magic back?’ he asked when they entered the reliquary.  
‘well first there are the things i know.’ she said and took a book from the library.  
‘Magic is everywhere. It's in the air we are breathing, it's in every fiber of us and basically everything that lives. Now to be a practitioner you'll have to tap in to the magic inside and around you. So my working theory is that my body is stripped of magic and therefore I cannot access the magic around me.’ She explained.  
‘so we have to put magic in your body.’ he said.  
‘what are you suggesting a kidney transplant?’ she said sarcastically.  
‘that's rather dramatic. If every fiber of my body contains magic there could be easier ways. Think of something I have enough of, like blood.’  
‘i'm not a vampire or a werewolf.’ she joked.  
‘But that's not a bad idea. If we could get Alpha and make them bond with you, you'll get your magic back. Werewolves are more powerful than regular practitioners.’ he said.  
‘i don't wanna be a werewolf. Please... No. do you imagine seeing me waking up naked after killing something.’ she said disgusted by the idea. He chuckled.  
‘i do. Well the first part not the killing.’ he said  
‘it's not that bad, but even if you wanted, we don't have the hide.’ he reminded her.  
‘look for the hide anyway, we don't want another surprise werewolf as enemy.’  
‘if you don't want to be a werewolf, we'll have to find another way to get the magic back inside you.’  


‘sit down, i have an idea.’ she said with a hand pressing on his chest.  
‘could you lock the door? Do you know the incantation?’ she asked.  
He nodded and did as asked.  
‘what are you doing?’  
‘stop talking, pants off.’ she said and sat on her knees.  
‘are you going to suck my dick to get your magic back?’ he chuckled.  
‘i don't recall you complaining the previous times.’ she said and took his dick into her hands.  


When she swallowed he already forgot why she did this in the first place.  
‘well that was nice.’ he said still out of breath.  
‘you can repay me tonight.’ she answered as she wiped away her smudged lipstick. He looked up to her with a smile and then he reminded himself of the no magic situation. He quickly pulled his pants up.  
‘so did it work?’ he said.  
‘inflamator’ she said pointing at the fireplace.  
‘well ofcourse that wasn't useful’ she said and he could see she was a little bit dissapointed.  
‘maybe it's just not enough. We don't know how much magic our body needs to be able to connect to magic around us.’ he said  
‘you want me to suck you off again? That's a little greedy.’ she said rather unamused.  
‘that's not what I meant.’ he defended  
‘maybe you just can't consume it’ he explained.  
‘i'm not having an organ transplant either.’  
‘My guess would be that your entire body has to be containing magic.’  
‘so transferring magic isn't an option.’ she stated.  
‘we could try the mirror incantation binding spell. If you're life is bound to mine your body is too.’  
‘it might work but it's not a solution. It wouldn't be helpful since you'd kill me if you wolf out or i could get killed and you'd be dead too. So eventually more harmful to both of us.’ she explained. She sighed and sat down on his lap. He stroked her hair and encouraged her to keep looking.

‘maybe there's a spell or something we could look for.’ he said.  
‘alright then. We're in for a long day.’  
‘ actually i have other commitments.’  
‘you should go then, i'm fine.’  
‘why don't you come with?’ he asked to her surprise.  
‘I don't have any business in your wolf den. ’ she stated and placed her attention back on the book.  
‘they know we're together and we could help each other. The order and the knights.’  
‘i'm not a part of your pack’  
‘but we seem to be part of your Order.’  
‘you don't need to be around to protect me every minute.’  
‘ I want to convince them to help us get your magic back.’  
‘i don't need their help.’  
‘but you could get it.’ he said but it came out wrong which caused her to misunderstand and let a chuckle escape her lips.  
‘we could use help.’ he said.  
‘if i'll keep you all busy with this, others will find out.’  
Their argument got interrupted by someone trying to open the door.  
‘let them in’ she commanded softly.

‘mr. Carpio’ Vera said surprised to see him at the temple.  
‘why was the door not working?’ Randall asked. Hamish didn't answer and was eyeing Vera.  
‘oh gosh, i get it.’ he said when he looked at Hamish.  
‘we were trying to find a way to get my magic back. Mr. Carpio, What brings you here?’ Vera quickly replied.  
‘We should discuss the death of councilor Kepler.’ he responded formally.  
‘she's dead, what's there to talk about?’ she said.  
‘well how are we going to tell the council.’ he answered.  
‘as i said before, she's your problem. I have nothing to do with it.’  
‘'but if you don't cover it up, I'll get killed.’ Randall said.  
‘that's not really my problem, is it?‘  
‘they'll probably kill your boyfriend too’ he said and she looked up to Hamish and then glanced back to Randall.  
‘leave me out of this, dude. And don't use that word.’ Hamish said.  
‘you were involved’ he said looking at him.  
‘fine, what do you propose.’ Vera said giving in.  
‘i don't know. I thought you could think of something. Your respondeo team has been so creative lately.’ he joked.  
‘alright then.’ she said as she sat down.

Randall sat down and started thinking.  
‘would they believe us if we said she's just missing?’ he asked.  
‘well we can't say she's dead.’ Vera stated the obvious.  
‘i've already buried her in the woods.’ he said.  
‘i think for now we'll have to wait, until someone notices she's gone.’ Hamish said.  
‘maybe we might need to make a crime scene.’ Randall said.  
‘place the creatian loom in her house. If anyone looks for her, they'll assume a spell went wrong.’ vera said.  
‘but there is no body. We could put down another body but then we have to kill someone again.’ Randall remarked.  
‘That won't be necessary. the council isn't that smart, they'll believe us. After the incident with the acolytes they believe it's an unsafe object.’ Vera said.  
‘do you have her phone?’ Hamish asked Randall.  
‘i left it in her house.’ he said.  
‘Go place the loom.’ Vera commanded. Randall stood up and walked to the door.  
‘HammMr. Duke, you should go with him.’ Vera said.  
‘I Don't need supervising.‘ Randall said.  
‘i'm sure you'll need to discuss other matters. You're both dismissed.’  
They walked away.  
‘other matters huh? Like last night’ Randall joked to Hamish.  
‘what about it?’ he said trying to be casual.  
‘I wanna know, i'm your friend. I'll tell you stuff about me and Gabrielle. Now you finally have a girlfriend and i'm not allowed to know.’  
‘Don't say she's my girlfriend, she's our grand magus.’  
‘you're sleeping with her. I'm not being the one who's inappropriate.’  
‘wait, Randall we forgot the loom.’  
‘right! The loom! Duh!’ 

‘Even with supervision you still forgot this.’ Vera said when the guys walked into her office.  
‘at least we came back.’ Randall said.  
‘and I don't need Hamish. He doesn't wanna talk to me.’ he added.  
‘you'll have to take that up to him then.’ she responded.  
‘let's go’ Hamish said.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Wolf bonding time

‘Have you seen Lilith already?’ Hamish said to Randall on their way out.  
‘yea why?’  
‘she came to my place because she couldn't find you or Jack.’  
‘oh yeah haha did she really think Vera was a prostitute?’  
‘ofcourse she told you about that’ he replied and rolled his eyes.  
‘unlike you she tells me things.’  
‘look i'm sorry, i just don't want her to be uncomfortable.’ he explained.  
‘she doesn't have to know you tell me stuff.’ Randall said and bumped his elbow against Hamish's arm.  
‘dude, you called her my girlfriend before i even said anything about her.’  
‘but it was sooo obvious.’  
‘just do me a favor and don't mention any of that stuff when she's around.’  
‘i hope she's more fun in private then.’ he said critically.  
‘oh she sure is’ Hamish said with a smirk.  
‘come on ,now you have to tell me something.' he said begging him for details. Randall didn't dare to admit it but was secretly fascinated by the Grand Magus. Not in the same way as Hamish. Randall's fascination comes from a place of fear instead of attraction. He wants to know her to get on her good side, so she won't kill him. He is respecting her but ofcourse he didn't stop making jokes. He noticed her sense of humor and sarcasm and it made her more human and likeable. Without her magic he's way less terrified of Vera but he was still careful.  
‘i swear i won't tell’ he begged but Hamish shook his head.  
‘please, just one surprising thing about the grand magus.’ he continued.  
‘fine’ hamish said.  
‘she was in an improv group in college, there a poster hanging in her house.’  
Randall was surprised and laughed.  
‘That's why she never shows emotion, she's acting.’  
‘ i think she just doesn't find your jokes amusing.’ Hamish said.  
‘hey!’ he said feeling attacked.  
‘she doesn't like your jokes at the temple’  
‘well at your place she didn't either.’  
‘she doesn't have the same sense of humor’  
‘she roasted Kepler, i liked that.’  
‘ that wasn't even the best Kepler roast’ he laughed.  
‘Oh was that the time she caught you two.’  
‘you know about that?!’ he said surprised.  
‘Vera let it slip Kepler knew about you. Now you have to tell me the rest.’  
‘fine get in the car’ he said.  
‘omg did she caught you banging in he office?’ Randall guessed.  
‘no, she showed up at Vera's house a few days ago and saw me.’  
‘and..’ Randall said encouraging him to continue the story.  
‘okay okay full story’ hamish said.  
‘I was making breakfast when-’  
‘were you naked? What were you making?’ Randall interrupted  
'No shirtless and pancakes. Vera opened the door for Kepler. Ofcourse she came in uninvited and saw me, but not my face just my back. So I thought Vera would've pushed her out but when i turned around to my pancakes she saw my face. She proceeded to call Vera a wolflover and the knights are our sworn enemies bullshit. Then Vera got her out the room and Kepler was saying she's gonna tell the council. Vera had enough and lectured her, completely roasted her. Then she threatened if she wouldn't leave she'll ask me to take out another eye and if she told anyone about her visit Vera would do it herself.’  
Randall laughed.  
‘Very nice memory we have of the dead.’ Randall said and hamish chuckled.  
‘that was why she was checking you out before the raid. I told that to Vera and she said that Kepler has always been jealous of her.’  
‘i think we're all glad we don't have to deal with Kepler's bullshit anymore’  
‘but you have game with the older women.’ Randall said jokingly.  
‘Vera isn't that much older than me. Jack and I have a bigger age gap, I think.’ Hamish said.  
‘but you're aren't dating Jack. Jack is like her son, she always favours him.’  
‘that's weird to think’  
‘I mean Jack could be her son, if she was a teen mom or something.’  
‘seriously’ hamish said shaking his head.  
‘she sure acts like it.’  
‘Jack never told you about what happened at the commons did he?’  
‘what part?’  
He shook his head.  
‘nevermind i shouldn't even have to know this.’  
‘so much secrets.’  
‘it's not a secret, it's just painful. When she was 16 she had a daughter, but she died before she turned one.’ He said and looked closely at the road.  
‘o’ Randall said.  
‘she doesn't talk about it, Jack saw it when she drank the mind juice.’ Hamish said.  
‘this wasn't the way i wanted this conversation to go.’  
‘don't mention it to her, it was a long time ago but losing a child, man i can't imagine the hurt.’ Hamish said.  
‘have you ever thought about children?’ Randall asked him.  
‘I used to believe Cassie and I could retire and have a baby when we were in our thirties. When she died i just gave up and didn't think i'll find someone to love again.’  
‘what about Vera, if she wanted to.’  
‘We just said we're in a relationship. Don't rush it.’  
‘Do you love her?’  
‘I I- I think i do.’  
‘you think?’ he raised a brow knowing he wasn't honest.  
‘yes i love her, but i'm trying not to say it out loud. I don't want to scare her away.’ he said feeling relieved.  
‘awe my Vermish heart’ Randall said making happy face but slightly sad, as if he was looking at a cute puppy.  
‘what?’ Hamish said confused.  
‘vermish, i gave you a ship name.’  
‘really? Please, never mention that again. But it's kinda flattering.’  
‘we're here’  
‘hey, i loved talking to you like this.’ randall said and Hamish nodded before getting out.

***

Gabrielle was staying at the den, Randall took her there after midnight killed Alyssa. She was shaken up by what happened and stayed with Randall. Randall had to deal with Kepler the next morning and he told her to wait for her there. She knew Lilith and Nicole were downstairs if anything wolf related happened she had to ask Lilith. She came downstairs to get food.

'Hey, have you heard from Jack?’ Lilith said to Gabrielle. She asked nicely because Randall asked to go easy on the new wolf.  
‘no’ she responded.  
‘how are you feeling?’ Lilith asked to her surprise.  
‘okay, thanks.’  
‘We'll learn you how to control Midnight.’  
‘why do you want to help me?’ Gabrielle said.  
‘you're one of us now. You brought me back too.’ Lilith said.  
‘where's Nicole?’ she asked.  
‘she has class. If you want i can teach you some basic wolf stuff now.’  
‘alright’  
Lilith grabbed her robe and put it on in her room. She told Gabby to put on Randall's robe.  
They went outside in the woods.  
Lilith stopped.  
‘feel the wolf inside you and grab it, chase it and then go with it.’ she said and transformed after she dropped her robe.  
Gabrielle stood there trying to do the same but she couldn't. She was scared. She didn't want to see the collective unconscious again or kill someone.  
Lilith transformed back to human.  
‘don't worry, try to control the wolf.’  
After a while she gave up and sat down against a tree.  
‘it's hard in the beginning, you just need practice.’ Lilith said.  
‘let's try again.’  
And she did and it worked, Lilith transformed too and they ran through the woods. Lilith missed the wolf. Gabrielle never enjoyed running this much.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Knights conversation.  
> Next chapter will be Vermish I promise!

‘since when are you two friends?’ Randall said when he saw Lilith and Gabby entering the house laughing.  
‘i learned our new wolf the basic wolf transformation.’ Lilith answered.  
‘we're not braiding each others hair.’ Gabrielle said.  
‘what have you two been up to?’  
‘Covering up Kepler's death.’  
‘An après-kill was necessary, you want one?’ Hamish said and they nodded.  
‘how's Vera?’ Lilith said with a smirk.  
‘she's fine’ he answered and rolled his eyes.  
‘he's totally in love with her.’ Randall said.  
‘dude’ Hamish looked at him annoyed.  
‘you said not to tell her, i can tell them’ Randall said.  
‘leave them alone, Randall.’ Gabrielle said.  
‘thank you’ Hamish said to Gabrielle.

‘i think that's great.’ Lilith said.  
Everyone looked at her surprised because she didn't joke about it, but actually said something genuine.  
‘thank you’ Hamish said.  
‘so are we all going to like Vera suddenly?’ Randall commented.  
‘i don't like her, I'm happy for Hamish.’ Lilith said.  
‘she's not that bad’ Gabrielle said.  
‘she's just demanding’ she added.  
'well good luck in the bedroom, buddy’ Randall said after the comment.  
‘that's not what i meant’ she said immediately almost to apologise.  
‘But is she?’ Lilith asked curiously.  
‘i'm not discussing my sex life with you.’ Hamish stated.  
‘I'm just surprised Vera has time for a personal life. She's at the temple all the time ’ Gabrielle said.  
‘that's kinda rude, Gabrielle’ Hamish said.  
‘well turns out she does.’ Lilith said.  
‘can we change the subject please ’ Hamish said.  
‘yes, Lilith you have to keep a secret.’ randall said.  
‘sure’  
‘don't tell Nicole we killed Kepler to get you back.’ he said.  
‘wasn't she there?’  
‘we told her it was an owl.’ Gabrielle explained.  
‘two owls.’ Randall added.  
‘she was going to sacrifice herself, because she couldn't bare living with it if she had to kill someone.’ Hamish explained.  
'i've lying to her like a lot, can't we just tell her.’  
‘it's for her own good, better if she doesn't know.’ Randall explained.  
‘fine just another lie i'll have to tell her.’ she said annoyed.  
‘what have you been lying about?’ Gabrielle asked.  
‘nothing...that happened on earth anyways.’  
‘so how was hell?’ Randall asked Lilith.  
‘hot and no alcohol’  
‘and...’  
‘i saw zecchia again.’ she said.  
‘really?’ Hamish said  
‘she let me stay in her house, she kept me alive. I've made other friends too.’  
‘you have demon friends.’ randall said surprised.  
‘well i had to do something’  
‘hell sounds so boring.’ Gabrielle commented.  
‘it's not that boring, just dangerous.’  
‘how did you stay alive.’ Hamish said.  
‘Zecchia took care of me. If i ever get sucked into hell again summon zecchia.’  
‘actually’ Lilith said.  
‘i want to thank her. I want to summon her.’ She added.  
‘really summon a demon, last time we did that it didn't go well.’ Gabrielle said.  
‘relax Zecchia isn't Rogwan.’  
‘you sure she's not gonna drag you back?’ Hamish said.  
‘no come on, please.’ Lilith begged.  
‘fine' 

‘my favorite human’ Zecchia said as she saw Lilith.  
‘and you idiots.’ she said as she looked at the boys and rolled her eyes.  
‘i see you got back to earth.’  
‘they got me back, but i wanted to say goodbye and thank you for keeping me alive.’ Lilith said.  
‘to thank you Hamish prepared a cocktail.’  
‘yess gimme'  
‘so these idiots got you out’  
‘Hey!’ randall exclaimed.  
‘they did’ Lilith said.  
‘i thought you'd gone out and got killed by some other demon.’  
‘i'm sorry, if i'd known i had told you and said goodbye.’  
‘i liked having you around’  
‘i'm going to miss you too.’  
‘i'm happy for you’ Zecchia said pulling Lilith in for a hug.  
‘well this is goodbye then.’ Lilith said after they parted.  
‘bye’ Zecchia whispered and kissed her.  
‘i think we should go’ Hamish said and Zecchia disappeared.  
‘don't tell Nicole’ Lilith said and ran up to her room.

‘who's this Zecchia demon?’ Gabrielle asked as they walked outside.  
‘thief demon’ randall said.  
‘She helped us rob the order.’ Hamish added.  
‘well that worked out great.’  
‘praxis screwed us over, not Zecchia.’ Hamish said.  
‘you guys wanna go to the blade& chalice?’  
‘i'm going to the temple’ Hamish answered and got in his car.


	18. 18

Hamish entered the reliquary and found Vera busy researching.  
‘any progress?’  
‘not really’ she sighed.  
He looked at her questioning and she responded.  
‘you're born with magic. A new life makes new magic. The magic in the air comes from dead creatures. So my magic might simply be floating around here. So unless i get to be reborn, i am powerless.’  
‘turns out childbirth truly is something magical.’  
‘it's very fucking painful.’ she said without realizing she never told him she had a daughter. She looked up at hamish and noticed he was looking at her with a painful sad expression.  
‘you know about my daughter’ she softly said and he nodded.  
‘i'm so sorry.’  
‘did Jack?’  
‘yes, he told me’  
She sunk deeper into her chair and he stood up and walked towards her. He crouched down to meet her gaze.  
‘you don't have to talk about it and definitely not here.’ he said taking her hand. Caressing it with his thumb.  
‘how much do you know exactly?’  
‘you were young and she died when she was a baby.’  
‘anaphylactic shock’ she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
‘i didn't know’  
‘as far as i knew Jack was the only member who knows, it's not exactly common knowledge.’  
‘I did tell Randall, it came up and i thought Jack had told him too.’  
‘what do you mean 'it came up'?’  
‘He said something like Jack could be your son, i thought it was an insensitive joke so i called him out on it. Turns out Jack only told me and i had to explain.’  
'oh' she softly said.  
He cupped her face and wiped away her tears.  
‘i'm sorry, i didn't tell you i knew. I just didn't want you to feel sad if i mentioned it.’  
‘it's okay. It just hurts to talk about it.’  
‘I can't even imagine.’ he said softly caressing her cheek.  
‘let's get you out of here.’ he said. ‘no, i'm not done.’ ‘you're clearly upset.’ ‘let's go for a walk then. I need some air.’ 

  
‘she was an angel, i loved her so much.’ she started after minutes of silence on their walk. ‘she was only nine months, and then she was gone so quickly.’  
‘what's her name?’  
‘Katie’ she said and then bursted into tears. Hamish wrapped his arms around her and began stroking her hair. ‘i'm sorry’ she cried on his shoulder. ‘it's okay to be sad, you don't have to apologise.’ he whispered. He placed a kiss on her head and she pulled away to wipe the tears from her face.  
‘i think you should go home, i'll drive you.’  
‘no the temple, i need a strong drink right now.’  
‘the den is closer at this point, i think everyone will be gone.’ he proposed.  
‘at this point i don't even care’  
‘alright then’ he said taking her hand and entwined their fingers.  
‘you know you can talk to me right? You don't have to hide your emotions for me. You might fool the other disciples into thinking you're emotionless but i know better.’  
‘they think that?’ she said with a sad smile.  
‘no, i didn't mean that. Maybe only Randall but he's just mad you don't like his jokes.’  
‘I wouldn't even call them jokes.’ she scoffed.  
‘how would you describe it then?’ he asked with a smile.  
‘unnecessary comments.’ she said.  
‘touché’  


They arrived at the den and Hamish went straight to the bar.  
‘what do you want bourbon? Or Single malt?’  
‘sure’ she said and sat down on the couch.  
‘which one?’  
‘single malt, neat’  
'For a minute i thought you didn't know the difference.’  
‘please, i'm an alcoholic just like you.’ she said taking the drink.  
‘i prefer the term alcohol aficionado’ ‘whatever gets you through the day, pretty boy.’  
He smiled and sat down next to her.  
‘are you okay?’ he asked.  
‘it's been nearly 20 years, it doesn't get easier. It never will. I eventually stopped blaming myself. But it still hurts.’ she said before downing the liquor. She walked to the bar and took the bottle.  
‘i get it. Not exactly that situation but i did the blaming myself part.’ he responded.  
  
‘who?’ she softly said. ‘my previous girlfriend Cassie, she brought me into the Knights. She died almost 5 years ago in battle. I blamed myself mostly and the existence of the knights and magic. I shouldn't blame myself but deep down I do.’  
‘Was it the order who killed her?’  
‘no, if it was i wouldn't have joined. I would've killed everyone. Sorry’  
‘Bold of you to assume you could've.’  
‘i wouldn't have cared then.’  
‘well we're alive, miserable but alive.’  
‘i'm not miserable. Are you?’  
‘We're drinking at noon and that should say enough.’  
‘speaking of noon, do you want to get lunch?’  
‘sure.’  
‘that's less miserable.’ he smiled.  
‘but i like day drinking.’  
‘me too.‘ he said and kissed her lips briefly.  
‘let's go.’ he said and stood up holding out a hand for her to take. Which she did.  
‘where are you taking me?’ she asked.  
‘on a date.’ he said.  
‘shouldn't you ask first?’ she said frowning.  
‘you said yes to lunch.’ he responded.  
‘you didn't say it was a date.’ she stated.  
‘so now anything with a label is special. Let's see all the bootycalls on my phone then, those could be dates if we called it that.’  
‘you didn't just say that' she said.  
‘i'm not the once who invited you.’ he reminded her.  
‘they were texts.’ she said.  
‘i remember, 'i could use a drink' is code for ' drinks and sex?'’  
‘see you got it.’ she commented rolling her eyes.  
‘Vera will you go on a date with me?’ he said taking her hand he almost wanted to get on his knees.  
‘yes.’ she said and he kissed her hand.  
‘but you'll have to pick me up tonight.’ she said.  
‘so you won't have lunch with me?’  
‘if you pay i will, but it's not a date.’  
‘fine we'll call it..’ he said thinking about something else.  
‘lunch’ he finally said and she chuckled.

They took Hamish his car which was parked outside the den and he drove to a restaurant.


	19. 19

The restaurant Hamish chose wasn't fancy, it was a very casual place. Perfect for not a date. He thought he'd take her to a fancy place in the evening.  
They sat down and ordered food and drinks.

‘to our not date’ he said and lightly bumped his glass into hers. She smiled and rolled her eyes.  
‘how were the knights?’ she asked.  
‘you don't gave to pretend to be interested in my friends.’ he responded.  
‘actually i'm asking as your boss.’ she clarified.  
‘oh right ofcourse. Well, Jack's still gone. Lilith is fine but we had to summon a demon so she could say goodbye. Gabrielle is learning to control midnight. Randall is just Randall.'  
‘you summoned a demon, jesus again, what were you thinking! Do you want another apocalypse?’  
‘we summoned Zecchia before, she didn't do us anyharm.’  
‘what about my inventory?’ she cut him off.  
‘yeah she kinda stabbed us in the back there but we didn't do the summoning right.’  
‘so Lilith said her goodbyes and you'll stop summoning now.’  
‘it went well, i guess Zecchia and Lilith were a thing in hell.’  
‘just stop summoning demons’ she commanded.  
‘alright, i got it.’ he replied.  
‘were do you think Jack is?’ she asked.  
‘You're worried.’ he said looking at her expression.  
‘No, i'm sure Mr. Morton is doing just fine. I need to know were my disciples are and if i can rely on them.’  
‘it's pretty obvious he's your favorite disciple. I don't think he's fine considering recent events.’ he said.  
‘he's not, i don't do favorites, but i'm sure he's just burying her or something.’  
‘sure you don't play favorites. So when did my opinion matter to you before or after we started sleeping together?’  
‘you're lucky, you know that?’ she said.  
‘why?’  
‘because i like you’  
‘ do you now?’ he said in a sarcastic tone.  
‘the wolves’  
‘ah like that’ he said dissapointed.  
She noticed his expression and said, ’sure i like you. singular‘  
He smiled, ‘consider me lucky then.’  
‘it's okay to be worried about Jack, as Grand Magus.’  
‘i don't want him to do something stupid.’ she said. ‘is it possible for Jack to bring her back?’  
‘god no, i will not let you do that.’  
‘we're not trying to, maybe that's why Jack's missing he is looking to bring her back.’  
‘it would be possible, but it's messy and dangerous and with the vade meacum infernal.’  
‘i know it's My job to keep it but where is it now?’  
‘oh fuck, Alyssa had it. Which means Jack already got it.’ she said and put her hand on her forehead. ‘this is bad.’ she said.  
‘why?’  
‘why do you ask so much questions?’  
‘let's just say you'll need more lives in sacrifice than the one you get in return.’  
‘how many?’  
‘3 but there's a catch, they have to be relatives.’  
‘to Jack or to Alyssa?’  
‘i don't know exactly, i don't remember the details.’  
‘you've looked into it before.’  
‘wouldn't you?’ she looked at him.  
'if i was a practitioner, probably.’  
‘it's very messy’ she said and sighed.  



	20. 20

Randall and Lilith decided to meet up in the blade& chalice for lunch.  
‘are you gonna tell Nicole?’ randall asked.  
‘tell her what?’ she replied.  
‘you kissed a demon’ Randall said.  
‘i don't know, i had something with Zecchia but that's over now. And i thought Nicole and I were never gonna see each other again.’ she said  
‘it's not cheating if you broke up.’ randall stated.  
‘so I heard you're kinda dating Gabrielle.’ Lilith said to randall.  
‘i can't tell. Being enemies with benefits is complicated. And were friends now, maybe.’  
‘she's less tough than she acts, she learns quickly tho.’ Lilith said.  
‘she controlled the wolf already?’  
‘pretty much’  
‘i like her but she doesn't like me.’ he sighed.  
‘she's playing hard to get, just wait, Nicole did the same.’ she said and took a sip of her beer.

***  
After their lunch Vera and Hamish drove back to the temple to do research.

‘what about this?’ he showed her a spell. She read it quickly.  
‘that's not relevant.’ she replied.  
‘okay.’ he said turning to the next page with a sigh.  
‘isn't there magic transfer spell? Can't you take my magic, i was fine without it.’ he said.  
‘it's not that simple.’ she replied.  
‘if it was, I would give my magic to you right now.’  
She looked at him.  
‘thank you, that's very kind.’ she softly said.  
‘no problem.’ he said while he put his hand on her cheek. She didn't move away, normally she would've but she didn't. He held her face and smiled.  
‘what are you doing?’ she said.  
‘touching you’ he replied.  
‘i can feel that’ she said and put her arms around his neck.  
‘this is the part where you kiss me.’ she said and he did with pleasure.  
‘that's not where your magic is.’ he whispered.  
She rolled her eyes at him and gave him another kiss.  
‘sure, let's continue researching.’ she said and took her hands off his body.  
‘could you get me a drink?’  
‘ofcourse’ he said with a smile.  
He walked away but paused and said, ‘will this bourbon do or do you want a cocktail?’  
‘make me something sweet’ she instructed.  
‘i'll do my best.’ he said and walked out the room.  
Hamish was mixing her drinks while she continued reading these grimoires on her desk.  
‘Hey Nicole, what are you doing here?’ Hamish said. Nicole sat down at the bar and said she needed to return a book.  
‘put it down, I'll put it back when i bring this cocktail.’ he said.  
‘can I ask you something?’ she said. ‘sure’  
‘who's Zecchia?, Lilith mentioned her and was very fond of her.’  
‘you don't have to be jealous of that demon. Lilith's here with us now, don't worry.’ he said before he vigorously shook the cocktail to avoid going deeper into the conversation.  
‘do you want something?’ he asked.  
‘i'm fine, i'm going to go.’ she said and slipped off the chair.  
Hamish poured the drink in a glass and went back inside the reliquary with the book. Vera looked up with surprise. 'What do you have there?’ she asked.  
‘a drink’ he said placing it in front of her.  
‘and this is what we used to get Lilith back, Nicole came to return it.’ he added putting the book in the bookcase.  
‘that's not it's place’ Vera remarked.  
‘where then?’  
‘the vault’ she replied. He put the book on the chair and sat down on the other chair.  
Vera took a sip of the drink.  
‘taste familiar’ she said.  
‘how familiar?’ he asked.  
‘hm... sex on the beach-ish but also cosmopolitan and purple’ she said questioning.  
‘it's a darker version of sex on the beach.’ he said.  
‘cranberry and blackberry’ she nodded and took another sip.  
‘i might call it sex on the desk.’ he said and she nearly choked in her drink. 'oh god' She said after coughing. ‘are you okay?’ he asked.  
‘sure’ she said turned her attention on her book again.  
‘if that was a hint, I'm sorry but i'm busy.’ she said looking down.  
‘i can wait until tonight.’ he said with a grin.  
‘shut up and keep researching.’ she commanded.  
‘yes Grand Magus’  
After a lot of reading, debating and theorizing they found little progress and decided to go home.  
‘should i drive?’ he said.  
‘i'm going to my own house. You can pick me up at 7.’ she said.  
‘but you still have your things at my apartment.’ he said.  
‘you might get lucky and take me home tonight.’  
‘i hope so.’ he said placing his hand on her waist.  
‘dress nicely and you will.’ she said before they pressed their lips together. They both drove their own car home because Hamish was planning on picking her up at her home for their date. ***

‘hey Hamish do you-’ Randall bursted in his room while Hamish was dressing himself.  
‘you look fancy? Going on a date?’ he asked.  
‘as a matter of fact I am.’ Hamish replied.  
‘where are you taking her?’ Randall asked.  
‘a restaurant.’  
‘you're going public, finally.’  
‘we're just going on a real date, the whole Campus doesn't need to know.’ he stated.  
‘it's your first date?’ he said surprised.  
‘yes’  
‘but you've barely been here the last few weeks.’  
‘i was at the temple.’  
‘sure you were’ he smirked.  
‘have a nice date’ he said and walked away.  
‘randall!’  
‘what did you wanted to ask?’  
‘nothing important’ he said.

Hamish drove to Vera's house and arrived a little early. However she was ready and had already opened the door when he was stepping out his car.  
‘you look beautiful’ he said and met her with a kiss on her cheek, admiring her in her fancy red dress. ‘thank you’ she said. ‘you ready?’ he said asking her for her hand. She nodded and put her hand on top of his. ‘where are you taking me?’ she asked. ‘we're going to have dinner, you'll see. You have to promise me one thing: no order or magic or knight business tonight, just us.’ he said and drove away. 

***

‘i like this restaurant, good choice.’ she said once they sat down.  
‘i thought you would.’ he responded.  
‘how did you make reservations so last minute?’  
‘my parents know the owner, i called and said i was his son.’ he explained.  
‘i should thank your father then.’ she joked.  
‘I don't use my father's luxury often, I don't even live in the apartment he bought me.’ he said.  
‘so I guess you're not that close.’ she said.  
‘he wasn't around much’  
‘i moved out when i was sixteen, haven't seen my parents since.’ she said.  
‘did they kick you out?’  
‘no, but they didn't want me having the baby.’  
‘i'm sorry’  
‘i was better of without them.’ she said.  
‘do you have siblings?’  
‘i've got 2 brothers, i don't talk to them either. We did when i was still in Washington but not since i moved here.’  
‘i'm an only child. My parents barely had time for me so I'm glad about that.’  
‘nothing like bonding over bad parents and a sad childhood.’ she joked.  
‘Jack would win the sob story.’ hamish joked.  
‘no Knights, you said it yourself.’ she said.  
‘i'd rather talk about magic business than about my parents.’  
‘i agree’  
‘but i don't have any business to talk about’ he said.  
‘the knights still need to recover a part of my inventory.’  
‘we don't have any raids planned’ he remarked.  
‘i don't even know if praxis has another leader already.’ she said.  
‘does it matter.’ he commented.  
‘it does, the head of a secret society is essential. That's why they came for me. And if i would've wanted to get rid of the knight i'd have killed you first.' she explained.  
‘you thought about killing me?’  
‘i wasn't going to do it.’ she said smiling.  
‘I bet the choice not to kill me paid off.’ he smirked.  
‘you can be a pain in the ass.’ she said.  
‘metaphorically speaking' she then quickly added.  
‘i could be, but I would make it pleasure not pain.’  
Vera was shocked and cleared her throat.  
‘can't make a witty comment now, can you?’ he teased.  
‘I'm-’  
‘speechless' he finished her sentence with a grin on his face.  
‘Well i guess we're going to need a lubricant for that. Do you have it at your place?’ she said in a steady tone this time.  
Now it was him who was speechless. He took a sip of his water.  
‘no’ he said after swallowing.  
‘too bad’ she said and looked away.  
‘are you serious or are you just fucking with me?’ he asked.  
‘both’ she said.  
‘okay’ he said with a smirk.  
Their food arrived and they started eating.  
‘this is good, how's you food?’ he asked.  
She stole a bite from his plate with her fork and tasted it.  
‘mine's better’ she said.

The owner of the restaurant came by their table to greet Hamish near the end of their meal.  
‘it's been a long time, Hamish. When will you bring your parents again?’ he said.  
‘they're in Dubai till the end of the year.’  
‘Is this your wife?’ the restaurant owner said.  
'no’ she said.  
‘no we're not married.’ he said.  
‘i thought your mother mentioned that you were married.’  
‘i'm not. She probably said she wants me to marry someone.’ he said and the restaurant owner laughed.  
‘i remember when she wanted to set you up with my daughter but i said she already had a boyfriend.’  
‘sounds like my mother.’ he said before drinking his wine.  
'I'm Richard i own the restaurant.’ he said shaking her hand.  
‘Vera Stone’ she said.  
‘the food is great’ she complemented.  
‘thank you, I'll let you finish then. Hamish, pleasure to have seen you again.’ he said.  
Hamish nodded and said, ‘i think we'll come back soon.’  
‘give me a call whenever and give Harold my regards.’ he said and walked away.  
‘you're already planning another date, are you? She said when Richard had gone.  
‘ there's this blonde girl I wanted to ask out for a while now.’ he joked and she rolled her eyes.  
‘well your wife doesn't like that.’  
‘are you asking me to marry you? My mom would love that.’ he joked and she laughed.  
‘i could agree to a second date.’ she said and drank her wine.  
‘i figured since you first agreed to do anal.’ he said taking a sip of his own wine.  
‘don't say that so loud.’ she hissed.  
‘sorry’ he whispered.  
‘you've done it before?’ he questioned.  
‘this isn't really the moment to talk about that.’  
‘talking about sex experience in a great first date topic’ he says sarcastically and she just rolled her eyes.  
‘would you like dessert?’ he asked.  
‘i just want a coffee.’ she answered.  
‘well in that case, i have coffee at my place.’  
‘you already know i'm coming with you, no point in making excuses.’  
‘Check please‘ Hamish said to a waiter.


	21. 21

‘thank you, this was a lovely first date.’ she said in the car. He kissed her.  
‘best is yet to come’ he said with a glint in his eyes while starting up the car.  
‘i'll expect to be pleased then.’  
They drove to Hamish' apartment and got in the elevator. They couldn't keep their hands to himself and made out till they reached the top floor. They quickly made it inside and headed to the bedroom while they were tearing off each others clothes.  
‘i'm gonna bleed all over your sheets.’ she said to stop him when he took off her panties to remind him that she was on her period.  
‘i'll get a towel.’ he said and quickly ran to the bathroom. He returned and put the towel on his bed and placed her on top of it.  
‘problem solved.’ he said and kissed her deeply.  
‘you sure you can handle the blood and stay human?’ she said. He laughed and nodded putting his fingers on her clit carefully stroking her through her panties. He squeezed her breasts with his hands and sucked on her nipples, placing kisses all over her chest. He took off her panties and opened her legs. She bend her legs and layed back. He caressed her clit with his fingers and slowly kissed her inner thighs. After a while he gently put his fingers inside her. She moaned and moved her hips accordingly. He took his finger out and licked them off. She found it weirdly enough not disgusting as he looked her in the eyes.  
‘you like it?’ she asked. He nodded and slowly licked her from her clitoris to her butthole, it made her shiver and she arched her back. He noticed she enjoyed it and licked her asshole carefully. He simulated her clitoris with his thumb and put his tongue inside her to taste her blood again. The familiar iron taste and her sweet skin tasted good and he stuck his tongue deeper in and out of her slowly. She moaned out of breath and he put his tongue on her clitoris. He played with it for a while and started sucking on it. She moaned harder and her legs were shaking. He put his fingers back inside her while he stimulated her clitoris. She moaned loudly as she came and was breathing heavily. He licked off his finger and cleaned up the blood on his lips. He hovered on top of her supporting his weigh on his forearms and kissed her.  
‘have i pleased you up to your expectations?’ he said.  
‘you're very good with your tongue Mr. Duke’  
‘Hamish’ he said in a demanding tone.  
‘i hope you enjoyed it as well’  
‘i liked the combination of blood and arousal fluid. You taste really sweet and intoxicating, so good.’  
‘thank you’ she said and kissed him.  
‘and thank you for the feedback’ he said and she kissed him again.  
‘you could use more practice on fingering. It could use some perfecting.’  
‘i'll keep it in mind.’ he said kissing her neck.  
‘you should practice right now.’ she whispered.  
‘is that an order?’ he said.  
‘do i need to repeat myself?’ she said with a raised brow.  
‘no, Grand Magus’ he said.  
He placed this hand on her vagina while he laid on his side still on top of her.  
‘give me orders, Grand Magus’ he whispered.  
She took his hand away. ‘kiss me first, get me wet again’ she whispered. He kissed her lips and circled his tongue on her bottom lip. He softly bit it and let his tongue slip inside her mouth again. She crawled on top of him. He grabbed her ass tightly while he kissed her neck. He moved his hands up and down over her back. He pushed her to her side and started kissing her chest. Sucking on those sweet spots on her collar bone. She layed down on her back and enjoyed his kisses. He moved his hands over her breasts and softly twisted and caressed her nipples.  
‘find my clitoris’ she instructed.  
‘i know where it is’ he said rolling his eyes.  
‘prove it’ she whispered.  
He hit the spot just right with more force than needed and she let out a yelp.  
‘told you’ he grinned and kept playing with it.  
‘uhh hmm’ she hummed in enjoyment.  
‘slower’  
‘explore more skin, make your strokes longer, more of your finger than the tip’.  
‘yeah hmm better but don't lose the clitoris.’  
‘yes right there’ she moaned.  
‘ooh’  
‘hmmm’  
‘slightly curl up 2 fingers when you go in’  
‘yes, uhm like that... Slowly’  
‘also stimulate clitoris ’  
‘this slow enough?’ he asked.  
‘more passion’  
‘i can do passionate’ he said and got down. He licked her clit.  
‘now you're just distracting me with your incredible tongue.’ she said.  
‘is that so bad?’ he said looking up at her.  
‘i'm trying to improve your other skills.’ she said while he was still licking her clit.  
'use those lips on my breasts’  
‘move your fingers out slowly. And back in.’  
‘do the same thing you do with your penis. But don't be rough’  
‘great’ she said and moaned as he sped up his movement.  
‘thumb on my clitoris’ she whispered and he started stimulating her clit again.  
‘now slip a finger in my ass’ she said moaning.  
‘ooh yes slow good’  
‘you got it’  
‘fuck’  
‘yes right there’  
‘kiss me’  
‘i want that tongue’  
‘hmm great’  
‘yes fuck yes’  
‘faster Hamish'  
She orgasmed again and he licked his fingers clean.  
‘that sounds like improvement.’ he said.  
‘that was... fucking... great’ she said out of breath. He kissed her red cheeks. He layed down closely beside her and she put her head on his shoulder.  
‘we should communicate more during sex’ he said tracing her arm with his finger.  
‘from now on i'll give you instructions when needed.’  
‘does this go both ways?’ he asked.  
‘if you want, but you know you've got no authority over me.’  
‘so i can, but you won't listen if you please something else.’  
‘i'm willing to compromise, but only in the bedroom. Beside i don't think you'll need to give me instructions.’  
‘you really think that?’  
‘I can make you come with my name on your lips in minutes’ she whispered while she ran her hand up his chest. ‘prove it’ he challenged.  
She pushed him on his back and sat on top of him.  
‘you're already so hard.’ she whispered and kissed him with her hands in his hair. She moved her hand up and down his cock and then licked him before taking him in her mouth. He began breathing faster. ‘you like that, pretty boy?’ she said looking him in the eyes. She continued and he moaned  
'Hmm'  
‘oh fuck’  
'wow'  
‘oh fuck Vera’ he said when he came.  
‘i love you’ he blurted out.  
‘oh’ she whispered while swallowing.  
‘oh my god, i'm-’ he said but he was barely breathing.  
She was caught off guard by his words.  
‘you don't have to... say it back.’ he whispered.  
She kissed his lips softly but with emotion.  
She layed down next to him.  
‘i don't know what to say’ she softly said staring at the ceiling.  
‘you don't have to say it back, i didn't mean to say it.’ he said.  
‘so you don't?’  
‘i mean, i do... love you but i wasn't planning on telling you those 3 words just yet.’ he added.  
‘why?’ she faced him.  
‘i didn't know if you would say it back.’ he said looking away.  
‘i'm sorry’ she said.  
‘it's okay, i know you care about me and want to be with me and we have incredible passionate sex.’  
‘but i do, i.. i i just can't say it and I don't know why’ she said clearly upset.  
‘you'll get there, i know you do and you know i do.’ he said as he cupped her cheek with his hand.  
‘i just need to process what you said before i can say it back.’ she whispered and put her forehead against his.  
‘i'm sorry i caught you off guard, i caught myself off guard too. i said it during sex which is lame and doesn't sound genuine. So i'm sorry for way i told you.’  
‘if anything this proves my point and I'm even better at pleasing you than i thought.’ she said.  
‘you were right about that. But you could get a stronger grip in the beginning.’  
‘noted’  
‘good’ he said before he gave her a kiss.  
‘your lips are like perfect’ he said.  
‘your tongue feels so good’ she said before kissing him again.  
‘let's continue giving notes it's turning me on.. and your sweet cute ass is so sexy.’ he said after he placed his hands on her butt.  
‘your hair is soft’  
‘your hair is so beautiful i'm too scared to grab it when we fuck.’  
‘oh you totally can, please do’ she said and he placed his hands in her hair.  
‘i like that smile’  
‘your laugh is cute.’  
‘i love your pretty blue eyes.’  
‘i get turned on when you call me pretty boy’  
‘and i do like it when you touch my face’  
‘i love that you let me in. I knew it.’  
‘i like laying in bed with you.’  
‘i like everything about you’ he said kissing her neck.  
‘i love you too’ she whispered.  
‘i love you’ he said and kissed her again. Vera kissed his neck and he held her hips while she was on top of him.  
‘i want to make love to you.’ he whispered. ‘oh we're gonna fuck and i want you to take control again.’ she whispered.  
‘getting lazy?’ he smirked.  
‘try me, pretty boy’ she whispered and layed down on her back. He kissed her neck and her shoulders. His hands were moving from her waist to her breasts. She held on to his hair. He sucked on her sweet spots and she moaned. He put his finger on her clit and simulated her clitoris. He stopped and whispered ‘turn around.’ she rolled around faced to the side and automatically bend her knees, opening her legs and lifting up her hips. He put his hand on her shoulder and entered her slowly while he used his other hand to touch her clit. He thrusted deep inside her while they both moaned loudly. He grabbed her hair all at once and pulled on it slightly. ‘oohh yes’ she moaned as she dug her fingers in the pillows. She decided to close the gap between her knees so she'd feel him tighter inside her. She moaned very loud when he entered her again. ‘fuck Vera’ he whispered and he groaned while he thrusted in and out her. He was almost coming and placed his fingers on her clit again. He hit her g-spot while rubbing her clit and she came nearly screaming. He came too while pulling her hair and collapsed next to her facing her. She layed down on her side out of breath. She covered them with the sheets and collapsed on him.  
‘that was quite a dessert’ he whispered when he regained his breath.  
‘you have promised me coffee.’  
‘you won't be able to sleep. You'll get it in the morning.’ he replied.  
‘fine’ she said cuddling him.  
‘have you got any feedback?’  
‘i liked you pulling my hair’ she said.  
‘i'll try to do it more often.’ he said  
‘also from behind is great, i feel you better inside me.’  
‘i liked it too, your ass looks amazing.’ he replied.  
‘thank you, i like this feedback thing we're doing.’  
‘i like it too’  
‘and you'd be allowed slap my ass in the future but not hard. I would've liked it a moment ago.’  
He smiled and put his hands on her ass.  
‘why didn't you say it?’ he asked.  
‘I couldn't communicate clearly. it's exciting if you do it once or twice short and snappy, don't hit me hard 5 times in a row or the fun is over.’  
‘oh I should really start taking notes now.’ he said and she cuckled.  
‘you should.’ she said.  
‘to make sure i please you every single time, i will’ ‘you did, mostly.’  
‘did you ever fake an orgasm with me?’ he asked. ‘i did. I'm sorry, but it wasn't recently.’  
‘the first time?’ he asked.  
‘in the vault? No that was good, i was just trying not to make any sounds.’ she responded.  
‘i really thought that was going to be a one time thing.’ he said.  
‘same, but i just couldn't resist this.’ she said and kissed his lips.  
‘do you remember when?’  
‘you made a black Russian. The cocktail was very good.’  
‘at least you liked the drink’ he said.  
‘no i did enjoy the sex, it just wasn't enough.’  
‘you said i had to be fast’ he said.  
‘you don't have to get defensive, i'm not holding it against you and it wasn't bad.’ she said touching his chest.  
‘and you said you only had 10 minutes before you had to go teach a class.’ she said.  
‘i remember’  
‘remember: that's the minimum time required for a woman to come’  
‘okay so no more quick fucks?’  
‘oh no i still want to fuck you on my desk it's just a little bit dissapointing we stop when you come.’  
‘but you did orgasm the other times?’ he asked.  
‘don't be insecure, pretty boy, you're good in bed.’ she said kissing his ear.  
‘thank you, you too’  
‘i know’  
‘you're always just so incredibly self aware’  
‘or i'm feeling your dick throbbing on my thigh’ she said caressing his cheek.  
‘i told you it turns me on when you call me pretty boy’  
‘i'm sorry, honey’ she said teasing him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
‘what can i say that turns you on?’  
‘i like the sound of grand magus in your soft whispering out of breath tone. But I actually prefer it when you shut up.’  
‘auwch’  
‘we can talk after like we do now, i don't want to have a conversation while we have sex.’  
‘i also seem to notice your control is slipping into my hands.’ he said.  
‘what if i want that?’  
‘oh really do you now?’  
‘sometimes, you seem to like that’  
‘i do, but I also don't mind you having control. The first night i slept over, when you stood in front of me naked, so hot. You could've slapped me and i would've said thank you.’  
‘so i can do that? Hmm’  
‘you could try during sex.’  
‘don't ever hit me in the face.’  
‘i wouldn't dare think about it.’  
‘good, but you may grab my throat with one hand without actually choking me. I want to be able to breathe but it's about the idea.’  
‘good to have boundaries. You can almost choke me if you want.’  
‘you're very strong so you have to be careful.’  
‘i am’  
‘good because if you want to do anal your have to be gentle. have you done it before?’  
‘yes, have you?’  
‘i have but it hurt and didn't do it again.’  
‘did you use lube?’  
‘no’  
‘if you're up for it I can be gentle and do it with lube. It shouldn't hurt.’  
‘i'm willing to try it’  
‘okay’  
‘but not now, we need to get some sleep.’


	22. May 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a little bit trouble with coming up with ideas for the next chapter so i did a little time jump. It's about two months later.

After their first date they continued sleeping at each others places and going on dates. They worked together at the temple everyday to find a way to return Vera's magic. The knights were busy with praxis. Jack had been recovered after a few days of dissapearing. He told his fellow knights he buried Alyssa and 'had to be alone' for a few days. He got into a fight with Gabrielle when he got back to the den but Lilith broke the fight up before he had the chance to kill her. They've been ignoring and avoiding each other since. Jack spent all his free time either in his room or dissapears again. Gabrielle and Lilith became friends to everyone's surprise. They're a badass team. They hadn't really had any serious praxis attacks but found magic objects and unfortunately more puppies. Randall kept the lastest puppy they found because he was 'so cute and all alone, too sad to leave’. He named him pancake and couldn't shut up about how cute he is. Lilith and Gabrielle disliked the puppy at first but after a week they were playing with randall and the puppy like it's their wolf pup. Hamish wasn't much at the den because he didn't sleep there anymore but he did meet the puppy and the knights at least once a day. Randall told him he wasn't allowed to have an opinion because he practically didn't live there anymore so he didn't object. He did say pancake was a strange name for a dog. Jack reminded them pancake was a praxis member and they shouldn't keep him. He had a point but they didn't really listen. Randall even took the puppy to the temple because he was afraid to leave him alone.

‘Mr Carpio, why is there a puppy in my temple?’ Vera said when she saw the dog running around.  
‘his name is pancake’ Gabrielle said.  
‘why do you blame me? Their playing with him too’ he said looking up.  
‘someone brought to my attention your dog is in fact a praxis member.’ she said.  
‘did Jack talk to you? Because I talked to pancake and he does actually understand me and we have agreed he gets to live with me and he'd act like a regular dog. And jack used that memory wiping power on him. I'm pretty sure that's animal abuse.’  
‘ I heard from Hamish.’  
‘we understand your concern but look at him he's  
so cute and harmless.’ Lilith said.  
‘so cute’ Nicole repeated and asked him for a paw.  
‘your allowed to keep the dog but please don't bring him to the temple again. We don't want to confuse him with the sacrifices.’ Vera said grabbing herself a drink.  
‘now that's just cruel’ Nicole said.  
‘could you pour me one too?’ Randall asked Vera. She raised her brow and placed the bottle on the bar next to him gesturing he should do it himself.  
‘isn't Hamish your private bartender?’ Lilith said to Vera.  
‘how is he, we barely get to see him.’ Randall said jealous of the attention Vera gets from Hamish.  
‘ he fell asleep and i'm not his assistant’ she replied.  
‘he's yours’ Lilith mumbled and Gabrielle chuckled.  
Nicole sat down at the bar with pancakes on her lap.  
‘he is cute’ Vera said to them.  
‘you wanna hold him?’ Nicole said dragging the puppy over the bar like simba in the lion king. Vera couldn't leave the poor thing hanging so she had no choice but to take him.  
‘this is so sweet’ Randall said when Vera was petting the dog.  
‘see I'm not emotionless.’ she said to Randall.  
‘to my defense i said you were only acting like it’ he claimed.  
‘you and hamish should adopt a dog’ Randall said.  
Vera frowned and placed the puppy on the ground.  
‘i don't have time for puppies.’  
‘if you two quit day drinking you'd have time plenty.’ Lilith said.  
‘i see you drinking too’ vera said in defense.  
‘the way you looked at that puppy, you know you want one.’ Randall said.  
‘i have work to do, you should leave this isn't a bar.’ she said.  
‘but the drinks are free and we're members’ Lilith said.  
‘there's the door' she said and waved her hand at the door.  
‘did you jus-t?’ Randall said staring shocked.  
‘i opened the door’ she finished.  
‘when did you get your magic back?’ Lilith asked.  
‘i didn't know i had it back’ Vera said shocked and relieved.  
‘yes now we get to see Hamish more.’ Randall said.  
‘that's not my fault.’ she said.  
‘is it?’ Lilith asked sarcastically.  
She tried another simple spell and it worked.  
‘how did you do it?’ Nicole asked.  
‘i don't know, this just happened.’ she said.  
‘i think it was holding the puppy’ Randall joked.  
‘i think i might have an idea’ she said looking terrified.  
‘we should celebrate. Champagne!’ Randall said.  
‘no, you should all go.’  
‘now'  
‘wait Miss Birch, you can stay.’  
The rest left and Nicole was confused.  
‘you're the most trustworthy so the next thing i'm going to ask must remain secret’  
‘okay, thanks i guess’  
‘i need a pregnancy test.’  
‘you're pregnant?’ Nicole said shocked.  
‘it's the only possible explanation for my magic returning.’  
‘right a new life is filled with magic’ Nicole nodded.  
‘yes, go now. I'll pay you later.’

Vera entered her office and found Hamish still asleep, he passed out after they read for 6 hours. She gently woke him up after she cleaned up the books.  
‘did i pass out again?’ he groaned.  
‘yes, in the meantime your friends came with their puppy.’  
‘to the temple?’  
‘yes’  
‘i'm sorry, they think this is a free bar’  
‘i told them it isn't.’  
‘did you find someone in those books?' he asked.  
‘i got my magic back’  
‘that's amazing, how?’  
‘i don't know yet’ she said.  
‘but you got your magic back that's great’ he said embracing her.  
Nicole knocked on the door and gave Vera a bag.  
‘thank you'  
‘what's that?’ Hamish said.  
‘remember when I told you a new life creates new magic. Well..’ she said while she took out the pregnancy test.  
‘you think you're pregnant?’  
‘it's the only thing i can come up with’ she said.  
‘okay let's do the test so we're sure.’  
‘i'll go pee.' she said and opened the doors.  
‘Vera’ he said and she turned around.  
‘whatever it is i'm here for you’ he said and she smiled back. He followed her to the bathroom and stood there waiting for her on the other side of the door.

‘now we wait a few minutes’ she said.  
‘let's go back’ he said and they went back to the reliquary.  
‘i'm sure you're wondering how, the pill is only 99% trustworthy.’ she said.  
‘i know that, I just didn't expect it to happen.' he replied.  
‘did you ever want children?’ she asked.  
‘i used to but then came the whole Knights thing and i didn't think a family was something i could have.’ he answered.  
‘but this now?’ she said.  
‘i want to be a dad if you want to be a mom.’ he said stroking her hair. The timer on his phone went off and she picked it up.  
‘pregnant’ she said.  
‘so, are we gonna have a baby?’ he asked.  
‘i'm pregnant’  
‘but do you want to keep it?’  
‘i do’ she said.  
He kissed her and pulled her into a hug.  
‘i'll have to make smoothies instead of cocktails now.’ he said.  
‘wait, are you ready to be a father?’ she asked.  
‘no, but i'll have to be in 9 months.’ he said.  
‘i bet you're mother will finally get of your back now that you're gonna have a child.’ she joked.  
‘if we get married like right now she'll get off my back forever.’ he laughed.  
‘and i'd have to meet her first.’ ‘and we have to explain your my boss when she asks what your job is.’ ‘i never thought i'd have another baby.’ she admitted.  
‘we don't if you don't want to’ he said.  
‘no, i want to have this baby. I just don't want to lose it.’  
‘we're gonna have a baby.’ he said with a smile.  
‘we are’ she said in his arms.  
‘we should go home.’ he said.  
‘my house?’  
‘yes i mean your house.’  
‘you should move in before we have the baby.’  
‘like now or in a few months.’  
‘it's doesn't really matter, you sleep there already.’ she said and gave him a kiss.  
‘let's go’


	23. Chapter 23

‘I'm gonna miss drinking so much.’ Vera whined.  
‘to make it easier for you, i'm quitting drinking too.’ he told her caressing her head she had put on his lap as she layed down on the couch one hand on her stomach.  
‘last time you tried it only lasted 3 months.’  
‘and who's fault is that?’ he raised a brow.  
‘yours. I didn't pressure you.’ she claimed.  
‘now you have to pressure me not to drink.’ he said.  
‘I will. We will have to find a new hobby.’  
‘Do you have things about the pregnancy and the birth you already know for sure you want to have?’  
‘hospital birth with an epidural, why have so much pain when you don't have to.’ she said.  
‘good point’  
‘don't get me wrong, giving birth can't be painless. I'll just take anything to make it less painful.’ she added.  
‘anything else?’  
‘i don't know yet I want to breastfeed but I'm so busy.’  
‘you can take some time off’ he said.  
‘as chancellor yes. I'm not going to leave the order to some inexperienced council member.’  
‘can't you choose someone to replace you?’  
‘i don't know.’  
‘i'm sure you can.’  
‘i have to learn you a healing spell by the time i give birth.’  
‘why? You have your magic back.’  
‘it's not my magic, it's the baby's magic. Once the baby is out i can't use it.’ she explained.  
‘oh, so then we're back where we started.’  
‘probably but it might be easier to get my magic back if i have magic.’  
‘okay sure i learn the spell by then.’  
‘it's going to be a mess, but like any wound you can heal it. If only i had my magic knowledge the first time.’  
‘i'll do anything to make it easier for you.’ he said and kissed her forehead.  
‘thank you’  
‘how do you feel?’ he asked.  
‘hopeful and a little bit scared.’  
‘only a little bit, i'm terrified.’  
‘i will be when the baby is almost there. I'm rather stressed and worried.’  
‘are you worried you might have a miscarriage?’ he asked carefully.  
‘that's the thing I'm most worried about.’  
‘it's gonna be okay.’  
‘i hope so’ she said caressing her stomach.  
‘when will you start showing?’ he asked looking at her stomach.  
‘three months’ she said.  
‘is that when we can tell everyone?’ he said.  
‘sure’  
‘randall is going to freak out. My parents might be so excited they are going to come home.’  
‘why is he so obsessed with us?’ she said looking up. He laughed ‘i don't know, he's happy for me and us.’  
‘he said we should adopt a puppy the minute I held pancake.’  
‘did he take pictures? i want to see that’  
‘he didn't’  
‘too bad’  
‘he complained he doesn't see you that much anymore.’  
‘i'm busy at the temple’  
‘he knows tha and i told him’  
‘he's going to have get used to it.’  
‘and i'll need to make space in my closet.’  
‘don't you want to get out of this tight dress?’  
‘seems like you definitely want me out of it.’  
‘it doesn't look that comfortable.’  
‘okay ’ she said standing up.

***

‘Nicole what did Vera want?’ Lilith asked.  
‘nothing important’  
‘was it about the puppy?’ Gabrielle asked.  
‘yes, she didn't like it.’  
‘Then why didn't she tell Randall, it's his dog.’ Lilith said.  
‘it's no big deal’ she answered.  
‘sure it is, you shouldn't get Randall's crap.’ Lilith said.  
‘it really isn't, she didn't get mad.’  
‘if she asked you to do something shady, don't.’ Gabrielle said.  
‘she really didn't, it's fine.’ Nicole repeated.  
‘where's Randall anyway?’ she added to change the subject.  
‘he's doing something with Jack.’ Gabrielle said.  
‘have you and Jack talked?’ Lilith said to Gabrielle.  
‘no we're avoiding each other.’  
‘could you keep it together at Hamish' party?’ Lilith asked.  
‘what party? Am I not invited?’ Nicole interrupted.  
‘we haven't planned anything yet.We were just thinking about it. His birthday is kinda a big one, he's going to be 30.’ Lilith clarified.  
‘he's that old?’ she said.  
‘yup’  
‘when is it?’ Nicole asked.  
‘next Tuesday.’ Gabrielle said.  
‘we were thinking of a surprise party at the den, not like a frat party but still beerpong.’ Lilith said.  
‘i can help decorating, i don't have any classes.’ she offered.  
‘great because i have an exam that day.’ Gabby mentioned.  
‘you can do the invites, I guess.’ Lilith said.  
‘i don't think he has other friends than us?’ she answered.  
‘just get the word out but mention it's Hamish' birthday.’  
‘make sure Hamish doesn't find out.’  
‘should we invite Vera?’ Gabrielle asked.  
‘she is his girlfriend.’ Nicole said.  
‘but like not officially or publicly. And I don't think she'd enjoy beerpong.’ Lilith said.  
‘I'll ask her’


	24. Chapter 24

Hamish and Vera were looking for a way to get her magic back as usual, hiding the fact that she was pregnant and the fact that she had lost her magic.  
Lilith and Gabrielle entered the reliquary.  
‘Grand Magus’  
‘what are you doing here it's a Saturday?’  
‘we have something to discuss.’ Lilith said.  
‘yes sure what is it?’  
‘also Hamish, Randall's waiting for you at the bar he got something to say to you as well, he misses you.’ Lilith said.  
‘do you know it's Hamish his birthday Tuesday?’ Gabrielle said once Hamish had left.  
‘i did not, how old is he?’ Vera said.  
‘you don't know how old he is?’ Gabrielle said.  
‘he going to be 30’ Lilith said.  
‘i thought he was younger.’ she said.  
‘isn't that better, that he's older than you'd think.’ Gabrielle commented.  
‘That's very inappropriate to say.’ she said in response.  
'anyways, we're having a surprise party at the den and if you want you can come. I don't think hamish would mind if you don't come because there's gonna be beerpong and drunk students.’ Lilith said.  
‘a frat party is not appropriate for a birthday, let me take you all out to dinner, he'll like that.’ Vera proposed.  
‘we can still do the party after.’ Gabrielle said to Lilith.  
‘sure, sounds like a plan. But i'm not coming.’ Vera said.  
‘can you include Nicole, She's not a knight but she's part of the group.’  
‘i'll make reservations for 7. We'll keep it a surprise.’  
‘great, text us the address when you have decided the restaurant.’ Gabrielle said.

‘Randall let's go before she sees the dog.’ Lilith said when they got back to the bar.  
‘what did you talk about?’ Hamish said.  
‘a theory but it doesn't seem to make sense.’ Gabrielle said.  
‘what theory?’ He questioned.  
‘why her magic suddenly reappeared.’ Lilith answer.  
‘what did she say?’ Randall said.  
‘that it was something else but it's doesn't matter.’ 

When Hamish was with the knights Vera made a phonecall.  
‘hello, Richard, It's Vera stone... Hamish Duke's girlfriend.’  
‘yes Vera i remember you, how are you?'  
‘i'm good, i'm calling to ask if it's possible to get a table for 7 Tuesday, it's hamish' birthday and his friends and I are planning to celebrate.’  
‘ofcourse you can, i'm happy to help.’  
‘wonderful, thank you very much.’

Hamish came back from the den and saw Vera making dinner.  
‘this smells great.’ he said.  
‘you have to eat that cheese before it goes bad.’  
‘right you can't eat that.’  
‘you should also drink these wine bottles that are open.’  
‘but i'm doing this with you.’ he said.  
‘i'd rather not throw away good wine. That truly breaks my heart.’ she said  
‘fine’ he gave in.  
‘i can't drink that in one night, guess i have to quit drinking the day after the day after tomorrow.’ he fake sighed.  
‘you can drink on your birthday.’ she said.  
‘who told you ?’  
‘your friends might have mentioned it. That's why i'm going to take you out for dinner.’ she said hugging him.  
‘i like that’  
‘i didn't know you are 29.’  
‘not for long’  



	25. May 12 2021

‘happy birthday’ Vera said when Hamish woke up next to her.  
‘thank you. Can we stay in bed all day for my birthday?’  
‘i'm going to take you out for dinner tonight remember.’ she said and gave him a kiss.  
‘you're all i need today.’ he whispered.  
‘am i?’  
‘uhmm’

After they made love Vera told him to stay in bed while she was going to make him breakfast.  
She made pancakes and brought them to him.  
After their breakfast Hamish got a phonecall from his parents.  
‘hi mom’  
‘Happy birthday son’  
‘thank you’  
‘we have a surprise for you’ his father said.  
‘we are in town and we'd love to take you out for dinner.’ his mom continued.  
'i can't, i already have plans.’  
‘i heard you finally have a girlfriend?’ his father said.  
‘i do’ he admitted.  
‘why didn't you tell us?’ his mom said excited.  
‘you don't call a lot’  
‘we love to meet her.’ his mom said.  
‘can you join us for lunch then?’ she added.  
‘i'll have to ask her, hold on a second.’ he said and looked at Vera who was listening with him.  
‘are you ready to meet my parents?’  
‘sure why not’ she said  
‘lunch is fine.’ he said to his parents.  
‘wonderful we're looking forward to it.’ his father said.  
‘guess what? Open your door.’  
‘yeah, i don't live there anymore.’ he said.  
‘you didn't even tell you moved out.’ his father said.  
‘i just moved out.’  
‘okay. Well then we'll see you soon. Wear something nice.’ his mother said and he hung up.

‘i don't want to see my parents.’ he said.  
‘it's too late now’ she said stroking his hair.  
‘are we going to tell them about the baby?’ she asked.  
‘i don't know, it's a bit early.’ he said.  
‘i agree.’  
‘but if they find out for some reason, we'll say it's planned. I can't have my mom running around telling her friends i knocked up and older woman.’  
‘i'm not that much older than you.’  
‘how old are you?’ he asked.  
‘you can't ask a woman that.’  
‘it's doesn't really matter to me.’ he told her.  
‘37’ she said.  
‘you look younger’  
‘thank you, you do too‘  
‘let's get ready’ 

‘happy birthday son‘ his father said with a handshake.  
‘this is Vera stone.’  
‘pleasure to meet you, I'm Harold.’ he said shaking her hand.  
‘hello my boy, happy birthday.’ his mother said while she hugged him.  
‘mom meet Vera stone.’  
‘pleasure to meet you Mrs Duke.’  
‘you can call me Lilian, dear.’  
‘take a seat.’ his father said.  
‘i ordered a bottle of champagne.’ he said.  
‘no thank you’ Vera said when the waiter was about to hand her a glass.  
‘i'll take that.’ Hamish said.  
‘you don't drink?’ his mother asked her.  
‘i have to work later.’ she explained.  
‘what kind of work do you do?' Harold asked.  
‘i'm the Chancellor at belgrave University.’ she said.  
‘impressive’ Lilian said.  
‘so you're actually his boss.’  
‘not really’ Hamish said.  
‘i didn't hire him, didn't even know he worked at the University untill after we met.’ she explained.  
‘how did you meet?’  
Vera looked at Hamish. She couldn't say they were in the order.  
‘a fundraiser party for the school. She thought i was an investor but I explained i was an alumni. She forgot to mention she was the Chancellor. I asked her out and we only figured out i technically work for her when we saw each other in the hallway afterwards.’ he said pretending the story is real.  
‘i thought you knew who I was.’ she said.  
‘that's lovely.’  
‘it is.’ Vera said.  
‘Hamish how's your friend Randall? It was very lovely to meet him last time.’ Lilian said. Vera laughed and nearly choked.  
‘are you okay?’ Harold asked.  
‘i'm fine. Your talking about Randall Carpio?’ she said.  
‘a fine young man. Isn't he pre-med?’ Harold commented towards Hamish.  
‘he is’ Hamish said.  
‘He's also quite a troublemaker.’ Vera said.  
‘Randall? He's such a sweetheart.’ Lilian said.  
‘He has a hard time following campus rules.’ she explained.  
‘he adopted a puppy and he's not allowed to take it in the buildings but he does it anyways.’ hamish explained.  
‘he also lost quite a few books from the library.’ Vera said implying the orders vault.  
‘well we aren't all perfect.’ Hamish said.  
‘at least he's still studying what he planned.’ Harold said. Hamish looked at him frustrated and asked his mom about how long they're staying.  
‘were do you live now?’ his mother said.  
‘i moved in with Vera.’ he said.  
‘where do you live?’ she asked Vera.  
‘east Norwich.’ she said.  
‘there's some fine real estate there.’ Harold said.  
‘a good neighborhood for children?’ Lilian said vaguely asking.  
‘i wouldn't know.’ Vera said.  
‘do you want some wine?’  
‘no thank you.’  
‘one glass couldn't hurt.’ Lilian said.  
‘don't force her Lily, she's not an alcoholic like you.’ Harold said and they laughed.  
‘i see where he gets it from.’ Vera said.  
‘Hamish is a wonderful mixologist.’ she added.  
‘when did you learn that?’  
‘i learned it from some friends who were bartenders, years ago.’ he explained.  
‘nothing like a good old fashioned.’ his father said.  
‘i can agree with you on that, father.’ Hamish said.  
‘i presume you're going to take him out for dinner tonight.’ Lilian said to Vera.  
‘I am’  
Vera's phone rang.  
‘excuse me, i got to take this.’ she said and excused herself.  
  
‘I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I have to leave.’ she said once she returned.  
‘everything okay?’ Hamish asked.  
‘yes i'm going to take care of it. I'm sorry but my assistant didn't scheduled my meeting correctly.’ she said.  
‘no problem, dear, it was nice to meet you.’ Lilian said.  
‘we know as much that business is important.’ Harold said.  
‘it's was nice to meet you’ she said and walked away.  
‘she's a busy woman.’ his dad said.  
‘i know’ Hamish replied.  
‘do you think she's the one?’ his mother asked.  
‘yes, i think so.’ he replied smiling.  
‘i'm still waiting for grandchildren.’ she said.  
‘lily!’ his father said.  
‘ she's not getting any younger.’ she added.  
‘you were just waiting to say that, didn't you.’ Hamish said.  
‘how old is she?’ she asked.  
‘i don't see how that matters’ he answered.  
‘don't fight on his birthday.’ his dad said.  
  
***  
  
‘how did he die?’ Vera asked the knights.  
‘murder spell’ Gabrielle said.  
‘ I'll do a respondeo and you'll have to find out who's responsible, what praxis is planning next and how we're going to stop them this time.’ vera said.  
‘where's Hamish?’  
‘having lunch with his parents, i had to make an excuse to come here.’ she said.  
‘meeting the parents already.’ Randall commented.  
‘they asked about you.’ she said.  
‘yeah i met them once, ofcourse they liked me.’ he told her.  
‘you can go now.’  
She called Hamish to bring him up to speed on the praxis attacks.  
‘are you still with your parents?’  
‘no i'm coming to the Temple, figured you're there.’  
‘how was the rest of lunch?’  
‘they were nicer when you were with me.’  
‘i had to leave because there's been another death on campus.’  
‘praxis?’  
‘most definitely.’  
‘you should celebrate your birthday with your friends, go to the den, i'll pick you up for dinner.’

‘Vera why did you send him here? we have to decorate for the party.’ Randall whispered over the phone.  
‘i forgot’ she said.  
‘can you pick him up and distract him?’  
‘fine, i'll think of something’  
‘great’  
‘oh and mr. Carpio, don't wear sweats to the restaurant tonight.’  
‘are you gonna kick me out if I do?’  
‘i might’  
‘okay fine’  
  
Vera thought of ways to make sure Hamish would come but she didn't want to make it seem like she wanted to take him away from his friends for work. She called around and found a doctors appointment to see their baby at 4pm and called up Hamish asking if he could come. ‘ofcourse, I want to come. could you come pick me up?’ ‘sure’  
  
***  
‘how did you find an appointment so soon?’ he said in the waiting room.  
‘I called around. I thought would be a nice birthday present.’ she explained.  
‘i like it.’ he said taking her hand.  
‘Miss stone’ a doctor called.  
  
‘I'm doctor Taylor Jensen, I'll be making your sonogram today.’ she introduced herself in her office shaking Vera's hand.  
‘Are you the baby's father?’ she asked Hamish.  
‘I am.’ he said.  
‘Hamish Duke.’ he said shaking the woman's hand.  
‘nice to meet you. Please, Take a seat.’ she said.  
‘this is your first sonogram i see. Do you know how long you've been pregnant?’ she asked.  
‘I don't know, i was on birth control. Clearly that didn't work.’ Vera said.  
‘there are multiple reasons why that could've happend. Either you forgot to take a pill on time or your not using the right kind of pills. Even when used perfectly the pill is 99% effective. When was your last period?’  
‘about a month ago’  
‘Is this your first child?’  
‘yes' Hamish said.  
‘it's his first, my second pregnancy.’ she clarified.  
‘right sorry’ Hamish said.  
‘have you had any miscarriages?’  
‘no’  
‘alright, let's see. You can take off your coat and lay down on the table.’  
The doctor started looking for the baby and Hamish was standing next to Vera.  
‘it seems like you're about 6 weeks pregnant.’  
‘oh, i had my period four weeks ago.’  
‘Light bleeding is fairly normal during the early pregnancy. When did you find out you were pregnant?’  
‘a couple days ago’  
‘i'm trying to find a heartbeat, it's a little early to hear properly so don't worry if i can't find it.’ Jensen said.  
‘i can hear the heartbeat a little bit.’ Hamish said. Vera looked up to him and he pointed at his ear.  
‘no that's just the machine.’ the doctor said.  
‘aha this is the heartbeat.’ she said turning the volume up.  
‘and here can you see the baby.’ she said pointing at the screen. Vera and Hamish looked at it while they listened to the loud heartbeat.  
‘you can't see the structures of the baby yet but this will become a fetus.’  
‘oh wow’ Hamish said and Vera took his hand.  
‘everything looks normal and healthy. I'll leave you two alone for a minute.’ Jensen said and left the room.  


‘are you crying?’ Hamish said when he saw Vera wipe her eye.  
‘no you're crying’ she said quickly.  
‘yeah i am’ he laughed.  
‘oh you're really crying.’ she said looking up at him.  
‘it's a happy tear’ he said.  
She smiled.  
‘what are you thinking about?’ he asked.  
‘i'm thinking about Katie. I know this isn't her but it's her sibling and i don't want this one to join her in heaven or wherever she is.’ she said.’  
‘it's gonna be okay.’ he said while caressing her hand.  
‘but I'm happy too.’ she said wiping her eyes.  
‘me too’  
Jensen came in again and brought pictures.  
‘would you like to have them?’ she said.  
‘we'd love too.’ Hamish said.  
‘i assume you're keeping the baby? I'm legally required to give you other options since this pregnancy wasn't planned.’ she said.  
‘yes, we are having a baby’ Vera said with a smile.  
‘well now i can say, congratulations!’  
‘thank you’ Hamish said.  
‘I'll have my assistant schedule your next appointment via email. It was nice meeting you, i'm hoping to see you again in a few weeks.’  
  
‘that was exciting’ Hamish said in the car, he was driving them home.  
‘i realized i really want this baby. At first i felt like i had to. But now I'm actually hopeful. And i think you're going to be a good dad.’ she said.  
‘thank you, I know you're a going to be a good mother.’ he said.  
‘yeah’  
‘what happened back then is not your fault.’  
‘i know’ she said and looked at the pictures of the sonogram again.  
‘i hope the baby has your eyes.’ she said.  
‘i hope she has your smile.’ he said.  
‘or he’ she commented.  
‘i don't why I said she, i could picture us with a girl but also with a boy.’ he said.  
‘do you have a preference?’ she asked.  
‘no, society's gender roles are lame.’ he answered.  
‘I love a yellow nursery. It's happy and gender neutral. Or green.’ Vera said.  
‘i thought we agreed to wait.’ he said.  
‘i was just thinking’ she said.  
‘ i'm glad you're thinking about it.’ he said.  


‘i'm going to shower, my stomach is sticky. We should leave for dinner in an hour.’ Vera said.  
‘i could use a shower too.’ he said and followed her upstairs.  
She took off her top and removed her makeup. He put his hands around her flat belly and looked at them in the mirror.  
‘in a little more than a month, I'll start showing.’ she said.  
‘untill then it's our little secret.’ he said and kissed her cheek.  
Hamish sat down on his knees and turned her around.  
‘what are you doing?’  
‘i want to hear the heartbeat again.’ he said and put his ear against her belly.  
‘i hear it.’ he said.  
‘it's beautiful.’ he whispered.  
He kissed her belly and stood back on his feet to kiss her lips.  
‘i love you’ he said.  
‘i love you too.’ she said.  
’take your clothes off. Don't get my hair wet.’ she whispered.  
After their shower they dressed themselves nicely for dinner. ‘you look hot’ he said when he looked at her in a midi length black silk dress with a split on the side and her upper chest showing, drawing attention to her clavicles and the necklace she was wearing.  
‘I'm wearing my best dress before I grow out of it.’ she said.  
‘you look stunning’ he said while he tied his tie. She turned to him and fixed his tie herself.  
‘you look handsome’ she said and kissed him.  
‘I'll wait for you downstairs’ he said and left the room.  
***  
‘this is a very fancy restaurant.’ Lilith said to Nicole stepping out Gabby's Tesla.  
‘well Vera has taste.’ Gabby said.  
Randall and Jack arrived and brought balloons.  
‘no your not taking those in’ Gabby said to Randall.  
‘it's a birthday, we have to decorate.’ Randall responded.  
‘you can take one.’ Lilith said before they headed in. Vera told them to be early so they were there before Hamish and they were.  
A few minutes later Vera and Hamish arrived.  
‘i've got a little surprise, we're not alone.’ she said.  
He looked at the round table and saw the knights and Nicole waving.  
‘You invited them? Are you gonna survive that? Sober?’ he said sarcastically.  
‘they're your family. And i survived lunch with your parents.’ she replied.  
His friends started singing happy birthday.  
‘thank you for coming, thanks for dressing up so nicely Randall.’ he said impressed.  
‘i think that's your tie.’ Vera said.  
‘that outfit is all mine i think.’ he said.  
‘she told me last minute i had to dress fancy.’ Randall said pointing to Vera next to him.  
‘damn Vera.’ he said looking at her dress.  
‘Randall!’ Hamish scolded.  
‘you look good Vera, i love that dress’ Gabrielle complemented.  
‘thank you, Gabrielle’ she said.  
‘see that's how you give a complement.’ Gabby said to Randall.  
‘wow your on first name basis, what did you do.’ Jack said.  
‘this is an informal dinner, no order rules apply.’ she said.  
‘yes we can summon demons.’ Lilith cheered.  
‘Don't go to crazy, Lilith.’ Hamish commented.  
‘who's watching pancake?’ Nicole asked Randall.  
‘pancake's home alone’ he replied.  
Richard the restaurant owner came by with campagne or at least he told one of the waiters to serve them champagne. He congratulated Hamish said hello to Vera and quickly introduced himself to the rest. After that they ordered.  
‘Hamish how's Lily? i heard she asked about me.’ Randall said.  
‘fine’ he replied.  
‘I was surprised when they brought you up.’ Vera said.  
‘she nearly choked.’ Hamish said.  
‘randall can be really polite when he wants to.’ Lilith said.  
‘why not in my temple?’ Vera asked.  
‘focus on when he wants to’ Hamish commented.  
‘i'll have to call you mom if you want my respect.’ Randall joked.  
‘god no’ Vera said looking at him with an angry glare.  
‘sorry’ he said.  
‘it doesn't fit in the pack dynamic, Randall. See Hamish is like our older brother, not our dad. You don't want your mom screwing your brother.’ Jack said and Lilith laughed at him.  
‘why did you invite them again?’ hamish said to Vera.  
‘because we're your family.’ Randall said.  
‘to family’ Nicole raised her glass.  
‘to family’ the rest followed. Hamish and Vera looking at each other both thinking about the one they were starting.  
‘why are you drinking water? We're celebrating!’ Randall asked.  
‘i'm getting a headache if i drink more champagne today.’ she said.  
‘your getting a headache anyways if you sit next to Randall.’ Gabrielle joked. Vera laughed.  
‘Oh i know’ she said.  
‘you're always so mean.’ he said.  
‘oh honey i'm just teasing.’ Gabrielle said.  
‘And Vera, i gotta give the creativity award to you again for the respondeo.’ Randall said.  
‘yeah, electrocuted in his sleep with a broken iPhone charger, so tragic.’ Jack added.  
‘don't charge your phone at night, kids’ Lilith laughed.  
‘i'm always open for suggestions, Randall.’ she said.  
‘why don't you make sure there isn't going to be a next one.’ Lilith said.  
‘you haven't looked into praxis.' she said.  
‘my birthday is a good excuse.’ Hamish said.  
‘all praxis members we can find are puppies.’ Randall said.  
‘next time, don't adopt them. Because there might be a lot more to come.’ she said.  
‘but he is so cute’ Nicole said.  
‘he's our guard dog’ Gabrielle said.  
‘not that we need it, we're werewolves.’ Lilith said.  
‘but why name him pancake?’ Hamish said.  
‘it's cute’ Randall said.  
‘that not really a name for a dog.’ Vera agreed.  
‘how would you name your dog?’ Nicole asked.  
‘i don't know, i don't have a dog.’ vera said.  
‘don't talk about our dog's name if you don't have one of your own’ Nicole said.  
‘I hope you'll come up with non-food names if you ever have kids.’ she said to Randall while she pat his shoulder.  
‘hi i'm Randall and this is my son sandwich.’ jack mocked and they laughed at his impression, even Randall laughed.  
'i'm not going to do that because my child will obviously be a wolf so I'd give them a cool name.’ He said.  
‘yeah greybeard’ Lilith scoffed.  
‘what do you mean also being a wolf, can you pass on being a werewolf like genetically?’ Nicole asked.  
‘can it?’ Vera whispered tot Hamish.  
‘i Don't know' he said.  
‘it would be cool.’ Randall said.  
‘i don't think so, but I haven't read all the books.’ Jack said.  
‘then you should do that’ Vera said.  
‘do you need more wolves. I thought 5 were enough.’ Randall said.  
‘i think we don't want any baby wolves.’ hamish answered.  
‘that would be cool’ Lilith said.  
‘no i don't think it is.’ vera said.  
‘we'll have to test this theory, who wants kids?’ Jack said.  
‘i nominate hamish and Vera’ Randall joked.  
‘you're worse than my mother.’ Hamish said.  
‘they're going to be so dissapointed when it's just a baby.’ Vera said to Hamish.  
‘i should do my research.’ Hamish said.  
‘should we just tell them? I want to.’ Hamish whispered in her ear.  
‘tell them what?’ Lilith said.  
‘werewolf hearing’ she added.  
‘yeah, we're having a baby’ Hamish said.  
‘no we're hoping for a little wolf’ Randall said.  
‘their not joking, Vera's pregnant. congrats!' Nicole said.  
'wow’  
‘congrats’ jack said  
‘oh shit really?’ Lilith said.  
‘yes we've got pictures. we had a sonogram today.’ Hamish said and Vera took them out of her purse. She showed them to Randall.  
‘yeah, cool, where's it?' he said confused.  
‘the little grey dot, that's it’ she said pointing at it.  
' i can hear the baby's heartbeat with my wolf hearing.’ Hamish said. Randall bent over.  
‘the fuck do you think your doing?!' Vera said pushing his head away.  
‘hamish said i could listen to the baby's heartbeat.’ he said.  
‘i didn't.’ Hamish said.  
‘don't try to put your head on a woman's lap in a restaurant ever again.’ Vera said.  
' no baby wolf yet.’ he said.  
‘that's where my magic is coming from.’ Vera said.  
‘so when the baby is born, you'll be powerless again?’ jack asked.  
‘seems like it.’ she sighed.  
‘wow i'm going to be an uncle.’ Randall said.  
‘really?’ hamish said shaking his head. Vera laughed at his comment.  
‘how do you feel about it?’ gabrielle asked.  
‘i'm shocked.’ Randall said.  
‘'not you’ Gabrielle said slapping his shoulder.  
‘we're happy about it’ Vera said.  
‘are you going to move out?’ Lilith asked.  
‘i'm going to move in with Vera soon.’ he said.  
‘i'm gonna miss you more.’ Randall said.  
‘i'll still see you enough. You can come visit.’ he said.  
‘not all the time’ Vera added.  
‘how far along are you?’ Nicole asked as she looked at the pictures.  
‘six weeks’ Vera said.  
‘gives us about 8 months to find a way to get your magic back.’ Jack said.  
‘you're still going to be grand magus are you?’ Gabby asked.  
‘ofcourse i am’ Vera replied.  
‘I think i'm going to be the one to stay home for the baby, because she won't rest.’ Hamish said.  
‘i can take care of the baby.’ Vera said.  
‘i know you can but you'll do it while working. And i don't want you to get exhausted and overwhelmed.’ he said.'  
‘uncle Randall can babysit.’ Randall suggested.  
‘no offence but no thanks.’ Vera said.  
‘i'm good with babies, babies like me.’ Randall said.  
‘yeah because you're a baby.’ Lilith said and they laughed.  
‘I'm pre-med i know how baby's work.’ Randall said.  
‘he's got a point there.’ Hamish said.  
‘I'm sure I'll be the knights best babysitter.’ Randall said.  
‘I mean yeah probably.’ Jack said.  
‘you might be right, Lilith rather holds a sword, Gabrielle doesn't want puke on her clothes and Jack would be scared to break it. But Nicole would be great.‘ Hamish said.  
‘who doesn't want a sword?’ Lilith said.  
‘i do like babies.’ Nicole said.  
‘if it's a werewolf auntie Lilith is happy to teach wolfing 101.’ Lilith said.  
‘i hope it isn't’ Vera said.  
‘it would be kinda cool.’ Hamish said.  
‘yeah it is’ Randall said.  
‘to the baby wolf’ Lilith raised her glass and the rest went along with it.  



	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a longer chapter but i lost it so there's a time jump in the middle sorry.

Hamish came home drunk from the party a couple hours later. He rang the bell waking Vera up because he forgot he had a key.  
‘you have a key.’ Vera said in a sleepy voice when she let him in. ‘i forgot’ he said as he layed down on the couch. ‘no don't fall asleep here.’ Vera said pulling his arm. ‘i'm too tired to go upstairs.’ he whined. ‘no come on, up.’ she said dragging him up. ‘no’ he said and clung onto her. ‘oh i wanna hear the baby’ he said and put his head against her belly. ‘you can listen upstairs’ she said and walked away. He followed her. She layed down in bed trying to go back to sleep but Hamish turned her on her back and put his head on her belly. She let him and after a couple minutes he fell asleep. She carefully moved him and went back to sleep.

In the morning Vera got up to do her job and waited to wake him up. When she was having breakfast he came downstairs. ‘good morning’ she said. ‘my head hurts’ he moaned and sat down. ‘how did i get home?’ he asked himself. ‘i think you drove here, which you shouldn't have done so drunk ’ Vera said. ‘I don't know’ he replied. ‘well i have to get to work.’ Vera said and kissed his cheek. ‘and you have to teach a class in an hour.’ she added. ‘shit, it's Wednesday.’ he said and got up to go get ready. After Vera left he got dressed and tried to get rid of his headache. He drank a few cups of coffee and went to his class.  
‘alright students, yesterday it was my birthday so i'm a little hungover. So read the syllabus or something while i sit here in silence because i'm not in the mood to teach this class.’ he said. It wasn't a very good move to do for the students but he wasn't in the mood to teach. His students seemed fine with it. He scrolled on his phone and was litterally waiting for his class to be over.  
[Randall: Have you seen Pancake?]  
[Hamish: no why?]  
[Randall: He's gone.]  
[Hamish: sure he's gonna come back.]  
[Randall: could you come help us look?]  
[Hamish: can't i'm teaching a class rn]  
[Randall: then teach instead of text!]

Randall wanted to pull a prank on him so he texted Vera.  
[Hamish isn't teaching his class. Could you go there's and scare him.]  
[Vera: i don't have time for your pranks.]  
[Randall: he's not helping anyone on his phone, send him a text saying he's busted and then show up at his class it will be fun]  
[Vera: fine]  
She walked over to his classroom and send him a text  
[Vera: if you're boss saw you, she'd fire your sweet ass]  
Hamish looked up at the door at saw her standing there. Why did he leave the door open again?  
‘I thought the job of a TA was teaching.’ she said and the students turned around and were terrified on his behalf.  
‘they're doing an independent study.’ Hamish said.  
‘Mr. Duke I can see your students laptops, they're not.’ Vera said in a strict tone and the students simultaneously closed their laptops. Most of them were enjoying the interaction but also sad he got caught because that meant he was going to be replaced. ‘you can't fire me’ he said knowing she wasn't serious. ‘why not? I'm the chancellor here.’ Vera asked. ‘i really need this job because I'm having a baby.’ he said and his students were all surprised. ‘I'll think about it. come by my office after this hour.’ she said and immediately walked away. ‘you're fucked dude’ a guy in the back said. ‘congrats on having a baby tho’ a girl added. ‘I didn't know our chancellor was hot. ’ a guy whispered to another guy. ‘i wonder if she's single.’ the guy responded. ‘if she was i doubt she'd be interested, Dave.’ Hamish said and the class laughed. ‘so I'm gonna have to teach after all.’  
‘i hope i won't get fired. goodbye.’ he said at the end and walked away. ‘see you maybe new week’ someone said. He went to Vera's office. ‘Mr. Duke close the blinds.’ Vera said when he entered. ‘was that really necessary?’ he asked. ‘it was kinda fun. But our baby isn't an excuse to keep your job.’ she said. ‘you're not really firing me, are you?’ he asked. ‘ofcourse not’ she said standing up. She locked the door and kissed him. He took a step back against the desk and put his bag down. ‘we shouldn't.’ he said. ‘i have time.’ she said. Someone knocked at the door. ‘fuck’ Hamish said. Vera quickly fixed her up, so it's didn't look like they were making out and undressing each other. ‘sit down’ she whispered and walked towards the door. ‘hi, i'm in a meeting. Could you come back later?’ she said. ‘ Hamish left his phone. I thought he'd still be here.’ a student said. Hamish stood up and took the phone. ‘thank you.’ he said. ‘dude are you cheating on your pregnant girlfriend?’ the student said. ‘i'm not’ Hamish responded. Vera noticed her lipstick on his neck. ‘could you come in for a second?’ she said and he came in. ‘I'm not cheating on anyone, it's just a little joke we did in class back there.’ Hamish explained.  
‘so you're his girlfriend and you're pregnant?’ he asked. Vera threw powder in his face and whispered, ‘you brought back Hamish's phone, forget you saw the lipstick on his neck, forget what you saw in this office. You're tired and you haven't eaten.’  
‘hey are you okay?’ Hamish said waking him up.‘you fainted’ Vera said. ‘yeah i am just tired, i skipped breakfast.’ he said. ‘thanks for my phone.’ Hamish said.  
‘are you fired?’ he asked. ‘no he isn't’ Vera said and the student left.

‘was that necessary?’ he said. ‘the students don't have to know i'm pregnant yet. And they don't have to know who's the father. You're my employee, they'll say i'm unprofessional.’ she explained. ‘okay’ he said putting his hands on her hips. 'lock the door’ she said. He did and kissed her again.

*** April 2021***

Weeks later they still hadn't found Pancake. Especially Randall was depressed. Hamish was moving out and the knights helped him. Mainly because they secretly wanted to roam Vera's house. They forgot they had an appointment to make a sonogram so Vera and Hamish left sending Jack and Randall home. They forgot to tell the girls who were packing in his apartment. Randall begged to go with them and eventually after laying some ground rules Vera allowed him just this once if he didn't act stupid.  
‘it's a boy’ Randall said when the doctor was measuring the baby. ‘that's my job, but you seems to be right.’ the doctor confirmed. ‘omg a baby boy’ Hamish said squeezing Vera's hand. Hamish wiped away his tears while Randall sniffed and teared up noticably when he heard the heart beat for the first time.  
When they got at Vera's house they found the girls eating chocolate in front of the TV. ‘the baby wolf is a boy!’ Randall announced. ‘how did you get in? Is that my chocolate?’ Vera asked noticably more focused on the second question. ‘catch’ Lilith said while she threw the keys she got from Hamish at him. ‘oof stealing chocolate from a pregnant woman.’ Randall commented. ‘we'll buy you a new bar.’ Gabrielle said. ‘i have to freshen up.’ Vera said and went upstairs. in the mean time the knights moved the boxes from Gabby's car to the guest room.  
‘who's this?’ Gabrielle said holding up a picture frame. ‘cassie’ Randall responded. ‘i'll have to find a place for that.’ Hamish said. ‘she could stand next to Katie.’ Vera said coming in and sat down next to Hamish. ‘i'd love that.’ he said with a smile putting his arm around her. ‘can I just say you're my favorite unexpected couple.’ Randall said and they laughed. ‘so is this going to be the baby wolf's room?’ Lilith said. ‘yes’ Vera said rolling her eyes at the wolf. ‘these are clothes’ Randall said opening a box. ‘did you make room in your closet yet?’ Hamish asked Vera. ‘i was waiting till my baby bump forced me to.’ she said. ‘maybe i can help’ Gabrielle offered. ‘okay follow me.’ Vera said. ‘that's a lot’ she said when she walked in. ‘we should sort out dresses first.’ Vera said. ‘ you do have sexy clothes’ Gabby said when she found the party dresses in the back. ‘ofcourse i don't wear them to the temple.’ she responded. ‘this is stunning.’ Gabrielle said holding up a pink dress. ‘i definitely won't fit in that. You can have it.’ Vera said. ‘really?’ she said with big eyes. ‘i was going to donate it anyways.’ Vera said. ‘thanks’ Gabrielle said and put it on the side. ‘let's continue there’ vera said. ‘the dress you wore at Hamish birthday dinner. You should keep it.’ she said. ‘it's my favorite, i can't throw it away.’ vera agreed. ‘i don't want this’ Vera said picking up a dress. ‘or this’ she said taking another one. ‘i'll throw it here, you can have whatever you want from if, if you want.’ Vera said. ‘i don't like this, you shouldn't keep it.’ Gabby said. ‘then it goes.’  
after a while Lilith came in. ‘that's a whole lot of clothes.’ she said looking at the floor. ‘it's part of the process’ Gabrielle said. ‘seems like stealing is on yours.’ she commented. ‘she can have them. I grew out of them.’ Vera said. ‘hold up, you had slutty dresses.’ she said looking at the dresses on the ground. ‘that's not slutty it's sexy.’ Gabrielle said. ‘now I get Hamish.’ she laughed ‘stay out of my lingerie drawer’ Vera said after she looked at Lilith. ‘sorry but that's hot.’ Lilith said. ‘Lilith’ Hamish said standing in the door. ‘there's more to her than lingerie.’ he added and Vera chuckled. ‘how's it going?’ he asked. ‘good’ Vera said. ‘oo this is the Hamish drawer.’ Lilith said. ‘you should sell the things you don't want, they're still nice.’ Gabrielle said. ‘how?’ Vera asked. ‘i could set you up with a depop account.’ she responed. ‘Gabby can model the clothes. I can take pictures, i have this photography assignment anyway.’ Lilith said. ‘great, that's very kind of you two.’ Vera said. ‘i'm going to get some tea, do you want tea?’ she said and the girls declined. ‘something stronger?’ Hamish asked. They nodded. Vera and hamish left the room and went downstairs they found Randall sleeping on the couch. ‘look at him’ Hamish laughed. ‘shh’  
‘you're going to wake him up with that shaker.’ Vera whispered. ‘he'll like a cocktail.’ he responded and started shaking. He woke up Randall. ‘not the shaker.’ he said. ‘do you have yoghurt?’ he asked Vera. She turned around and took a cup and a spoon and put it on the table. ‘you're like our practice kid. But you can do everything yourself so you won't die when we don't do something you want.’ She joked. ‘okay mom, i'm pre-med, have you ever seen a kid who's also a doctor.’ he said. ‘Is that your only redeeming quality?’ Vera asked. ‘i'm a werewolf.’ he said. ‘right’ ‘you're too cute when you're fighting.’ Hamish said. ‘you think this is cute, she's bullying me.’ Randall said. ‘i'm not, you're making inappropriate comments all the time.’ Vera said. ‘calm down, now don't kill each other when i'm bringing these drinks. Remember he's a wolf and you remember she has your nephew inside of her.’ Hamish said. ‘fine’ Randall said. ‘he's not his nephew.’ Vera said. ‘if you like it or not, he's family. More so than my parents.’ hamish said. ‘thanks bud’ ‘your parents are okay.’ Vera said. ‘you don't know them, honey.’ he said and walked upstairs. ‘did you-' she muttered. Vera followed him. She cornered him in the bedroom after he handed the girls a drink. ‘I don't know if it's my hormones but calling me honey just turned me on.’ she whispered. He put his arms around her, smiled and kissed her. ‘you gotta wait till they're gone’ he whispered and kissed her again. ‘hey do yo- ohh' Lilith said walking in on them. They stopped kissing and took a step back. Vera cleared her throat akwardly. ‘you wanted something?’ hamish said to Lilith. ‘more drinks.’ she said and handed him the empty glass. ‘we should um continue going through my closet.’ Vera said and walked past her. Lilith went downstairs. ‘Why is it so weird? If it was any other girl i'd say something like damn good one.’ Lilith said to Hamish. ‘because she's the grand magus and you respect her or are terrified of her. Or maybe because she's pregnant.’ Hamish said. ‘i heard what happened.’ Randall said. ‘don't start Randall’ Hamish said. ‘i'm not’ he said throwing away the yoghurt cup.  
When there was space in Vera's closet they moved his clothes into the empty drawers and hung up his suits. ‘what about these?’ Hamish said looking at the pile on the ground. ‘i can put them in the guest room until I have time to sell or donate them.’ vera said. They cleaned out the closet and Gabrielle took the clothes she wanted to have and put them in her car. They went downstairs for a drink and then the knights went home. Hamish and Vera sat down on the couch and snuggled up. ‘I'm officially living here now.‘ Hamish said. ‘it's our home now.’ She said as he rubbed her belly softly. ‘that's a little bump already’ he said. ‘i know ' she said looking down and put her hand on his. He lifted up her shirt and planted kisses on her belly. She chuckled and kissed him when he looked up. 'what are we having for dinner?’ she asked. ‘i don't know, are you hungry?’ he said. ‘yes’ she said. ‘I'll make dinner, you can relax.’ he said and kissed her before going to the kitchen. Vera picked up her book and started reading.


	27. Chapter 27

Randall, jack and Lilith raided praxis. They caught one of the guys and pinned him on the floor, he seemed to be the only one there. ‘please don't hurt me.’ he cried. ‘we're not going to, if you talk.’ jack said. ‘it's me, i'm pancake.’ he said and Randall looked at him. ‘pancake is a puppy.’ he said. ‘i need proof.’ he added. ‘you're Randall you adopted me, Jack, Lilith. You gave me steak to eat because you thought a former human wouldn't enjoy dog food.’ pancake said. ‘it is you, i'm glad he isn't dead.’ randall said. ‘could you let me go please?’ he said. ‘no you're coming with us.’ jack said.

***

They entered Vera's office with pancake chained up. ‘who do we have here?’ she said. ‘speak’ Jack allowed him. ‘Jonas Martins, also known as pancake.’ he said. ‘i told you the dog was a problem.’ vera latched out to Randall. ‘Vera’ Hamish said and she met him with an angry glare. ‘ take him to the vault, Interrogate him. And Randall a word.’ she ordered and swung open the bookcase. ‘you're lucky you caught the guy.’ Vera sighed. ‘let this be a lesson, don't bring magical puppies in your home.’ she said. ‘but i can't leave them. They're so cute.’ randall complained. ‘If we get you a real puppy, would you leave the praxis puppies?’ Hamish asked. ‘you let me have a puppy?’ randall exclaimed. ‘i don't live at the den anymore, you don't need my permission.’ Hamish said. ‘right’ randall said. ‘that will be all, you can help with the interrogation.’ Vera said.  
  
‘sit’ jack said and stood in front of him. ‘what are you up to?’ He asked. ‘doing human stuff.’ he said casually. ‘how did you turn back into a human?’ he didn't answer. ‘do i need to punch it out of you?’ he threatened. ‘praxis got me back and reversed the damage of the eruption.’ he explained. ‘who's leading praxis?’ Jack asked. Again he didn't answer. ‘speak’ Jack said annoyed lighting up his eyes. He didn't and Jack punched him in the face. ‘no one' Jack gave him another punch. ‘you're lying’ jack said. ‘no one took over after that bitch Alyssa.’ he said. Jack punched him again. ‘what was that for?’ Jonas asked. ‘are you sensitive about your girlfriend?’ he teased. Jack beat him again. Randall came in, ‘dude stop he's bleeding.’ Randall pulled Jack away and looked at Jonas. Jack walked out.  
Vera and Hamish turned their heads when he came through the door. ‘how did it go?’ Hamish asked. ‘it didn't.’ Jack answered and walked out. ‘i'm going in there.’ Vera said reaching for her necklace in her desk. ‘Randall is there, you should stay here.’ Hamish said. ‘I'm fine.’ she said and he followed her in.  
‘grand magus, looking good today.’ Jonas said when she came in. Hamish wanted to punch him but Vera put her arm in front of him. ‘Mr. Martins. We could make this quick and you'll tell us everything you know or i let the first one back in.’ she said. ‘i don't know anything.’ he said. ‘why are you fighting? we have you chained up, you're not going anywhere.’ she said. ‘well then, you stay here with him.’ she said when he didn't answer and walked out.   
When she got back in her office she took a grimoire and opened it. ‘we have to do this spell’ she sad to Hamish. ‘why?‘ he asked. ‘i don't know what he's planning or when praxis is going to notice we have him.’ she explained. ‘a protection spell? you think they're coming after you again?’ he asked worried. ‘i have it under control.‘ she said. ‘you can't risk it.’ he said refering her pregnancy. ‘hence the protection spell.’ she said. ‘we'll do it’ he said.  
  
‘you're fucked dude, just talk.’ Randall said. ‘you were kind to me, thank you.’ he said. ‘repay me by telling what you're planning.’ he said. ‘i don't know’ Jonas said. Randall sat down on the floor a few feet from him and texted Jack it was going to be a long one and he needed food.  
Jack came back and sat with Jonas for the next hours. He didn't say a word, he just studied for an exam. He didn't even notice it when Jonas fell asleep.  
  
‘what about truth potion, we could put some in his water.’ Randall said to Vera. ‘hmmm sure.’ she sighed. ‘are you okay?’ he asked her. ‘yeah I'm just tired’ she said. ‘you've been here all day, he's not going anywhere. We have it under control.’ randall said. ‘Last time I checked I gave the orders around here. And you know what you can leave.’ she said looking at him. ‘I'm just a little bit worried you're not getting enough rest.’ he said. ‘that's very thoughtful of you but i assure you that i'm fine.’ she said. ‘have you been eating enough today?’ Randall asked suspiciously. ‘I have... not’ she said when released she hadn't had lunch. ‘i'm going to get you some food, you're eating for two now.’ he said. ‘get me a salad’ she said when he left.  
Randall bumped into hamish when he was on his way to get food. ‘how's it going?’ Hamish asked. ‘dude you have to take care of your family.’ randall said. ‘what?’ he said confused. ‘your baby's mother is overworking herself and she forgot to eat. So I'm getting her something.’ he said. ‘is she okay?’ he asked. ‘She looks tired.’ he said. ‘thank you for taking care of her, i know she's stubborn to say the least.’ ‘I'm just worried about the baby wolf.’ he said. ‘you don't have to dislike her anymore.’ Hamish said. ‘yeah so i'm going to get a salad.’ he said. ‘get her some bread and fruit too. And nothing with soft cheese or raw meat.’ Hamish said.  
‘I heard you're overworking yourself.’ Hamish said once he has entered Vera's office. ‘I'm finee’ she said rolling her eyes. Hamish walked to her and started massaging her shoulders. ‘that's nice’ she said. ‘you need to take a break.’ he said. ‘this is a break.’ she said with her eyes closed. ‘it shouldn't be your first one of the day.’ he said. ‘i need to do my job.’ ‘and you're also a human, a pregnant one.’ ‘we're fine’ she said putting her hands on her stomach. Hamish sat down on his knees and put his ear on her stomach. He did this often so she let him. ‘he's fine’ he whispered and put his head on her lap and caressed her belly while she played with his hair. Randall came in and Hamish bumped his head on the desk. ‘wow guys lock the door when you're... Busy.’ Randall said looking away. ‘this isn't what it looks like.’ vera quickly said. ‘i was just listening to the baby's heartbeat.’ Hamish said. ‘oh i thought hamish was going t-’ ‘yeah we get it.' Hamish interrupted. ‘so i got a sandwich, a salad, fruit and muffins.’ randall said and placed them on the desk. ‘i just asked for the salad.’ vera said. ‘i told him to get you some bread and fruit.’ hamish said. ‘yeah the muffins are for me.’ Randall said. ‘thank you.’ she said quietly. ‘sorry what was that?’ randall mocked. ‘you know what, i do want a muffin.’ she said. ‘but there for me.’ randall said. ‘randall’ Hamish said. ‘fine’ he sighed.  
‘how is the baby?’ Randall asked when they were eating. ‘there's heartbeat’ Hamish said. ‘and tests say he's healthy.’ Vera added. ‘do you know if he's a wolf or not?’ Randall asked. ‘we don't, but I don't think so.’ Vera said. ‘never say never’ randall commented. ‘there are no hides left.’ Hamish said. ‘this is different, this is procreating’ randall said. 'there's no evidence of that.’ Vera said. ’well you are.’ Hamish said. ‘excuses me?’ she said. ‘i'm a werewolf, i got you pregnant.’ he said. ‘at least we hope so.’ randall joked. Vera didn't find it amusing and looked at him with frustrated. ‘you can go to the vault, say to Jack that he can leave.’ she said. ‘i'm sorry, it was a joke. Ofcourse Hamish knocked you up and you didn't cheat on him.’ he said. ‘you're not really helping.’ vera said and Hamish laughed. ‘It's okay. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have time for that, even if she wanted.’ he said jokingly. ‘because i have to clean up your messes.’ she added pointing at Randall. ‘Now you owe me, Hamish. I'm keeping your family together.’ Randall said and walked in the vault as he heard them chuckle.

Randall let jack go and woke up Jonas. ‘goodmorning’ he said although if was almost 6pm. ‘ready to talk?’ he asked. ‘i don't have anything to say.’ he answered. ‘here drink.’ randall said holding a glass up to his lips. He drank it and Randall was happy his plan was successful. He mixed water with truth potion and a little bit of drugs to get him forget he's a prisoner. He sat on the other chair and started a conversation. ‘do you think pancake was a good name for a dog?’ ‘it's fine’ he answered. ‘did you know Alyssa?’ ‘she's a bitch’ he said. ‘you're lucky Jack didn't hear that.’ ‘she comes in and takes over like she's been there as long as anyone else.’ he explained. ‘do you want to be the leader?’ Randall asked. ‘Betty took over.' ‘who's Betty?’ ‘she's been around longer, she's really hot. She's a good necromancer.’ ‘what's her last name, i know a hot Betty.’ ‘Cline’ he said. ‘so what does she want to do a massacre or an apocalypse?’ ‘she wants to kill a werewolf but I asked and it's not you. It's the small one, so maybe Gabrielle.’ ‘oh okay. I'm going to get you a snack.’ he said and he went out. ‘Hamish go in there, it's working ask him anything. I know the leader and their plan. I need to talk to Vera. Keep it cool and casual, he doesn't know he's been drugged.’ he said and Hamish went in there.  
‘so?’ Vera said.  
‘they want to kill baby wolf.’ he said and Vera was shocked. She put her hands on het belly, took a breath and said: ‘let me guess, necromancy?’ she said. ‘Betty Cline is their leader she's hot and a good necromancer. His words not mine.’ he explained. ‘what are we going to do?’ he said worried while pacing around. ‘Hamish and I did a protection spell, so if they want to kill me they have to do it with their hands.’ Vera said. ‘i'm calling Lilith and Gabby for protection.’ he said. ‘i'm fine, i got Hamish.’ she said. ‘stop saying your fine all the time, you can get our help. You're part of the pack now.’ he said. ‘i'm not’ she said. ‘as long as you carry the baby wolf, you are. And even after that.’ he said grabbing the rest of the grapes and walked back in the vault texting Gabby and Lilith.  
‘i got you fruit.’ Randall said.  
‘stop, you can't kill him’ randall said to Hamish and got him of Jonas. ‘you know what they're going to do?’ he said. ‘i know, i talked to Vera. Lilith and Gabby are coming too. Get out, i'll stay.’  
He walked out and vera looked up. ‘what did you do?’ she asked. ‘i'm going to put some clothes.’ he said and walked to the locker room.  
‘were you expecting this, the protection spell we did, was this because of this?’ he asked her. ‘i was expecting them to come after me, but not because of our baby.’ she responded. ‘not on my watch.’ he said hugging her. ‘not on my watch’ he whispered and placed a kiss on her head. ‘we need to make a plan.’ she said. At that moment the girls walked in. ‘we got Randall's text, what do we have to do.’ Gabrielle said. ‘is something wrong with you?’ Lilith asked Vera. ‘no why would there be something wrong with me?.’ she said. ‘Randall texted: temple now, protect baby wolf’ Gabby said. ‘praxis want to kill him’ Hamish said. ‘what why?!’ Lilith exclaimed. ‘I don't know, Randall's asking.’ Hamish said. 'we can protect Vera.’ Gabrielle said. ‘i'll ask Jack to find the new leader.’ Hamish said. ‘i'll go with him.’ Lilith said. ‘okay and what if you find them.’ Gabrielle said. ‘kill em.’ Lilith said. Gabby looked at Vera. ‘i don't think there's another way.’ she said and sat down.  
‘we don't really have much to do here. I want to go home.’ Vera said. ‘maybe you should come to the den.’ Randall came in. ‘oh no I'm going to my house.’ she said. ‘that isn't a bad idea.’ Hamish said. ‘not you too’ she said and rolled her eyes. ‘more protection is better’ Hamish said. ‘i don't need more protection.’ she said. ‘if Hamish used protection we wouldn't have to deal with this.’ Randall said. ‘very funny’ Hamish said sarcastically. Vera stared at him annoyed. ‘if you don't want to come to the den we can come to you.’ Gabrielle said. ‘we do have the guest room’ Hamish sid looking at her. ‘do i even have a choice? Fine, but you'll clean.’ she said to Hamish. ‘it's a sleepover’ Randall said. ‘only you two’ Hamish said because he knew Vera would find all of them to much. ‘so what are we going to do about the guy in the vault?’ Gabby asked. ‘turn back into a puppy?’ Randall asked. ‘i can try that.’ Gabby said and grabbed a book from the library. ‘alright then you can leave when he's a puppy, but don't bring him into my home. Wipe his memory again too.' ‘let's go’ Gabby said when she found the spell. ‘take me home?’ Vera asked Hamish. ‘ofcourse’ he said and gave her a kiss.  



	28. August 2021

‘we're home, so now you can rest.’ Hamish said closing the door. ‘make me’ she said seductively. She kissed him. ‘No i'm serious.’ she kissed his neck and ignored his comment. ‘An orgasm would make me relax.’ she whispered. 'how can i say no then?’ he asked and walked with her to the sofa. She took of his t-shirt and sat on his lap. He kissed her neck. 'take of my panties’ she whispered and he happily complied. ‘he gently pushed on her shoulders to make her lay down and pushed up her skirt. He licked her clit and she moaned softly. ‘are you relaxing’ he teased. ‘yes, shut up’ He continued and she moaned louder with the minute until she had an orgasm.  
Hamish sat down next to her pulling her legs in his lap. ‘How did that feel?‘ he asked looking at her flushed cheeks while he put her hair behind her ear. ‘fantastic’ she whispered. ‘i'm taking you upstairs’ he said standing up. ‘hmm yes do take me.’ she said. ‘to sleep’ he added while he picked her up. ‘but i want to fuck you.’ she whispered while she ran her hands over his chest. ‘you need to rest.’ he said. ‘please’ she repeated on the way upstairs and kissed his neck. ‘fuck me, pretty boy’ she whispered as he put her on the bed and kissed him hard. ‘fuck’ he said when she grabbed his balls. ‘it's strange to see you begging.’ he said between kisses. ‘hormones’ she said and took off her skirt. ‘sure' he said when he took of her top. ‘i love that bra’ he said while his hands roamed her chest. ‘you can have it.’ she said and kissed him. He unhooked her bra and took it off. She unbuckled his belt and took it off. ‘tie me up this time’ she said. ‘you sure?’ he asked. ‘yes please’ she said and rolled her eyes. She put her hands above her head and he tightened his belt around them. He kissed her whole chest and her belly. She put her feet on his hips and tried to pull down his pants. He helped her and took them off. She lifted up her hips to reach his cock and he thrusted into her crushing her hips on the bed. She screamed in pleasure when he did anal. She came again. He groaned while he came and pulled out. He came on her thigh. ‘why'd you do that?’ she asked out of breath. ‘because’ he said and licked her clit again. ‘ i want to taste you’ he said between kisses. ‘oh fuck’ she said. ‘remove the belt’ she ordered and he quickly did. She put him on his back and sat on his face while he held her buttocks. She held onto the headboard tightly as he stuck his tongue inside her. She arched her back and threw her head back. She layed down on his chest. Her head was next to his cock and she turned around to suck it. He moaned when she did and squeezed her ass harder. He licked her asshole and felt her moan on his dick. She made him come quickly and swallowed. She rested her head on his leg while he continued but he had to take a few breaths in between. She came a third time. ‘Hamish, i fucking love you.’ she said and let out a deep breath. ‘i bet you're tired now’ he said tracing her leg up. She sat up and quickly collapsed onto his chest with her face next to his. ‘you fucked me senseless’ she said and he kissed her forehead smiling . ‘i love you too’ he said. ‘i love you’ she whispered and closed her eyes. The doorbell rang and she opened them again. ‘fuck it's randall and Gabrielle.’ he said. ‘you wanted them to come.’ she said and he got out of bed and put on his pants, his shirt was still laying downstairs. He got downstairs quickly put on his shirt and opened the door. ‘She's sleeping, be quiet.’ he said. They came in with a suitcase and went to the living room. ‘ you should clean that up.’ Gabrielle said pointing at the floor and he quickly took Vera's panties of the ground and put them in his pocket. ‘sorry about that’ he said embarrassed. ‘yeah i bet she's tired’ Randall commented. ‘i'm going to make dinner’ he said. ‘you need to shower, you smell like sex.’ Randall said. 'i'm sorry, i didn't know you were a virgin.’ hamish said and walked away. He got upstairs and found Vera sleeping with her hands on her stomach, it melted his heart. He took a shower and got downstairs. ‘you're cooking?’ He said. ‘yeah’ Gabby said. ‘i can cook.’ she added. ‘where is she? she shouldn't skip another meal.’ Randall said. ‘she's sleeping.’ he answered. ‘ oh she really is’ randall said quietly. ‘she fell asleep after’ he said. ‘are you that boring?’ Randall joked. ‘quite the opposite’ he said. ‘enough about your sex life, set the table guys.’ Gabby said. ‘okay’ randall said. Hamish told him where the plates were while he took glasses.  
‘it's ready’ Gabrielle said. ‘i'm going to see if Vera needs some.’ Hamish said. ‘she should, for the baby wolf.’ randall said.  
He took a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for her and sat down on the bed next to her. He caressed her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes. ‘dinner is ready.’ he said. ‘and i believe this is yours.’ he said pulling the panties out his pocket. ‘did they see that?’ she asked. He nodded. 'ugh' she groaned and got up. After a while they came downstairs. ‘looks good’ Vera said. ‘Gabrielle made it.’ randall said. ‘thank you’ vera said to her. ‘wow you do have a baby bump.’ randall said noticing it for the first time. It wasn't as noticable in her work outfits, she made sure of that. In the t-shirt, which was too small, she was wearing was it very obvious. ‘ofcourse’ she said. ‘18 weeks isn't it?’ Hamish said sitting down next to her. She nodded. ‘almost halfway’ Randall said exited. ‘have you told your parents yet?’ Randall asked Hamish. ‘no’ ‘you should, they'll be thrilled.’ Randall said. ‘i'm up for it. He keeps putting it off.’ Vera mentioned. ‘okay, i will. Tommorow morning.’ he said. ‘they'll be sleeping in Dubai.’ Randall said. ‘see it's not me it's just inconvenient.’ ‘do it now.’ Gabrielle proposed. ‘we're eating.’ hamish said. ‘stop making excuses’ randall said. ‘after dinner then.’ he said.  
After dinner Hamish called his parents on speaker phone.  
‘Hamish hello’  
‘hey mom, is dad there?’ hamish said.  
‘he is here. Say hello Harold.’  
‘hello son’ his dad said.  
‘i have some news for you. About Vera and I.’  
‘you haven't broken up, have you?’  
‘we haven't’ vera said.  
‘is that her? Hi dear!’  
‘she's with me and we're going to have a baby.’ Hamish said.  
‘oh my god, finally.’ his mom exclaimed.  
‘congratulations’ his dad said.  
‘thank you’ Vera said.  
‘when are you due?’  
‘around new year's eve ’  
‘were you pregnant when we met you?’  
‘she was, we found out days before.’ hamish said.  
‘why didn't you tell us? i almost gave her alcohol.’  
‘it was too premature, we were scared there was going to go something wrong.’  
‘is it a boy or a girl?’ his father asked.  
‘it's a boy.’  
‘great!’ he exclaimed.  
‘so are you getting married?’ his mother asked.  
‘we're not’ hamish said.  
‘okay well congratulations anyways.’  
‘I also have someone else in the room who would love to talk to you.’ he said and gave his phone to Randall.  
‘Hello Lily, how have you been?’ he said.  
‘Randall is that you?’ she asked.  
‘It is’  
‘doing good thanks for asking. Are you at Hamish and Vera's house?’  
‘I'm having dinner with them, and my girlfriend. Gabby say hi.’  
‘Hi Hamish's parents.’ she said.  
‘is it a nice place for kids?’  
‘mom i can hear you, yes it would be.’  
‘Vera's house is very nice. They do have to clean more often.’ Randall confirmed.  
‘that's not true, it's very neat.’ Hamish said.  
‘if you don't look at the underwear on the floor’ Randall joked.  
‘randall! Those are my parents.’ Hamish scolded.  
‘we know how babies are made, son.’ his father said and his mom chuckled.  
‘Randall, how's med school going?’ hamish' father asked.  
‘going strong.’  
‘not true' Vera said  
‘she's lying.’ randall said.  
‘I'm not. He's failing classes.’ Vera said.  
‘Randall is that true?’ Harold asked.  
‘it is, but I'm getting back on track.’ he defended himself.  
‘well it was nice talking to you Lily and Harold.’ Randall said.  
‘i think we're coming back next weekend. I'd love go see your home and we can see you all again.’  
‘that's great’ Vera said  
‘i'll mail you some pictures of Hamish and Vera because i know Hamish won't. They're really adorable.’ randall said.  
‘i'd love to see that, goodbye’  
‘bye’  
‘you take pictures of us?’ vera said frustrated. ‘look how cute they are.’ he said showing them on his phone. ‘this is hamish looking at the baby wolf on the screen. This is him crying while looking at him. This is you guys looking at each other after looking at the baby. And this is you laying on the couch with your hands on her stomach. And this is a picture of the sonogram.’ he said. ‘send them to me’ vera said. ‘you should frame this one.’ Gabby said looking at the pictures of them on the couch.


	29. Chapter 29

Randall woke up early like always and listened. He heard Gabby was still sleeping, so were Hamish and Vera. It was Saturday so they didn't have to wake up early. He grabbed his pants and a shirt and put them on before going downstairs quietly. He looked around for some keys and found one to open the door. He went outside for a morning run. He also listened to the surrounding to make sure there was no danger. He ran through the woods for a while and ran back to the house. He still heard nothing but slow breathing, which meant they were sleeping and decided to set the table. He had to look for plates and stuff but he found them. He searched for cereal but Vera didn't have any so he went to the store and bought his favorite sugary cereal, some croissants, bread and cinnamon buns.  
When he came back he found Gabrielle sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She took out her airpods. ‘where were you?’ she asked curiously and slightly relieved. ‘i got breakfast, y'all were still sleeping.’ he explained. ‘they're awake’ she said. ‘i heard them say good morning, then put my airpods in quickly cause i didn't want to hear them have morning sex.’ she added. ‘i'm gonna knock on their door.’ he said and he did. 'brave’ she joked.  
  
‘Hey, I got breakfast. I'm gonna start eating, can't promise i leave a cinnamon bun.’ he said behind the door. ‘we'll be there.’ hamish said. ‘okay’  
‘no a few minutes.’ Vera said holding onto him. ‘okay’ he answered and pulled her closer. He put a hand on the side of her stomach and asked how she was feeling today. ‘i'm good’ ‘are you hungry?’ ‘yes, i want a cinnamon bun.’ she said and sat up. He let go of her and got out of bed.  
When they got out of the bathroom they went downstairs. Randall and Gabby were eating breakfast and they joined. ‘you're lucky, i left you cinnamon buns’ Randall said. Vera took one and started eating. ‘coffee?’ Gabby asked. ‘yes’ hamish said. ‘no thank you’ Vera said. ‘Shall i make you tea?’ Hamish asked her. ‘i'm fine with orange juice.’ ‘how did you sleep?’ hamish asked his friends. ‘good’ ‘how much longer do they have to stay here?’ vera asked. ‘until we know your safe’ Hamish said. ‘fine’ she murmured. ‘we'll give you more privacy, just don't have sex in the morning. It wakes us up.’ Randall said casually. Vera looked at Hamish with wide eyes. ‘they have to go’ she said. ‘relax we have headphones, we don't listen.’ Gabby commented. ‘i understand that you need to, pregnancy hormones and all.’ Randall said. ‘that's enough’ she said silently. ‘other topic please.’ Hamish said. ‘Your parents are coming today.’ Gabby said and he spit out the coffee in his mug. Vera laughed. ‘so yeah we've been fucking since before we robbed the order.’ he said and Vera hit his shoulder. ‘interesting, but they're still coming today.’ randall said. ‘they might not be dissapointed for once.’ he Said looking at Vera. ‘they'll love me’ she smiled. ‘if you don't boss them around’ Randall commented. ‘eat your cereal’ she said. ‘yes mom’ he said in a high pitched voice. ‘I'm going to get dressed.’ Vera said and went upstairs followed by Hamish.  
‘you don't have to follow me around all the time.’ she said. ‘i know’ he answered standing in the door. ‘help me pick a dress?’ she said softly. He nodded and walked in. He browsed through her clothes untill he handed her a dress. ‘perfect’ she said and kisses his cheek briefly when she walked past him. He followed her again, like a dog. ‘you need to wear something nicer.’ she said to him. ‘i'll get a proper shit.’ he said and walked to the closet. He looked at his shirt when her heard Vera yell. ‘Hamish, come here!’ he quickly ran to her thinking something was wrong but she just stood there smiling with her hand on her belly. ‘something wrong?’ he asked nearing her. ‘i felt him kicking.’ she said excited. ‘can i feel?’ he said. She took his hand and put it on her belly. ‘i don't feel anything.’ he said dissapointed. ‘i just felt him kick for the first time.’ ‘see, i leave and something happened.’ he said. ‘he'll kick again another time.’ she said and continued taking of her clothes. ‘that shirt is okay’ she said looking at the shirt he was holding. ‘wait’ he said putting down the shirt and she looked at him confused. He kneeled and kissed her bare belly and listened. After a while he kissed her belly again and stood back up. ‘that was a kiss for him by the way.’ he said. ‘i know’ she whispered. ‘you can have one too.’ he said and kissed her on her cheek. ‘really? You call that a kiss?’ she said. ‘was that not good enough for you?’ he said with a smirk. He kissed her lips. ‘satisfied?’ he whispered. ‘fine’ she said. He kissed her again but longer and then pulled back. ‘now get dressed.’ he said caressing her back.  
‘guess what just happened?’ Hamish said when he got downstairs. ‘you got laid?’ Randall said uninterested. ‘no’ Hamish said rolling his eyes. ‘the baby kicked for the first time.’ he said. ‘oh my god’ randall said. ‘did you feel it?’ he added. ‘no i was to late’ he said and Vera walked in. ‘you look good’ Gabrielle complemented. ‘thank you’ she smiled. ‘you're really showing the baby bump hmu.’ Randall commented. ‘well i don't have a choice, do i?’ she answered. ‘the order doesn't know yet.’ Gabrielle responded. ‘well i don't know how i'm bringing the news yet.’ Vera sighed. ‘at least Kepler won't make a nasty comment about it.’ Randall said. ‘well you made sure of that.’ Vera said glaring at him. ‘no, praxis did. The magic investigators said so.’ Randall said acting oblivious. ‘adepti’ Hamish said. ‘hello boy, it's so nice to see you.’ his mother said while hugging him and giving a kiss. ‘oh Vera you look wonderful, so nice to see you too.’ she said and hugged her briefly while Hamish greeted his father. ‘Vera, i love your house. Beautiful architecture.’ Harold said and gave her a hand. ‘thank you’ They greeted Randall who they liked seeing again and met Gabrielle. ‘you're very pretty’ Lily said to her. ‘yes, she is’ randall said and Gabrielle began to blush. 'thanks’ They walked to the living room. ‘you're place looks incredible’ Lily said. They sat down on the sofa and looked around. ‘beautiful kitchen, do you cook?’ Lily asked. ‘Less than I'd like to.’ she said. ‘she can make delicious pasta’ Randall said. ‘thank you’ Vera said surprised, not expecting his praise. ‘do you come here often? You live at the dorms right?’ Harold asked. ‘well no i live... With Gabby’ he said because the den was to remain a secret. ‘i have my own apartment’ she said. ‘what do you major in?’ Harold asked her. ‘ Psychology’ she answered. ‘she's a very god student’ Vera added. ‘good job’ Harold said. ‘do you keep track of all your students?’ Lily asked. ‘That's not really my job, but i know how they're doing from them.’ she answered. ‘it's so weird that my best friend is dating the chancellor.’ Randall commented. ‘they don't like each other very much.’ Hamish said. ‘your both fine people, why not?’ Lily asked. ‘I met dear Mr. Carpio in my office multiple times because he broke quite a few rules.’ Vera smiled and looked at him. ‘He did to but i got the blame.’ He defended himself and pointed to Hamish. His parents turned to him. ‘They both need to bring back some books to the library.’ Vera explained. ‘that's not so bad.’ Lily said. ‘it's been a year and they're quite expensive.’ Vera answered. ‘i brought them back a long time ago.’ Hamish said. ‘he hasn't, so guess what my first reaction was when i learned he's friends with Hamish.’ Vera said. ‘but she's serious and scary at the University.’ Randall said. ‘i'm not that serious.’ she defended. ‘yeah you are’ Gabby said. ‘that's good, you can't run a University by smiling.’ Harold said. ‘that's true’ Vera said. ‘oh you framed that picture Randall send me, that's adorable.’ Lily said. ‘i did that and the sonogram also.’ Hamish said. She picked it up and showed it to Harold. ‘they're asleep, look he's holding her belly.’ lily said in awe. ‘they fell asleep watching a movie with us.’ Randall said. ‘not a very interesting movie, apparently’ Harold said. ‘i think your going to be a great father, Hamish.’ he said looking at him. ‘i think so too.’ Vera said putting her head on his shoulder. ‘thank you’ he said. ‘i'm sure you're going to be a great mom too, Vera.’ Lily said. ‘she is already learning randall to behave, like a toddler.’ Hamish joked. ‘not true’ Randall said. ‘you've been calling her mom’ Hamish said. ‘that's ironically’ Randall said. Hamish' parents laughed. ‘Why didn't you just adopt him?’ Lily joked. ‘that would be way too stressful.’ Hamish said and Vera chuckled. ‘do you want anything to drink, i'm sorry i don't drink myself so i forgot to ask.’ Vera said to Lily and Harold. ‘i'd like a good scotch.’ Harold said. ‘could you make me a Martini?’ Lily asked. ‘you're son is my favorite personal bartender, before i got pregnant.’ she said when he stood up. ‘you guys?’ he said to gabby and Randall. ‘no thank you’ Gabrielle said. ‘a tall drink.’ Randall said and Vera chuckled. Hamish smirked back at her. ‘what? I'm thirsty.’ Randall said. ‘nothing' Vera said. Hamish started making drinks.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing action, but this is kinda important because the order can't be all fluff and smut. So..

  
Two days later Jack and Lilith found praxis' leader Betty and walked into her classroom. They sat in the back until the class ended and followed her out. When they were alone with her Lilith knocked her unconscious and took her to the woods.  
‘Who are you?’ she screamed not being able to see with the blindfold on. She tried to do magic but it didn't work. Lilith made sure of that. ‘do you know any werewolves with a puppy?’ Lilith said. ‘knights of saint christopher or the blue rose was it?’ she said. ‘shut up!’ Jack said. ‘tell us everything you know about the small wolf and we'll let you live, maybe.’ Lilith said. ‘the grand magus is a wolf lover, that's for sure.’ she laughed. ‘how do you know he's a wolf?’ Jack asked. ‘you don't?’ she said. ‘what's that supposed to mean?’ Lilith said. ‘oh i forgot you're scared to look in the future.’ she said. ‘you're a necromancer.’ Jack said. ‘ofcourse dummy.’ she said. ‘i'm not telling you anything.’ she added. ‘actually i have to go.’ she said and wolfed out. Jack did too and jumped on Alpha. Lilith helped him but Alpha got away when Lilith got pushed against a tree. Alpha is stronger than both of them.

‘we have bad news.’ Jack said walking in the reliquary. ‘do tell’ Vera said leaning back in her chair. ‘we found the new praxis leader, she's Alpha and we lost her.’ Jack said. ‘are we still surprised?’ she huffed. ‘we also know she's a necromancer.’ Lilith said. ‘that's no new information.’ Hamish said. ‘but she said, well she didn't but she implied that your child is a werewolf.’ Jack said. ‘that's not really a surprise either’ Hamish said. ‘so what now?’ Lilith said. ‘I'm hoping he can't wolf out yet, because that would kill me.’ Vera said coldly. ‘that's why you didn't like the idea.’ Lilith said. ‘yeah i don't fancy dying right now.’ she answered. ‘okay, so you'll have to find her again and don't let her get away this time.’ Vera added and opened the door.they returned their attention to the books as they still needed to get Vera's magic back. 


	31. Chapter 31

‘I want to go home’ Vera said to Hamish. ‘Okay let's go’ Hamish said closing the book. He thought of this as a good thing since she had been working long days. normally she didn't want to go home untill 7 so going home at 4 was win. They walked out the reliquary and met Randall and Gabby at the bar. ‘we're going home.’ Hamish said. ‘we'll follow.’ Randall said after downing his beer. ‘do we have to talk about the baby, i heard what Jack said.’ Randall said. ‘i'm fine, just tired.’ Vera said.  
Vera walked upstairs without saying a word and Hamish followed after telling the others to get a snack and stay downstairs.  
‘Vera’ Hamish said softly walking up to her. She lied down on the bed with her clothes still on. She opened her eyes after hearing his voice. He sat down next to her. ‘do you want anything? Tea, food... A hug? Or a massage?’ he asked. ‘a massage sounds nice.’ she said softly. ‘okay’ he gave her head a kiss and stood up to get towels and the oil she bought to keep the skin on her belly smooth. After she had undressed, he rolled up the towels to put underneath her so her weigh wouldn't be on her stomach. ‘i didn't put the oil on my stomach today.’ she said. ‘hold on’ he said and took of his vest, his shirt and his shoes. He also put on some music. He took the oil in his hands and put them on her belly. He smoothly covered her belly with the oil and looked up to her, looking her in the eyes. He gave her a kiss and moved his hands over her bump again. ‘you should do my breast too’ she said. He arched a brow. ‘they're getting bigger too, i don't want stretch marks.’ she explained while she took off her bra and lied down on her back. He placed his oily hands on her breast and made sure they were moisturized. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her breast once and then pulled back. ‘you can do that again.’ she said smiling. ‘i'm giving you a massage, now turn around.’ he said and she did. He pushed her hair to the side and put oil on her shoulders. He spread it out with his hands and started kneading her shoulders. She hummed in enjoyment. After a while he moved on to her back. He was very carefully around the sides of her baby bump and noticed her lower back was quite tense. He massaged a little harder and heard her let out a little moan. He knew it meant she liked it. He liked massaging her. After a while he noticed she fell asleep and he stopped. He went to the bathroom to wash his hands and could hear her whispering his name. He got back to her, she had turned around and looked at him. ‘i thought you fell asleep.’ he said. ‘i can't sleep on my belly’ she replied. ‘i hope your enjoyed the massage’ he said smiling. ‘i did, thank you’ ‘are you hungry?’ ‘yes’ she said and put her bra back on. Hamish handed her skirt and shirt and waited for her to put it on.  
Downstairs Gabby and Randall were playing on their nintendo switch with Lilith and Nicole. ‘hi’ Nicole said. ‘randall invited us.’ Lilith said. ‘well, he should've asked but it's to late to kick you out now.’ Vera said walking to the kitchen. ‘what are you playing?’ Hamish asked. ‘mario kart, duh’ Randall said pointing at the flatscreen. ‘you can play if you want’ Gabby said handing her remote to Hamish. ‘sure’ he said and sat down as the race started quickly. Vera watched them race and scream at each other for winning while she was making tea. She noticed an empty bottle of tequila on her kitchen counter and wished she could have a drink. She saw Lilith win when her tea was done and went over the the sofa. She looked at Randall and nodded at him to move and he got out of the armchair. He took a regular chair and sat down next to the big sofa. ‘do you want to play?’ he asked Vera. ‘yes’ Lilith said encouraging her. ‘fine’ Vera said taking the remote. ‘you're going to be the top right' Randall explained. ‘i'm next to you, Nicole is on the bottom right and your on top of Hamish’ lilith added. ‘ha’ Randall commented. Hamish looked at him with a look of disapproval, Vera just smirked. The race started and Nicole was ahead of the game while Vera was going smoothly behind her in second place. ‘sure this is your first time playing?’ randall asked. ‘she's naturally good at everything’ Hamish said and got his way to second places. ‘wtf’ Vera said looking at him. ‘go Hamish’ Gabby said. ‘shut up’ vera said. ‘fuck you all’ Lilith said when she got first place. ‘stupid dragon’ Vera said. ‘that's bowser’ Randall said. ‘fuck bowser, he pushed me away.’ they finished the last round andLilith won, Hamish was second, Vera fourth and Nicole fifth. ‘you losers gotta take a shot’ Lilith said. Vera looked at her raising a brow. ‘yeah you don't, sorry’ Lilith said. ‘ i'm 4 months sober’ Hamish said. ‘we've heard that before.’ Randall said. ‘no i'm not taking a shot. I can't kiss her with alcohol on my breath.’ hamish explained. ‘fine’ Lilith said. Nicole was the only one who took a shot. ‘ btw, Vera, this pregnancy suits you. You look amazing.’ Nicole complimented. ‘thank you’ she said. ‘i'm enjoying this part, thank god morning sickness is over.’ She added. ‘he has started kicking’ Hamish said. ‘that's good’ Nicole said. They all played a few more games and had dinner.  
‘i'm going to bed’ Vera said.  
‘goodnight’ they said. After the race Hamish went upstairs. He brushed his teeth and put on his pyjama pant before going to bed. He smiled at her and layed down next to her holding her close to him. ‘i love you’ he whispered. ‘i love you too’ she said and kissed his lips. She pulled back quickly. ‘what?’ Hamish said. ‘i felt a kick’ she said taking his hand on her stomach. ‘there another one, did you feel it?’ ‘i did’ he smiled. ‘he isn't gonna kill you’ he whispered. She looked him in the eyes. ‘i wasn't thinking about that’ ‘i could tell you were scared, in the temple.’ ‘aren't you?’ she whispered. ‘yes ofcourse, but tundra gives me this feeling it will be fine. Wolves love their pack more than anything. Our little wolf won't risk that.’ he answered. ‘If the baby is a werewolf, are you the father or is tundra?’ she asked. He laughed. 'i am, frankly I don't know how it works. But i had sex with you and my sperm impregnated you and me being a werewolf had nothing to do with that.’ ‘yes i remember that.’ she said. He smirked and kissed her. ‘do you want to do that again?’ she whispered. ‘i'd rather not knock you up again.’ she rolled her eyes and he smiled. ‘you know what i meant.’ ‘i do’ he said. ‘so? Why don't you take off your pants?’ she said. He chuckled ‘i just want to hold you’ ‘so you don't want to fuck me?’ she said frustrated. ‘i like just being intimate without being sweaty after. Your warmth makes me happy.’ he explained stroking her hair. ‘well then’ she said and kisses him softly. ‘just a moment’ he said and closed his eyes. ‘we can cuddle after’ Vera said. ‘You'll fall asleep and cuddling with someone who's unconscious isn't the same.’ he responded. ‘so what am i supposed to do now, just wait until you're horny?’ he laughed. ‘i know you like it too’ he said. ‘i do, but your hand on my ass isn't going to make me stop thinking i'd like you to put your fingers inside me.’ she said. ‘you're so cute when you're sexually frustrated.’ he said kissing her cheek. ‘i'm not frustrated, it's the hormones’ ‘you are, love’ he kissed her head. ‘you enjoy it don't you?’ she smiled. He couldn't help smiling. ‘you want to hear me begging again, don't you?’ she said. ‘you're so frustrating’ she said and took her arm of his shoulder. He felt her hand sliding between her legs and he chuckled. ‘if you don't wanna do it then I'll do it myself. You can still hold me, pretty boy.’ she said and kissed him. He kissed her back and she let her tongue inside his mouth. She felt him squeezing her ass. She pushed her body closer to his while she simulated her clit. He kissed her neck and she moaned. His hand wandered from her belly to her breasts. she stopped moving her hand for a second and he looked up to her. ‘i thought you just wanted to hold me’ she said with a raised brow and continued. He let go of her ass and kissed her. She rolled around on her back and arched her back while she moaned loudly. ‘i know you're exaggerating’ he whispered. ‘how would you know, you don't even see what i'm doing’ she said. ‘ you wish your fingers could make me moan like that’ she added. ‘i know i can, but you always suppress any sound.’ ‘look who's frustrated now?’ she whispered and took off her panties moving herself closer to him. She could feel his erection. ‘if you want it, you just have to ask, pretty boy’ she whispered in his ear. He kissed her passionately. He took off his pants and boxers. He took her hands from her clit and licked off her fingers. ‘go straight to the source’ she whispered when he was done. He moved his hands to her clit and carefully stroked her. ‘i've done the foreplay, don't be boring’ she said. He smiled and started moving his fingers fast. She moaned and he put his fingers inside her making her gasp. He moved down to lick her clit. She moaned louder than she had before until she came. He layed down behind her, holding her back close to his chest. ‘satisfied?’ he whispered licking his lips. ‘are you?’ she answered and he nodded. ‘you're still hard’ ‘if it bothers you, do something about it’ he said. ‘you can do that yourself’ she teased. ‘i'd rather hold you’


	32. Chapter 32

'they have to leave now’ Vera said to Hamish. ‘no, we can't risk, i won't take that risk.’ he answered. ‘but we need to start planning the nursery‘ she said. ‘what if we move the bed into the office?’ ‘maybe’ ‘we have to move it either way’ he stated. ‘fine’ she sighed and put her head on his shoulder. ‘so. When do you want to start painting or shopping?’ ‘are you free today?’ ‘we could go shopping this afternoon’ ‘alone?' she smiled. ‘a store is a public place’ she added. ‘okay’ he said 'finally i get to see you alone outside the bedroom’ she said. He laughed.

Vera and Hamish went to the furniture store to choose furniture for the nursery. Everything went according go plan until Vera looked behind her and saw Randall hiding behind a crib. ‘did you do this?’ she asked Hamish. 'it's for your safety’ ‘well, you lied to me’ she said and walked away.

They followed her but couldn't go inside the lady's bathroom. 'okay smart’ Randall said. They listened inside to hear if anyone else was in the bathroom and opened the door when it was all clear. Or they tried too. Vera locked it. ‘vera’ Hamish said and knocked on the door. 'this looks so weird’ Randall said and took a piece of paper from a nearby table. he whispered a spell and made a magical bathroom closed sign. ‘aaahhh what are you doing’ Vera exclaimed. ‘what's wrong?’ ‘the sound is that your doing’ she said as she unlocked the door. They came in and closed it. ‘you hear the magic alarm ringing?’ Randall asked. ‘apparently’ she said questioning. ‘that's the baby talking to you’ he joked. ‘i'm sure it's going to go away when you give birth’ Hamish said. ‘but why haven't you heard it before?’ Hamish added. ‘i don't know’ she said. ‘we should go home’ Hamish said. ‘we should buy furniture first’ Vera said. ‘okay yeah’ Hamish said. ‘i'm still mad you but we need furniture.’ she responded and walked out.  
They bought furniture and drove back home. Hamish asked Lilith to bring him the knights diary's he hadn't read in the hope there was something about a werewolf baby or a new hide.  



	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, i was busy with life and forgot to write.

After Randall had secretly came along to go shopping Vera threw out Randall and Gabrielle. Hamish didn't agree but couldn't change her mind. She was on edge because she was stressed about the new side effects from the pregnancy. Hamish apologised and eventually told her they look for an alternative. Hamish proposed they'd live in his apartment and the knights could move in down the hall so they're around. Vera thought it wasn't the worst idea but didn't agree right away. She asked when they'd move back home because she couldn't imagine praxis changing their minds when he's born. Hamish said he could live with it if they had to be there for a longer time. The knights agreed right away.

Eventually a week later Vera agreed and they all moved into Hamish's apartment building. Hamish and Vera lived at his place and he had to use pulvis memorai to convince other residents to move down. Wasn't his proudest moment but his son needed to be safe. Now the knights owned the top floor. Jack and Lilith and sometimes Nicole lived in the appartement on their left and Gabrielle and Randall to the appartement on the right. Randall suggested to make doors between their rooms so they'd get there sooner when there's danger. Hamish thought it was a good idea. So he removed a painting in the hallway between his bedrooms to connect Randalls hallway with theirs. And a door connecting with Jack and Lilith's room. Vera told them the door is only for emergencies but she didn't define emergency.

[Another week later]

Vera woke up at night and noticed Hamish wasn't there besides her. She figured he'd be getting a glass of water and went to the kitchen. She saw him standing bent over looking into the fridge. ‘Hey pretty boy, what are you doing?’ she said leaning against the door. He turned around, but it wasn't Hamish it was Randall. ‘what the fuck are you doing here, i thought you were Hamish!’ Randall laughed and apologized 'we were out of milk. Milk emergency’ ‘why do you need milk at 5am?’ ‘ actually i don't care, just go and lock that door’  
Hamish came in halfnaked because he heard her talking. ‘Randall, what are you doing?’ he said. 'milk’ he replied. ‘are you okay?’ he said putting and arm around Vera. She nodded. ''she thought I was you' 'randall, let me define emergency, it means danger.’ hamish said. 'we're putting a lock in that door.' Vera said and turned around. 'can i take the milk?’ Randall asked. 'fine, just go’ Hamish let Randall out through the front door and went back to the bedroom. ‘he needs milk when he can't sleep’ he said. ‘i'm pretty sure he woke me up by breaking in and stealing our milk' she said frustrated. Hamish put his arms around her and pulled her close. ‘relax, go back to sleep’ he whispered caressing her shoulders. ‘you're cold’ he said rubbing her back. ‘do you need me to get a shirt?’ he whispered. 'sure' she said and he stood up to get her a shirt. He gave her the shirt he wore yesterday and she put it on. ‘smells like you’ she said. ‘you know how i smell?’ he smiled. 'don't you know how I smell?’ she said. ‘i'd recognize your scent from a mile away, literally.’ he whispered and put his nose in her hair. 'it changed since you got pregnant, more musky less perfume-ish.’ he whispered. ‘i can't stand some of my perfumes now’ she said. ‘you know i can smell which mood you're in.’ he said. 'really?’ she said facing him. 'when your angry you're sweating more, when you're happy you're smell is simple and sweet.’ he whispered. ‘so you've been analyzing my scent all this time?’ she frowned. 'uhum, and when you're sad you're scent gets stronger.’ he said cuddling her. 'and when you're horny you smell like lust and sex’ he said kissing her neck. ‘do I?’ she whispered. ‘so you can smell me getting wet?’ she said. ‘ and i can smell it when you have an orgasm.’ he whispered. ‘I don't know if i wanted to know that or not.’ she said. ‘it's my favorite scent’ he said. ‘our sheets smell like it’ he said. She buried her head in the sheets. ‘they smell like you’ she said. ‘like us, like sex' he whispered. ‘how do i smell now?’ she asked. He buried his nosed in her chest. ‘sweet and musky' he said and sniffed her hair. 'new shampoo?’ she nodded. ‘it's throwing me off balance.’ ‘good’ ‘i'd say you smell sleepy’ ‘I am’ 'go to sleep then' he said kissing her forhead. She closed her eyes and got closer to Hamish to steal his warmth. ‘you smell like home’ she whispered in his chest. He smiled and stroked her hair. 'you too’ 

The sun shone in their window and Hamish woke up underneath Vera. He carefully slipped underneath her and felt a kick in her stomach. He put his hand on her belly and softly caressed. He felt more kicks and got closer to her belly and whispered 'keep it down in there buddy, you're gonna wake up your mom.’ It seemed to have worked because he couldn't feel more kicks or maybe it was just a coincidence. He slipped his hand off her belly but she put her hand on his. He looked at her face to see her opening her eyes. ‘goodmorning, my love’ he said and kissed her. ‘did you talk to my stomach?’ ‘i talked to our son, and he listened’ ‘okay daddy’ she said and he laughed. ‘oh i didn't mean it like that’ she said. He kissed her 'i know mommy’ ‘no don't do that’ she said. ‘sorry honey, i like teasing you’ he said. ‘stop smelling me’ she said. ‘i'm not sniffing you.’ he said. ‘no you always tease me when i'm horny, and now i know how you know when to tease me.’ ‘hmm i hadn't noticed’ he said smelling her. ‘so sweet’ he whispered and kissed her neck. ‘i don't want to have sex with you’ she said and he looked at her with disbelief. ‘i'm not horny for you, I actually want to masturbate so bad. You can watch but don't touch me.’ she said and put her hand between her thighs. ‘you're teasing me’ he said and kissed her neck. ‘fine you can kiss me’ she said and kissed him deeply while she moved her fingers inside her panties. She took off her panties and gave them to him. 'could you hold these for me’ he scoffed and kissed her again. 'can i?’ he asked running his fingers over her exposed collarbone. ‘fine’ she said in a moany breath. He licked and sucked her collarbone. 'could you take your dick off my hip’ she said. ‘i'm sorry honey, is it distracting you?’ he whispered. ‘not at all, you should take care of that’ she said. ‘ alright then.’ he said as he took off his boxers. He caught her eyes looking at him. He kissed her neck again. She took off the shirt she was wearing and threw it on him. She saw him getting harder at the sight of her boobs and smiled. They continued teasing each other by pleasing themselves in a provocative way. Hamish came first and she acted like she didn't notice. Hamish kissed her lips and bit her lip softly. She moaned in his mouth and kissed him back passionately. Hamish moved south and kissed a sweet spot below her clavicle and sucked her skin. He felt her breathing heavily. ‘can i?’ he asked pointing at her breasts. He knew that if he didn't ask she's slap his hand away even if she liked it. ‘uhu’ she murmured and squeezed up her breasts with her arms. He put his hands on her and caressed her nipples. He placed kisses on her chest and sucked on one nipple. She then came and Hamish noticed and stopped to let her catch her breath. 'give me the towel’ she whispered. He took her hands and smelled a second before licking them off. She snuggled up to him and put her leg around him. ‘sweet?’ she asked softly. ‘musk but dirty’ he said and licked of another finger. She kissed him deeply when he was done with her fingers. He kissed his way down her neck to her breasts. ‘you need to stop sucking on my nipples, soon there'll be milk.’ ‘okay’ he said and kissed her lips again. ‘let's shower’  
After their shower and breakfast they went down the hall to get Randall and Jack and went to the temple. ‘Does anyone has a new theory why I'm hearing that annoying ringing?’ Vera said as she sat down. ‘i haven't but we were reading something and we found a spell which is basically a spell that relieves you from pain for a while and we thought that might be useful when you give birth.’ Randall said. ‘that sounds indeed useful, show me the spell.’ she said. ‘i have a picture’ he said and gave his phone. ‘this looks good, send it to Hamish.’ ‘Jack?’ ‘i think I might've found a way to get your magic back.’ he said. ‘do tell’ ‘the vade maecum.’ he said. ‘you have it, this whole time?’ Vera spat at him. ‘ofcourse that works, bring it to me.’ she added. ‘I need you to bring back Alyssa.’ Jack stated and everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. ‘i can't' she said. ‘yes you can you just don't want to, fors factoram lets you do it without any effort really.’ ‘it's not that easy’ she said. ‘Jack drop it, it's impossible' hamish said. ‘no i've got the spell, she just doesn't want Alyssa to be alive.’ Jack said. ‘it is possible’ he added. ‘do you really think it is because I wish it was. Because i would've brought my daughter back 18 fucking years ago!’ she said furiously. ‘out now!’ she yelled and he left and Randall followed.  
‘i'm so sorry, i didn't know he was thinking about getting Alyssa back.’ Hamish said to her. ‘it's not your fault’ she said and wiped her eyes. Vera's phone rang. 'could you take that?’ she said.  
[‘hello, Vera Stone’ ‘You're not Vera.’ ‘I'm not, she's unable to come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?’ ‘just tell her happy birthday from her friend Riley.’ ‘okay i will do that' ‘thank you, bye’]  
‘that was interesting.’ he said to her. 'what?’ she asked. ‘Happy birthday from Riley’ he said. ‘you never told me it is your birthday today.’ ‘i'm sorry.’ she said. ‘don't apologise, happy birthday my love.’ he said and kissed her. She stood up and hugged him. ‘i don't like my birthday.’ ‘what do you want for your birthday? I've never given you a gift so it's about time.’ he said. ‘you have' she said putting her hands on her baby belly. ‘i'm pretty sure you're doing the heavy lifting with the baby.’ he smiled. ‘i'm going to get you a surprise then.’ he added. ‘i suppose i can't stop you?’ she said. ‘you can't, love’ he said and kissed her again. ‘we need to get back to work, get those idiot backs in here.’ she said.  
‘i'm sorry Vera, I wasn't aware you've tried the spell.’ Jack said. ‘happy birthday’ randall said and Jack followed. ‘thank you' 'Jack you and Lilith need to keep looking for praxis, Randall call Gabby for research.’


	34. Chapter 34

Hamish and Vera went to Jacks appartement to look for the vade mecum. Gabby was on lookout in the hallway. Ofcourse they could easily enter through their new door. They looked in his room but found nothing and decided to go to the den.  
‘it's been a while since we've been here.’ he said to Vera. ‘i'll wait outside see if there isn't any danger.’ Gabby said. Hamish led Vera downstairs and looked between artefacts. ‘you should move these, their not so well protected anymore.’ Vera told him. 'I'll tell them. You know this is where we met.’ he said. ‘it is.’ she said and kissed him. ‘i've wanted to kiss you since then’ he whispered. ‘here you have it’ she said and kissed him again. They searched but still couldn't find the book. They went upstairs, Vera walked into a room. ‘this used to be my room, i haven't taken much, it was like this before i came.’ she walked around and sat down on the bed. ‘good mattress’ she whispered. ‘the best’ he said laying down. She layed down next to him. ‘to bad you didn't sleep over here’ he said. ‘we've got time for a quick fuck’ she said looking at her watch and he looked at her with a smirk. She took off her heels and let them fall off the bed. Hamish took off his shoes and unbuckled his belt and took of his pants. He kissed her deeply while she unbuttoned his shirt. ‘what do you wanna do? You're the birthday girl, you decide.’ he whispered. ‘kiss me’ she said and took his lips with hers. Then they heard a ringing. ‘ugh that hurts’ Vera said sitting up. ‘you'll get used to it’ he said. ‘i hope it'll be over soon.’ she said pinching the bridge of her nose. ‘we should go find the vade mecum’ he said. ‘we can have fun tonight’ he whispered in her ear tracing her neck and kissed the spot behind her ear. She hummed in enjoyment. ‘alright then’ he said and put on his pants. Fully dressed they went to Jacks room and searched. Unfortunately there wasn't anything else than dust and furniture. ‘If i was Jack Morton, where would i hide the most powerful book in the world.’ she said. ‘where is Alyssa?’ she asked. ‘i have no idea, probably an unmarked grave in the woods.' he said. ‘poor thing’ Vera sighed. ‘how do you know Jack was talking about the same spell, have you read the entire vade mecum?’ he asked. ‘i've read the most important parts.’ she answered. ‘if one of my students says that, there's a big chance they failed the exam.’ Hamish commented. ‘what ar you proposing?’ she said with a cold look. ‘look at the spell before you judge, let him talk.’ he said. ‘i don't want to get his hopes up. He thinks he's getting her back but actually he's just killing himself.’ she said. ‘It's Jack, he'll never stop trying. If you won't help now he'll do it alone later. I think he might have the fors factoram too.’ Hamish said. ‘no he can't do that, it's suicide.’ she said and took out her phone.  
[Jack, meet me in the temple in 5. Bring the spell, i'll look at it. No promises.]  
‘Where's Gabrielle?' Hamish said when they got outside. ‘not in the car' she said. ‘fuck, i'm gonna look for her go to the temple fast, i love you.’ he said and put the keys in her hands while he kissed her cheek briefly before he ran away. She got in the car called Randall for help and drove to the temple. She met Jack and Lilith in the temple. ‘i'm sorry but we don't have time for this now. We don't know where Gabrielle is, for all we know she's been kidnapped by praxis.’ she said stressed and locked her with Jack in her office. ‘where were you?' he said. ‘we were looking for something at the den’ she said sitting down and put her phone on her desk. ‘where's Hamish and Randall?’ he asked. ‘Hamish went to look for her and i called Randall as backup.’ she explained. ‘so now we wait?’ he said. ‘Hamish would kill you if you left me without protection and I think it's best to stay put since I get a headache every time i hear magic being performed.’  
‘Gabrielle’ Hamish yelled when he saw a wolf. It wasn't Midnight it was Greybeard. He wolfed out again and got to Randall who had traced her scent. They saw her fighting with another wolf, it must be Alpha. Randall jumped on Alpha so Gabby could escape. Hamish helped randall to put Alpha down on the ground. Gabby got back to her human form 'what do we do now?' she said panicking. She did a spell and the wolf fell asleep but not for long, she had to do the spell 3 times. They carried the wolf to the car and tied her up with the things they could find in the car. Hamish healed Gabby's wounds while Randall drove to the temple.  
Hamish sent a text they should come outside because they caught the wolf. She and Jack got outside and Lilith helped them carry the wolf to the vault. Hamish told Jack and Randall to stay with her. When Hamish got out the vault Vera hugged him. He kissed her head and told her it's okay. ‘I think you should get away' Gabby said to her. ‘we should’ Hamish said. She nodded. ‘make sure you get some info, find the locker before killing her.’ she said and took her coat. ‘Lilith with us, Gabrielle stay here but tell Jack to come too ’ Vera said.  
They got to the apartement were they were safe. Hamish changed the sytem in the lift, it was impossible to get to the top floor without a key and the code. Protected by magic ofcourse. They sealed the door leading to the stairs on the top floor too, the spell was quite unbreakable. Vera told Jack to come to their apartment to talk in private. Lilith and Hamish were doing something else at her apartment. ‘I want to give you a chance to show me the spell, but if it's what i think it is, i can't help.’ she told him. He took out his phone and showed her a picture. She inspected it. ‘and?’ Jack said after a moment of silence. ‘i haven't seen it before, i want to research it.’ she said. ‘so you're gonna do it?’ he asked. ‘no’ she said. ‘i thought so' he scoffed and stood up. She grabbed his arm. ‘i'm going to tell you why’ she said and he sat down. ‘you're aware of the fors factoram’ she began. ‘you did it’ he replied. ‘i did and would not recommend’ she said. ‘do you have it?’ she asked him seriously. ‘what if I do?’ he said. ‘so that's a yes then. I'm begging you, don't do it. The consequences are fatal.’ she said. ‘you seem pretty alive to me’ he said. ‘because i did what i had to to survive, but i don't think anyone should repeat it.’ she explained. ‘when you perform the fors factoram you get a magical cancer and it kills you slowly or fast, you can't tell. You can't make it go away. However you can make it smaller.’ ‘an elementar transfer' Jack interrupted. ‘no, necromancy’ she said looking down. ‘how?' ‘i'm not gonna tell you, couldn't risk you trying. Point is i still have magical cancer but i'm keeping it in check.’ ‘and what does any of this has to do with Alyssa?’ he asked. ‘you want me to bring her back so you don't have do any of these sacrifices, i don't have that much power. I'm working on borrowed magic anyway and I'm not doing anything without sacrifice besides opening doors because he can't handle that.’ she explained putting a hand on her belly. ‘i didn't know’ Jack said. ‘I'm too scared to use magic, his magic, because i don't want to kill him.’ she said. ‘i'm sorry’ he said. ‘so i also found a spell to bring back your magic, it's actually the reverse spell Alyssa used. I don't know for sure if it's going to work.’ ‘we'll wait till he's born, if the spell fails and takes away my magic i don't know what will happen to the little wolf.’ she said. ‘i'll send it to Hamish or to you or both’ he said and stood up. 'I'm sorry she died’ Vera said and Jack looked down. He gave her a small smile and got to the bar. 'can i?’ he said. ‘sure, i'm not drinking it.’ she said and stood up. ‘you know you changed a lot since freshman year’ she said out of the blue. ‘the blonde was a fase’ he laughed. ‘i actually liked that look. But i think Hamish influenced you.’ she said. ‘I'm getting old?’ he laughed. ‘you're more caring and less careless. You sure as hell didn't listen to me so it must be from him.’ she said. ‘thanks i guess' he said taking a sip. ‘and you've mixed a drink’ she smiled. ‘Hamish change too, since you started dating.’ he said. ‘really?' she looked at him. ‘he acted suspiciously when you weren't publicly dating, but we knew of course. He's happier, he wants to make an effort to be a leader instead of beerpong.’ he said. ‘I'm glad he's not doing beerpong anymore, he's going to be a father.’ she said. ‘you've also changed more than anyone else.’ he said and she looked at him. ‘you care for us, you've finally learned to use our names and you're opening up, even to Randall.’ she laughed. ‘thank you’ she said. ‘i think it's great that you found Hamish and he is so in love with you.’ he said. ‘i know’ she smiled. ‘how are you coping?’ she asked him. ‘I'm not’ he scoffed. ‘i get it, i have tried to get her back for a decade or even more.’ she said. ‘how did you accept it?' ‘I just survived.I can barely talk about her without crying. I was terrified to have another kid. I broke up with my boyfriend of 8 years because he wanted kids and I didn't.’ she said. ‘so why now?’ he asked. ‘i got pregnant and i thought about abortion for a minute but it just didn't feel like something i wanted. I've got Hamish, he's gonna be an awesome dad. I'm scared but it feels like a second chance and i want to see my baby grow up this time.’ she said. ‘I'm happy for you guys' he said. She smiled. ‘I think i want to marry him’ she said to his surprise. ‘woaw’ ‘is that so shocking?’ she frowned. ‘i didn't think you would move so fast in your relationship.’ he told her. ‘we're having a baby’ she said. ‘okay maybe you are moving fast. But I'm sure he'd say yes before you asked the question. Honestly if he asked me i wouldn't be sure if you would say yes right away.’ he told her. ‘well i would say yes’ she said.  
-  
‘what do you think they're talking about?’ Lilith asked Hamish. ‘the vade mecum, Alyssa and the fors factoram.’ he said. ‘she's gonna help him?’ she asked surprised. ‘she's making sure he doesn't do anything stupid.’ ‘it's Jack’ she laughed. ‘she's making sure he doesn't accidentally kill himself’ he explained. ‘he's really determined to bring her back.’ Lilith said. ‘would you?' she asked. ‘cassie? No, that would mess with my head. I'm happy now.’ he said. ‘do you think Vera wants to bring back her daughter?’ she asked. 'I think every mother would give the world to bring back their child if they could.’ ‘i get that, she'll probably be an overprotective mother.’ Lil said. ‘she'll be great’ he said. ‘i'm still stunned you got a woman like that to give you a child.’ she laughed. 'i don't know if that's a compliment but i'll take it. Yeah she's hot and she loves me.’ Hamish smiled. ‘i bet she's good in bed’ lilith smirks. Hamish chuckled. ‘i'm not telling you how we fuck!’ 'but yeah the best i've ever hard.’ he smiled. Lilith laughed and told him he's lucky.  
-  
‘what are you laughing at?’ she asked. ‘nothing, just next door’ he smiled. ‘what are they saying?’ she said curiously. ‘nothing’ he said looking away. ‘they're talking about me aren't they?’ ‘no it's about something else’ he said. ‘yeah i don't buy it’ she said. ‘just tell me, i'm at disadvantage here, i'm the only one with normal hearing. For all i know he already heard i want to marry him and ruined the surprise.’ she said. ‘i don't think they did but if you must know Lilith is stunnend hamish got a woman like you to give him a child.’ he said. ‘she shouldn't drag him down with my beauty’ she said. And Jack smirked. ‘what is he saying?' she said. ‘he said you're hot and you love him’ Jack said and chuckled. ‘true’ she agreed. ‘oh lilith’ he muttered and laughed. ‘what did she say?’ she pressed. ‘sttt i want to hear Hamish’ he said. ‘yeah me too’ she said. Jack laughed at hamish response. ‘so?’ she said getting frustrated. ‘you're the best he's ever had. Like in bed.’ he said akwardly. She chuckled and stood up. ‘i think we're done here' she said as she walked to the door and went inside Jack's apartment. ‘hey love’ she said and sat on Hamish's lap. She winked at Lilith and turned her head back to Hamish. ‘we talked, we have to do more research.’ she said. ‘okay’ Hamish nodded. Vera played with his hair. ‘what did you talk about?’ she asked. ‘nothing interesting’ he said. ‘so i'm not interesting?’ she frowned. ‘we heard you talking’ Jack said. Lilith started laughing and Hamish got red. ‘you're not wrong’ she said and kissed his cheek. ‘time to go home' she whispered. She stood up and Hamish followed. Jack and Lilith looked at each other knowing they were going to fuck nextdoor. ‘have fun’ Lilith yelled when they were almost at the door. ‘fuck off’ Hamish said.  
‘he messed up my bar’ Hamish said when he looked at it. ‘fix it later’ she said putting her hands on his chest. She kissed him passionately. ‘so the best you've ever had hmmm’ she said. ‘could you hear that?’ he said. ‘jack was laughing so i made him tell me.’ she said. ‘have you heard what i talked about?’ she asked carefully. ‘no, did you say something I can't know?’ he raised a brow. ‘ if you heard it i wouldn't have to tell you everything again.’ she said. ‘so?’ ‘i haven't seen the spell before, i'll need to do more research if I want to do this spell. And we have a spell to get my magic back. But we're going to wait to do either of these until after i give birth.’ she said. ‘do you wanna bring katie back?’ he asked. ‘what if i did?’ she looked down scared for his opinion. ‘I imagined us to be a little family of 3 but i think there's room for another one.’ hamish said. ‘you think it's okay?’ she said. ‘I'd never let you give up the chance to hold your child again.’ he said holding her hands. ‘if you could do it, without killing anyone else, i'd love to meet her.’ he added. ‘thank you’ she said and kissed his lips. ‘marry me' she said against his lips. 'what?’ ‘i want to marry you’ she said. He smiled and kissed her. ‘will you marry me?’ he said. ‘i'm asking you.’ Vera said. ‘yes ofcourse’ he said and kissed her again. ‘so i guess we're engaged now’ she said. ‘yeah’ he smiled. She pushed him on the sofa while they kissed and took off her top. He took of her bra and put his hands on her breasts. ‘you're so beautiful’ he said while he kissed her shoulders. ‘i know, pretty boy.’ she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his neck. He gasped at her touch, she rarely kissed him like that. Most of the times he kissed her neck while she layed back. He pulled down her skirt and she threw it aside. His hands wandered to her thighs. She took off his shirt completely and unbuckled his belt. She made him harder and took him in her mouth. As she sucked he pulled her hair and moaned. After a while she got up and put his hands on her hips. ‘take them off’ she said seductively. He took her panties off and pulled her closer. She let him thrust inside her and moved at the same pace as him, he kissed her neck at the same time. She made their lips collide. ‘this, forever’ she whispered between kisses. ‘i can live with that’ he said and she sped up the pace. She gasped when he put a finger inside her ass. She moaned loudly and bit on her lip to stop herself. He pulled out and pushed himself in her ass. 'ooh yes ' she said and kissed him while she dug her nails in his shoulders. When he came inside her he said ‘ i love you’ out of breath. ‘i love you too’ she said and kissed his jaw. He put his fingers on her clit and moved them fast until she came. He layed his head back on the couch and she collapsed on his chest. He smiled at her and kissed her head. ‘lay down’ he whispered. She looked confused but obligated. 'close your eyes’ He admired her body laying on the couch for a moment. Hands elegantly above her head, eyes closed, her skin glowing and one of her legs over the other. She opened her eyes and turned her head to him. He smiled ‘just admiring my faincé’ she smiled back ‘is that all?’ she whispered. He sat down taking her legs in his lap. he traced her leg with his finger. ‘part of me wants to open your legs and fuck you hard. But then part of me wants to kiss every inch of your skin softly.’ he said and kissed the her feet. ‘i'd enjoy both’ she said. He kissed her legs up and sucked on the skin of her inner thighs, using more of his tongue to tease her. To her dissapointment he didn't go down but kissed her hips. He moved his hands over her thighs and kissed her stomach. ‘our baby’ he said caressing the bump and looking in her eyes. He kissed her belly button and caressed her belly softly. Moving her legs in between his he kissed her breasts, licked them and sucked on her skin. He was enjoying her taste so much that he didn't notice the sounds escaping her lips. He gently nibbled on her nipples and she arched her back. He licked the skin between her boobs in a straight line and kissed her collarbones. He sucked on her sweet spot underneath the bone and kissed her shoulders. She closed her eyes. He moved to her neck and sucked on her pulse point. He placed his hands on her cheek. ‘is this okay for your stomach?’ he said leaning on one arm without putting as much weight on her stomach. ‘fine’ she murmured when she had opened her eyes. ‘this would've been so much better if you're stomach wasn't in my way.’ he said caressing her cheek. ‘you should show me in a few months.’ she whispered. He kissed a sensetive spot behind her ear and heard her gasp against his ear. He kissed her while he put his hand besides her head. ‘could you get on top’ he said and they switched. She supported herself on her hands and knees. ‘comfortable?’ he said. ‘just kiss me’ she said kissing his lips. He broke their kiss and put her hair behind her shoulders bringing his hands up to her cheeks. He caressed them and kissed them. He kissed her nose, cheeks, jaw and then her lips with passion. She kissed a trail on his jaw down to his neck and teased his skin. He moaned. ‘you know i wasn't done yet’ he whispered. She looked at him. ‘i'll let you finish me then’ she whispered back. She sat down and he got on his knees. ‘turn around’ she looked confused. ‘come on’ he said and she sat legs crossed on the couch with her back to him. He put his hands on her lower back and moved them up slowly, pushing her hair to the front. He massaged her shoulders while he kissed the back of her neck. He kissed down her spine. His hands moved to her hips. ‘turn around, sit on my lap’ He put her hand on his lips and kissed her hands. he made his way up to her shoulders quickly and took her other hand. ‘all done’ he whispered when he got to her shoulder. She got on her knees on the couch and put her hands against the wall pushing up her ass. ‘i thought i forgot something.’ he said and put his hand on her asscheeks. He squeezed them while he kissed her hips. He kissed his way down and gently teased her asshole. He continued kissing her inner thigh and pulled her hips down. ‘i think you might need to sit down for this.’ Hamish whispered and she layed down on her back with her legs wide open. ‘close your eyes' he said. He got down and kissed her. He didn't hesitate and sucked on her clitoris. She gasped and arched her back. He continued until she came screaming. After she came he placed one soft final kiss above her clit and looked at her flushed face.


	35. Chapter 35

Gabby and Randall watched alpha turn back to a human. They had put a robe on her. ‘hi remember me?’ Gabby said to her. She hissed. ‘there are two ways we could do this. Torture or you just tell us.’ Randall said. She didn't say anything. ‘okay, we have all day.’ Gabby took out the glove of truth. ‘are you the leader of praxis?’ she said putting her hand on her shoulder. ‘what’s praxis?’ she said and the glove glowed red. Ofcourse she could take it, she's a werewolf. ‘lair lair pants on fire’ Gabby said. ‘what spell were you trying to cast in the woods?’ ‘a unicorn’ Gabby rolled her eyes and asked what she was doing in the woods again. She didn't respond and nearly passed out. Gabby let her recover because they were told not to kill her yet.

-  
She didn't talk about praxis or the order but her eyes were bleeding. It was late and Gabby and Randall wanted to go home so they called 2 other disciples to guard her. They went home and stopped by Hamish and Vera first to report that there isn't anything to report. ‘is Gabrielle okay?’ Vera asked. Hamish told her she's fine and sat down besides her. ‘shit’ she said looking at her phone. ‘our prisoner died’ ‘just now?’ ‘yes’ she sighed ‘what are you reading?’ he asked curiously. ‘i found this journal and started reading it, as research.’ she told him. ‘haven't read it, anything interesting yet?’ he asked. ‘it's all interesting' she said. He took the book from her hands and looked at them. 'do you have time tomorrow?’ ‘depends on what you're planning?’ she said. ‘i want to get you a ring and I think you'd like to pick it out yourself.’ he said. She smiled. ‘i think i can clear my schedule.’ ‘good’ he said and kissed her. ‘actually, I asked you so i should buy you a ring.’ she said. ‘I'll wait until we get married. I haven't given you a birthday gift too.’ he whispered. ‘i'm not complaining, how big of a diamond can you afford?’ she asked and he chuckled. ‘I own this building, so i am rich?’ he said questioning. ‘You do, not your parents? I didn't know you were rich.’ she said. ‘you're quite luxurious yourself miss Louboutin. At least you worked for it. But my parents are just giving me money.’ he said. ‘did you have a trust fund growing up?’ ‘yes’ he said embarrassed. She laughed. ‘what's the house you grew up in like?’ she asked. ‘big and expensive.’ he said. ‘If you really want to see it we could visit when they're back home. It's a couple of hours away.’ he added. ‘yeah sounds nice.’ 'i should call them’ he said. 'yes' she nodded.  
‘hello son, is something wrong? Is the baby there already?’ his mom said. ‘no everything is fine, the baby isn't born yet. We've got something to tell you.’ he answered. ‘is Vera there?’ his dad asked. ‘hello’ she said. ‘I think you'll be thrilled to know that you are the first once we're telling.’ hamish started. ‘We're engaged’ ‘oh that's wonderful, congratulations’ his mom said nearly crying. ‘We're really happy for the both of you.’ his father said. ‘thank you’ Vera said. ‘i'm so happy for you but it's really late out here so I'll call back another time, okay?’ ‘yeah sure mom, goodnight’  
‘actually I think Jack was the first one to know.’ Vera said. ‘did you just discuss that with Jack?’ he asked. ‘we had a really good talk.’ she said.  
Hamish called the knights to his apartment. ‘we're here to celebrate’ he said and took out a bottle of champagne. ‘we're getting married’ he said. And popped of the cork. ‘omg’ they all said. ‘yeah I told you’ Jack said. They celebrated and ate dinner together.


	36. December 2021

'my parents want us to come for the holidays next week’ hamish told Vera when he came home. ‘i can't fly, i'm very pregnant.’ she reminded him. ‘they're going to come back to the states for a while, they want to see the baby ofcourse.’ he said. ‘that sounds good’ she agreed. ‘also she asked Randall and Gabrielle.’ he said. ‘we're a family now’ she said. ‘also i bought these cute baby clothes online' she said. 'lemme see’ she showed him her laptop. ‘that's so cute, is that a wolf?’ he said. ‘i thought it was cute.’ she said. He kissed her 'very' ‘i can't wait for him to come’ he said putting his hands on her belly. ‘a few more weeks’ she said. ‘Randall and Gabby are coming over for dinner.’ she said. ‘why?’ ‘he had to talk to you so i invited him, so i better get started with cooking.’ she said standing up. ‘do you need help?’ he asked. ‘we're eating lasagna, you can cut the tomatoes.’ she said. ‘alright’ he said and opened the fridge. 

Randall and Gabby arrived and Hamish made them a drink. ‘what did you wanna talk about?’ hamish asked. ‘now that the praxis leader has been dealt with.’ she said. ‘we were thinking that maybe Vera could be Alpha.’ Randall said. ‘me, a werewolf?’ she laughed. ‘it would bring back her magic after the baby.’ Gabby said. ‘actually we think we have that fixed, so really it's her choice.’ Hamish said. ‘you're serious?’ she said. 'I'm not going to be a werewolf.’ she added. ‘just know it's an option and we think you'll be a good champion.’ Randall said. ‘i'll keep it in mind then.’ she said. The rest of the evening was casual, they talked about Christmas at Hamish his parents and apparently all the knights were invited because Randall asked to bring their friends.  


A week later Vera and Hamish were talking about Alpha. ‘do you think that's a good idea?’ she asked him. ‘i don't know, maybe’ he said. ‘i'm not going to do it then, i like being a human.’ she said. ‘talking about human, this little human or wolf has not yet been named.’ he said. ‘i thought we settled on Jake’ she said. ‘no i said i'd consider it, but I'm not convinced.’ he said. ‘I don't like Thomas Duke.’ she said. ‘what about Adam or Max’ he said. ‘no I don't feel it.’ ‘this is hard, i don't blame my parents anymore for calling me Hamish.’ he said. ‘Hamish, i need you to stay calm.’ she said. ‘i said i don't blame them.’ he repeated. ‘no, my water just broke.’ ‘oh my God uhm I'll drive you to the hospital.’ he said clearly stressed out. She took a book and threw it against the wall. ‘jesus,what was that for?’ he said. 'wait for it’ The knights came through the door. ‘i need someone to drive us to the hospital’ she told them. ‘omg baby wolf, i'll drive’ Randall said. ‘couldn't you just text, i was napping.’ Lilith said. Randall drove Hamish and Vera to the hospital. The knights met up in the hallway of the hospital to guard her room.’  
‘do you have that spell for the pain, i kinda need that right nowwauch’ she said. Hamish locked the door and performed the spell. ‘and?’ he asked. ‘now my ears hurt’ she said. ‘you'll have to fake the pain for the nurses.’ he said unlocking the door. After a while a nurse came in and checked how she was doing. ‘you're very strong, these contractions must hurt.’ she said. 

‘well you're ready to give birth to your baby boy.’ a nurse said. ‘i'm getting the doctor’ she said. Hamish went outside for a minute and told Randall to call his parents. They were planning to come in a few days but they have to know the baby is coming a bit earlier. When he saw the doctor he got back inside. ‘are you ready?’ she asked Vera. She nodded trying to look like she'd been in pain the past hours. She was rather bored and happy she could deliver. After a while acting to be in pain and hearing complements about being very strong, he was born crying. The nurse cleaned him up and placed him on Vera's chest and she started tearing up. Then the doctor made sure Vera didn't bleed to death and asked Hamish to cut the umbilical cord. At this point she was starting to feel pain and felt tired. Hamish cut the umbilical cord and gave Vera a kiss before moving all his attention to his son. ‘what's the baby's name’ another nurse asked. ‘baby wolf’ Hamish corrected without looking up, Vera didn't even hear her trying to calm him down. ‘so is it going to be duke or stone ?’ the nurse asked. ‘Duke’ Vera said. ‘okay great’ she said and left. When she came back they hadn't moved and she put a bracelet on the baby and left. ‘oh look’ Hamish said. ‘i might have said Wolf is his name’ he laughed. ‘Wolf Duke’ she read out loud. ‘i like it’ she looked up to Hamish. ‘wolf Duke, that's him’ he said. ‘he's perfect’ hamish said and caressed his cheek. ‘we'll have to do some test, you should rest while you can.’ a nurse said taking Wolf from Vera's chest. Hamish kept a close eye on the nurse and asked Randall to follow her. Randall had put on a uniform he found and threw around some terms and they thought he was a real nurse. He told the nurse he was going to measure the baby and she handed him over. Randall didn't exactly knew how everything worked but he didn't risk leaving him with a stranger. If he could infiltrate the hospital so easily praxis could too. He managed to weight and measure him and then asked a nurse to assist him putting on a diaper and swaddling him. He brought him back to Vera and Hamish when he did everything right. In the meantime Vera told Hamish it really hurt down there and that he should heal her, so he did.  
‘he's so cute’ Randall said. ‘he is’ Vera said kissing his head. ‘let the others in.’ hamish said. 'omg he's so adorable’ they all said in awe. ‘what's his name? Lilith asked. ‘Wolf Duke’ Vera said. ‘i love that’ Gabby said. ‘i'm gonna facetime your mom she was so nervous.’ randall said. ‘take off your doctor uniform’ Jack said.  
‘hi grandparents!’ Randall said. ‘oh is he born, let us see him.’ Lily said and Randall handed his phone to Hamish. ‘hi mom, hi dad. Meet your grandson Wolf Duke.’ he said and turned the phone around to show them baby Wolf lying on Vera's chest. ‘he's so adorable, so tiny. Congratulations!’ his mom said and Hamish laughed at their faces. 'dad are you crying?’ he asked. ‘that's my grandson’ he said. ‘we are getting on a plane tonight.’ his mother said. ‘how are you Vera?’ lily asked. ‘i'm good, he's so perfect’ she said. ‘we'll see you soon then’ they said ‘Oh we moved back to my apartment so don't come to Vera's house.’ Hamish said and ended the call. Randall used pulvis memorai to get the doctor to change the date they came in and release them and they went home.  
Vera fell asleep and Hamish watched their son sleep for a while before going to bed. Vera woke up when she heard him crying and fed him. Ofcourse Hamish woke up too. ‘go back to sleep’ she told him. He didn't and watched them. When Vera was done done feeding him he fell back asleep and she and Hamish went back to bed. Vera put her hands on her stomach and tried to perform a spell, but it didn't work. ‘what are you doing?’ he whispered. ‘i'm trying to get my normal shape back’ she said. ‘could you?’ He placed his hands on her abdomen and performed the spell. Her organs rearranged themselves and the hanging skin and most stretch marks dissapeared. Hamish kissed her abdomen and hugged her. ‘no trace of pregnancy left’ he said. ‘that's not true’ she whispered. ‘my breast are still bigger, but i don't mind.’ she whispered. ‘i don't mind either’ he said and softly caressed them. ‘they're sensitive too, so be gentle’ she whispered. He stopped and kissed her. ‘thank you for making the most beautiful baby boy with me’ he whispered. ‘thank you too’ she said and kissed him with passion. 

The next morning they woke up late and checked on the baby. He was still sleeping. They got a message from Gabby that they should turn the camera the other way if they don't want them to see Vera breastfeeding. So hamish did that while Vera made breakfast. While she watched him on her phone. after their breakfast Wolf woke up and Hamish changed his diaper and took him to Vera in the living room. He fed him again and held him until he fell asleep. The knights came by to help Hamish built the crib for the living room. They were glad there already was a crib in the nursery but wanted him to be in the same room during the day.

Hamish's parents arrived and they fell in love with Wolf instantly. ‘i'm very proud of you, son’ his dad said. ‘how are you holding up, Vera?’ Lily asked. ‘physically a mess but i'm so happy’ she said. ‘You look good.’ she said. ‘well this is the first time you've seen her when she's not pregnant.’ Hamish said. ‘i can't believe i didn't figure it out sooner.’ lily replied. ‘i can finally have something stronger now’ she said. ‘do you want champagne, love’ hamish asked her. ‘yes please’ she said. Hamish took a bottle and a few glasses and handed everyone a glass. ‘i missed that so much’ she said. ‘me too’ Hamish said. ‘he was sober for 7 months' she said. ‘solidarity’ he told them. ‘that's kind’ lily commented. Wolf woke up in the new crib and Hamish picked him up ‘hi buddy, do you want to meet your grandparents?’ he said and handed him to his mom. ‘oh he's so lovely’ she said. ‘very calm’ she added. ‘why did you name him wolf? His father asked. ‘we got so much cute wolf themed baby stuff and started calling him Wolf because we hadn't figured it out. But it stuck with us.’ Hamish explained. ‘i like what you've done with the place.’ Hamish's dad said. ‘that's a really pretty picture up there’ he said pointing to a large black and white picture of Hamish and Vera with their hands on her big baby belly. ‘Lilith took it and we got it as a gift from her for my birthday.’ Vera said. ‘speaking of her birthday, this was my gift.’ Hamish said showing them the ring on Vera's hand. ‘that's very beautiful’. Lily said. ‘so who's Lilith again?’ His father asked still looking at the picture. ‘a friend, actually she lives nextdoor. And Randall and Gabrielle are living on the other side of the hall.' hamish said. ‘that's fun’ He said. ‘we've knocked down some walls and placed new doors a while ago. But we decided that the whole top floor was to big and right then Lilith and Randall were looking for a new apartment. So we figured they could live next to us.’ hamish said. ‘i can call them and you could meet them in a minute.’ Hamish added. ‘Yes, i'd like to see Randall again.’ lily said. Hamish texted the knights and they arrived soon. They greeted Hamish his parents and all sat down on the couch while Hamish took out more glasses. ‘do you all go to Belgrave?’ ‘yes we do’ Lilith said. ‘what is your major?’ he asked. ‘i'm studying art history and so is Nicole.’ Lilith answered. ‘i like that picture you made’ he said. ‘Gabrielle how is psychology going?’ he asked. ‘good’ she said. ‘that's wonderful’ he said. ‘lily it's my turn to hold him now.’ he said and she handed him the baby. Vera chuckled. ‘he's so quiet’ He said. ‘that's because he was screaming at 2am’ Jack said. ‘at least you didn't have to get up’ hamish said and brought more champagne. ‘Hamish you should let Vera sleep and change his diapers at nights because labor is exhausting.’ Lily said. ‘i did but she was faster’ he answered. ‘i don't mind’ Vera said. ‘I have reservations at Richard's, do you want to join us?’ His dad said. ‘i'd rather not take our baby to a busy restaurant yet.’ Vera said. ‘ofcourse, we understand.’ lily said. ‘will you guys join us?' he asked the knights. ‘yeah sure’ they agreed. 'I'll stay home with Vera and Wolf.’ hamish said. ‘well then, we'll see you later.’ Harold said handing the baby to his son.  
Vera fed Wolf after they left and Hamish cleaned up. ‘how is breastfeeding going?’ he asked. ‘painfull but he's fed.’ she said and put him down in the crib. ‘i think my nipple is clogged or something, could you heal it.’ she asked. ‘He's rough and he doesn't even have teeth like me.’ he said. He put his fingers on her nipple and did the spell. Then he softly caressed it. ‘does this hurt?’ he asked. ‘no’ she said. He gave them a soft kiss. She kissed his lips and put her hands in his hair. Vera stood up and looked at Wolf. ‘he's asleep, we have to be quiet’ She said sitting back down on his lap. 'you sure you can do that?’ he smirked. ‘yes i can’ she said and kissed his lips while she unbuckled his belt.


	37. Chapter 37

Two days after Wolf was born, Jack helped Vera get her magic back. They succeeded with the spell and she got her magic back.  
On Christmas day Wolf was 4 days old. They all went to Hamish his parents their house. They had a very merry Christmas. After that they celebrated New year's Eve at their apartment. Two weeks later they went back to work.

Vera went back to campus and caught up on paperwork. Nicole watched the baby and she made sure to check on Wolf on the cameras. Hamish was teaching a class as well.

‘As you all know my girlfriend, now faincé was pregnant, we had a baby boy over the winter break. So excuse me for looking like i haven't slept, because i haven't.’ He said in the beginning of his class and continued talking about philosophy. 

Vera got back to the temple and did some reading. She called the other chapters to check on them. She found out that the NYC chapter had to handle with amateur pracitioners as well as the Chicago chapter. She gathered information and made a timeline. Praxis started appearing in Chicago and moved to NYC before going to Belgrave. They definitely had a target on her back now. She still didn't know why they had targeted her son. She heard a knock on the door and waved her hand. It was Jack. ‘Mr. Morton’ she looked up from her screen. ‘could we discuss bringing Alyssa back?’ he asked sitting down. ‘I can't do it, she will try to kill me or my son.’ she said. ‘i'll convince her not to’ he begged. ‘she won't change her views because I bring her back. And if she does praxis would kill her instead.’ she said. ‘so you won't bring her back’ he snapped. ‘i suggest you grieve, instead of hopeless attempts to bring her back.’ she said softly. ‘you've done the same’ he said. 'and it didn't work’ she added. ‘what if we bought your daughter back?’ he said. ‘my daughter is not a bargaining chip, mr. Morton.’ ‘i'm sorry’ he quickly said. ‘i suggest you hand over the Vade maecum’ she said. ‘what are you going to do with it?’ he asked. ‘hide it, destoy it, anything to make it dissapear. I'm not going to bond with it, i would never harm my son.’ she told him. ‘ofcourse not’ he said. ‘i'm sorry but i don't know what would praxis become if we brought her back.’ she said and he left.

A bit later Hamish came in. ‘can't you knock?’ vera snapped before looking up. ‘it's me’ he said as she looked up. ‘oh’ she relaxed. ‘but still, you scared me’ she said as he walked up to her. ‘i'm sorry’ he said and bent down to give her a soft kiss. ‘how was your class?’ she asked. ‘they congratulated me with the baby and the class went well.’ he said. ‘do they know about us? The students?’ she asked. ‘i haven't told them. I haven't heard any gossip either. But i think they're gonna find out when we get married.’ he said. ‘we should start making plans for our wedding.’ she said. ‘i'd love to, but not here. Are you ready to go home to our baby?’ he said. She stood up. And took out her phone to watch the cameras. ‘everything is fine, i've been checking every hour.’ she said and put her phone down. 'nicole keeps him safe’ he said putting a hand on her back. ‘Nicole isn't expecting us untill 7.’ she whispered. ‘and the temple is empty’ she added while kissing his neck softly. He put his hands lower and kissed her. ‘we can do this at home’ he said. ‘it's not because we're parents now that we have to have vanilla sex.’ she said. ‘ofcourse not’ he answered. ‘so... It has been a long time since you bent me over on my desk.’ she said seductively. She pushed herself up against him and pulled his vest off. ‘i can't say no to that’ he said with a smirk and kissed her deeply. She locked the door and unbuttoned his shirt while continuing to make out. They quickly undressed each other in a moment of heat and he bent her over on her desk and thrusted inside of her holding her hips. He started at a pretty rough pace and she moaned holding on to the wood. ‘spank me’ she breathed out and he did carefully. ‘harder’ she moaned. ‘oooh yes’ she moaned when she came. So did he and he rolled her on her back. She looked at him with contentment. ‘vanilla my ass’ he said as he bent over to kiss her. She chuckled as they kissed. He went to kiss her ticklish spots in her neck and she laughed louder. He grinned and continued to move down. She pushed herself up with her arms. ‘i think we should go home now’ she said after she kissed him. They started dressing themselves again while they talked about their day.  
‘are you back on birth control?' he asked when the question popped up in his head. ‘i got a shot after i had Wolf’ she answered. ‘i feel dumb I forgot to ask, I'm not used to asking anymore.’ he said. ‘i took care of it, we should leave it at one baby for now.’ she said. ‘do you want more?’ he asked. ‘that's something we'll have to discuss when Wolf is a little bit older because I don't feel like being pregnant for another 9 months right now. But maybe, i don't know.’ she told him. ‘i think we should get married first’ he said. ‘agreed’ ‘what did Jack want?’ he asked. ‘alyssa’ ‘so are you helping?’ ‘i'm not and i'm hoping he'll drop it.’ ‘let's hope he does then’ he commented. ‘you ready?’ he said when they were dressed. She grabbed her purse and nodded. 

‘hey’ Nicole stood up when they entered the room. ‘he's sleeping in the nursery.’ she added. Vera was already headed there anyway. ‘thank you for babysitting’ Hamish said. ‘it's a pleasure, he's so cute.’ she replied. ‘do you want a drink?’ hamish offered. ‘i'm good, i'm going to go home’ she said. ‘bye’ he said and walked to the nursery. He entered and saw Vera walking around with their sleepy baby. Hamish made her stand still and put his head on her shoulder. He held them close. ‘you're both so perfect’ he whispered. She moved her head against his in response. ‘let's go to the living room’ she said and walked away. She sat down on the couch. ‘I'll make us dinner while you feed him.’ Hamish said and kissed her briefly. ‘what are we eating tonight?’ she asked taking off her top. ‘pasta or steak?’ he asked. ‘pasta’ she decided. He started cooking and watched Vera once and a while. She was looking at Wolf the whole time. ‘is there enough milk in the fridge for tomorrow?’ she asked Hamish ‘i'm pretty sure there were 2 bottles’ he said. ‘remind me to pump after dinner’ she told him. When she was done feeding she put on her blouse and held him against her shoulder while she walked around. She walked up to Hamish to see what he was doing. ‘smells good’ she said and sat down on a barstool. ‘what if we get married in Italy?’ she said. ‘italy?’ he asked surprised. ‘a spring wedding in Florence, warm evening weather, good pasta, wine, a beautiful view, dancing at sunset. Normal people would say it's magical.’ she smiled. ‘i'd marry you anywhere honestly. I would love Italy’ he answered. ‘and what about this spring?’ she asked. He smiled. ‘i supposed we could start making plans after dinner’ he said and took out their plates. ‘dinner is ready.’ he said. She put Wolf down in his crib and helped Hamish set the table. ‘you have milk on you’ he said. She looked at her shoulder but saw nothing. ‘no your nipple is leaking’ he said. She sighed. ‘i'll shower later, i'm still dirty from the temple.’ she said sitting down. He smiled at the second part of the sentence. They ate and made plans for their wedding.  
‘i want blue roses’ she said. ‘ofcourse’ he said. ‘not dark blue, light blue. Like your eyes’ she explained. ‘well that wouldn't be so hard to do’ he said. ‘you know, he has your eyes’ she said looking at Wolf. ‘I'm glad you're so happy about that’ he smiled. ‘we truly made the most perfect boy’ she said. ‘we sure did’ he smiled. ‘do you want more kids?’ she asked. ‘like you said not now, but maybe later.’ he answered. ‘so we both agree to keep it as an option in the future?’ ‘yes’ he answered. ‘i think we should get married in the states to make it official though, for tax benefits and all that.’ Hamish started. ‘We could do something simple or we could go to Vegas.’ she suggested. ‘we can't take Wolf to Vegas’ he said. ‘the knights could babysit him’ ‘In Vegas? they'll be wasted themselves’ he commented. ‘townhall then?’ she said. ‘look i would love Vegas but I can't leave our son for a weekend so soon. We'll both be stressed.’ he said. ‘yeah, we could also wait until next year?’ she offered. ‘i don't think a year would help.’ he smiled. ‘i think we should get married officially here in Norwich a few days before Italy’ he said. ‘it doesn't really matter what we do here if we do the ceremony in Italy.’ she said. Wolf started screaming loudly and they both stood up. ‘magic ringing’ Hamish said and picked him up trying to calm him down caressing his ears. ‘he can hear that?’ she asked. ‘it's the first time i heard the ringing since he's born’ Hamish explained trying to calm down the crying Wolf. ‘i've been doing magic the whole time’ she said. ‘opening doors won't affect us. Performing spells without sacrifice or malicious intend does.’ he elaborated. ‘where did it come from?’ she asked. ‘pretty far away i think’ he said. ‘poor boy’ she said caressing his back. ‘we'll tell the knights to limit their use of magic’ Vera said. Hamish was able to calm him down and he put him back in his crib.  
After cleaning up dinner Hamish took Wolf to the bathroom. He gave him a bath and changed his diaper while Vera was pumping breast milk. He put wolf to bed and went to Vera. ‘you should stay with him’ she said. He got out his phone and put on the camera. He placed it where she could see and hear it and sat down next to her.


	38. Chapter 38

‘hi Randall, thanks for coming. You know how everything works. He's asleep in the nursery.’ Vera said quickly walked back to the bathroom. ‘so why do you need me to babysit last minute?’ he asked. ‘nicole is sick’ she said from the bathroom. ‘where's Hamish?’ ‘He's teaching’ ‘cool’ he said sitting down on the couch. He put on the tv to see the baby monitor and kept it on. ‘why do you need to leave in such a haste?’ he asked her when she walked in. ‘why do you ask so much questions?’ she sighed. ‘i'm the chancellor of a university, i have meetings’ she answered. He watched her walk to the nursery and saw her on the cameras. She cupped his head and gave her son a kiss on his cheek before sneaking out his room. Randall though it was cute to see. ‘goodbye, thanks again’ she said before taking her bag and opening the door.  
Randall went to the fridge to get himself a snack. ‘why is their fridge so empty?’ he said to himself. He ordered food and sat down again. He heard crying and looked at the tv. 'He is alone, it's just because he's a baby.' he thought and walked to the nursery. ‘hi buddy’ he said and picked him up. ‘are you hungry?’ he said and caressed his back. ‘yes uncle Randall is also hungry.’ he said and walked to the living room. He put the baby in the crib and warmed his milk. He picked him up and fed him. ‘you're such a sweet boy’ he said to him as he watched his big blue eyes. ‘you look like hamish’ he said as if he expected the baby to talk back. ‘you drink so fast’ he commented when he was almost done. ‘so now you have to burp right?’ Randall stood up and walked around.  
‘yes that's it’ randall said when he did. ‘i'm gonna read you a story’ he sat down and took a book. ‘it's about a little wolf and a bear’ he said. He stopped and looked around, he thought he heard rumbling nextdoor. He texted Lilith and Jack to ask if their home. They told him they weren't. Randall told them they needed to come. His werewolf senses were starting to take over. He went to the nursery and put him in his crib and locked the door with a spell Vera taught him. He took off his clothes, wolfed out and went to Lilith's appartement and jumped on whoever was in there. He looked at them and didn't recognize them. ‘what do you think you're doing’ Randall said. They uttered a latin word but before they could finish the spell randall had taken out their heart. He quickly ate it and went back to Wolf to see if he's safe. He was and Randall called Hamish but he didn't answer. He panicked and called Vera, she answered. ‘don't panic, wolf is fine’ he said which definitely made her worried. ‘what's wrong?’ she asked. ‘there was someone at Lilith's and i just killed them, he or she i don't even know was there and I jumped and after one latin word i killed them. Wolf is fine, i locked him in the nursery. I'm with him now.’ he said. ‘i'm coming’ she said and hung up.

She was lucky the meeting was almost done and left. She walked in the hallway and thought about Hamish, she should get Hamish. She went to his classroom and barged in. ‘Vera?’ he said confused. She walked up to him and whispered what happened in his ear. ‘There's an emergency, class is over.’ he declared and packed his bag quickly and came with Vera. They walked very fast to her car and she nearly drove at speed limit to get there, Hamish didn't even care. They rushed in there apartment and went to the nursery. It was locked. ‘randall, it's us.’ Hamish said. ‘Prove it, what's my favorite cereal?’ randall said. ‘really?’ he answered. ‘cinnamon toast crunch. Let's us in’ Vera quickly said and Randall opened the door. ‘correct’ he said. ‘jesus’ Vera said at the sight of his bloody chest and face. They went to their son and she picked him up and hugged him. Hamish caressed his back. ‘so i'm going to get rid of this body now’ Randall said and walked to Lilith's apartment. He saw Jack and Lil standing there. ‘we need to get rid of him’ she said. ‘okay let's do this’ ‘you need to shower first’ she said. ‘we got this’ Jack said and Randall went to his apartment to shower.  
'i'm never going to leave him anymore.’ Vera whispered to Hamish. ‘he's fine’ he whispered back. ‘if Nicole wasn't sick and Randall didn't come, then he could've been hurt.’ she said and a tear rolled over her cheek. ‘we'll ask 2 of them, one to keep the baby safe and one to fight for him.’ he said wiping the tears of her cheek. He wanted to take Wolf but she didn't let go and kept him closer to her chest. ‘let's go to the living room’ he said and she followed him. ‘he's asleep, you can put him in his crib.’ he said. ‘no, i want to hold him.’ she said looking down at their baby on her lap. ‘i love you two’ he said and sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulders and whispered 'i love you too’ he kissed her head and caressed the baby's back softly. ‘what if something had happened?’ she whispered. ‘it didn't, we have randall protecting him.’ he said.

Randall got back to them and told them exactly what happened. ‘thank God for werewolf hearing' Vera said. ‘what were they doing there?’ Hamish said. ‘i don't know, i just heard footsteps and rumbling.’ Randall answered. ‘you found him in Jack's room right?’ Vera asked. ‘yes’ she stood up and walked to Jacks appartement. They followed her. ‘it's seems like they were looking for something.’ She said looking at the mess. ‘or Jack is really messy.’ randall added. ‘what does Jack have that an amateur pracitioner wants?’ Hamish asked. ‘the vade maecum infernal’ Vera said staring at the ground.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mention of suicide

They called Jack to their apartment and told him to bring the vade maecum. He arrived and Randall left. ‘did you bring it?’ Vera asked. ‘i did’ ‘good’ they sat down at the table and he put the book on the table. ‘you're gonna let us destroy it?’ he asked. ‘exactly’ she nodded. Jack sighed and let go of the book. ‘you sure you don't wanna bring her back?’ he said looking at her. ‘Alyssa will only cause problems, it's sad she died but it's what it is.’ she told him. ‘i'm not talking about Alyssa.’ Jack said. ‘i'm doing fine, no need to change the past.’ she said quietly. ‘i've seen what you were like after she died. And i don't believe you got over it.’ he said. ‘I'm fine’ she repeated. ‘Have you ever talked about it?’ he asked. ‘no’ she said coldly and looked down. ‘it's how my mother died.’ Jack said. ‘i'm sorry’ she whispered. A tear rolled over her cheek. ‘i'm sorry i didn't want to make you feel guilty.’ he said. ‘i'm fine’ she whispered again. ‘it's okay not to be’ he said and she looked at him with red eyes. ‘I tried twice’ she whispered. Jack put his hand on her shoulder. ‘you don't have to explain.’ ‘i tried twice and i've never spoken a word about it.’ she cried. He hugged her. She cried on his shoulder and then Hamish came in. ‘i'm sorry, i heard crying. Are you okay?’ he said with Wolf in a diaper in his arms. ‘i'm fine’ she said looking at her babyboy. ‘i'm in the bathroom if you need me.’ he said and walked away. Vera casted a soundproofing spell. ‘i don't want him to hear this.’ she said. ‘i was in a very dark place after she died.’ she began. ‘after i graduated and moved, i thought i was going to do better. I didn't, it was worse. I got into the order. When I found out everything you can do with magic, my only goal was to bring her back. I had found a spell, i was sure of it. It didn't work. I broke down in the temple and i couldn't bare the pain anymore.’ she swallowed. ‘so i took my knife and cut my wrists.’ she said in tears. ‘someone found me and healed me. I used pulvis memorai and he forgot.’ she said crying. ‘i'm glad someone found you.’ he said. ‘it was edward’ she whispered. ‘then it has been the only good thing he ever did.’ Jack said. ‘he was much different then, i believe you weren't born yet.’ ‘too bad he turned into a monster’ he commented. ‘poor Chloe’ ‘you knew my mother’ Jack whispered. ‘i did' she admitted realizing she shouldn't have said that. ‘how?’ Jack asked. ‘she was in the order.’ she said. ‘where you ever close?’ he asked. ‘she helped me research spells. She stole the fors factoram for me. She had access to the reliquary and i didn't. After i performed it she moved to New York, i believe that's were she met Edward. I was alone again. I tried to bring Katie back with another spell i was finally powerful enough to do. It didn't work and i tried it again and again the next day. I was weak, the incantations drained me. I took a bottle of pills and the next thing i know i was in the hospital. I used pulvis memorai on everyone who knew what i did. Your mother came to visit me, you were with her. You were laughing. I couldn't bare to see babies and yelled at your mother. She left and i never saw her after that. I heard she died years later.' she sniffed. ‘i'm sorry.’ he said. ‘it wasn't about you’ she replied. ‘I gave you a scholarship because i wanted you to know the world of your mother. But i was too scared to tell you about her.’ she admitted. ‘thank you for telling me now’ he said. ‘i'm not going to do the spell. I'm not worried i would do another attempt if it failed, but i'm worried I'm not going to be able to stop searching.’ she said. ‘then we'll rip it apart.’ Jack said. Vera broke the incantation and called Hamish. She took the baby and told him to rip the book in as much pieces as they could and hide them.  
She was in her bedroom and looked at pictures of Katie. She cried silently. Hamish came in and sat down besides her. ‘i'm sorry’ he said. ‘i heard you've tried to get her back.’ he added. She cried. ‘that wasn't what I meant.’ she whispered. ‘i tried to kill myself twice.’ she sniffed and broke down again as he hugged her tightly. ‘i'm here for you’ he whispered in her hair. ‘i'm sorry’ she whispered and pulled herself out his grip. ‘i can't talk about it again’ she told him. ‘that's okay’ he said and wiped his eyes. ‘i'm sorry' she said again. ‘don't apologize, i'm okay, love’ he said and wiped her cheeks. ‘i don't want you to have all this pain inside you. You deserve better. I'm glad you're alive. I love you’ he said and kissed her forehead. ‘i love you too’ she whispered. ‘i wanna hug our son’ she said and he let her go. He followed her to the nursery and watched her pick him up and hug him so tightly. She started crying and he held her. ‘i'm fine’ she said. He kissed her head. ‘i'm happy now’ she said looking at him. She kissed him and looked back at their perfect baby. ‘he's perfect’ she whispered. He nodded against her head and put his thumb on Wolf's hand.


	40. Chapter 40

When Vera got home from her day job, she saw Hamish was there reading. ‘hey what are you doing here?’ she asked him. ‘research, i figured i could do that at home with Wolf.’ he said and kissed her. ‘how is he?’ she asked and walked to his crib. ‘asleep’ Hamish said. She carefully picked him up and sat down. ‘don't wake him’ he whispered. ‘when did you feed him?’ ‘at 3pm’ he answered. ‘he'll wake up soon enough’ she said and stroked Wolf's head. ‘so you're just gonna sit there and wait?’ he asked. ‘yes, why?’ she arched a brow. ‘you're so extremely chilled, are you okay?’ She laughed at his comment. ‘i'm just enjoying being with our son. It's not going to be like this forever.’ she said. ‘nothing is going to happen’ he reassured her. ‘i meant that he's going to grow up. Well either way, it's best to enjoy it now.’ she said. ‘i'm sorry. You're right, he's growing so fast.’ he smiled. ‘what were you reading?’ she said giving him her attention. ‘a journal from the knights. One from the 70s’ ‘anything interesting?’ she asked. ‘it mentions sex magic as the order's speciality. I found that quite interesting.’ he said. ‘the order stopped performing that kind of magic a few decades ago’ she explained. ‘but you do know what they're talking about?’ ‘I am aware of the orders history.’ she stated. ‘so what exactly is sex magic?’ he asked. ‘The order used to have magical orgies to celebrate victories or new members. There even was an exclusive BDSM community. But I don't know a lot of incantations because it got banned.’ ‘why?’ ‘Because love potions became a drug used to rape women. I'm sure not all sex magic is bad, but it got banned altogether.’ she explained. ‘so i presume you weren't around yet to witness it.’ he said. ‘when i was in college, people used to have magical orgies in secret. I don't think you would still encounter one today easily.’ ‘hmm’ he nodded. ‘before you ask, no i didn't go to secret orgies.’ she said and he laughed. ‘i wouldn't hold it against you if you did. It sounds intriguing.’ he commented. ‘i happen to know where those books are.’ she said. ‘Are you suggesting we organize a magic orgy?’ he said sarcastically. ‘if you're so interested i could let you study it a little.’ she told him. ‘in private’ she added. ‘isn't that against the rules of the order?’ he arched a brow. ‘not if you don't get caught breaking them’ she said and turned her attention back to the baby. ‘the grand magus is willing to break the rules for a wolf, am i leading you to corruption?’ he asked jokingly. She rolled her eyes in response. ‘so how was your day?’ he asked. She chuckled. ‘less interesting than your discovery’ she said.  
Wolf woke up and they both gave him their full attention. 

Hamish walked into the bathroom and saw Vera staring at herself in the mirror. ‘Wolf is asleep in the nursery’ he said softly and she looked at him. ‘good’ ‘what where you doing?’ he asked. ‘nothing’ she muttered. He put his hands around her waist and looked at her over her shoulder. ‘I hope you were admiring yourself. I surely am.’ he said. ‘i just gained some weight. my stomach-’ she said as she put her hands on her abdomen. ‘you were just pregnant, honey. you're gorgeous.’ he said interrupting her negative thoughts. She smiled. He put his hands around her hands. ‘you're beautiful’ he said and kissed her neck. ‘thank you’ she whispered. ‘i love you’ he mouthed in the mirror before he kissed her shoulders. ‘i'm actually not in the mood.’ she said turning her head. ‘that's okay, love’ he said and gave her a last quick kiss. ‘is there something wrong?’ he asked as he took a step back. ‘i'm was just thinking about Katie.’ she said. ‘i get it’ he said and hugged her. ‘you're cold’ he whispered. ‘do you need a moment alone to shower?’ he asked. ‘i'd like that’ she whispered and he placed a kiss on her head before walking away.  
She turned on the shower and removed her underwear before getting in. She had been thinking about her daughter at dinner and couldn't get the image out of her mind. She thought about the time her daughter was as old as Wolf, when she needed to go to school and missed her all day. Her work days were at least as hard. She wanted to take him to her office or the temple with her. She also missed her daughter, still. She was tired of missing her two babies when she was working.  
When she got out of the shower, she looked in the foggy mirror and took a towel. She dried herself and dressed herself quickly because she wanted to go check on Wolf. She went to his nursery and looked at him. He was sleeping peacefully. Her eyes teared up and tears fell down slowly. She was glad her baby was safe. Hamish noticed her on the camera and went to the nursery. He stood in the doorway and looked at her. When he noticed she was crying he carefully approached her. She hugged him tightly. ‘he's safe’ hamish whispered. ‘you're tired, let's go to bed’ he said and she nodded. He picked her up and walked to their bedroom. He put her down on the bed and kissed her head. ‘i'm going to the bathroom’ he whispered. 

He thought she was going to be asleep by the time he got back, but she wasn't. He got in bed and she naturally came closer. ‘are you okay?’ he asked. ‘i miss him at work.’ she said. ‘me too’ ‘i thought i could take him to the temple, randall or Nicole can watch him there and do some work at the same time.’ ‘that's not a bad idea, if it's safe and it makes you feel better you could try that.’ ‘can i take him with me tomorrow?’ she asked. ‘ofcourse, just let me know if you're in your Belgrave office or the temple.’ he said stroking her hair. ‘okay’ she said and then she closed her eyes. ‘goodnight, my love’ he whispered. ‘i love you too’


	41. Chapter 41

‘Hamish, can you keep the baby for an hour? The knights are on a mission and i have a schoolboard meeting in 5 minutes.’ Vera said over the phone. ‘i have class to teach in 10, but alright. He's quiet right?’ he answered. ‘okay, i'm dropping him off at your classroom.’ she said and hung up.

A few minutes later she was there and gave him to Hamish. ‘he sleeps all the time, i'll be back in an hour.’ she said and kissed him. ‘do you wanna get lunch later?’ Hamish asked. ‘yes’  
Wolf was awake so Hamish picked him up and waited for his students to arrive. ‘ hi Lisa, Jared.’ he greeted the first two to get in early. ‘Is that your son? He's so cute.’ she said. ‘thank you’ The other students walked in and complimented him. ‘as you all can see, i had to take my son with me, our babysitter is unavailable. So meet my son, Wolf Duke.’ he said and put the baby down and started teaching.  
After half an hour he started crying and Hamish picked him up to calm him down. ‘I'll have to teach with him in my arms then' he said when he calmed down. He continued teaching with Wolf in his arms untill the end of his class. Vera came in after most students had left. ‘chancelor’ the students greeted her. Vera ignored them because she was already focused on Wolf. ‘he's hungry’ Hamish said and handed him to Vera. He looked back at his remaining students and they looked surprised. ‘did you want to ask me something?’ he said. ‘You're faincé is the chancellor?’ Lisa asked. Vera chuckled. ‘she is. Didn't you know that?’ he said casually. ‘that's a very nice ring btw’ she said to Vera. ‘thank you’ ‘i didn't know TA's made that much money.’ Brad commented. ‘they don't, but that's frankly none of your business.’ Vera said. Brad said sorry and walked away. ‘congrats with the baby and the engagement’ Lisa said ‘thanks’ Hamish said and she walked away. Hamish packed his bag. ‘how did it go?’ Vera asked. ‘he started crying untill i picked him up.’ ‘where do you want to go eat lunch?’ she asked. ‘we could eat near our apartment so you can feed him there first.’ he said. ‘okay’ she said. She put wolf in the baby carrier and they went to her car.  
Vera sat down in her chair and fed Wolf. Hamish sat down on the couch. ‘what mission are the knights on?’ he asked her. She looked up. ‘they're hiding the vade meacum.’ she said. ‘why don't I know about that?’ ‘you have been here with Wolf, that's the most important job.’ she said. ‘don't keep me out of the order now. At least tell me about the things that are going on.’ he said. ‘There aren't a lot of places where we can hide it around here. So i sent Gabrielle and Randall on a plane to hide it. I don't even know where they are, they could be anywhere, i did tell them to stay in America. I actually wanted you to hide a piece in Italy when we go there for the wedding. I've found a location for the wedding too. And Jack is going to Canada to hide a piece. So there's one part left to hide. Maybe i'll ask Lilith and Jack to go to Asia somewhere.’ she said. ‘okay that's good. Can you show me the wedding location?’ he asked. ‘could you give me my bag?’ she said and he went to get it. She took out her phone and showed him the website. ‘that's gorgeous.’ he said. ‘the view is amazing’ ‘i know' she said. ‘we should talk about dates tonight.’ she said. ‘he's done eating, now i'm hungry.’ she said. ‘Where shall we go?’ he asked. ‘can't we just order something? I'm tired.’ she said and sighed. Hamish placed a kiss on her head. ‘already?’ he said as he took Wolf. ‘the meeting was exhausting’ she answered. ‘i'm in the mood for sushi.’ she said. ‘fine by me’ he said. ‘i'll order our favorites’ she said taking her phone. 

'can i have him back?’ she asked. ‘we have to share him, remember' he said jokingly. She playfully rolled her eyes. At that exact moment Wolf threw up a little on Hamish's vest. Vera started laughing. ‘i'm so sorry’ she said still laughing. ‘i'll clean that up, and i'll change his diaper while I'm at it.’ he said walking towards the nursery. 

‘All cleaned up’ he said walking towards Vera. He handed her the baby. ‘our food arrived’ she said and put Wolf down in his crib. ‘take it to the couch’ he said. She took the bag from the table and put it on their coffee table. She sat down next to him and opened the bag.  
‘when does your break end?’ she asked him. ‘i've got an hour left, plenty of time.’ he answered. ‘okay’ she said and put a piece of sushi in her mouth. ‘so tell me about the location you found.’ he started. ‘it's outside of Florence. It's a beautiful building, classic italian style. It's actually not ridiculously overpriced. I just love it.’ she began. ‘i'm totally on board, you seems so excited.’ he smiled. ‘I am’ she responded. ‘you're so adorable when you're passionate about something’ he said. ‘thanks, love’ she said and he looked at her. ‘what?’ she said. ‘i love you’ he said. She chuckled ‘Okay.’ she smiled. 'love you too’ ‘i was hoping you'd call me something sweet someday.’ he said and she chuckled again. ‘i have been doing that’ ‘you only call me pretty boy when you're horny.’ he commented. ‘it would be weird to call you that when other people are around.’ she said and started to laugh. ‘i accidentally called Randall pretty boy because I thought it was you.’ he chuckled. ‘when he was stealing our milk, it was dark. You weren't in bed, i figured you'd be there.’ she explained. ‘I think i'm going to ask Randall to be my best man. If you don't call him pretty boy ever again.’ he said. ‘sure’ she said. ‘i want Gabrielle as one of my bridesmaids. I've also been thinking of asking my aunt to give me away and her daughter, which is kinda my sister, as first bridesmaid.’ she said. 'i figured you wouldn't invite your mom.’ he said. ‘yeah, I don't think she's make it less stressful.’ ‘what do you mean stressful?’ ‘relax, it's good stressful. Like excitement.’ she reassured him. ‘i'd love to meet your aunt and your cousin.’ he said. ‘i haven't seen them in years, i've spoken to them but it's not the same.’ she said. ‘they do know about us right?’ he asked. ‘ofcourse they do, i've been emailing them pictures of Wolf and you.’ she answered. ‘why didn't you tell me, i could've called them with you.’ ‘it's not a big deal, i don't call them that often. But they think you're a handsome man and they're happy for us.’ ‘next time you call them, i want to join.’ ‘okay, we could call tommorow or something’ she said. ‘i'd like that. I'd also like you to meet my cousins. They may seem like fratboy douchebags, but believe me they're cool. My cousin Ashley is 18, she was an adorable child. She wants to go to Belgrave like me. My cousin Brad, see i warned you, he is the oldest he's the big brother i didn't have. My cousin Nathan is great too, he is a little bit of an asshole but he loves the family. Tom is a great musician. My cousin Taylor is incredibles smart, he goes to Yale. ‘Don't you want one of them to be your best man?’ she asked. ‘ i'm sure they won't blame me for picking Randall.’ he said. ‘Is your cousin coming to the Belgrave tour next week?’ she asked. ‘Ashley? i don't know. Why?’ ‘A couple of times a year i give a special tour. I have to do that because of the schools donors. If she wants to come to Belgrave she should come visit first. I can take care of that.’ she said. ‘you know what I'll text her, but i think she'll be thrilled to meet you and see the school.’ he said and took out his phone. ‘i'm texting her. Hey i know you want to go to Belgrave. My fiancé, the chancellor, is giving a special tour next week and we wondered if you're interested. Call me if you have questions.’ he read out loud. ‘that's fine, i don't have to approve your texts.’ she said. ‘i know’ ‘I'm done’ she said putting her chopsticks down. 'you have sauce there’ Hamish said and moved his head to hers to lick the sauce off her lips. ‘yummy’ he whispered. She smiled. ‘I'm ready for dessert’ he said. ‘too bad i didn't order any’ she responded. He kissed her. ‘this is better anyway’ he whispered and she kissed him again. ‘your phone’ she said. ‘Ashley is calling me on facetime.’ he said and picked up. ‘Hey Ash, long time no see’ he said. ‘Hi Ham, since when are you wearing lipstick?’ she smiled. He picked up a napkin and cleaned his lips. ‘men can wear make up too' he said. ‘sure, but i hope it's Vera's lipstick. is she there?’ Vera moved closer to Hamish. ‘hi Ashley’ she smiled. ‘Hey Vera, i've heard so much about you.’ ‘all good I hope’ ‘yes ofcourse’ ‘so i'm hosting this tour for the donor kids but i heard you'd like to attend next fall and I thought you'd like to get a tour from me. Also you could apply then extra early, if you still want too.’ Vera said. ‘i'd like that, when is it?’ ‘it's next weekend’ Vera said. ‘i'm going to ask my mom quickly.’ Ashley ran downstairs yelling mom until she was in the kitchen. ‘Hi hamish’ she said. ‘hey aunt Ellen. Nice to see you. This is my fiancé Vera.’ he said. ‘your mom showed me pictures, how is the little one?’ ‘he's great’ ‘mom, i gotta ask you something’ ashley said. ‘there's a tour at Belgrave next week and Vera asked if i wanted to come because i can already apply then.’ her mom looked skeptical. ‘It sounds great but Belgrave is far away.’ Ellen said. ‘but i can apply really early, and i get to see Hamish and meet Vera. Don't you want me to meet my nephew?’ Ashley argued. ‘you can't go alone, you'll be home too late.’ Ellen said. ‘what if i stayed with Hamish for a weekend? If that's okay with them?’ she said. Hamish looked at Vera. She nodded. ‘we have a guest room’ he said. ‘fine, you can go if Hamish promises to feed you and keep you safe.’ Ellen said looking at him. ‘I promise.’ he said. ‘yay thank you' Ashley smiled. Wolf started crying and Vera went to get him. ‘is that Wolf?’ Ellen asked. ‘he just woke up’ Hamish confirmed. Vera sat back down and Hamish showed him to them. ‘this is Wolf’ Vera said. ‘His eyes are just like Hamish his eyes’ Ashley commented. ‘he's so cute’ Vera said. ‘don't you have to be at school Ash?’ Hamish asked. ‘i have a half day. Don't you have to be at school?’ she said. ‘actually, we should get ready to go back to campus.’ Vera said. ‘I'll see you next week then’ Ashley said. ‘goodbye’ Ellen said. 'bye’  
‘she is beautiful, those eyes run in the family’ Vera told Hamish. ‘most of my cousins have blue eyes’ he said. ‘I think Randall and Gabrielle will like her.’ Hamish said. ‘we have to get ready to go back to campus’ she said and stood up.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the order got cancelled :(  
> Damn Netflix that unsubscribe button looking good rn.  
> This is real now, this is season 3.  
> You can't tell me otherwise.

‘Hey Ash’ Hamish smiled as he hugged her. ‘hi' she said. ‘hey Vera, wow you're smaller in person’ she said as she hugged her and Vera chuckled. ‘come in’ Vera said. ‘nice place’ she said. ‘he owns the whole building’ Vera said. ‘No way!’ she said. ‘it's actually my parents' he said. ‘how are they?’ ‘they're good, they're visiting Sunday’ ‘fun. Where's my nephew?’ ‘He's in his crib’ Vera said and walked to him with her. ‘he's so cute’ she said. ‘he's perfect’ Vera smiled. ‘do you want to hold him?’ Vera asked. ‘yes, can i just pick him up?’ she asked. Vera nodded. ‘i'm going to take a picture for your mom.’ Hamish said. She smiled as she held him. ‘vera get in there.’ Hamish said. She looked at him and quickly smiled. ' now a selfie’ he said and turned around.  
‘i'll send these to you’ he said to Ashley. ‘thanks’ ‘are you hungry Ash?’ Hamish asked. ‘i'm fine, can i get a glass of water.’ ‘you know Hamish makes the best cocktails.’ Vera said. ‘She's not 21 yet’ Hamish said. ‘Jack and Gabrielle aren't either.’ she commented. ‘they're not my youngest cousin’ he said handing Ash a glass of water. She gave Wolf back to Vera and took the glass. ‘One drink can't hurt me.’ she smiled. ‘maybe later’ Hamish said. ‘I like that photo’ she said pointing at the picture on the wall. ‘our friend Lilith took it, she lives nextdoor.’ he said. ‘Does she go to Belgrave?’ ‘She majors in Art history i think.’ Vera said. ‘what do you want to do?’ Hamish asked her. ‘I'm interested in Psychology or Art history.’ 'Why Belgrave?’ Vera asked. ‘1 Hamish was my idol growing up. And i heard there are cool things to do’ she said. ‘so i'm not your idol anymore?’ Hamish smiled. ‘ofcourse you are, it would've helped if you showed your face more often ofcourse.’ she said. ‘i'm sorry, i wasn't in a good place.’ he said. ‘i know’ ‘anyways, I'm great now. We're planning to get married this spring or summer.’ he said. ‘that's great, i hope i am invited.’ ‘ofcourse you are’ hamish said. ‘we're going to get married in Italy’ Vera said. ‘no way! That's so cool.’ ashley said excited. ‘It's going to be a small wedding, since we need to fly everyone to Italy.’ Hamish said. ‘I love that’ she said. ‘it was Vera's idea’ Hamish smiled at her. ‘he'd marry me anywhere’ Vera laughed. ‘true' he said and they chuckled. ‘She asked me by the way.’ He said. ‘you're so cool’ Ashley said to Vera. ‘thanks’ 'how did you meet?’ she asked them. ‘a fundraiser for the school’ Vera said. ‘it's actually a boring story’ Hamish said. ‘how long have you been together?’ she asked. ‘i don't know, we've known each other for 2 or 3 years.’ Vera said. ‘it's complicated’ Hamish said. ‘it involves a lot of alcohol and unofficial office dates.’ he added. ‘seems like you knocked her up and now your both stuck’ she said. Hamish laughed. Vera smiled faintly. ‘don't tell my parents’ Hamish whispered. ‘well the result is too cute’ she said looking at Wolf. ‘why did you name him Wolf?’ ‘We had bought Wolf themed baby stuff because we thought it was cute. We started calling him little Wolf. i accidentally said it was his name in the hospital. We had no other name, so yeah he's Wolf Duke.’ Hamish said. ‘i'm getting baby fever’ she laughed. ‘i'd wait if i were you’ Vera said. ‘I don't even have a boyfriend, unfortunately' she said. ‘don't rush it, you'll find someone if you'd like.’ Vera said. ‘Randall is is calling excuse me’ Hamish said standing up.  
‘Randall what's up?’ ‘can you come over for a second, I have a situation.’ ‘what kind of situation?’ he said. ‘how do i put this? I lost a piece of the Vade meacum.’ randall said. ‘she's gonna kill you.’ ‘I know it's somewhere in my room but I don't remember where I put it.’ ‘i'm coming to help you look’ he said.  
‘i need to help help Randall for a minute.’ He said and went straight to Randall's apartment. ‘who's Randall?’ ‘His best friend. He's probably did something stupid.’ she sighed. ‘do all your friends live in the building.’ ‘Hamish doesn't even charge them’ she said. ‘i think i've found my apartment building for next year’ ashley laughed. Vera chuckled ‘he'll probably kick someone else out for you’ ‘he's knows he's my favorite cousin’ ‘he does talk about you with much love’ Vera said. 

‘I'm so sorry, i lost it. what if it's stolen.' he said when Hamish came in. ‘how do you not remember?’ he looked him. ‘i was kinda drunk.’ he admitted. ‘where would you hide a book if you were drunk?’ hamish asked. ‘i don't know’ he said. ‘you're not really smart when you're drunk. So what's the dumbest place you can think of?’ he asked. ‘gee thanks.’ Randall said. ‘The freezer’ he said. They ran to the freezer and pulled out a plastic bag. ‘yep that's it’ randall said. Hamish opened it and found the book. He looked at the first frozen page with big eyes. ‘what? It's going to defrost’ ‘no, this spell. It could bring Vera's daughter back.’ he took his phone and made a picture. ‘i thought she didn't want to’ randall said. ‘if she changes her mind someday.’ Hamish said. ‘alright. Don't lose it again’ he said. 

‘everything alright love?’ Vera said when he walked back in. ‘Randall hid something and couldn't find it. I found it in the freezer.’ he said and they laughed. ‘what was he hiding?’ Ashley asked. ‘a document that's important in his club he was drunk and hid it from his roommate.’ he said and Vera looked at him with a raised brow. He nodded at her and sat down next to her. ‘doesn't surprise me’ Vera commented. ‘Ash, do you want to see your room?’ he said. ‘sure’ ‘i need to talk to Randall.’ Vera said. Hamish whispered 'don't kill him’ in her ear. 'i'm going to give you the whole tour’ he said to his cousin. ‘our kitchen, you're free to get anything you like. Don't mess up my bar.’ They walked to the hallway and he opened the first door. ‘this is the nursery’ he said. ‘so cute’ she said. ‘the girls did the decorations.’ ‘the girls?’ ‘lilith, Nicole and Gabby. Gabby kept buying stuff for us.' he explained. ‘i'm sure you'll get to meet them later.’ he added. ‘cool’ she said and followed him back outside. ‘over there is our bedroom, that's off limits for you. And this is our bathroom he said opening the door. But You have your own bathroom. He closed the door and walked to the guest room. ‘this is your room and the bathroom is over there.’ he said. ‘nice, thank you.' 'i'll get your stuff' he said.  
He came back with her suitcase. ‘this is a nice building, how much is your rent?’ she asked him. ‘i'm the landlord’ he said. ‘do you have a little apartment left?’ she asked. ‘not at the moment. I'll see if i can get you one next year.’ he said. ‘thank you' she smiled. ‘i don't think there's space in here.’ he said opening a drawer. ‘nope, we put things from our old house in here.’ ‘you had another house? And you own a building?’ she questioned. ‘she has a mansion in the woods.’ he said. ‘why don't you live there?’ she asked. ‘we're closer to our friends and a store with diapers here.’ he said. ‘since when are you a cop?’ she said jokingly. ‘huh?' she pointed at handcuffs in the drawer. ‘oh my god’ he said and started laughing nervously. He picked them up and up them in his backpocket. ‘I'm not gonna pretend you don't know what they're for’ he told her. ‘why do you have those, those are like real handcuffs cops use.’ she commented. ‘i'm not going to discuss handcuffs with you’ he said closing the drawer. ‘i'm just saying those could hurt her wrists.’ she said. ‘i can tell you they don't hurt’ he said. ‘ooo she really got you wrapped around her little finger’ she said. ‘i get it she's hot' she added. He looked at her with a raised brow. ‘relax, i'm not going to steal you're baby mamma’ she said jokingly. ‘this tour got way to weird’ he said and walked out the room and she followed. ‘you don't have to be so weird about it’ she said. ‘your my little cousin, it's weird.’ he said. ‘i'm 18’ she said. ‘in my head your still 10’ ‘well then change it’ she said. ‘alright you're an adult now’ he said picking up Wolf. ‘so you can change his diaper’ he added. ‘it's your son, but okay give him to me.’ she said. ‘i can do it’ he said and walked to the nursery.  
Vera came back from Randall's and found Ashley alone in the living room. ‘where's Hamish?’ she asked. ‘changing Wolf's diaper’ Ashley said looking up from her phone. ‘what did you do?’ she asked Vera. ‘I had to ask him something and we talked a little. They're coming over later tonight.’ she told her as she sat down. ‘cool’ she said. Hamish came back and sat down next to Vera. Lilith called Hamish. ‘hey Lil’ ‘can we come over, we need a drink’ ‘yeah sure’ he said and Lilith, Nicole and Jack came in. ‘hey guys’ Nicole waved akwardly. ‘this is my cousin Ashley, hopefully she'll attend Belgrave next fall.’ Hamish said. ‘is she going to join the..(Lilith bumped his arm) drama club?’ ‘these are our neighbors Lilith, Nicole and Jack.’ he said to Ashley. ‘hi, i don't think so Jack.’ she said to them. Hamish gave the baby to Vera and walked to the bar. ‘do you want a drink Ash?’ he looked over at her. ‘yeah sure’ she said and walked over to the bar. Vera put Wolf down and went to Hamish side. ‘do you want something love?’ hamish quietly asked. ‘i'm good’ she said took a glass of water. ‘what are you going to make?’ Ashley asked. ‘what do you want?’ he asked. ‘i don't know. Surprise me.’ she said. ‘she'll like red wine and coke.’ vera whispered in Hamish his ear. He smiled and took a bottle of red wine and a bottle of coke. he took a glass and mixed them. He handed the glass to her. She took a sip. ‘nice’ she said. ‘i want that too’ Jack said. He made them for everyone and gave himself a glass of coke without wine. ‘I hope this isn't an après-kinda drink?’ Vera said looking at Jack. ‘It's not’ he said and nodded. Randall came in and joined the party. ‘Hamish, what are we having?’ Hamish handed him a drink. ‘that's my cousin’ he said to Randall. ‘right, you were coming to Belgrave next year.’ he said. ‘that's the plan’ Ashley said. ‘I'm sure Vera can magic your way in.’ he said and she looked confused. He looked at Hamish and remembered she doesn't know about the order. ‘because she's the chancellor she can get everyone in, it's like magic. You probably won't have to apply. Lucky you.’ he added. ‘He's wrong, you do have to apply. But I'm sure you're going to get accepted.’ Vera said. ‘i wasn't expecting you to just let me in.' Ashley said. ‘they accepted Randall, you're already in.’ Lilith said. ‘heey’ he said. ‘by the way. I'm making reservations at our favorite restaurant for Sunday. Do you guys want to come. His parents will join too.’ Vera said. ‘yes, i love Richard.’ Randall said. ‘yes' Jack said. Lilith nodded. ‘I'll make those later.’ she said. ‘are you going to eat here because we don't have enough food for all of you?’ Vera said. ‘At this point we should expect this.’ Hamish said. ‘i say pizza’ Randall said. ‘do you like pizza Ashley?’ he asked her. ‘yeah ofcourse’ ‘can i order?’ he said looking at Hamish and Vera. ‘you know our order’ he answered. ‘jack meat, nicole cheese, lilith a lil spicy, one with ham for Ham and classic for mom.’ Randall said. Hamish and Vera shook their heads. ‘what do you want Ash?’ ‘just the classic’ she said. ‘okay’ Randall said. ‘and done’ he said when he had ordered. ‘i'm not your mom by the way’ Vera looked at him. ‘okay boss’ he said. ‘what do you like best about Belgrave?’ Ashley asked them. ‘the drama club’ Jack said. ‘i don't know’ Randall said. ‘the chancellor is hot’ Lilith said. Jack nearly choked on his drink. Hamish looked at her frustrated. ‘i get that a lot, thanks.’ Vera said. ‘Remember guys i'm going to marry her. Be respectful.’ Hamish said. ‘i'm just joking.’ Lilith said. ‘No you're totally right but she's in the room. How would you like it if if i told you your girlfriend is hot while she's here.’ Hamish said. ‘I'd agreed with you, Nicky is smoking’ she said. ‘yeah no, that's uncomfortable’ Nicole said. ‘sorry’ Lilith said. ‘i'm sorry Vera, if i made you uncomfortable.’ she said. ‘it's no problem. His students are worse.’ she said. ‘I failed Brad for that.’ Hamish said. ‘you did not?!’ ‘Hamish you're so jealous.’ Lilith said. ‘it was a bad essay anyway’ he scoffed. ‘you can't do that, i could fire you.’ Vera said. ‘not over a guy who wants to fuck the chancellor.’ he said. ‘i'm obviously not firing you but don't do that again. Publicly humiliating him works better.’ she said. ‘If you weren't as terrifying he would actually try to make a move.’ Randall said. ‘not everyone thinks you're terrifying.’ jack said. ‘i know, he's just terrified of everything.’ vera said. ‘not true’ he said. ‘can you stop arguing, we all know Vera is beautiful and Randall is scared of serious people.’ Hamish said. ‘okay dad’ randall said. Hamish sighed. ‘they're not really our friends, but our children.’ he said to Ashley and she laughed. ‘we're a family, i love you guys.’ Randall said spread his arms over Lilith, Nicole and Jack to hug them. ‘weirdly enough that's true’ Lilith said. ‘i mean Jack has no family, sorry. I don't really like my parents. Hamish his parents were dissapointed until he got Vera pregnant. Nicole's parents live on the west coast. I don't know about Vera but she's from the west coast too. I guess Randall and Gabby are the only ones who have a normal relationship with their parents.’ she added. ‘we should do a Christmas card all together.’ randall said. 'don't push it’ Vera said. They heard the doorbell. ‘i'll go downstairs’ Randall said and walked out.  
‘Are we going to sit in the couch?’ Jack asked. ‘nope, table.’ Hamish said. ‘we don't trust you wolves, that's an expensive couch.’ vera said. ‘how is Wolf?’ Nicole asked. ‘he's sleeping over there’ Vera pointed at him. She stood up and walked over to the crib and watched. The others followed. Hamish and Vera cleaned up the bar. ‘feel my back pocket’ he whispered to Vera. She did. ‘are those, where did you find them? I thought we lost them.’ she whispered. ‘in a drawer in the guest room.’ ‘did she see?’ she asked. ‘yeah but she was chill about it.’ ‘go put them in the bedroom’ she whispered. She went to the baby and he went to their bedroom.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one!

‘goodmorning love’ she whispered. She caught his attention and he opened his eyes smiling. ‘hi’ he gave her a kiss and put his arm around her shoulders. ‘what time is it?’ ‘nearly nine, do you think ashley is awake yet?’ ‘i don't know, is Wolf awake yet?’ ‘i just fed Wolf’ she said. ‘let's go get breakfast.’ he said and pushed himself up. ‘are you going to wake her up?’ she said as she put on her robe. ‘i'll go see’  
‘Ash’ he said knocking softly on the door. ‘We're having breakfast’ he added. ‘coming’ he heard her say.  
‘she's awake.’ he said to Vera in the nursery. ‘goodmorning little Wolf’ he kissed the top of his son's head. after what seemed like a second but were actually minutes of hugging they got interrupted by Ashley knocking on the door. ‘goodmorning’ she smiled. ‘right breakfast’ Hamish said.  
‘you're already dressed? When did you wake up?’ he asked. ‘A while ago’ she answered. ‘it smells nice in here’ she said as she walked in. ‘it does, what did you do?’ he asked Vera. ‘i put some bread and croissants in the oven while i fed Wolf' she said. ‘oh my god, thanks i love you’ Hamish said and kissed her cheek. ‘oh they're still warm’ Ashley said grabbing one of the croissants. ‘so what's on the agenda today?’ Ashley asked. ‘our tour starts at 10.30 so i'm leaving at 10. It will take an hour and a half. Then there's a reception or lunch in a restaurant near campus. There will be 20-40 people, depending on how many professors will join. You'll get your application form and your supposed to mail it back but you can give it to me when you've filled it out tomorrow.’ she answered strictly. ‘okay’ she said. ‘do you want coffee?’ Hamish asked. ‘with milk’ she answered. ‘you know it’ Vera said when he looked at her. ‘what are you going to do Hamish?’ ‘taking care of Wolf’ he said. ‘Would you like to join us after the tour?’ Vera asked. ‘ With the whole school board?’ ‘they've know about us for a while now.’ She said. ‘if you're fine with it. I just don't want them to try to undermine you again.’ ‘just come’ Ashley encouraged. ‘what about Wolf? He shouldn't come.’ Hamish said to Vera. ‘pick any of your wolves Randall, Lilith, nicole?’ ‘i'll ask them’ ‘who are the most interesting professors, worth talking to?’ Ashley asked. ‘Stay away from professor Adams, he gives me the creeps. Krowchuk is my supervisor, he's worth talking to.’ Hamish said. ‘professor benson is an intelligent woman’ Vera added. ‘noted’ ashley said. ‘also professor Daniels is a narcissist.’ Hamish added. ‘and a sadist’ ‘no offense, but why do you employ them?’ ‘after years you just can't fire them without an actual reason, if they got caught sleeping with a student or selling grades then i can fire them.’ Vera explained. ‘Adams has probably been doing both.’ Hamish said. ‘then why isn't he fired?’ ashley asked. ‘because we have no proof other than rumours.’ Vera sighed. ‘you guys are lucky there's no sleeping with colleagues rule then.’ Ashley commented. ‘I think it is kinda an unwritten rule though’ Hamish said. ‘oh’ ‘half of them don't even know either. His students only found out last week. ’ Vera said. ‘they just thought it was a coincidence i had a baby at the same time as her.’ Hamish explained. ‘And also stay away from economy teachers, they won't shut up about it’ Hamish said to change the subject. ‘oh god Philip is the most boring man I've met.’ Vera told him. ‘exactly’ Hamish pointed out. ‘don't talk to anyone commenting on your last name, don't be Duke's cousin. it probably has a negative loading.’ Hamish warned. ‘why?’ ‘i've disagreed with most in my ways of teaching. They're not my friends let alone yours.’ he explained. ‘i'm going to get dressed.’ Vera said as she stood up. ‘if you want a ride from me you'll be early.’ Vera said to Ashley. ‘that's okay’ 

‘What's she like on campus?’ Ashley asked Hamish. He smirked. ‘Randall is overreacting, if that's what you're worried about. She's not scary if you know her.’ ‘i don't really know her, yet.’ ‘you'll get to know her, she's just a hard egg to crack. But she's very secretively caring. She has a sense of humor, she uses a lot of sarcasm when people who annoy her, like some faculty members. She doesn't like inappropriate jokes in school, that's a big no.’ ‘define inappropriate?’ ‘our relationship, well nowadays it's common knowledge but when Randall was suspicious she didn't like him making jokes about it. Just avoid anything personal, at least when there are other people around.’ ‘okay’ ‘she's a very interesting woman.’ she commented. ‘why do you think so?’ he asked. ‘the way she walks and talk bares some kind of mystery.’ she explained. He chuckled briefly. ‘i guess that could be right’ ‘it's like she's using her words very precisely but there's more to it, she means something else, something deeper.’ she explained further. ‘ ‘you should really study psychology?’ he said crossing his arms. ‘you haven't figured her out yet, but your smart enough to know she's not letting you.’ he added. She smiled ‘what's she hiding?’ she asked curiously. ‘she's just guarded because she's been hurt.’ he told her. ‘i figured.’ He stood up. ‘could you look after Wolf while i take a shower?’ ‘sure’ 

‘what are you wearing today?’ he said when he walked into their closet. ‘you look beautiful by the way.’ he put his hands on her arms. ‘i need to feel confident today, the council could test me’ she said and turned around. ‘you're testing me’ he said looking down at her sexy lingerie. He kissed her softly. ‘i don't have time Hamish’ ‘you can make it quick?’ ‘i just showered and you know i'm not the kind of woman who gives a blowjob to quiet her man.’ she said. ‘my memory serves different’ he smirked. ‘that was to get my magic back.’ ‘uhhmm’ he kissed her again. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slip in. He cupped her breasts and nudged her against the drawers. ‘we have to stop’ she whispered. ‘Can i help you pick out a dress?’ he asked. ‘sure’ she said and let go of his shoulders. He turned around and browsed between her clothes. ‘this one for dinner tomorrow’ he said holding up something. ‘why not today?’ she asked. ‘creepy professors will stare at your boobs’ he said. ‘they do it either way’ she rolled her eyes. ‘i wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable.’ he said. ‘around those assholes i would be uncomfortable in sweatpants.’ he sighed. ‘suit’ he said. ‘this one’ he said holding up a dark jumpsuit. ‘smart but sexy’ he said. She took the jumpsuit he was holding. ‘thank you, my love’ she whispered as she came close. ‘you really want to turn me on, you sexy witch practitioner grand magus.’ she smiled. ‘you can help me get dressed’ she said. ‘fine’ he said and followed her to the bathroom. 

Vera walked in on her high heels. ‘Are you ready?’ she asked Ashley. ‘yes’ she smiled. Gabby came in. ‘hi’ ‘goodmoring Gabrielle’ Vera said. 'this is Hamish his cousin Ashley, she's here for a Belgrave tour. Ashley this is Gabrielle, she lives with Randall and studies psychology.’ ‘hey’ ‘remember i met you on that tour 4 years ago ’ Gabby said to Vera. ‘i do you were quite a snob.’ she said. ‘ and you were stone cold’ she responded and they both smiled. Ashley didn't know if she watched the beginning of a fight or a joke. ‘he's asleep, text me if anything is wrong, Hamish is in the bathroom. He knows you're here. I've got snacks in the kitchen.’ ‘see you still sound the same, thanks mom’ Vera chuckled ‘bye now’ she opened the door and let Ashley go first. 

‘i can't tell if you hate each other or love each other.’ Ashley said in the elevator. Vera chuckled. ‘i do care about the girl. We were just joking.’ he said. ‘i figure you're not that friendly with all of your students?’ ‘I only talk to students in person if they're in trouble.’ she stated. ‘do i need to call you chancellor stone?’ she asked. ‘i would be most appropriate yes, after you can just call me Vera.’ she answered. ‘i see' 

‘tour will start in 15 minutes, it's best if you come with me to my office. You wouldn't want to get lost.’ she said when she parked the car. ‘it's bigger then on the pictures.’ Ashley said looking at the library. ‘it's quiet a maze if you don't know you're ways.’ Vera said.  
‘welcome to my office’ she said opening the door. Ashley looked around. ‘those books look old.’ she said standing in front of the bookcase. ‘they are, I'm going to prepare some paperwork.’ she said when she put her handbag on the desk. ‘nice couch’ Ashley said laying down. ‘make yourself at home’ Vera said. ‘was that sarcasm or is this fine?’ she asked as she got up. ‘it's fine, i can't count how many times i layed down on that couch.’ she said. ‘Are you that tired?’ she said as she layed back down. ‘my work is pretty exhausting, yes. And being pregnant or having a baby doesn't help.’ she said. ‘i can imagine’ ‘i don't think you can’ Vera responded. 

‘can i ask you something?’ Ashley said looking at the ceiling. ‘is it a favor or a question?’ Vera asked. ‘a question’ Ashley stated. ‘sure’ ‘Did you tell Hamish to reconnect with his family or did he wanted to himself?’ she asked and then looked at Vera. ‘He wanted to. I don't talk to my family myself, that would be ironic.’ she responded. ‘why?’ she asked. Vera looked at her with a pained expression and looked down again. ‘i'm sorry, it's none of my business.’ she apologized. ‘no it's okay. I'd rather tell you now because you'll find out anyway. I was pregnant when I was 16, my parents cut me off and i lived with my aunt. My daughter died when she was 7 months old.’ she silently said. ‘i'm so sorry’ Ashley said. ‘it was long time ago’ Vera said. ‘i can see it still hurts you.’ she said. ‘it won't ever stop hurting’ she said coldly. ‘ ‘i'm sorry for your loss.’ she said. ‘i don't need your pity Ashley.’ ‘we should get going’ she added.

‘welcome to Belgrave University, I'm Chancellor Stone and I'll be telling you all about Belgrave today.’ Vera said. Ashley stood in the back. ‘i heard she's the grand magus.’ a boy next to her said. ‘what's that?’ she whispered back. ‘you don't know about the order?’ ‘i have no idea wat you're talking about’ ‘it's a secrect society’ he said as they walked further. She was still paying attention to what Vera was saying. ‘she's their leader’ he added. ‘i don't think she has time for a club’ she laughed. ‘it's not a club, it's a magic secret society.’ he explained. ‘very funny’ she laughed. ‘no it's true, my brother is in the order. I'm a legacy. Watch out for blue roses.’ ‘magic is real’ he added. ‘I'm sure you're just pulling a prank on me.’ she said. She listened to what Vera was saying about the library. ‘the temple is in the library, that's where they do magic rituals.’ he whispered to Ashley. ‘what's your name?’ she asked. ‘Brandon Carter’ ‘okay Brandon, stop bothering me. I'm trying to pay attention.’ she hissed. ‘I'll see you're not a legacy’ he said. ‘what does that mean then?’ she whispered. ‘if you're parents were in the order, you will get invited.’ he explained. ‘i still don't believe you.’ she turned her head. ‘let me show you, they won't notice if we sneak out.’ he said. ‘no she will notice.’ she said. ‘she doesn't care how many students there are.’ he told her. ‘she's my cousins fiancé’ she said. ‘You serious?’ ‘yes’ 'i didn't know they were getting married, Angus said he just knocked her up.’ ‘so?’ ‘that's going to be so controversial’ he whispered. ‘why?’ she asked. ‘because he's a werewolf, so-called knight of saint christopher, and the order doesn't likes them. Except miss stone who felt the need to fuck one of them.’ She laughed. ‘are you sure you're okay?’ she asked. ‘i'm telling the truth’ ‘could you just shut up’ she said pissed off. She walked faster to the front of the group and focused on Vera.

When the tour was over they went to a large restaurant. Brandon made his way back to Ashley. ‘you again’ she said rolling her eyes. ‘i didn't get your name’ he said. ‘i didn't give it’ she said and walked away because she saw Hamish. ‘hi Ash. Was it interesting?’ he asked. ‘it was, except for this dude telling me about a secret society. Which is crazy, i hope he's okay.’ she laughed. ‘really? Who said that?’ he asked. ‘this guy named Brandon Carter’ she said. ‘i'm going to see how Vera is doing.’ he said.  
‘hey love’ he said to her and kissed her on the cheek before he quickly whispered ‘there's a kid Brandon Carter who's been telling Ashley about the order’ when he pulled back she saw her annoyed face. ‘probably the brother of Angus Carter.’ she whispered. ‘should we powder them?’ he asked. ‘we need to get them alone first.’ she said.  
'How's Wolf?’ Ashley asked him. ‘he's fine’ Hamish said. ‘are you going to apply for next fall?’ Vera asked. ‘i still am’ she answered. ‘we'd be happy to have you.’ Vera said. ‘i've seen you made a friend.’ Vera said. ‘oh yeah not really’ ‘did he bother you?’ she asked. ‘yeah but it's okay, i was still paying attention.’ she answered. ‘okay then, this lunch reception thing is kinda boring. I'll suggest you make friends. And i need to promote my University.’ Vera said and walked to another group of people. Hamish saw Angus standing there with his brother looking at him. ‘you shouldn't be standing her with me, go meet people.’ he said and she walked around. Hamish went to Angus. ‘you're not supposed to be here.’ he said. ‘i'm here with my brother, you shouldn't be here.’ he said. ‘i'm a teacher’ he said. ‘can i talk to you for a second?’ he asked.  
‘you're brother is telling tales about the order. Do you want praxis to know all our secrets?’ he crossed his arms. ‘he doesn't know about praxis and i can tell my family.’ he said. ‘but you shouldn't tell it to mine.’ he snapped. ‘you need him to shut up and get him to another school or powder him.’ Hamish said. ‘i'm not going to powder him.’ he said. ‘that was an order acolyte. And if you won't I will. And if i do, he might forget who his favorite brother is’ he said strictly. ‘i'll do him.’ he gave in. ‘thank you.’ he said and walked to brandon. ‘you've met my cousin i heard.’ ‘i did although I didn't get her name.’ he said. ‘i suggest you stop spreading words if you'd actually want a chance to get in.’ Hamish whispered. ‘can you give a spot?’ he asked. ‘you're a legacy. Don't ruin it for yourself. If i tell the grand magus about this, you'll never see a blue rose.’ Hamish said. ‘ofcourse, I'll shut up’ brandon said. ‘Don't believe everything your brother tells you. He's only an acolyte. Stay away from my cousin.’ he said and then walked away. 

‘Do you need something to eat Ash? It was fancy but not fulfilling.’ Hamish said. ‘i'm good’ she said. ‘i'm going to feed Wolf.’ Vera said. ‘thank you for babysitting Gabby.’ she said. ‘hamish, Randall and I are going to the blade&chalice to lunch. You wanna join us?’ Gabby said. ‘i'm gonna stay with my cousin.’ he said. ‘you can go’ Ash said. ‘you sure? You can join us too?’ he said. ‘i need to fill in the application.’ she said. ‘i'll tell Vera’ he said and walked to the nursery. ‘i'm going to lunch with randall and Gabby.’ he said and kissed her. ‘and Ashley?’ she asked. ‘she's filling out her application. She wants to get to know you.’ he said. ‘i'm the young hot chancellor of Belgrave i can't give her more.’ she said. ‘sure you can’ he said and kissed his boy's heaf. ‘i love you’ he said at the door.

Vera cames back to the living room with Wolf. ‘how's it going.’ she asked Ashley. ‘so much information’ she answered. ‘do you want something to drink?’ she asked standing in the kitchen. ‘a coke’ Ashley said.  
Vera sat down next to her and placed the glass on the table. ‘Should i put Hamish as my emergency contact, he's closer then my mom?’ she asks. ‘you'll have to ask him that.’ Vera answered. ‘okay’ she said flipping a page. ‘why did you come to Belgrave?’ she asked. ‘I got a scholarship and took it. And then i stayed.’ Vera answered. ‘didn't you get lonely?’ she asked. ‘i was most of the time.’ ‘what helped you through it?’ ‘i work a lot, i have a college to run.’ she responded. ‘i don't know about a lot about you but I can tell you're brave. You're someone to look up to.’ Ashley said. ‘thank you’ she said akwardly. ‘you don't take complements well’ Ashley noticed. ‘you shouldn't look up to me’ she said. ‘why not?’ she asked. ‘I'm not strong and brave, i just did whatever to survive.’ she responded. ‘That's what is the most admirable.’ Ashley looked at her. ‘you don't know me that well, Ashley’ ‘then let me’ she said. ‘you're so much like Hamish’ Vera said. Ashley chuckled. ‘i hope that's a good thing’ she said. ‘you're stubborn but caring’ she said. ‘could be right’ she nodded. ‘you're avoiding the subject’ she added. ‘I can't tell you much about me, they're isn't much to tell.’ she said. ‘I don't believe that’ Ashley responded. ‘you wouldn't believe me if i told you.’ she said. ‘some dude said you're the leader of a magic society, couldn't get any weirder.’ she said. Vera looked at her warily. ‘unless it's true’ Ashley said careful. Vera laughed. ‘i'm going to put him in his bed.’ Vera said.  
Vera: Ashley is asking me about the order! Hamish: powder her? Vera: i don't have it Hamish: just tell her, she'll find out eventually Vera: you want her to join? Hamish: no we can powder her later  
She came back to the living room, took out a pint of ice cream, 2 bowls, an ice cream scoop an 2 spoons and sat down next to her. ‘I'm going to tell you about it.’ she said while she scooped the ice cream in the bowls. ‘so it's true?’ she said. ‘yes’ Vera said softly. ‘Hamish is a werewolf?’ she asked. ‘we'll get there, enjoy your ice cream.’ Vera said. ‘lets go sit on the couch’ she added and stood up, ashley followed. ‘the hermetic order of the blue rose is a secret organization around the world. The main temple is here in Belgrave because the order was founded here.’ Vera said and took a break to eat. ‘Magic is in our bodies and the air, everywhere. But it comes with sacrifice. If there's anything I can teach you about magic it's no magic is free, never. If you don't pay it someone else will.’ she said. ‘can you show me?’ she asked. Vera turned to the fireplace ‘inflammator’ she said and Ashley watched as the flames appeared. ‘cool’ she said. ‘that's just convenient, that's barely any magic’ she said. ‘so what was the sacrifice?’ she asked. ‘i didn't do it’ she said. ‘so who's gonna pay? Is it me?’ she asked frightened. ‘no, i performed a spell that ''frees'' me from sacrifice. But it's slowly killing me actually, because my body is the sacrifice.’ she said. ‘so your dying?’ she asked. ‘i have it under control, I'm not going to die soon.’ she said. ‘so what's a sacrifice?’ she asked. ‘mostly blood, we slice our palm to offer our own blood. More complicated spells ask for animal blood.’ she said. ‘but some sacrifices are just you're time or effort. Opening doors or making a simple potion are priced in time.’ she added. ‘so are you a witch?’ ‘we're called pracitioners’ she said. ‘and you're the leader.’ ‘we have ranks, i'm grand magus. So yes. Hamish and our neighbors are all on ranks magistratus Which is 2 below me.’ she said. ‘which ranks are there?’ ‘if you get an invite you're a neophyte. You're not in the order yet you'll need to do a task to get in. If you complete that, you become an acolyte. Which is a student, they do the chores. If you get promoted you'll be a medicum. They train acolytes and have to clean less. Hamish is a magistratus. They have access to the reliquary, which is the magic library and they can lead rituals. When you're a magistatus it's mostly your reputation that dicides what you do. Every chapter of the order has a temple magus. They call the shots. The only onces who overrank them are the grand magus and the council. The council are different high ranking members who advise the grand magus. But they don't like me and they're really annoying.’ she said and took a bite. ‘why don't they like you?’ she asked. ‘the magus before me was a corrupt man, Jacks father actually. He wanted to bond with the most dangerous book. So he needed to kill his son. I was part of the council but to stop him i conspired with the knights of saint christopher. A group of werewolves. The order hates wolves. Hamish is their leader, our neighbors are wolves as well except Nicole.’ she said. ‘how did they become werewolves?’ she asked. ‘there are hides of wolves, like blankets, cursed with magic. When you take one and it bonds with you, it gets Inside you and you are a werewolf.’ she said. ‘so when does the wolf gets out?’ she asked. ‘the wolves get active when they hear magic. But they are very well trained and can transform whenever they want. Or stop a transformation.’ she said. ‘if everything is safe, you won't see the wolves.’ she added. ‘so the wolf is a different person inside him?’ she asked. ‘more or less. I think so.’ ‘and Wolf, your son?’ she asked. ‘we haven't seen him transform. But he has some traits like the werewolves. So we think he's a werewolf. But we're not sure. We're doing research. If he is we'll train him and he'll be like Hamish.’ she said. ‘okay’ she said and continued eating her melted ice cream. ‘what does the order do?’ ‘some people abuse magic so we try to fix that and stop them.’ Vera said. ‘how do you join?’ she asked. ‘invites only’ ‘can i join?’ ‘i don't know, I'll have to talk to Hamish about that. Being in the order comes with risks.’ she said. ‘why does he get to choose?’ ‘he wants to keep you safe. He lost someone because of magic already.’ ‘cassie’ Ashley said. ‘yes she was a werewolf’ Vera confirmed. ‘did you know her?’ she asked. ‘i didn't’ Vera said. ‘she was kind’ Ashley said. ‘i've seen her in pictures’. ‘so what's going to happen now, can i still come to Belgrave?’ she asked. ‘you can, you probably won't remember this conversation.’ Vera said. ‘are you going to remove my memories? Can you do that?’ she asked. ‘Hamish and I need to talk about it. Either you join or you don't know about it. That's how the order works.’ ‘then i want to join, i want to know you and Hamish. Where did you actually meet?’ she asked. ‘we met in the basement of the den, that's were the wolves lived before we moved. I was helping Jack defeat his dad. But nothing really happened there. We fought with order members and then they forgot about it. But that didn't work and they got their memories back. I inducted them, the council wasn't pleased with me then. He found his way to the bar in the Temple and he made drinks. He impressed me with his taste and you can fill in the rest. He is stubborn and wanted to get to know me, eventually i let him in and he took me out on a date and then he basically moved in with me. Then a couple months later I got pregnant and we moved here because some people were threatening our unborn child so the wolves were always around to protect us. We called him baby wolf, Randall was convinced it was going to be a werewolf. When he was born Hamish said baby wolf and the nurse thought it was the name. We didn't have another name and we thought it was perfect.’ she told her. ‘that's quite the story, is wolf safe now?’ ‘we're doing our best’ she said. ‘so remember sex can never be casual, you'll end up with a kid and a marriage and an extended wolf family.’ Vera said. ‘as you said i won't remember this conversation’ Ashley said. ‘do you want to join?’ ‘i do’ ‘I'll talk to Hamish’ vera said. ‘is it painful? The memories’ she asked. ‘you won't feel a thing’ she assured. ‘the order isn't exciting as it sounds, we're more dealing with murder than fun.’ vera explained. ‘oh’  
hamish came in and they turned their heads. ‘so you know’ hamish said to Ashley. ‘let me in’ she said. ‘i need to talk to Vera’ he said. ‘please’ she said holding Vera her hand. ‘you can talk in front of me, if i'm not going to remember this.’ she said. ‘she would be a good disciple’ Vera said. ‘it's dangerous’ he said. ‘you're in danger’ Ashley said. ‘that's my choice Ashley’ he responded. ‘she's going to live in our building, she will be with our son. She's going to find out again.’ Vera said. ‘we can powder her as much as needed’ he said. ‘you know how much that sucks’ Vera said. ‘you took part of my identity, this is just a secret’ Hamish said. ‘can you at least do it tonight, i want a real conversation with my cousin before i have to believe you met at a school party instead of a fight against the order.’ Ashley said. ‘okay i can give you that’ he said. And sat down next to her. ‘Vera you can stay.’ ashley said. ‘what do you want to know?’ he asked. ‘did you forget about me?’ she said. ‘i was afraid i would put you in danger, that you'd be dissapointed because i quit law school.’ he said. ‘i'm not’ she said. ‘i'm quite impressed with you, going after the grand magus, you need to have confidence to do that.’ she said. ‘well i had a crush on her and there was a tension between us ever since we met. actually she invited me.’ he said. ‘i meant Jack's dad’ ‘oh ofcourse that one’ he said and Vera laughed. ‘what's the coolest thing you've done?’ she asked. ‘ i stole from Vera but it's so funny because uhm well i, fuck it you won't remember it. I fucked Vera in the vault of the order and right after we, the knights, summoned a demon whom stole all the magic artifacts from that vault. It was a revenge plan for taking our memories. Except the sex, that was just very pleasant and not planned.’ he said. ‘damn girl you got fucked twice that day’ Ashley said to Vera looking smug at Hamish. ‘he did too because the artifacts got stolen from him by the same demon the same day. And then there was nearly an apocalypse and we still miss some artifacts.’ Vera said. ‘revenge plan gone wrong' she said to Hamish. ‘lilith went to hell for that, like literally.’ he said. ‘and he's scared of puppets’ Vera said. ‘please can i remember that.’ she laughed. ‘but more importantly you can steal from Vera and nearly cause an apocalypse but she's still fuck you because it was so good.’ he said. Vera shook her head. ‘toxic men are the most attractive, i know’ Ashley said. ‘i'm not toxic.’ hamish said. ‘you stole for her right after you fucked her.’ Ashley said. ‘well that wasn't my plan but the knights had planned to summon that night.’ he said. ‘i was pissed off, i'll tell you that.’ Vera said. ‘she did punish me’ he smirked. ‘Hamish!’ ‘she won't remember and she found the handcuffs earlier.’ he said. ‘she should forget that too’ Vera said. ‘i wouldn't think you are vanilla anyway’ she said. ‘what's the worst thing you've done’ she asked. ‘stealing from Vera’ he said. ‘good call’ Vera said. ‘can i see the temple?’ she asked. 'no’ hamish said. ‘the less you know the better’ he said. ‘but I'm going to forget’ she said. ‘it's easier if we stay home.’ he said. ‘anything else?’ ‘did you know i'm bisexual?’ she said. ‘i didn't‘ hamish said. ‘i haven't came out yet, so now is a good time to test it. I'm going to forget anyways.’ she said. ‘if you're parents don't accept you, you can come to us.’ Hamish said. ‘thanks, i had to hide my ex-girlfriend from my parents’ she said. ‘you had a girlfriend?’ vera asked. ‘we broke up because she moved to Cali last year.’ she said. ‘that's unfortunate’ Vera said. ‘isn't tommy bi?’ hamish said. ‘they don't like him that much since he came out, they avoid him mostly.’ she said. ‘really? That sucks.’ he said. ‘i'm sorry. You can come live with us. I know what it's like to get thrown out by your parents.’ vera said. ‘they will definitely not come to our wedding, i don't want homophobia at my wedding.’ Vera said. ‘thank you’ Ashley said. ‘did you know that i'm bi?’ Vera said. ‘i did not’ hamish said. Vera laughed ‘you didn't ask’ Ashley laughed. ‘when should i have asked?’ he asked. ‘you had asked me about Edward.’ she said. ‘who's edward?’ ashley said. ‘jack's dad’ hamish said. ‘that was because i hoped you didn't fuck him. I don't mind that you had sex with women.’ he said. ‘you fucked Jack his dad?’ Ashley said. ‘no i didn't. I did date mom.’ she said. They looked shocked. ‘i wouldn't tell him that.’ Ashley said. ‘you knew his mom?’ hamish asked surprised. ‘very well apparently.’ Ashley commented. ‘i did before he was born and i met Jack once when he was a baby. I haven't seen her since then and i didn't go to her funeral. I told jack i knew her.’ Vera said. ‘we dated for a few month before she moved to new york.’ Vera added. ‘Jack's mom complex with you just got less weird.’ he said. Vera laughed. ‘can i talk with the wolves before you erase my memories?’ she asked. ‘fine’ Hamish said. He took out his phone and texted his group chat. A few minutes later they arrived. ‘sup?’ randall asked. ‘i know you're werewolf’ Ashley said. ‘i'm not who told you that?’ randall said. ‘you're a bad actor’ she said to Randall. ‘we did’ hamish said. ‘actually Angus his brother did.’ he added. ‘so what do you wanna do powder her?’ Jack asked. ‘we're going to but we'll let her ask you some questions first.’ vera said. ‘so this werewolf thing, is it something with the moon?’ she said. ‘nope’ Jack said. 'so when are you a werewolf and when are you human?’ she asked. ‘were always werewolves.’ randall said. ‘it's like being bi, if I'm with a guy i'm not straight, i'm still bi and i i'm with a girl i'm not lesbian, i'm still bi.’ lilith added. ‘i get that i'm bi. I just came out to hamish and Vera’ she said. ‘yes welcome to the club’ Lilith high fived her.’ ‘i'm pan but’ randall said as he high fived her. ‘i love that’ she said. ‘i'm lesbian but i really want to high five’ Nicole said as she did. ‘well i guess i should come out too’ Vera said and high five Ashley. The wolves cheered and some were surprised. ‘i fucking knew’ Lilith said. ‘since when did this become the lgbtq+ club?’ Hamish said sarcastically. ‘you're not straight’ Randall said. ‘i am, i haven't been with guys.’ he said. ‘did our kiss mean nothing to you?’ Randall asked jokingly. ‘you know it wasn't real.’ he said. ‘you're breaking my heart Hamish Duke.’ he said dramatically. 'i'm sorry’ ‘ooh you ate ice cream in the couch.’ he said pointing at the bowls. ‘in the freezer’ Vera said and he jumped up. ‘bring me some more’ Ashley said. ‘ooo chuncky monkey my favorite’ he said. ‘you're welcome’ Vera said. ‘this is the peak of our friendship Vera’ he said when he sat down. She chuckled. ‘i'm going to check on my actual son’ she said and stood up heading to the nursery.


	44. Chapter 44

‘i think it's time’ Hamish said and they all stopped talking. ‘no please, let me join.’ Ashley begged. Vera took her hand. 'it's gonna be okay’ she said. ‘please talk him out of it’ she said squeezing her hand. Vera looked at Hamish. ‘no’ he said shaking his head. ‘she'll have a real family.’ Jack said. ‘she'll still be family.’ hamish responded. ‘lets talk somewhere else’ Vera said. He shook his head. She stood up. ‘that's an order, Mr. Duke.’ she said in her grand magus tone. He stood up and walked with her.  
‘we can't let this happen’ Randall said. ‘we can make a video telling the story’ nicole said. ‘yes give your phone Ash’ jack said. ‘thank you guys’ she said handing it over.  
‘i won't allow it Vera’ he said closing the bedroom door. ‘she's perfect for the order’ she responded. ‘it's to dangerous’ ‘we can protect her, we have a whole wolf pack’ she said. ‘we can't protect everyone, they're not immortal’ he said. ‘give her a chance’ she begged. ‘no i'm going to do it’ he said. ‘I won't allow it’ she said. ‘what are you going to do, demote me? Fire me?’ he dared. ‘keep your voice down they'll hear us.’ she said. He quickly performed a soundproofing incantation. ’now they won't’ he hissed. ‘this isn't your choice to make’ he snapped. ‘or yours, it's hers!’ she snapped back. ‘she's a child’ ‘jack was the same age when you trapped him into becoming a werewolf’ ‘that's not how it went!’ he yelled. ‘he didn't have a choice!’ she yelled back. ‘that wasn't me!’ he said throwing his hands up ‘you were responsible for all of them’ she said pointing at him. ‘the order invites students with deadly test!’ ‘they're not deadly’ she stated. ‘well students have died’ ‘you killed one of them!’ she said stepping closer. ‘because you let us get out of control! You took everything we had. Our stuff, our lives, our friendship.’ he spat the words in her face. ‘i had no choice!’ she said to her defense. ‘you didn't have to take our stuff or keep tabs on us.’ he said. ‘don't you think I feel bad for that. Don't you get that it ruined me to take everything away. I didn't get to choose. I'm a woman. I need to be stronger because they think i'm weak. I needed to survive. And i needed you to survive.’ she yelled with tears rolling from her eyes. ‘i'm sorry, i know you did it to protect us. I got carried away.’ he said. ‘you clearly feel different’ she said. ‘i dont resent you for it’ he said. ‘it sure feels like it’ she said wiping down her cheeks. ‘i'm sorry Vera’ he said softly and put his hand on her cheek. ‘i'm sorry’ she said looking him in his eyes. ‘you can't blame me for keeping my cousin safe, but i won't take anything from her. She'll still be Ashley, she's still going to Belgrave, she's still family.’ he said. ‘she's never going to be one of us’ Vera said. ‘i'm sorry' he said and reached for the powder in his pocket and blew it in her face. He quickly caught her and put her on the bed. ‘you're Vera Stone, you're the grand magus. You're the chancellor of Belgrave. You're son is called Wolf. Forget we fought, you were tired and took a nap. You think we should powder Ashley.’ he said and then woke her up. ‘hey’ she said confused. ‘you've been out for a while’ he said. ‘did we have sex?’ she asked. ‘we didn't, you slept fully clothed.’ he said. ‘do you want to have sex?’ she smirked. ‘we need to go back in there.’ he said. ‘give me a kiss’ she said. He did. She pulled him on the bed and straddled him. She pinned his hands down and got on top of him. She stopped kissing him and looked him in the eyes. ‘you fucking powdered me’ she said on top of him. ‘i'm so sorry’ he whispered. ‘you really thought I that would work?’ she asked with a hint of anger and disbelief in her voice. ‘i'm sorry’ he repeated. ‘that's fucked up Hamish’ she said still keeping him down on the bed. ‘do you really think you can't even talk to me about this?’ she said. ‘i don't want to risk anyone else.’ he said. ‘we can keep her safe. You don't trust me enough!’ she said. ‘i know you, you'll sacrefice yourself for her!’ he yelled. ‘i don't want any of you to die’ he added. She's quiet. ‘i love you Vera. I know you. I know why you want her to be inside our world. But i know if i get more people inside eventually someone i care about is going to die again. I know you wouldn't let that happen. But that's how i know you'll be the one who is going to die. and i couldn't bare that.’ he said. She let his hands go and put her head on his shoulder. He caressed her hair. ‘i'm still mad you powdered me.’ she said. ‘you can punish me later.’ he said. ‘you're not going to get sex out of this’ she said lifting herself up again. ‘you need to grow the fuck up. Sure you don't want me to die. But talk to me Jesus Hamish.’ she said. ‘omg are you getting off on this’ she said and put her hand on his crotch to check if the feeling on her tight was real. ‘Jesus Hamish’ she sighed and got off him. ‘we're not done with this.’ she said standing up. ‘i'm so sorry Vera, i didn't mean to.’ he said. ‘you need to stay here for a while. I can't deal with you right now. Take care of whatever perverted thoughts you have and come back for dinner.’ she said. ‘i'm sorry Vera, i didn't want that to happen.’ he apologized. ‘turn around, lay on your stomach’ she ordered. ‘why? I thought you did want to?’ he said. ‘just do what i say.’ she said irritated. He did and she took the small bag of powder from his pocket. ‘i'm keeping this’ she said and walked away.  
Vera walked in and they all looked at her. ‘where's Hamish?’ ashley asked. ‘he powdered me but that doesn't work on me. So i told him to stay there until he comes up with a good apology.’ she said. ‘he powdered you? that's so stupid. Even i wouldn't do that.’ Randall said. ‘so the powder is how you erase memories’ Ashley said. ‘yes, but i did a potion and now it doesn't work on me anymore.’ she said. ‘can i have it, the potion?’ Ashley asked. ‘we don't have the materials to make it’ Jack said. ‘we lost it with their epic fail of a revenge plan.’ Vera said and sat down on the couch. ‘are you mad at him?’ Ashley asked. ‘he wanted to manipulate me.’ she responded. ‘so yeah i'm pretty pissed’ she added. ‘i'm sure he's beating himself up about it’ Lilith said. ‘i hope he is’ vera responded. ‘you're not breaking up, are you?’ Ashley carefully asked. ‘no he'll just have to redeem himself’ Vera responded. ‘if it causes you to much trouble just powder me, i don't want to get in between you’ ashley said. ‘that won't fix it’ Vera said. ‘so what's going to happen now?' nicole asked. ‘i took his pulvis memorae’ Vera said. ‘you can know about it. We'll see what we're doing next fall. But you can't tell anyone.’ Vera said to Ashley. ‘thank you’ she said and hugged Vera. ‘i'm going to check on Wolf.’ she said.  
She was feeding Wolf when Hamish came in. ‘sorry i didn't know you'd be here.’ he said. ‘can i stay?’ he asked. She nodded. ‘i'm really sorry Vera’ he said. ‘i know you're sorry’ she said. ‘i don't wanna fight’ he said. ‘you've made that clear when you powdered me’ she said. ‘and i feel bad for it. I know I fucked up. And i know how bad you must've felt now.’ he said. ‘the difference is i did it to keep you alive. You did it to manipulate me.’ she said. ‘i just want you to keep yourself and our son safe. You don't need another responsibility.’ he said. ‘i can decide that for myself’ she said. ‘I'm scared of losing you. I don't need to protect Ashley. I want to keep you from trying to sacrefice yourself.’ he said. ‘you made it sound like i want to die so badly.’ ‘i admire your selflessness, i do. But i don't want to loose you to the greater good. It's selfish i know.’ he said. ‘you'll have to earn my trust again’ she said. ‘i will’ he said. ‘i'm sorry Vera. I love you’ he added. ‘i know, but you betrayed me.’ she said. He looked at her. ‘i'm so stupid’ he said. ‘yeah’ she met his gaze. ‘i never wanted to hurt you.’ he said. ‘i want to be able to forgive you right now, but I just can't yet.’ she said. ‘i understand’ he said. ‘i told Ashley she can keep her memory and we'll talk about considering joining next fall. If you trust me, you'll respect that.’ she said. ‘i'll trust you. I'm not going to touch that powder again.’ he said. 'you should talk to her’ she said. ‘okay’ he said and walked away.  
‘dude you fucked up’ Lilith said. ‘i know’ hamish said sitting down. ‘i'm sorry ashley, you can keep your memories’ he said. ‘thanks’ ‘why did you powder her, did you really think she wasn't going to remember?’ Jack asked. ‘i don't know, we were fighting and she was upset because i said something i didn't mean and i didn't want to fight.’ he said. ‘how mad is she?’ randall asked. ‘she's just sad and dissapointed’ he said. ‘i'm such an idiot’ he dropped his head in his hands. ‘she needs time, she won't leave you’ Ashley said. ‘i wouldn't know what to do if she did, god i love her so much’ he said. ‘we know’ gabby said. ‘what do i do?’ he asked. ‘be honest to her' nicole said. ‘we have dinner with my parents tommorow, that will be akward. How do i explain that?’ ‘they'll understand if you say you just pissed her off.’ Lilith said.


	45. Chapter 45

She woke up early, facing Hamish and watched him sleep for a minute before she slipped out of bed. She went to the nursery and watched Wolf. After a while she walked away and made herself a cup of tea.

Ashley came in and greeted her. ‘why are you up so early?’ Vera asked. ‘i'm an early bird. Can i get some tea?’ she responded. Vera took out a mug and filled it up. Ashley took it from her and she noticed Vera didn't look as awake as her. ‘are you okay?’ she asked. ‘i don't know’ she said under her breath. ‘you can talk to me.’ ashley told her sitting down. ‘i don't think you would get it. Our world is just new to you.’ Vera said clenching her mug between her hands. ‘maybe it is, but feelings aren't new to me.’ she responded and took a sip. ‘i'm just really dissapointed.’ Vera said. ‘and why is that?’ she asked. ‘because i didn't think he would want to manipulate me.’ she said softly. ‘do you know why he did it?’ ‘because he's scared i'm going to take more personal responsibility and I can't protect everyone, so he's thinks I'll end up sacreficing myself.’ she admitted. ‘would you?’ ashley questioned. ‘he would do the same’ she said. ‘maybe that's why he didn't want me in the order.’ ‘i get where he's coming from but we're all in this world. We could use someone like you. ’ Vera said. ‘aren't scared of him dying?’ ashley asked. ‘i try not to think about it.’ she admitted. ‘I might not get a place in your crazy world. But i'm here, for both of you.’ Ashley said and stood up to get another cup of tea. ‘do you need a hug?’ Ashley asked and she hugged her. ‘thank you’ Vera whispered. Vera wiped the tears from her eyes and let her get her tea. ‘are you okay?’ she asked again. ‘i will be’ she said and took a sip of her tea. ‘i think i heard Wolf’ Vera said and walked away.  
‘hi baby’ she said as she picked him up. ‘mommy is here’ she whispered and kissed his head. She sat down ready to feed him and Hamish came in. ‘goodmorning’ he said. ‘hi’ she whispered. ‘how did you sleep?’ he asked her. ‘fine, Ashley is awake already’ she responded. ‘i'll go say hi then.’ he said and turned around. ‘Hamish’ she whispered and he looked over his shoulder. ‘i love you’ she whispered. ‘i love you too’ he said and walked away. 

'goodmorning ash’ he said. ‘hey, do you want tea?’ ‘i'm more of a coffee person’ he responded. ‘i am too, but Vera made a pot’ she said. ‘she does that when she can't sleep, god knows how long she's been up.’ he said. ‘she said she'll be okay, just give her time’ she said. He started making coffee. ‘It's killing me to hurt her.’ he said. ‘I know’ she said and put a hand on his shoulder. ‘she said she loves me in the nursery. I don't know what she ment by it.’ he said. ‘maybe just what it is’ ashley said. ‘i knew that already’ he said. ‘it didn't feel like that, it felt like she said 'i love you but you hurt me’ he explained. ‘you did’ ashley responded. ‘i knew that too’ he said. ‘what would you have done if the powder worked?’ Ashley said. ‘i'd feel bad about it, but at least she wouldn't be hurt.’ he responded. ‘just doing it felt bad’ he said. ‘she told me why you did it’ she told him. ‘yeah well i did it and i can't change it’ he said. ‘have you ever thought you would do the same. She doesn't dare to think about you dying’ ashley said. ‘i would die for her’ he said. ‘i think she knows.’ ‘ No she won't let me die. she'd die for any of us, nearly did twice or thrice. She's a good person despite the things she has done.’ he explained. ‘i'm sure she is’ she commented and hugged Hamish' back. ‘i don't think she wants to talk to me today.’ he said. ‘you'll be fine’ Ashley comforted him.

Ashley had gone home and dinner with Hamish' parents was fine. The week was just the same except Vera and Hamish barely spoke to each other.

‘we should talk.’ Vera said after she returned from the nursery to the living room. He closed his book and looked up to her. ‘come sit’ he said. She sat down and looked at him. ‘i don't know what i want to say’ she said. ‘just say what you're thinking’ he told her. ‘I'm confused. That was so unlike you. You don't manipulate people, it's just not you. Why?’ she said. ‘you're right’ ‘and you really hurt me’ she added. ‘i know and I'm so sorry’ he apologized. ‘i don't know what to think. i didn't think you'd manipulate me once, so i can't think that you won't try it again somehow. But i know you and you won't and i think i trust you. I just don't know.’ she said. He could hear in her voice she was upset. ‘i can't undo what I did, i can only apologize and i promise you i don't want to manipulate you. I'm not going to do that.’ he said. ‘i accept your apology. I know you're hurting. But i can't fully forgive you yet because that wouldn't be fair to my feelings.’ she said. ‘okay’ she moved towards him on the couch. ‘i need you to talk to me before you act on your feelings. I know their strong but don't let them make you wreckless.’ she said as she put her head on his shoulder. ‘i love you’ he whispered and put his arm around her. ‘i love you too’ she whispered and gave him a soft kiss. ‘i've missed you’ he whispered. ‘i wasn't gone’ she responded. ‘these past days have been too silent. We both weren't present’ he said. She gave him another kiss. ‘i'm sorry i gave you the silent treatment’ ‘i deserved those 5 days’ he responded. ‘i'm done being angry’ she said. ‘what are you now?’ he asked. ‘i don't know’ she whispered and kissed him again. ‘show me you know me’ she whispered seductively in his ear. He started kissing her neck with hunger. ‘show me i can trust you.’ ‘show me you love me’ she said and he gave her tender kisses. ‘I want to make love to you’ she fell back on the couch and undid the buttons of her blouse while he kissed her neck. He took of his shirt and kissed her chest. His kisses where affectionate and passionate. She moaned when he reached her nipples. His hands cupped the sides of her waist tracing her hourglass figure. She took off her pants as he was exploring her clavicles. ‘i want to kiss every inch of your skin’ he whispered. ‘lets go to the bedroom' she responded. ‘i have something in my nightstand.’ she added. He detached from her stomach and met her gaze. ‘i don't want to cuff you tonight’ he said and brought his head closer to hers. 'no, candles.’ she said. He scooped her up and walked to the bedroom.  
Once Inside he put her on the bed and quickly took of his pants. She took out the candles and lit them. He kissed her lips with passion when they met on the bed. His hands made their way to her cheek and when he stopped to take a breath he said ‘vera, you're the love of my life’ and she kissed him again. He worked his way down her body, kissing and licking her slowly. He gently took off her panties and kissed her inner thigh. ‘don't tease me’ she said and he kissed her center. He kissed her clit and all the right spots and then moved down her thighs. ‘you weren't done yet’ she said groaning. ‘i'm not even done with foreplay yet’ he whispered. She pushed herself up and blew a candle out. He looked at her confused. ‘pour it over me’ she said. ‘it will burn you're skin’ he said. She dipped her finger in the candle and wiped it on her shoulder. ‘it's massage oil’ she said. He ran his fingers over her shoulder and smiled. He took the candle and carefully dripped the oil on her chest and her stomach. He massaged her breast with his hands and she moaned with her eyes closed. He noticed there was a little milk coming out her nipples but he continued softly because he saw her pleasure. He massaged her shoulders and her neck while he kissed her. She opened her legs and whispered ‘enter me’ between kisses. He did but didn't move right away but felt her moving a little underneath him. He kissed her face and neck before he started moving slowly. He placed his hands on her hips and moved her slowly in his pace. ‘slowly’ he whispered in her ear when he felt like he lost his grip on her hips. ‘i love you’ he added. She kissed him and he pulled out. ‘no’ ‘no no’ she begged between kissed. ‘turn around’ he whispered and rolled her over. He poured the candle over her back while he slid back inside her which made her gasp. He massaged her back and her shoulders and moved his hips slowly. After shoulders he massaged her ass. ‘faster’ she whispered and he quickly pulled out turned her around and pushed back in harder. ‘i want to see your beautiful face’ he said with his forehead against hers and started kissing her as he spead up his movement. His hands where stroking her figure while he moved in and out her. They felt each others moans on their lips. ‘i love you’ she whispered while she dug her nails in his shoulders. ‘i love you too’ he said while kissing her. ‘i'm gonna come’ she whispered. He brought his hand up to her cheeks and kissed her. As she came she sloppily kissed him and moaned against his cheek and he came a second after her. ‘fuck i missed you Vera’ he said out of breath still inside of her. ‘i've missed you too’ she whispered. He stroked her hair and looked at her flushed face. ‘am i hurting you?’ he asked when he layed down on her chest. She told him it was fine. ‘for the record i missed you, not just the sex’ he clarified. ‘i know’ ‘you are so beautiful’ he whispered and kissed her neck. ‘if we're going for a second round, i get to be in control.’ she said. ‘my pleasure’ ‘on your back’ she said and he pulled out and layed down. She got on him and kissed him. ‘oh fuck’ he muttered. ‘Vera stop’ he said. ‘what?!’ ‘Randall is here, i was going to meet him tonight.’ he said. ‘ugh’ Vera sighed and got off him. Hamish rolled of the bed and put on his robe. He kissed Vera ‘i'll be back’  


Hamish went back inside his bedroom and saw Vera laying there with her eyes closed. ‘Vera’ he whispered. She responded with a yawn. He got the covers underneath her and pulled her under. ‘we weren't done yet’ she whispered. ‘you're barely awake’ ‘i am awake’ ‘open your eyes then’ ‘see i'm fine’ she said with her eyes open. ‘you don't have enough energy to get on top’ ‘then you can’ she responded. ‘your going to fall asleep’ he said. ‘i'm just bored’ she stated. ‘go to sleep, you're tired.’ ‘i'm more horny than tired’ she stated. ‘if you're going to sleep now, you'll have more energy to fuck tomorrow morning.’ he said. ‘fine’ she said closing her eyes. ‘what did Randall want?’ she muttered. ‘nothing much, he left pretty soon and then i fed Wolf and changed his diaper. ‘oh god i forgot to nurse him’ she said with her eyes wide open. ‘there's milk in the fridge, i did it’ he responded. 'but still i forgot to feed my son’ she said. ‘you fed him a few hours ago, he wasn't going to starve. he would wake us up in a few hours if we didn't stick to the schedule anyway.’ Hamish said running his fingers through her hair. ‘i should think about that. And i should pump more milk’ she said. ‘it's fine Vera’ he said holding her back. ‘no i need to, you took from tomorrow's supply. then Randall is going to babysit so I can't feed him. And we should brush our teeth and stuff.’ she said sitting up. ‘alright then’ he sighed and stood up. ‘i'll get your breast pump’ he said. ‘thank you’  
He came back and found her in the bathroom. ‘put it on the bed’ she said brushing her teeth. He did and joined her in the bathroom. She went back to their bedroom to pump breast milk while Hamish brushed his teeth. ‘this is going to take a while’ she announced when he walked in. He sat down at her feet and started to massage them. ‘that's good’ she whispered. He smiled and continued. ‘i got an email from the location we picked out in Florence' she said and he looked up. ‘when?’ ‘yesterday, i was still a little mad’ ‘understandable’ he said ‘what did it say?’ ‘earlierst dates available are in July. I know we said spring but that wouldn't have worked anyway with our schedule. And July would give us more time to plan.’ she explained. ‘that's good’ he said and took her other foot. ‘keep going’ she said. ‘i'm really excited to call you my wife.’ he said. ‘hmm’ she nodded. ‘did you respond?’ he asked. ‘i told them we'd think about it.’ ‘so what do we think?’ he asked. ‘july is good, right?’ ‘july is perfect, we've got a few months to plan then.’ he said. ‘i think I found a great wedding dress designer’ she said. ‘you did?’ ‘i want to make an appointment soon’ ‘the sooner the better’ he responded. ‘do you want to come with me?’ she asked. ‘doesn't that bring bad luck?’ he asked. ‘i don't believe in such thing’ she said. ‘then i will go with you’ he responded. ‘should we bring the knights?’ he asked. ‘no, at least not all of them. The girls can come. Randall won't be useful and i doubt Jack would have fun.’ she said. ‘okay’ ‘i'm done’ she said. ‘i'll put that in the fridge’ he said and took the bottle from her.  
‘goodnight my love’ he whispered before giving her a soft kiss. ‘night’ she muttered.


	46. April 2022

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna hurt.

‘Vera?’ Hamish called her in the hallway. He walked in the nursery but she wasn't with Wolf. He walked to the living room and found her on the couch. ‘hey Love, i really enjoyed last night. i thought we were going to do it again this morning.’ he said walking in a straight line up to her. 'uhm’ she pointed behind him in the kitchen. ‘Hi Randall, what are you doing here?’ he said embarrassed. ‘glad to see you two made up’ he said. ‘i'm going to check on Wolf’ Vera said and slipped out. ‘yeah don't mention it’ hamish said to Randall. ‘i know you two have sex, you have a child. No need to act like you didn't have make up sex last night’ randall said. ‘Why did you want to talk to me?' ‘I actually can't babysit today, that's why i'm so early. So i was going to ask if someone else could watch him. Because I can't skip this test.’ he said. ‘we'll ask Nicole or Gabby’ he said and took a cup for his coffee. ‘do you want coffee?’ he asked. ‘no but milk would be nice.’ he said. 'you can grab it from the fridge’ Hamish said. ‘so how was last night?’ He asked. ‘that's not really your business.’ Hamish told him. ‘hand me a glass?’ Randall said sitting down on a barstool. Hamish took one from the cabin and put it down in front of him. ‘must have been some kinky stuff then’ Randall commented. ‘not at all actually’ Hamish said. ‘like really vanilla?’ he asked. ‘yeah’ ‘now i'm not even interested anymore that's boring.’ he responded. ‘it wasn't boring, it was passionate.’ Hamish responded. ‘is it because of the baby?’ he asked. ‘what?’ ‘that your sex life got boring.’ he clarified. Hamish chuckled. ‘it's not boring’ ‘i'm just saying, i've heard it before. Couple gets a kid and parents get tired and barely fuck.’ Randall said. ‘that's not the case, she can still rock my world.’ Hamish clarified. ‘good for you' ‘Are we done discussing my sex life?’ Hamish asked sipping his coffee. ‘do you have more to discuss?’ He asked. ‘you're not getting the details.’ ‘you're so secretive about her’ randall said. ‘i'm not’ he stated. ‘no you act like she's your girlfriend but you don't actually tell anything about her personality. Or just anything you do with her. She excists and she's here but we had to find out what she's like ourselves. She sucks you into her mysterious facade.’ he explained. ‘is that really what you think?’ hamish said. ‘yeah, with your other girls you told me everything about them.’ he said. ‘those weren't my girlfriends’ he said. ‘whatever they were doesn't matter’ Randall said. ‘they didn't matter to me. I don't want to break Vera's trust by telling everything she told me in confidence. Because Vera does matter to me' he said. ‘and i'm fine with that, but you're getting mysterious.’ randall said. ‘i'll try to be less mysterious’ he said and took a sip. ‘How are you Randall?’ ‘i'm doing good, i'm going to ace my test later.’ ‘good luck’ ‘i actually studied this time’ he said. ‘how's Gabrielle?’ ‘she's good, she's still sleeping’ he said. ‘doesn't she have classes?’ he asked. ‘she's taking a day off’ ‘can she babysit?’ hamish asked. ‘you'll have to ask her, if i learned one thing it's never to speak on her behalf.’ he responded. ‘she is kinda scary at times’ hamish said. ‘i know, that's when you have to leave her alone’ he responded. ‘i don't know her that well’ hamish said. ‘she clicks more with Vera, but i'm sure she likes you. she loves Wolf’ he said. ‘do you think she's the one for you?’ Hamish asked. ‘she might, we aren't together that long yet’ he said. ‘vera and i haven't been either’ hamish said. ‘well you're old’ ‘i suggest you take that back.’ Vera said. ‘i mean older than me’ he laughed. ‘hi baby Wolf’ he added and waved at Wolf. ‘do you want coffee?’ hamish asked. ‘yes please’ she said and kissed his cheek. ‘cute’ randall awed and Hamish rolled his eyes at him. ‘i can't reach Gabby and Nicole has classes.’ Vera said. ‘have you considered Jack and Lilith?’ randall said. ‘could they handle a 4month old?’ Vera asked. ‘it's not that hard.’ Randall answered. ‘I can take him, i only have one class.’ Hamish said. ‘you sure?’ ‘my students think he's cute’ ‘duh he's a baby’ randall commented. ‘fine’ she said and sipped her coffee. ‘hey randall, do you know if i can take painkillers while i'm breastfeeding?’ Vera asked. ‘you can if you keep your dosage low, why?’ ‘are you okay?’ Hamish asked. ‘i've got a big tummy ache right now’ she said. ‘i'll take Wolf’ Hamish said and took him. ‘is she on her period?’ Randall asked. ‘i don't think so' ‘i do smell a little blood’ he said and Hamish started sniffing. ‘i don't smell anything’ he said. ‘maybe Greybeard is just hungry’ Randall said. ‘don't eat my fiancé’ hamish joked. ‘i won't she looks too skinny to roast.’ he responded. ‘do you realize we're kinda cannibalists’ randall said. ‘we don't our wolves do the killing.’ He said. ‘yeah sure’ randall said. ‘did you hear that?’ he asked and handed him the baby. ‘vera!’ he yelled running to the bathroom. ‘vera?’ he found her crouched down on the floor. She was crying. ‘what happened?’ he asked sitting besides her. ‘something is off, it hurts so much’ she cried. Hamish smelled blood. 'oh my God’ ‘you're bleeding’ he said looking down. ‘what happened?’ randall came in. ‘i smell blood’ he added. ‘i don't know’ Vera cried. ‘Are you pregnant?’ Randall asked. ‘she isn't’ hamish looked at him. ‘could it be possible she was?’ he asked. ‘no no no’ Vera said. ‘You should go to a hospital.’ randall said. ‘i'm going to pick you up slowly’ Hamish said. 'Randall could you stay with Wolf or call another knight, i'm going to bring her to the hospital.’ ‘yes ofcourse’ he said and stepped aside.

‘you had a miscarriage, i'm so sorry.’ the doctor said during the sonogram. Vera started sobbing and Hamish held her hand tightly and tried to comfort her. ‘i'm so sorry’ the doctor repeated. ‘we didn't even know she was pregnant until they did a blood test earlier’ Hamish said softly. ‘the sonogram confirmed it. her hormone balance is way off, the conception was rare since she was using hormonal birth control. She has those hormones mixed with pregnancy hormones in her body which is too much. So she's very emotional. Her blood value isn't very good. Last time everything was fine now she's has anemia and low blood sugar. Has she been eating?’ ‘she has’ hamish responded. ‘we'll have to look into possible illnesses, her blood value dropped significantly in the last 4 months.’ the doctor said and walked away. ‘i'm so sorry, Vera’ he said stroking her hair. ‘we didn't even know’ she whispered. ‘I lost another one’ she muttered. ‘i'm so sorry’ he said again her hugged her. ‘we're going to get through this, Vera. I'm here with you.’ he whispered as he wiped his own tears.  
‘get in’ she whispered once they were allone in another room. he took off his shoes and layed besides her in the small bed. She hugged him tightly. ‘i love you’ he whispered and kissed her head while stroking her hair. ‘I want to see Wolf’ she whispered. ‘i'm gonna call randall’ he said. ‘no don't go’ ‘i'll text him then’ ‘i'm sorry’ she whispered. ‘it's not your fault’ he said. ‘don't apologize’  
'i just send Randall a text’ he said and caressed her back. ‘i should call the university and tell them we had an emergency.’ he said. ‘okay’ she whispered. ‘i love you Vera. You're allowed to feel sad i'm here to support you. We'll be okay. We will’ he said holding her hands on the verge of breaking into tears. ‘i love you too’ she said and kisses him crying. He got out of bed and stood in the corner of the room, not wanting to leave her, to make the call. He also called Randall, to ask if he got his message. He did and they were on their way to the hospital. ‘Randall and Gabby are coming with Wolf.’ he said and got back in bed with Vera. ‘how did i lose it?’ she asked. ‘they didn't say, i don't think there's an explanation. But it's not you. You weren't supposed to get pregnant in the first place.’ he said. ‘i feel broken and empty.’ she said. ‘you're not broken’ ‘i have anemia’ she said. ‘they can get your blood value back to normal with meds and stuff’ he responded. ‘no i'm dying’ she whispered. ‘we're going to survive this’ he said. ‘fors factoram is taking it's toll’ she whispered. ‘no, you can't die. We can do something about it’ he said crying. ‘i'm so sorry’ she cried. ‘i'm texting Jack, they have to look for a cure right now’ he said and took out his phone. ‘it's to late’ she whispered coldly. ‘no I'm not giving up on you. I can't live without you, Vera. I'm not going to lose another woman I love. i can't lose you.’ he cried and she held him tightly. ‘i'm so sorry’ ‘no you have to fight, for yourself and for our son. Not even for me.’ he said. ‘i'm trying’ she said. Randall knocked on the door with Gabby and Wolf. ‘hey, i'm so sorry’ Gabby said. ‘give him to me’ Vera said and she gave her the baby. ‘hey baby’ she said and kissed his head. Hamish caressed his back as Vera put him on her chest. ‘i love you little Wolf’ she whispered. ‘Randall, i want to talk to you’ Hamish said. He kissed Vera's head and got out of the bed. ‘can you stay with her?’ he asked Gabrielle. ‘ofcourse’ she said. He went to the hallway with Randall. 

‘she had a miscarriage, we didn't even know she was pregnant.’ Hamish explained. ‘i figured’ randall said. ‘i didn't want to say it because you were sure she wasn't pregnant.’ Randall admitted. ‘i think she knew’ he said. ‘that she was pregnant?’ randall responded surprised. ‘no, i think she knew she had a miscarriage before the doctor told us. It crossed my mind but i didn't think she could be pregnant. She's on birth control again, a different kind.’ ‘Is werewolf sperm more powerful?’ he asked Randall. ‘it could be, in that case i have to make sure Gabby doesn't get pregnant.’ he responded. ‘i don't think she knew she was pregnant.’ Hamish repeated. ‘if she found out a couple of days ago she wouldn't have had the chance to tell you, because she was pissed at you.’ randall said. ‘i think she would've told me last night if she found out’ he said. ‘how long was she pregnant?’ ‘we don't know. I don't think you could tell from a puddle blood.’ he said. ‘i cleaned you're bathroom floor.’ ‘was it that much?’ ‘no just a few spots’ ‘thanks’ ‘come here buddy’ he said and hugged Hamish. ‘i'm so sorry’ he said and Hamish started to cry. ‘we're all here for you and Vera.’ he said. ‘i want to see Wolf’ he said and walked back into the room. He got back besides Vera and they hugged Wolf. ‘Randall don't you have a test?’ Vera asked. ‘i can miss it.’ he said and sat down besides the bed. 'you should go, we're fine. You've studied for it. Thank you for bringing Wolf.’ Hamish said. ‘sure?’ ‘Go ace your test’ Vera said. ‘okay bye. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I'm here for both of you. i love you guys.’ ‘thank you’ ‘Gabby you should go too.’ Vera said.  
The doctor same back in. ‘hi, we have some things to discuss.’ she said. ‘like what?’ Vera said. ‘you don't have any illnesses regarding your blood value. But we're going to prescribe medication you should take. Make sure you eat enough too.’ she said. ‘i'll make sure of it’ hamish said. ‘doesn't that interfere with breastfeeding?’ Vera asked. ‘you'll have to stop breastfeeding slowly and then you need to start taking your medication.’ she said. ‘no i like breastfeeding him’ she said. ‘it's not good for both of you if you're blood values are off’ she said. ‘pff... okay’ ‘regardings the miscarriage, it's very normal there's still pregnancy tissue inside your uterus. Normally it would come out by itself but we think it's best if we remove it surgically because we think you're pregnancy tissue is infected.’ she said. ‘does it hurt?’ ‘we'll use general anesthetic, you won't feel it.’ the doctor confirmed. ‘when?’ ‘i can do it in 30 minutes, if you're okay with it.’ she said. ‘yes that's okay’ she said. ‘okay then the nurses will get you and i'll see you after.’ the doctor said. ‘okay’ ‘i'm glad to see Wolf again he's getting big’ she said. ‘he is’ vera smiled and cupped his head. ‘Hamish, do you have any questions?’ she asked. ‘i don't’ he said. ‘thank you’ ‘i'll see you later’ she said and walked away.

‘hello again’ the doctor came in. ‘the surgery went great, you could bleed a little for the next few days. If you think it's a lot, you should call me.’ she said. ‘after 3 weeks you'll have to take a pregnancy test, it should be negative. If it's not you should call me.’ she explained further. ‘okay’ she said. ‘i know you were on hormonal birth control. Clearly it doesn't really do it's job for you. So i have some possible methods to consider that don't include hormones. Most obvious is using condoms, but i know that's not ideal for most couples. An IUD would be better if you want a low maintenance type. A copper IUD has no hormones but they do make your period heavier. Hormonal IUDs usually work better that the pills. These will make your period lighter or even dissapear. If you're not planning on having more childeren, and you should think a while about that, he could get a vasectomy. In most cases it is reversible but you really have to see it as a permanent solution. personally i would recommend an IUD.’ she explained. ‘we'll think about it’ Vera said. ‘okay then, if you're ready you can go home. But take it easy and take care. If you need emotional support there are support groups and therapists listed on our website.’ she said. ‘thank you' ‘goodbye’ she smiled and walked away.  
‘what do you think?’’ Hamish said. ‘IUD is good’ she said. ‘sure’ ‘are you ready to go home yet?’ he asked. ‘i think so’ she said. ‘can you stand up?’ ‘i think you'll need to help me.’ ‘i'll call Gabby so she could come get the baby.’ he said and handed him to her.


	47. Chapter 47

Three weeks after the miscarriage  
‘how is Vera?’ Ashley asked when they sat down at their table in the restaurant were they met. ‘she's still heartbroken. She spends all her time with Wolf. The pregnancy test was negative, so the miscarriage is over.’ he said. ‘has she left your apartment at all?’ she asked. ‘a few times’ ‘you know you can always count on me’ ‘thanks’ ‘how are you?’ she asked him with a concerned look. ‘I've been going to a therapist, I made an appointment for Vera but she wasn't ready, so I went to show her it wasn't scary. I've been there 3 times and I'm really hoping Vera joins me or goes on her own. I'm okay-ish’ he told her. ‘how do you experience therapy?’ she asked him. ‘it's good, i talked about Vera and the miscarriage and the fear of losing Wolf, i told her we were scared of a miscarriage because telling her a magical society was going to kill him wasn't really gonna work.’ he chuckled at the last bit. ‘i think I'm going to major in psychology, i'm like 90% sure.’ Ash said. ‘that's good, you're a good listener. I'm sorry, how are you?’ he said. ‘i'm doing fine, Hamish.’ She asked. ‘it's you I was worried about’ she added. ‘i'll be okay, we'll be okay.’ he responded. ‘Maybe i should talk to her? Last time we talked she seemed to benefit from it.’ she asked. ‘when did you talk to her?’ he asked curiously. ‘the morning after you were fighting’ ‘right’ ‘are you two okay now?’ she asked concerned. ‘we made up the day before the miscarriage’ he answered. ‘if she wants to see me, i can come back in a week when my vacation starts.’ Ashley said. ‘I'll ask her’ he nodded. ‘how's school going?’ he said as a poor attempt to change the subject. ‘it's fine’ she responded. ‘how are the knights?’ she asked. ‘they've been doing most things in the order. They're covering for Vera.’ he said. His phone rang. ‘sorry i have to take this' he said and excused himself.  
‘hello...Slow down, i can't hear you’  
‘praxis raided the temple’ Randall said.  
‘shit how?’  
‘they must have followed someone in’  
‘how bad is it?’  
‘the reliquary is fine, the rest is ruined. We were able to take them out before they could break the incantation on the door.’  
‘has anyone gotten hurt?’  
‘They attacked Gabby a lot be she was able to defend herself.Angus and Jack were literally thrown against a wall but we healed them, we got a few scratches but nothing a wolf can't handle.’  
‘we should talk about this with Vera. I'm at lunch with Ashley right now. I'll tell her and invite you tonight. Keep them save.’  
‘we will and say hi to Ashley from me.’ 

‘everything alright?’ she asked. ‘there was an attack, fortunately no one got hurt. Randall says hi.’ he said. ‘oh my god shouldn't you go then?’ ‘they have it under control, i didn't drive two hours to get here for 30 minutes.’ he responded. ‘you sure?’ she asked. ‘I'll tell her tonight’ he said. ‘she doesn't know?’ ‘she hasn't been in the temple in weeks’ he said. ‘you should tell her now, she'll be pissed if you hid this.’ she argued. ‘you're right’ he sighed. ‘you should go I'll be fine’ she said. ‘do you want to come?’ he asked. ‘i don't know if I'm allowed.’ she said. ‘do you want to?’ he asked. ‘yes’ ‘then let's go’ he said and stood up and left money for the food they didn't eat. He texted randall he's coming home and he should go tell Vera.

‘Hi, look who i brought’ hamish said. ‘hi’ she said. ‘Ash’ Randall said and hugged her. ‘shouldn't you be at school?’ ‘she has a half day on Friday’ hamish said. ‘Where's Vera?’ she asked. ‘nursery’ hamish said. ‘yep’ randall confirmed. ‘how did she take it?’ hamish asked. ‘not well’ Gabby responded. ‘i'll go talk to her.’ hamish said. 

‘hey love’ he said and walked up to her and kissed her forehead. ‘hi’ she responded. ‘what are you doing, it's dark in here’ he whispered. ‘He's sleeping’ she whispered back. ‘I brought Ashley from Manhattan. Do you want to come say hi?’ he said. ‘don't coddle me like that, ofcourse I can come to the living room. I'm sick of all the 'are you okay's. Why don't we talk about the reason you're home so early?’ she said. ‘Okay we're going to talk about it with the knights because I don't know what happened.’ he said and she stood up. ‘i can handle the order, i'm thinking of going back to work.’ she said. ‘that's good’ he responded. ‘i'm sorry for coddling you, i just love you.’ he whispered. ‘i love you too’ she said and kissed him. He kissed her back hungrily and placed his hands on her waist. She kissed him more passionately before she pulled away. ‘we should go before you can't keep it in your pants’ she whispered. ‘i'm sorry’ he whispered. ‘don't’ She looked at him. ‘i would be offended if you didn't get an erection while we made out.’ she whispered. He hugged her and kissed her head. ‘i love you, i wouldn't want to offend you. Thank you that was a great kiss’ he whispered with a smirk. ‘does it bother you we haven't done it since...’ she started but he cut her off ‘don't feel pressured now. I can wait until you're ready.’ ‘there's something i need to tell you’ she whispered and bent her head down. ‘what?’ he whispered and caressed her back. ‘it's all my fault’ she said and her eyes started watering. ‘what is?’ he said and lifted her chin but she pushed back. ‘look at me please’ he said. She looked at him and he saw her tears. He brought his hands to her cheeks and wiped them away. ‘you're scared’ he whispered. ‘don't be’ he added. ‘a few weeks before... You know, i forgot to take my birth control and i thought i could take it the next day and it would be fine but it wasn't and it's all my fault.’ she cried. 'hey it's not your fault it didn't survive’ he whispered as he held her face. ‘it is’ she cried. ‘that you got pregnant is your fault, not even your fault because it wouldn't be so bad. The miscarriage hasn't got anything to do with fault. Don't blame yourself again.’ he said. ‘i'm sorry’ ‘don't apologize’ he whispered and kissed her head. ‘we should go back in there’ he said. ‘okay’ she did an incantation to clean up the tears on her red cheeks and followed him out. 

‘so nice to see you Ashley’ she said and hugged the girl. 'same here’ she responded. ‘i presume you know what happened?’ she asked. ‘yeah I'm so sorry for-' ‘not that’ Vera cut her off. ‘the attack?’ she said. ‘yes Hamish told me’ she quickly said. Vera sat down on the couch and put on the baby camera on the tv. 'randall’ she looked at him. ‘so we kept the temple running the last couple weeks’ he started. ‘without my knowledge?' ‘we didn't want to bother you’ Gabby said. ‘you should've’ she snapped. ‘vera’ Hamish whispered. ‘i'm sorry’ she say softly. ‘go on’ she said. ‘everything was fine, no one even knows you took a break. Our guess is that they followed someone in and they destroyed the places while trying to eliminate our acolytes. We did find out there's one missing. So they might have kidnapped him to get to the temple. Or he didn't show up for temple duty The reliquary is the only place that is unharmed. And the vault.’ he said. ‘is someone tracking down that acolyte?’ she asked. ‘other acolytes are doing that with Jack as we speak’ Lilith said. ‘Hamish après-kill?’ Randall asked. ‘sure’ he said and stood up. ‘do you really think this should be celebrated?’ Vera asked. ‘it's tradition’ Lilith responded. ‘whatever’ she said. ‘Hamish, a grand magus’ she said and he looked up. ‘are you sure?’ he asked because she was sober for quite a while now. ‘stop questioning everything i do, i'm fine’ ‘okay, grand magus’ he said and took out his bottles. ‘I'm going back to work’ she announced. ‘we made sure no one noticed you were missing’ Randall said. ‘how so?’ ‘a glamour’ Gabby said. ‘and you didn't feel the need to ask me before you stole my body and identity?’ ‘we didn't think you were in the mood to talk business’ Randall said. ‘I'm always in the mood to talk business’ she said calmly. ‘so who impersonated me?’ ‘gabby’ ‘i hope you did it with class’ she said to her. Hamish brought her drink. ‘my love’ he said presenting it. ‘thank you’ ‘What do you guys want?’ ‘Wolf Duke’ randall said. ‘oh no, you're not making a drink based on our baby’ Vera said to Hamish. ‘but it's good’ Randall said. ‘it's his best creation’ Lilith said. ‘you're not going to translate the personality of our baby in a drink. He's too pure for that.' she said. ‘it's just a cocktail, it's good’ randall said. ‘he can make a drink based on any person in the room, he could make a cocktail based on his dick for all i care. Just not my son.’ she said. ‘haha cock..tail’ Randall said. Vera rolled her eyes and sipped her drink while the others smiled. ‘I'll make something else then’ he said and walked to the bar. ‘thank you’ ‘while Gabby impersonated Vera, i impersonated Hamish’ Randall said. ‘what?’ he said from behind the bar. ‘no one was going to believe Vera alone without her bartender puppy.’ Lilith said. ‘i prefer fiance’ Hamish said. 'hey ash do you want a drink?’ he asked. ‘just nothing to strong’ she responded. ‘that's not his speciality’ Vera said. ‘i can come up with something’ he said. ‘so the temple, how does it look?’ Vera asked. ‘do you have pictures?’ Ashley asked. ‘it's nothing we can't handle’ randall said.  
Hamish brought drinks. ‘this one is called Ash’ he said and gave it to his cousin. ‘good’ she said after her first sip. ‘these are for you, it's a drink based on my dick.’ he smirked. Vera chuckled. ‘so you had to take the tallest glasses we own.’ ‘he exaggerated guys’ randall added. Hamish rolled his eyes. ‘i smell bourbon’ Lilith said. ‘does it taste good Vera?’ Randall asked. She send him a deathly glare. ‘how dare you?’ Randall got scared and the girls chuckled. Hamish got uncomfortable. ‘i was kidding this is just a John Collins’ hamish said and they took the drink. He took a chair and sat down. ‘we should go to the temple’ Vera said. ‘I want to see it’ she added. ‘can i come?’ Ashley asked. ‘no’ Vera said. ‘maybe I'll go and you can stay here with Wolf’ hamish said. ‘or you can stay with Wolf’ she said. ‘i could stay with Wolf’ Gabby offered. ‘i'll help too since I'm not allowed to go.’ Ashley added. ‘it's settled then’ Vera said. ‘fine’ 

‘oh God’ Vera said as she entered the temple. ‘we just cleaned the bodies and the bar’ Jack said. ‘how many were there?’ she asked. ‘five’ ‘five?’ she repeated surprised. ‘they were mostly attacking Gabby who was dressed like you.’ Randall said. ‘we could clean this up with magic.’ Vera said. ‘purgator’ she said and opened her eyes to a fine temple. ‘we should've remembered that’ Randall said. 'i'm coming back tomorrow, you all can go’ she said and turned around walking to the reliquary. Hamish followed her in. ‘so tomorrow’ he started. ‘don't ask if I'm ready’ she said. 'i was just wondering when i should wake you up’ he responded and got closer. She smiled. ‘9 am’ ‘will do’ he said and kissed her. She kissed him back but kept her distance. When he took her hips she pulled away from him. ‘i don't want to’ she whispered. ‘i'm sorry’ he whispered and took a step back. ‘no i'm sorry’ She said. ‘don't apologise, i get it and i respect it.’ he said. ‘i'm just very self conscious about my body right now’ ‘you know i love your body’ ‘but i don't, it's broken’ ‘you're not broken’ he said putting a hand against her cheek. ‘you don't have to think you're perfect, but know you're plenty good enough’ he added. ‘but to me you're absolutely perfect’ he whispered. ‘you just get to fuck me, i have to live in this body’ she said. He chuckled. ‘you're not broken, you're beautiful. We have a beautiful healthy son. Miscarriages are common, unfortunately. It's happens to a lot of healthy women’ he said. ‘thank you’ she said and put her head on his chest. He dropped his hands to her lower back and held her. ‘let's go home’ he whispered.

‘Hi Ashley how are you?’ Vera asked because she thought she was rude before. ‘i'm good, how are you?’ she responded. ‘fine’ she answered. Hamish, Gabby and Wolf went to Jack's because Hamish wanted Vera to talk. ‘really?’ ashley asked. ‘under circumstances i'm fine’ she repeated. ‘so you're not but it's okay because you went through something difficult’ Ashley said. ‘well that's.... Accurate’ vera admitted. ‘i heard Hamish is going to therapy.’ she said. ‘did he ask you to convince me to go?’ Vera raised a brow. ‘he wants you to go, but he didn't. He does want me to talk to you.’ she said. ‘i don't need a therapist, i'll be fine’ vera crossed her arms. ‘you'll hide everything until you forgot what it felt like’ ashley said. ‘i won't forget’ she said. ‘would be nice to try’ she added. ‘you need to work through your emotions, with someone else, whether that's a therapist or Hamish.’ ‘i'm not ready to talk about it’ she stated. ‘will you ever be?’ she asked. ‘probably not’ she sighed. ‘then the sooner you're through with it, the less it will hurt’ she said. ‘i'll think about it’ vera said. ‘good’ she smiled. ‘but not now’ Vera said. ‘okay, i'd rather you talk to Hamish or a real therapist anyway.’ 

‘how do you feel about returning to work tomorrow?' he asked. ‘They don't know what happened. I'll be fine’ she said. ‘you can always call me.’ he said. ‘we should go to bed’ she said. ‘lead the way’ he said and he followed her to the bathroom. ‘do you want to join me in the shower?’ she asked and he smirked. ‘how could i refuse?’ he said and kissed her softly. She let the water run and started undressing herself. He did the same and got in the shower. He watched her as he joined her and kissed her. She pinned him against the wall by his arms and kissed him passionately. ‘do you want to do this?’ he asked. ‘no’ she said but continued and then he stopped. ‘you don't have to’ he said. ‘no i don't want sex, i just want to make out. Follow my lead, no surprises.’ she said. He nodded. She kissed him again and let a hand slip on his chest. Hamish caught her hand before she moved it over his crotch. ‘you don't have to, don't start something you can't finish’ he whispered. ‘i can finish you' she whispered and he let go. ‘just don't touch me’ she said. She took his dick in her hands and stroked it. As she moved her kisses down his neck he moaned. She kept speeding up her movement and got down on her knees. ‘just tell me when you're close.’ She took him in her mouth and started sucking. He gasped. ‘fuck Vera’ he whispered. ‘you're incredible’ he panted as she looked at him. ‘i'm almost there’ he said and she moved on with her hands again. ‘fuck, vera’ he groaned as he came. She stood up and kissed his lips, to her surprise he responded and kissed her back hard.  
‘could you wash my back?’ she asked. ‘ofcourse’ he said. He took her body wash and started on her shoulders. ‘i hope you liked that too’ he said. ‘i did’ she responded. ‘good’ he whispered and massaged her back. He trailed his hands to her ass. ‘tell my when to stop.’ he whispered when he squeezed. ‘go on’ she hummed. He got down on his knees and soaped in her legs. He stood up again and kissed her. ‘you're beautiful’ he whispered. His hands found their way to her breast and she hummed in enjoyment. When he was done soaping her up he let the water run again and soaped himself in. ‘how do you feel?’ he asked. ‘i don't know’ she said. ‘okay’ he said and rubbed her back. She turned around and kissed him before she got out. He watched her brush her teeth but stayed in the shower to wash his hair. When he got out she was applying lotion. ‘are you being honest?’ he asked while he put on his boxers. She looked at him. ‘do you think i'm lying?’ ‘i don't know’ he said. ‘because i gave you a blowjob?’ she arched a brown. ‘No because you don't tell me how you're doing’ he said. ‘i love you, Vera, you can talk to me.’ he said. ‘but i really don't fucking know how I feel’ ‘okay, that's okay’ he said and hugged her. ‘i love you too’ she muttered against his chest. ‘let's go to bed’ he said and she followed him. ‘do you want my shirt?’ he asked. She smiled and nodded. He got it from the bathroom and gave it to her. They got underneath the covers and she curled up against him. He kissed her head and stroked her hair. ‘goodnight’ he whispered. ‘night’


	48. Chapter 48

‘welcome back’ her assistant said when she arrived. ‘i left a note stating the most important matters you should handle.’ she added. ‘thank you’ she said and walked in her office.  
Her first meeting with the school board was a disaster, her replacement didn't do a great job. She got it together before she met some students and spend the afternoon in the temple.  
[Vera: I could use a drink.]  
[Hamish: is this a booty call?]  
[Vera: find out for yourself x]  
[Hamish: on my way]  
[Vera: could you bring some food too?]  
[Hamish: ofcourse love]  


He knocked on the door and she swung them open. He came in smiling and closed the doors. ‘did someone order thai and a fine piece of ass?’ he said. She chuckled and stood up. ‘sure did’ she said and kissed him. ‘how was you day?’ he asked. ‘stressful but good’ she said. ‘how is Wolf?’ she asked. ‘he's cute and happy’ he responded. She smiled. ‘what did you bring?’ she asked eyeing the bag. ‘your favorite thai, based on your mood this morning, i thought you'd like this.’ he said. ‘really?’ she arched a brow. ‘am i wrong?’ ‘it's perfect’ she said and sat down. He sat down on the chair next to her and opened the bag. ‘smells good’ she said. He nodded. 

‘have you done any wedding planning?’ she asked. ‘i haven't’ he said. ‘remember when we said we wanted to get married in july? So i never got to sending that email. I sent them an email hoping there would be a spot, but I'm not so sure anymore.’ she said. ‘i forgot about it too.’ he said. ‘they probably think we broke up or found another place’ she said. ‘fortunately we didn't’ he commented. ‘what if July is booked and let's say August too?’ she asked. ‘september is still summer’ he suggested. ‘that would be too stressful with school starting back up.’ Vera said. ‘so it's this summer or next summer?’ Hamish asked. ‘we need more than a weekend if we want to go on a honeymoon’ she said. ‘what about spring break next year?’ he asked. ‘i could go for that' she said. ‘let me check when that is.’ she said and stood up. He stopped her ‘finish your food first’ he said. She sat back down and took her food back. ‘remind me to check that’ she said. ‘but we're still planning on doing it this summer? if it's possible.’ hamish asked. ‘i hope so’ Vera looked up. ‘i've made an appointment with a wedding dress designer in manhattan’ she said. ‘i love that. You know Ashley lives in manhattan. So if you need someone's opinion, she has great style.’ Hamish said. ‘I'll think about it.’ she responded. ‘i was planning on asking my sister to come’ she said. He looked confused. ‘i mean my cousin, but she's like a sister to me and perhaps my aunt. But I'd have to fly them to New York’ she clarified. ‘i'd love to meet them’ Hamish said. ‘you should come too, your suit should match’ she said. ‘okay when is it?’ he asked. ‘a Saturday in a few weeks’ she said. ‘i'm probably free’ he responded. ‘great’ she smiled. ‘did you get any of your work done with planning our wedding?’ he asked. ‘i just sent an email and made a phonecall. It's not that hard Hamish’ she answered. ‘well then i should start looking at a place where they have great wedding suits.’ he said. ‘you should definitely wear a vest, i don't care how hot it is in Italy. You just have to’ she commented. He chuckled. ‘i will if you insist’ he said. ‘i like your vests’ she said. ‘Lilith says i have a vest kink’ he laughed. ‘she's not wrong’ she joked. ‘it's not a kink’ he shook his head. ‘you did like it when i wore it’ she teased. ‘well it was the only thing you wore.’ he said. ‘and i took it off eventually’ he added. She giggled. ‘that's so cute’ he smiled. She rollled her eyes. ‘our son has your laugh’ he said. ‘does he?’ she questioned. ‘yes!’ he said convinced it was exactly the same. 'i like to see you laugh Vera’ he said. ‘i told you i could use a drink’ she said. ‘you could use a napkin’ he said looking at her lips. She reached for a napkin but he put his hand on hers. He got closer and licked her lips clean. ‘or not’ he whispered on her lips. She kissed him hard. ‘i still want that drink’ she whispered in between kisses. ‘i can get that now’ he said and took a step backwards. She stood up and took his face in her hands and kissed him again. ‘to the vault’ she whispered. ‘i'm sure, don't ask.’ she said right after. She took a necklace from her desk and opened the door with a swing of her arm. 

‘that was great’ he whispered laying besides her on the desk. ‘just like old times’ she joked. ‘how did it feel?’ he asked. ‘i didn't get my virginity back in those 3 weeks without sex’ she said. ‘i know, i just want to know how you're feeling’ he said kissing he shoulder. ‘relieved’ she said. ‘i was scared’ she added. ‘with me?’ he asked. ‘i was scared i was going to get pregnant’ she said. ‘you got that IUD and i pulled out’ he said. ‘i know, but i trusted birth control last two times’ she said. ‘an IUD is safer’ he caressed her back. ‘i know’ she said. ‘it's okay’ he said. ‘i love you’ she said. ‘i love you too’ he kissed her. ‘and i love having sex with you’ he whispered in her ear. ‘we could spice things up at home’ she said with a wicked smile. ‘i love that’ he smirked. She stood up and picked up his vest and put it on. ‘maybe you have a vest kink’ Hamish said to her and she turned around. ‘what if I do?’ she teased and he attacked her lips with his. He trailed his kisses down her neck to her ticklish spot and licked it. She giggled. He kissed it harder and she couldn't stop laughing. ‘hamish’ ‘i love your laugh’ he said against her throat. ‘your moans and your giggles turn me on’ 

‘now we have to go home before we go at it again’ he said and got up. ‘you promised me a drink. ‘can i give you that at home?’ he asked. ‘sure’ she said and took off his vest. ‘are you going to do that on our wedding night?’ he teased. ‘i might’ she said putting on her panties and did a cleaning incantation. They put their clothes back on and went back to the reliquary.

‘now pack up so we can go back to our baby boy’ Hamish said pushing her ass to her desk. ‘i got an email back’ she said and he came stood behind her looking over her shoulder. ‘one spot, August 15’ she said. ‘that's perfect’ he said. ‘yes, oh my god. i'll reply’ she said and sat down. ‘what should i write?’ she said. ‘don't you write emails all day for your job?’ ‘i do but I'm nervous’ she said. ‘i'm just going to send yes in all caps and leave my phone number’ she said.  
‘okay done’ she said standing up. ‘we got a wedding date’ he smiled. ‘we do’ she kissed him. ‘i'm up for round three to celebrate, but not here.’ he whispered. ‘let's go home’ she said and packed up her laptop. She took her bag and her coat and took Hamish his arm.

‘hi baby boy’ Vera said taking Wolf from Randall. ‘thank you for watching him.’ she said. ‘no problem, did you like that drink?’ he responded. ‘what? How do you? Did you?’ she said looking between Randall and Hamish. Randall laughed. ‘I didn't mean anything with it, but I'm sure you did.’ he smirked. ‘so randall don't you have any studying to do’ Hamish said. ‘i actually don't but I'll go so you can do whatever.’ he said. ‘okay bye’  
Hamish laughed when he had left. ‘what?’ ‘your reaction was funny’ he said. ‘why did he say that?’ ‘randall being randall, i told him i had temple duty. Which he translated as bartender puppy.’ he responded. ‘it wouldn't be the first time he happened to see your texts’ she said. ‘talking about texts, your purse made a sound.’ he said. She took her phone out. ‘it's a reply’ she said. ‘oh my god’ he got closer. ‘so?’ he said. ‘we got it’ she said. ‘yes’ he kissed her firmly. ‘we're getting married in August’ he said hugging Vera. ‘you're squeezing us’ she said. ‘oh sorry’ he said and caressed his boy's head. ‘mommy and daddy are getting married’ he said to him. ‘we should celebrate’ she said. ‘yeah we should’ he said and kissed her again. ‘champagne’ she said. ‘right’ he said and looked in the fridge. ‘we don't have any’ he said. ‘we don't?’ she said surprised. ‘i might find a bottle nextdoor’ he said. ‘go check’ she said. ‘i'm going to put him down he's getting sleepy, yeah you are honey.’ she said and caressed his cheek.  
‘Do any of you have champagne?' he asked. ‘the fridge, what are you celebrating?’ Lilith said. ‘come’ he said with the bottle in his hand.  
‘so what are we celebrating, Vera?’ Randall asked. ‘we found a wedding date’ she said. ‘and location’ hamish added. ‘that's amazing.’ ‘when?’ ‘where?’ ‘Florence, Italy’ Vera said. ‘no way’ ‘awesome’ ‘august 15th’ hamish said. ‘so soon’ ‘sweet’ ‘we were actually going to plan our wedding right now’ Vera said. ‘then we should get going’ jack said. ‘congrats’  
‘to us‘ hamish said raising his glass. ‘to us’ she repeated and took a sip. ‘should we start with a guest list or finding a hotel?’ Hamish asked. ‘a bath’ she responded. ‘that's not really planning our wedding though.’ he said. ‘we should be relaxed before doing so’ she said. ‘lead the way’ he said and followed her to the bathroom.


	49. Chapter 49

‘I sent an email to the flower caterer.’ Vera said from behind her laptop. ‘and i think i know where to look for a suit.’ he said. ‘guestlist? I'm thinking 30 or 40 people’ Vera said. 'the knights 5, my parents and my cousins that's 7 but with their partners max 12, and your family and your friends?’ he said. ‘i want my aunt and her husband, my sister with her wife and her son maybe. I haven't seen my friends in so long. Since Wolf is born only once. But i'll ask them. So the five of them with a date will be 10.’ Vera said. ‘that's almost 30’ hamish counted. ‘are we going to invite my nephew, he's 7?’ Vera asked. ‘do you want to?’ he asked. ‘i don't think it's that interesting for him, only two of my friends have kids’ she said. ‘Brad has a son too, he's 5 and a 7 year old daughter. Nathan has a 2 year old daughter.’ Hamish said. ‘but the party is at night so they will have to go to the hotel earlier.’ Vera said. ‘we could set a room apart for the children at the party. We're going to take Wolf anyway.’ he suggested. ‘right so my friends and family would be maximum 18. But i have two single friends.’ Vera said. ‘mine is 20’ hamish said. ‘so actually it would be 35, i don't think Ash will want to take someone.’ he said. ‘perfect’ Vera said. ‘so that would be 16 rooms right?’ Vera asked. ‘3 for the knights. One for my parents. 5 for my cousins. One for your aunt, one for your sister. Five for your friends. But for the 4 people with childeren a bigger room with 2 beds or a crib.’ he confirmed. ‘i'll write it down. But i think i've found a nice hotel in Florence.’ Vera said. ‘let me see’ he said. She turned her screen. ‘good’ he said. ‘just good?’ she questioned. ‘it's neat’ he added. She chuckled and took her laptop back. ‘i'm going to write an email.’ she said. ‘and we'll have to order plane tickets too’ he said. ‘we should make invitations first’ she said. ‘can't you magic them like the order does with it's roses?’ he asked. ‘I could but we're going to send them via mail.’ she said. ‘but’ she said and conjured an envelope. ‘here you go’ she said and handed it to him. ‘beautifully designed’ he said looking at the blue edge. ‘open it’ she said. ‘nice’ he said reading their names. ‘you think it's good?’ she asked. ‘it's perfect, love’ ‘okay then I'll make 16 more.’ she said. ‘i hear Wolf, i'm going to feed him while you do that.’ he said and walked to the kitchen to make a bottle. While Vera started making invitations he shook the botlle and went to Wolf. 

Hamish walked in with Wolf on his arm and saw Vera passed out on the floor. ' Vera!’ he yelled and quickly put Wolf down an he checked her pulse. ‘Vera?’ he said panicking. ‘wake up’ she didn't respond so he called Randall. ‘come now, Vera fainted’ he said and Randall stormed in a minute later. ‘did you hear her fall?’ he asked Randall. ‘i heard something but it's wasn't that loud.’ he said and got on his knees to check her pulse. ‘pulse okay, she's breathing that's good’ he said. ‘put her legs up’ he said. Hamish put her legs on his knees and looked at her. ‘her head isn't bleeding, she didn't hit her head that hard. ‘Where is Wolf?' randall asked. ‘he is besides me. Or he was.’ he said looking around him. ‘behind that chair, since when is he crawling?’ randall asked. ‘now apparently’ Hamish said. ‘come on Vera wake up’ he said. ‘Wolf is crawling’ ‘why did she pass out?’ ‘she was doing magic, she was creating our wedding invitations.’ he said. ‘she should get her blood checked again.’ randall said and she opened her eyes. Hamish quickly moved closer besides her and he cupped her face. ‘hey, you fainted’ he said. ‘you didn't powder me, did you?’ she said. ‘no’ he shook his head. ‘get up slowly’ randall said. She took his hand and sat up. ‘my head hurts’ she muttered. ‘you might have a concussion’ randall suggested. ‘we should go see a doctor’ Hamish said. ‘randall could you watch Wolf?’ ‘i'll make sure he's not crawling away’ ‘he doesn't crawl' Vera said. ‘he does now’ Hamish said pointing at him. ‘ he's crawling?’ Vera said attempting to get up. Hamish caught her and helped her stand. ‘i'll make a video while you're gone’ ‘no i don't need a doctor’ she said. ‘i'm taking you’ Hamish insisted. ‘i'm fine’ ‘I'll carry you to the doctor if you don't come’ he said. ‘that's not fair' she said. Hamish was about to pick her up ‘okay fine but I'll walk’ ‘randall we'll be back, he just got a new diaper and a bottle’ Hamish said grabbing their coats.

‘i'm fine Hamish’ she said in the car. ‘you fainted’ he said. ‘people faint all the time, i'm fine now.’ she said. ‘you're just going to let your blood tested again and see if you have a concussion.’ he said. ‘if i have a concussion i could just fix that with magic’ she said. ‘we're going to see a doctor’ he said. ‘don't baby me’ ‘i'm concerned for your health because i love you’ he responded. ‘fine’ she sighed. ‘love you too’ she muttered looking out the window. ‘but i'm really fine, I'm just tired’ she added. ‘you shouldn't stay at the temple so late’ he said. ‘you made it late’ she teased. ‘but you could've gone home’ he said. ‘why didn't you, just come home?’ he asked. ‘i was in the mood’ she said. ‘what are you not telling me?’ he questioned. ‘i wanted to do it in the temple because it's been a while and i didn't want you to handle me like a fragile doll on the bed. On a table you have to do it rough.’ she admitted. ‘you could've told me that’ he said frowning. ‘you're mad’ she said. ‘i'm not mad. You can trust me.’ he said. ‘i know, but it's also the vault was our first time and with what happened it's kind of a new chapter for us.’ she said. ‘so are you ready for therapy?’ he asked carefully. ‘i don't like therapy’ she said. ‘you should try it first’ he encouraged.   
‘you're anemia hasn't gotten better’ the doctor said. ‘has she taken her meds?’ she asked Hamish. ‘why are you asking him, i'm sitting right here! I have!’ Vera said. The doctor looked at Hamish who was nodding slightly to confirm. ‘you can take 2 a day now, and i hope you're eating enough. I'd like to see you back in 2 weeks’ the doctor said.   
‘how did it go?’ Randall asked when they walked in. ‘anemia’ Hamish said and sighed. ‘still?’ ‘but i'm fine, no concussion’ Vera said. ‘do you want me to go home?’ randall asked. ‘that would be nice, yes’ she said. ‘i did finish your invitations, i just copied the once you made.’ he said. ‘thank you’ Vera nodded. Randall left and Hamish took a drink. ‘is it the magic?’ he asked Vera. ‘none for me?’ she said referring to his drink. ‘better not’ he responded. ‘and you didn't answer my question.’ he added. She looked away. ‘you were doing a lot of magic before you passed out and i didn't see you do a sacrifice.’ ‘it might’ she said quietly. ‘vera look at me’ he whispered. She turned her head. ‘it's the magic’ she said. ‘can we do something about it?’ he asked. ‘no’ she said coldly. ‘what if you stop performing without sacrefice’ he said. ‘it won't fix it but i won't pass out.’ she answered. ‘at least that's something’ he said. ‘i'm really sorry’ she muttered. He put his arms around her ‘it's going to be okay' he whispered. ‘i'm scared’ ‘me too, my love, me too’


	50. Chapter 50

'lets get married’ she said in his embrace. ‘now?’ he looked at her strangely. ‘i don't know if I'll make it to August’ she whispered. ‘don't say that’ he said cupping her face. ‘you're not going to die’ he said while a tear rolled down his cheek. ‘it's 1am, we can't get married now’ he said. ‘tomorrow?’ ‘yes we'll see’ he responded. ‘i need you’ she whispered. ‘i need you too, you're going to survive this.’ he said. ‘i'm so sorry’ she cried. ‘don't cry, it's not your fault’ he whispered. ‘it is’ she said. ‘you need to get some rest’ he whispered. 

‘i called in sick today and it's Friday so you don't have to work’ she whispered when Hamish opened his eyes. ‘you're always up so early’ ‘my alarm went off’ she responded. ‘are you planning on taking my last name?’ he asked. ‘Vera Duke. Mrs. Duke. Vera Stone Duke. But get this Hamish Stone. ’ she said to herself. ‘if I'm going to change my name my parents will be so dissapointed they'll have to kill us’ he said. ‘so you don't want to?’ she asked. ‘i mean i do like my name and taking your name is kind of atypical’ he said. ‘so if you don't want to, why should I?’ she raised a brow. ‘you don't have to if you don't want to’ he said. ‘maybe i'll use them both.’ she said. ‘fine with me’ he whispered and kissed her. ‘i did something.’ she said with sparkling eyes. ‘what did you do?’ he said looking at her smile. ‘we're going to Vegas’ she said. ‘you're serious?’ ‘we have to leave in about an hour’ she said with a smile. ‘what about Wolf?’ he asked. ‘he's coming with us, so are the knights’ she said. ‘okay’ he said and kissed her. ‘get up pretty boy, it's a big day tomorrow’ she whispered. ‘tomorrow?’ ‘we're staying a weekend. I told the knights they can party tonight so they will be sober to babysit during the wedding’ she explained. ‘smart’ he said and kissed her neck. ‘we have to leave in an hour’ she said. ‘what time is it‘?’ ‘9.30’ ‘i only need ten minutes’ he said. Vera pulled away. ‘let's go take a shower.’ she said standing up. ‘okay i like that’ he grinned. ‘nope’ she said pointing at his smirk. ‘fine’ 

‘hey groom’ Randall greeted him at the airport. ‘we're ready to partyyy’ Jack yelled. ‘calm down’ he said. ‘so how expensive was this plane’ Randall asked. ‘Vera arranged it’ he said. ‘don't worry, we're paying’ Vera said. ‘yeah he's loaded’ Jack said. ‘she is too’ Hamish said. ‘but soon this is going from our joint account honey’ she said. ‘we have that?’ he asked. ‘not yet.’ she said. ‘she's taking your money, run before it's too late’ randall joked. ‘her outfit costs more than whatever is in your bank account, you moron’ Gabby said. ‘probably accurate’ ‘we're meeting some of my friends there, i invited them yesterday.’ Vera said. ‘are there any hot chicks we can set up with jack?’ Lilith said. ‘no i think Jack is to young for them’ Vera said. ‘but Hamish is also younger’ Randall said. ‘the age gap between jack and Hamish is bigger than the gap between him and I’ Vera responded. ‘you should never say that again’ Hamish whispered to him. 

‘this plane is awesome’ randall said and sat down on the couch. ‘don't spill champagne anywhere’ Vera said when she saw him struggling to open up the bottle. 'i'm going to feed Wolf’ Vera said and closed the door behind her. ‘is there a bedroom?’ Jack asked. ‘i think she got it so Wolf can sleep peacefully, don't go in there.’ Hamish said. ‘so why do you want to get married now, what happened to the Italy wedding?’ randall said. ‘we're still doing that, that's like the party and ceremony. This is the legal stuff’ he said. ‘joe Jonas married in Vegas first and then in France’ randall said. ‘and kanye west in Florence’ jack added. ‘i didn't know that’ hamish said.  


‘hey’ hamish said entering the other room and closing the door. ‘hey’ ‘nice plane’ he said. ‘i know, i own it’ she said. ‘no way, we own a jet?’ he said surprised. ‘i do, but you can borrow it sometimes’ she said. ‘you bought this on your own?’ he asked. ‘i sold my house’ she said. ‘you did? When?’ he asked. ‘last week’ she admitted. ‘why didn't you tell me you were selling your house?’ he asked while he sat down next to her. ‘it's my house.’ she said putting Wolf down in the crib. ‘yes but normally we should talk about these things’ he responded. ‘are you mad?’ ‘it's kind of weird my fiancé sells her house and buys a plane without my knowledge.’ he said. ‘well i'm sorry, i didn't know you needed to know how i do my finances’ she said. ‘it would've been nice if you told me’ he said. ‘i will tell you in the future because we'll be married and my business becomes yours’ she said. ‘but why did you sell your house before we got married?’ he said. ‘because we have an appartement and it was my house and i needed to change my home officially and there was an opportunity and i sold it’ she said frustrated. ‘just tell me next time, i mean you bought a fucking jet without me!’ ‘don't raise your voice’ she said ‘sorry’ ‘let's say this jet is a wedding gift’ she said. ‘you just said it's yours.’ ‘what's mine will be yours and what's yours will be mine after we get married’ she whispered and kissed him. ‘forever’ she said against his lips. He grabbed her waist and pushed her back on the bed. ‘do you want to join the mile high club?’ she whispered. ‘hell yeah’ he said and kissed her again. ‘incantation’ she whispered. Hamish pulled away and did their most used incantation to make sure sound doesn't travel through these airplane walls. He took of his shirt and kissed her neck. ‘is there something else you bought? A boat perhaps?’ he asked between kissed. ‘drop it Hamish’ ‘that wasn't an answer’ he responded. ‘no’ she said and took off her blouse. ‘and i bought it second hand, my house was more expensive’ she said when he kissed her breasts. ‘you can use your hands on my breasts again since they don't hurt anymore.’ she said and his hands quickly moved to her breast. ‘that feels good’ she moaned. ‘why did you buy a jet, we don't need that’ he said. ‘so we can travel with Wolf safely. And since the wedding is coming up we could send a private plane. And for the honeymoon’ she said and took off her skirt. ‘i like those panties’ he said. ‘ take them off’ she said. He took them off and stroked her center. She moaned softly. ‘i hope you haven't bought the hotel when we land’ he said. ‘you're annoying me, just shut up and fuck me. Punish me if you must’ she said rolling her eyes. ‘oh i'm annoying you?’ he scoffed. ‘yeah, do you want to fuck me our not?’ she asked. ‘i want you against the wall’ he said and got off the bed. ‘fine’ she said and stood up. He took off his pants. ‘which one?’ she asked. ‘turn around’ he said. She turned around and put her hand on the wall. ‘bend over’ he put his hand against the wall next to hers and thrusted inside her. She released a loud gasp. ‘you okay?’ he immediately asked. ‘yeah’. He pounded into her hard and fast while he moved his hands to her shoulders until he grabbed her throats with one hand. He heard ragged moans escape her throat and sped up his movement. When he felt he was almost there he bent himself over her and sucked on her shoulder until he eventually bit her when he came. He pulled out and came on her ass. He let go of her throat and moved away. ‘go on’ she groaned. He laid down on the bed and she looked at him. ‘seriously?’ she said turning to him. 'don't be an asshole’ ‘this is your punishment, bending you over is what we do for fun, Love.’ he smiled. ‘fuck you’ she muttered and laid down besided him. ‘i'm giving you 3 second to reconsider or I'm finishing it myself’ she said with her hand already between her thighs. ‘go on’ he said. ‘nope you don't get to look’ she said and turned away from him while she stimulated her clitoris. ‘i'm gonna pee’ he said. ‘fine, i don't care’ she said with her eyes closed. From the bathroom he could hear her moaning softly and breathing heavily.  
‘did you come?’ he asked when he walked in. ‘not because of you’ she said. ‘i'm actually impressed you bought a jet and planned a wedding so fast’ he said as he laid back down. ‘now your impressed?’ she said. ‘it's okay Vera, if you promise me it won't happen again. No big secret impulse buys.’ he said. ‘only if you promise to never leave me purposefully unsatisfied again.’ she said. ‘agreed’ he said. ‘agreed’ she said. ‘now i should punish you’ she said. ‘or i could just use my incredible tongue to make up for it’ he said and kissed her. ‘you could try’ she whispered. ‘do you want to lay down or sit on my face?’ he asked and kissed her earlobe. ‘i want you to sit on your knees on the floor’ she whispered. He kissed her and sat down on the floor. She moved to the edge and he grabbed her legs and kissed her inner thigh. His head jerked up when he heard a knock on the door. 'purgator’ she said and stood up. Hamish broke the incantation and asked what was up. ‘is there a bathroom?’ randall asked. Vera picked up Wolf and sat down in the chair. ‘yeah come in’ Hamish said. ‘oh wow it's nice in here, i could live here.’ randall said looking around the room. ‘yeah well she bought it’ Hamish said. ‘that's fucking awesome’ he said. ‘it is’ hamish responded. ‘is that the bathroom?’ he said pointing at the door. ‘go ahead’ Hamish said. ‘we're good about the house and the jet, are we?’ she asked. ‘yes, we're good’ he said and smiled. ‘how much did this plane costs?’ he asked. 'don't worry about it, and if we would need money we could sell it for as much. Which is unlikely. Also i might have bought it with some advice from your father.’ she said. ‘my father knows you bought a private jet before me!’ ‘i told him it was for the university to lease for exchange projects.’ she said. Randall came out. ‘why don't you guys join us? We have mimosas’ randall offered. ‘if i move, he'll awake up’ Vera said. ‘i'm keeping them company’ hamish said. ‘okay’ he said. ‘how long is the flight?’ he asked Vera. ‘about 8 hours. It'll be 4.30 pm when we land.’ she answered. ‘don't worry there's food’ she added. ‘cool’ he said and went nack to the others.  
‘Guys, Vera bought this private jet!’ Randall said. ‘no way!’ ‘i told you she's rich’ ‘do you think they're banging over there?’ Lilith asked. ‘they weren't when i walked in, but they refused to come out’ he responded. ‘we would've heard if they already did it’ Gabby said. ‘i bet they know a spell to make sure we don't.’ Lilith said. ‘so knock before you go in’ Gabby said. ‘why are we talking about this?’ jack said. 'everyone knows they fuck in the reliquary all the time’ gabby said. ‘because their about to join the mile high club’ randall said. ‘whatever’ jack responded. ‘isn't that in a bathroom? I think it only counts in a bathroom.’ Lilith said. ‘why don't you tell them?’ jack said and rolled his eyes.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more fluff chapters planned. But let me know if you want more angst because i kinda want to write it but i don't know if you want that since this fic is pretty happy and fluffy.

after a long flight they went to their hotel to unpack. ‘i'm meeting my friends in an hour’ Vera said to Hamish. ‘can't wait to meet them.’ he responded. ‘you've met lizzie and Alex’ she said. ‘briefly’ he responded. ‘Josh couldn't make it so you'll meet him at the Italy wedding’ vera explained. ‘what are we going to wear for this wedding?’ he asked. ‘i'm going to look for a dress tonight and you should too.’ she responded. 

‘hi how are you?’ Vera said to her friends when she hugged them. ‘hamish you've met Lizzie and Alex, and this is Freya’ vera said. ‘hi nice to see you again. Nice to meet you Freya.’ he said to her friends. ‘i've heard a lot about you’ she said. ‘we're going to our room first, if that's okay.’ Alex said. ‘yes me too’ ‘sure, i'll see you at dinner then’ Vera said and spotted a man behind them. She walked in his direction and hugged him tightly. 'i've missed you’ she said. ‘you too, V' Hamish watched him closely as his hands roamed over her back. ‘this is Taylor, his wife couldn't make it unfortunately.’ she said to Hamish. ‘taylor, this is my fiancé Hamish Duke.’ Hamish gave him a hand, a little more akward than formal, but he accepted it. ‘nice to meet you’ ‘you too’ he responded. ‘how is your son?’ he asked. ‘he's a dream baby’ Vera responded. ‘he's sleeping upstairs’ hamish said. ‘so is he really a Wolf, Wolf?’ he asked. ‘he knows?’ Hamish whispered. Vera chuckled and nodded. ‘adepti’ Taylor confirmed. ‘we don't know, but we suspect it’ hamish answered. ‘intresting, can't wait to meet him.’ ‘oh my god, Riley looks so good’ Vera said looking at the woman walking in. She looked younger than Taylor and Vera. ‘she does’ Taylor said when he had turned his head. ‘hello’ Vera waved. ‘you look so good honey’ she said as she embraced her. ‘you too’ she complemented Vera. ‘Riley this is my fiancé Hamish. Hamish, this is Riley’ ‘hi nice to meet you’ ‘so you're the big Wolf’ she said smiling. He chuckled. ‘i suppose i am, our little Wolf is upstairs.’ ‘i'm happy to be away from the responsibility of being a parent this weekend’ Riley said. ‘me too, Jackie is staying with the kids’ Taylor said. ‘we hope his Wolves can keep our child in one piece’ Vera joked. ‘can we see the little one? I've been dying to meet him.’ Taylor said. ‘ofcourse follow us’ Vera said and walked towards the elevator. 'so why don't we get an invite at least a day before the wedding?’ Taylor said. ‘it's tomorrow so you did.’ Vera glanced at him. ‘we're having a big wedding party in Italy in the summer. And we didn't want a big boring ceremony with our families.’ Hamish explained. ‘roughly translated we can get really fucking drunk on this wedding’ Vera laughed. ‘and two wedding nights’ Taylor commented. ‘that doesn't really matter these days’ Vera responded. ‘wait you're not a virgin anymore? Shocked’ Riley said sarcastically. Vera rolled her eyes. Taylor laughed. ‘I think we all know from experience’ he said. Vera looked at him with wide eyes and then at Hamish. ‘yeah so in our friend group we kinda have had relationships with everyone’ Vera said. ‘oh okay’ he said akwardly. 'sexually’ Riley laughed. 'except Josh’ Taylor chipped in. ‘yeah he's gay’ Vera said. ‘seems like you don't know about her college years’ Riley said before she got out of the elevator. ‘I don't think he should’ vera said. ‘oh no i'm interested’ hamish smirked. ‘I can tell you all about it buddy’ Taylor said. ‘or we could repeat history’ Riley smirked. ‘no no no, we're getting married.’ Vera said. ‘and i'm too' Taylor said. ‘bummer’ she sighed. Hamish opened the door and found the knights playing Mario kart. ‘sup!’ randall quickly said. ‘where is my child?’ Vera said. ‘bedroom with Gabby’ jack said. ‘guys!’ Hamish said and they looked at him. ‘these are Vera's friends Taylor and Riley’ he said. ‘cool tats bro’ Jack said. ‘thanks...’ ‘i'm Jack, that's randall’ ‘wanna play?' randall asked. ‘i'd love to but i'm dying to meet Wolf’ he said and walked to the bedroom with Riley. ‘he's so cute’ They said when they saw him. Vera handed him to Taylor. ‘why aren't mine so small anymore’ he said. ‘this is Lilith and that is Gabrielle’ Vera said. ‘hi’ ‘i'm sorry, i'm Taylor. When i see babies i don't look around me.’ he said. ‘i'm Riley’ she said. ‘nice to meet you’ Lilith said. ‘let's go back there shall we’ Vera said.  
‘it's my turn to hold him now’ Riley said. Taylor handed the baby over to her and walked to the couch. ‘can i still play?’ he asked Jack. ‘yeah’ he said and handed him a switch controller. ‘i want in too’ Lilith said and sat down on the floor. ‘so you are the knights of saint Christopher right?’ he asked. ‘in the flesh’ randall said. ‘so how does it work?’ he asked. ‘ancient fur coats jump you and then you're a werewolf’ Gabby said and he turned his head. ‘fur coats?’ ‘they're called hides’ Jack said. ‘you suck at Mario kart dude’ Vera said. ‘can you beat me miss Stone?’ he joked. ‘she's actually good’ Lilith said. ‘sure i can, next round’ she answered. ‘so how's life as Grand Magus?’ Riley asked. ‘busy’ Vera responded. ‘she's feisty’ Lilith said. ‘she's always been feisty’ Taylor commented. ‘Hamish do you mind making some drinks?’ she asked. ‘not at all Love’ he said. ‘Hamish is the best mixologist’ she said to her friends. ‘can you make me an old fashioned?’ Taylor asked. ‘sure’  
Hamish brought them drinks while Vera was racing against Taylor. ‘i told you i'd beat you’ Vera said coldly and put down the controller. 'thanks love’ Vera said as she took the drink from Hamish his hands. ‘you can sit here’ she said and stood up. Hamish sat down and Vera sat on his lap. ‘how long have you been together?’ Riley asked. ‘well it's a complicated situation’ Hamish said. ‘almost two years i guess’ Vera said. ‘we know why she kept him around that first year’ Lilith said. ‘big dick’ Randall said and fake coughed. Hamish smirked and Vera rolled her eyes. Riley chuckled ‘i did tell her friends with benefits never works’ Riley commented. ‘we weren't friends’ she replied. ‘whatever sweetie’ Riley commented. ‘honestly i never thought Vera stone would have another kid’ Taylor said. ‘life is full of surprises.’ she responded and put her arm around Hamish his neck. ‘how are your kids?’ she asked Taylor. ‘great. Malcolm is a great soccer player. Annabelle is the sweetest girl. She's already learning to read and she's doing so well.’ he responded. ‘i think someone needs a diaper change’ Riley said. ‘i'll take him’ Vera said. ‘i got this, stay on your mans lap’ Riley said. ‘where are the diapers?’ ‘bathroom on the right’ Hamish said. ‘i so don't miss changing diapers.’ Taylor said. ‘how old are your kids?’ Hamish asked. ‘Malcolm is 9 and Annabelle is 6. It all goes so fast.’ he said. ‘Wolf growing up so fast already. He started crawling the other day. We didn't even notice.’ Hamish said. ‘the first years are the hardest. I remember one day I was so tired so i tried to change his diaper with magic and his diaper just exploded. We were fine but the walls were not.’ he laughed. ‘ See Lilith you need to stop doing that.’ Randall said. Hamish frowned at her. ‘sorry, i won't’ she apologized. ‘the worst thing is when he hears ringing, he just starts crying so hard. It's so sad.’ Gabrielle said. ‘ringing?’ ‘we hear a ringing sound when someone performs dangerous magic’ Hamish explains. ‘huh interesting’ he said. ‘which temple are you in?’ Jack asked. ‘i'm an adepti which is just a fancy word for retired.’ he said and laughed. ‘why did you retire?’ Lilith asked. ‘Well. uhm can i say it?’ he looked at Vera. ‘sure’ she nodded. ‘I was in the Belgrave chapter before Vera was Magus. We actually broke up and I moved to Chicago to do something with my degree. I wanted a simpler life outside the order.’ he said. ‘you dated?’ Randall said pointing at both of them. ‘We all dated each other’ Riley said walking in. ‘but there's no bad blood anywhere. We're all very happy now.’ Vera said. ‘i don't think y'all know about Vera's college experience. We could have rewritten rumours.’ Riley said to the knights. ‘do tell’ Lilith said smiling. ‘there's no need for that’ Vera said. ‘oh come on’ Hamish protested. ‘fine, but keep it to the decent stories’ Vera said and took another sip of her drink. ‘so i can't talk about the magic orgies’ Riley whispered. ‘i didn't even go to those!’ Vera defended. ‘you would've liked it’ Taylor smirked. Hamish glared at him. ‘i thought the order banned them in the 80's’ Lilith said. ‘the order did in temples. There were private onces. Mostly in New York. Edward Conventry was famous for it.’ Riley explained. 'May his soul burn in hell’ Taylor added. ‘I'll drink to that’ Riley said raising her glass. ‘did you know him?’ Jack asked. ‘We've met him and then he knocked our friend up and treated her like trash. Poor Chloe’ Taylor said. ‘may her soul rest in peace’ Vera said. ‘Wait you knew Jacks parents?’ Randall said. ‘you're Chloe's son’ Taylor said shocked. ‘I am’ ‘Did you know Vera knew your mom?’ Randall asked Jack. ‘yeah she told me a while ago’ he said. ‘you do look like her’ Riley said. ‘his eyes are exactly the same’ Vera said. ‘okay thanks’ Jack said akwardly. ‘Chloe was the sweetest soul’ Taylor said. ‘she got out the order when she was pregnant, she was in the New York chapter. I didn't see her after.’ Riley said. ‘i grew up with my grandpa in Norwich’ Jack said. ‘really? We never saw her around.’ Taylor said. ‘we always thought she stayed in New York’ Vera added. ‘i didn't really knew my mom had friends.’ Jacks said. ‘i saw her once when i was in the hospital and she had brought Jack when he was a baby.’ Vera said. ‘can we talk about something else, i don't like to talk about how sad she was’ Jack said. ‘right I'm sorry’ Vera said. ‘i was going to tell you a story about college’ Rileys said. ‘i got a fun one’ Taylor said. ‘do tell’ Vera said. ‘so we were studying. Me, V, Riley, Jake and Freya studying very hard for our finals. And our friend Josh came in with a man, halfnaked, aggressively talking in a british accent and started blasting bohemian rhapsody. We were all laughing so confused and then the halfnaked guy pulled out a bong and like a pound of weed, by the end of the night we were all stoned as fuck. The guy was also a stripper and put on a fucking show in our living room. It's safe to say everyone failed the finals the next day.’ ‘i vaguely remember that’ Vera said. ‘that's dope, we need to invite Vera to our next party’ Randall said. ‘oh no i'm not like that anymore’ she said. ‘we can show you kids how to party, i still have it in me’ Riley said. ‘count me in’ Lilith said. ‘Taylor do you remember the name of that stripper dude’ Riley said. ‘if i once knew i totally forgot’ he laughed. ‘i once saw him at a party and he did remember.’ Riley said. ‘did you hook up with him again?’ Vera asked. ‘i didn't, i was with Jake at the time’ she said. 'who's Jake?’ Hamish asked. ‘my ex. We divorced when our kid was two.’ Riley explained. ‘do you still see him?’ Vera asked. ‘nope, he lives in LA. He talks on the phone to our son and sends gifts and money, so that's that.’ she replied and took a sip of her drink. ‘so you guys were all friends in college?’ Randall asked. ‘we're left with six’ Taylor said. ‘we actually didn't talk for a while until 5 years ago when we all went to an order party’ Riley said. ‘And we didn't stop talking since’ Taylor added. ‘i liked that picture you send me of malcolm last week, he's so handsome’ Riley said to Taylor. ‘they say he looks like me so i'll take it’ Taylor said. ‘how old is your kid?’ Hamish asked. ‘he's is 11’ she responded. ‘he's so cute’ Vera said. ‘thank you. And this lil guy is adorable’ she said stroking Wolf's cheek. ‘we think so too’ Vera said. ‘i think we better get ready for dinner’ Vera said. ‘could you find your rooms or do i need to escort you? And then I'll see you in half an hour.’ Vera said. ‘i like a good escort’ Taylor laughed. ‘we'll manage’ riley said and gave Wolf to Vera before she dragged Taylor out. ‘and you can find yours as well’ Vera said to the knights.  
‘he's tired, i'm going to put him down’ she said. ‘i like your friends’ he said. ‘But you could have told me you dated the guy’ he added. ‘are you jealous?’ she smirked. ‘i'm not, it was just a little akward being in a room with people that have slept with the woman who will be my wife tomorrow.’ he explained. ‘that's a very long explanation’ she said. ‘you don't have to worry pretty boy. That was 10 years ago.’ she said and kissed him on the cheek. ‘i'm not jealous. It's just he joked about it like your still together.’ he said. ‘we laugh about it, but that's it. We wanted different things in life so we split up. A year later he got married and had a kid and I was temple magus. We both got what we wanted.’ she explained. ‘he wanted kids and you didn't’ ‘yes. I couldn't imagine having another baby until i got pregnant with our little Wolf.’ she said. ‘you're a great mother’ hamish whispered. ‘i might have loved Taylor, but i never loved him enough be let go of the doubts of my past.’ she said. ‘i'm glad you love me so much’ he smiled. ‘i do love you so much’ she whispered. ‘i do too’ he said before he kissed her. ‘we should go get ready’ Vera said. ‘how much time have we got?’ he whispered. ‘about 20 minutes’ she said. ‘we have time to make out’ he said and pushed her against the wall. ‘don't mess up my hair’ she said. Wolf started crying. ‘you pushed against the wall too loud’ she muttered before she went to pick Wolf up. ‘i didn't hurt you did i?’ ‘no you didn't’ ‘shh baby we're sorry ssshhh’ she said to Wolf in her adorable baby whisper voice. ‘maybe it's dinner time’ he suggested. ‘oh yes could you go make a bottle’ she said.


	52. Chapter 52

After dinner Vera went shopping.

‘what kinda dress do you want?’ Freya asked Vera. ‘i wanted something tight and classy for our Italy wedding, so i'm thinking something princess dress like for now.’ she said roaming through the racks. ‘we're actually going shopping together for our clothes for our actual wedding day.’ she explained. ‘bad luck’ Riley said. ‘no and we're doing this now.’ Vera said. ‘you'd look good in this’ Lizzie said holding up a dress. ‘i'll try it on’ ‘who's gonna be your maid of honor?’ Riley asked. ‘my sister, but since she's not here... I'll have to pick one of my bridesmaids right here.’ ‘are we going to have to fight it out?’ she questioned. ‘not yet’ Vera responded. ‘i want to try this one’ Vera said. ‘nice one’ Freya said. ‘when are you guys getting married?’ Riley said to Lizzie. ‘ he hasn't asked me yet’ Lizzie responded. ‘you can always ask him’ Freya commented. ‘i did that’ Vera added. ‘really?’ ‘yes, i know he was going to say yes of course.’ she responded. ‘i don't think Alex and I are ready to get married.’ Lizzie said. ‘that's fine, divorce sucks.’ Riley said. ‘how is your son?’ Freya asked. ‘he's great’ Riley answered. ‘i have been contemplating adoption for a while’ Freya said. ‘that's great!’ ‘you should go for it’ Riley said. ‘being a mom is wonderful’ vera added. ‘How did Taylor react when you were pregnant?’ Lizzie asked. ‘not atypical why?’ ‘you did broke up because he wanted children and you didn't, right?’ Freya said. ‘we did, but i don't think Taylor has any regrets. He has a wife and two children. I bet he's gotten over me 10 years ago.’ Vera added. ‘you're right but if i was him i'd be bummed.’ Riley said. ‘if we stayed together we wouldn't be as happy and i don't think he could've changed my mind.’ Vera explained. ‘but Hamish did?’ Freya asked. ‘yes’ she smiled. ‘he seems like a good guy’ Riley said. ‘he is’ ‘i'm glad you're happy, Vera’ Lizzie said. ‘I'm going to try these dresses on now’ she announced and went to the changing rooms. ‘oh champagne’ Riley said and took a glass.

‘are you guys ready?’ Vera said. ‘yes!’ Vera came out in a white silk dress with a lace top. ‘What do you think?’ she asked. ‘wow’ ‘stunning’ ‘love it’ ‘what do you think?’ Riley asked. ‘it's a wedding dress’ she said. ‘i don't know’ she admitted. ‘try on the next’ Lizzie said.

‘i really like this one’ she said before she showed herself to her friends. ‘you look good’ ‘way better’ ‘yes’ Riley agreed. ‘i want to get my perfect dress in Italy so i don't know if this is too good for now.’ Vera said. ‘that dress fits you really well’ Freya said. ‘do you want to get married in this dress?’ Riley asked. Vera looked at herself in the mirror again. ‘i'm going to try on the last one just to be sure’ she said.

‘i don't think this is the dress’ she said. ‘the second one is’ Riley said and everyone else agreed. ‘okay yes it's the second one, i really liked it.’ she smiled.

‘so we got the dress, do you need anything else?’ Freya asked. ‘you need a very sexy set of lingerie for your wedding night’ Riley said. ‘there's a store right there’ lizzie said. ‘i have lingerie. We need to head back to feed Wolf’ Vera said. ‘it's your wedding night, you'll definitely make it better if you surprise him with something new.’ Freya said. Vera rolled her eyes. ‘do you want to get laid or not?’ Riley asked. ‘he's gonna be my husband. We have plenty of sex.’ Vera responded. ‘do you?’ Riley asked curiously. Vera rolled her eyes away. ‘fine, i'll go in the store.’ she said. ‘you can keep Wolf.’ she pointed at Riley. ‘but i want to come.’ she said. ‘i can find a bench and give him a bottle if he gets fussy.’ Freya offered. ‘fine, thank you Freya.’  
‘so what are you going for, bridal white or a sexy black ?’ Riley asked. ‘What does he like?’ Lizzie asked. ‘White is for virgins. We like red’ she responded. ‘that is your color’ Riley remarked. ‘we need something sexy, like very sexy’ Lizzie asked an employee. She took them to the section where the sexy and honestly unpractical pieces were, which are basically designed for sex. ‘do you need help picking something out?’ the employee asked. ‘we're fine, thanks’ Vera said. ‘do you like a one piece?’ Riley asked. ‘i do but eventually I tell him to rip them off because those things are not easy. So something that's easy to take off.’ Vera said. ‘he's that strong?’ Lizzie asked. ‘you know what he is’ Vera said quietly. ‘but how strong? Can he lift up a couch?’ she asked. ‘i think he might. Definitely in wolf form.’ Vera answered. ‘i'll need him for when i try to vacuum underneath my couch then.’ Lizzie joked. ‘he doesn't hurt you right?’ Riley asked. ‘no, he's very careful. He always thinks he's hurting me, which is rather annoying actually.' Vera explained. ‘so it's wild’ Riley commented. ‘yeah also wolf stamina is a thing’ Vera responded casually. ‘lucky’ ‘this is sexy as fuck’ Lizzie said taking a one piece. ‘it's like bdsm in a lingerie piece’ Riley said confused by all the straps. ‘i do like that’ Vera said. ‘black or red?’ ‘i'll try on both.’ Vera said and started looking for her size. ‘are you into bdsm?’ riley asked with a smirk. ‘a little bit never hurts too much’ Vera responded. ‘i get you’ Riley said. ‘do you still do sex magic?’ Lizzie asked quietly. 'i was never a practitioner in that field. I haven't done it since i split with Taylor.’ she answered. ‘do you think his wife knows?’ riley asked. ‘i don't know her’ Vera said. ‘i do remember he was an excellent practitioner in that field.’ Riley smiled. ‘can't deny that’ Vera responded. ‘how was he without magic?’ Riley asked. ‘you never just did it with Taylor?’ ‘no only at orgies’ ‘do we really need to talk about Taylor. Vera is getting married to Hamish. Besides Taylor is not that great.’ Lizzie said. ‘you did Taylor?’ Riley said surprised. ‘yeah few times in freshman year. We kinda dated.’ she replied. ‘really?’ Vera looked surprised. ‘i hope he got better after college for you.’ Lizzie laughed. ‘If you're used to the magic than without it gets disappointing honestly. Kinda like drugs.’ Vera said. ‘okay let's move on from Taylor back to wedding lingerie.’ Lizzie said. ‘what about this?’ lizzie asked. ‘Not sexy enough, i don't like the back.’ Vera said. ‘but this is the sexiest thing you could possibly wear.’ Riley said holding up something made up entirely out off thin straps. ‘doesn't ever cover anthing’ she added. ‘easy access am i right?’ ‘i'll try that on but you'll not be seeing that’ Vera said. ‘bummer’ Riley commented. ‘i think I'll try these on and then i'll get back to you.’ Vera said.  
‘is it on already? We want to know!’ Lizzie said. ‘it's on, the red one’ Vera said. ‘can we see?’ Riley asked. ‘i'm not coming out’ she said. ‘can we come in? We've seen your boobs.’ Lizzie said. ‘fine’ Vera said. ‘damn girl’ Riley said when she opened the door. ‘that's hot’ Lizzie said. ‘i know’ Vera said softly. ‘what kinda witchcraft did you do to look that good?’ Lizzie asked. ‘not a lot’ she responded. ‘i love that you didn't remove those stretch marks’ Riley said. ‘i had more actually, but these 3 are a nice reminder.’ she said turning around to look at her side. ‘there's a bite mark on your shoulder.’ Riley said and chuckled. ‘oh god, could you heal that please’ Vera said embarrassed. Riley put her hand on her shoulder and did a simple healing spell. ‘looks pretty fresh guess he forgot to heal that earlier today’ Lizzie said. Vera gave an akward chuckle. ‘we've been talking about sex since we entered the store but now she's embarrassed’ ‘you can leave now’ Vera said. 

Vera came out the dressing room with her clothes on. ‘you're done already?’ Riley said surprised. ‘yes, i'm taking them all’ ‘it's going to be a long night tomorrow’ Lizzie said. ‘he's going to break those two so i need at least one thing that lasts.’ Vera said. ‘maybe ask him to carefully take it off it's expensive’ Riley said. ‘i don't really want him to be careful.’ vera responded.


	53. Chapter 53

'do you want to come?’ Hamish asked Taylor and Alex. ‘don't feel like you need to take us’ taylor said. ‘We're going to a bar after, so it will be fun. Open invitation.’ hamish replied. ‘okay yeah why not’ Taylor said. ‘Gabby aren't you going with Vera?’ Hamish said. ‘no we discussed i should come to make sure these idiots don't let you buy anything horrible. Their taking Wolf with them to the wedding dress store.’ she said. ‘alright.’

‘this suit is pretty neat’ Hamish said showing it off. ‘classic Hamish’ Jack said. ‘you sure you want that vest buddy?’ Alex said. ‘yeah i'm not sure Vera likes vests. Kinda old-fashioned.’ Taylor added. ‘she does’ Hamish said. ‘in fact she requested it’ he added. ‘Hamish is a big vest guy’ Randall said. ‘it just looks classy’ ‘what are your other options?’ Gabby asked. ‘i'll try on the next suit’ he said. ‘this is more boring than i thought it was going to be.’ Lilith said. ‘that's why i'm the best man’ Randall said. ‘lilith you can go to a bar, take Taylor and Alex. I don't think you care so much about my suit.’ Hamish said from behind the curtain. ‘you don't mind?’ she asked. ‘not at all’ he said. Lilith, Alex and Taylor left and Hamish showed the suit he was wearing to Jack, Gabby and Randall. ‘yes it's a suit' Randall said. ‘this is why i'm here’ Gabby said. ‘the other one was better, this one is to tight.’ she said. ‘it's not’ ‘i dare you to dance in it. You'll stretch your pants till they break.’ she said. ‘okay thanks for the note’ he said. He tried on another suit but it was not good. ‘i think this is decent’ Randall said looking at the black suit. ‘i like it’ hamish said. ‘what if you put on a black shirt and black shoes?’ Gabby said. ‘all black?’ Jack asked. ‘Vera likes dark’ Gabby said. ‘i'll try it’ Hamish said. A few minutes later he came out in all black. ‘i'm not feeling it’ he said. ‘i'm not james fucking bond’ he added. He tried on a few more suits. He even put on a white suit. ‘try on this dark grey suit’ gabrielle said. ‘where did that come from?’ he asked. ‘looked for it while you were taking forever to change.’ she said. ‘thanks’ he said and took the suit.  
‘guys i think this is it’ he said and opened the curtain. ‘i like that’ Jack said. ‘cool’ Randall commented. ‘i think that's the one’ Gabby said. ‘but here's the thing. We have 2 weddings. The second one has to be better. What if this is the best i can do?’ he started contemplating. ‘if you really think you can't do better than this. The very first black suit is the second best thing. You can get them both.’ Gabby said. ‘should I?’ he looked at Jack. ‘i don't know’ he said. ‘don't look at me dude’ Randall put his hands up. ‘i'm just here for free liquor’ he added. ‘i think i'm getting them both and I'll ask Vera’ he said. ‘okay dope, now we can party’ Randall said. ‘You can go to the bar, i'll drop off these suits and shoes at the hotel.’ Hamish said. ‘gabby do you want to babysit please’ Hamish asked. ‘isn't he with Vera?’ she asked. ‘they're going back to the hotel before going out and they can't take him. I mean we can go around the others if you don't want to.’ He explained. ‘i'll come, but i hope someone else volunteers.’ she said looking at Randall. ‘nope’ Randall said and got up with Jack. ‘thank you Gabrielle’ Hamish said.

‘There's the groom’ Riley said when she saw him coming in. ‘you got two suits?’ she asked. ‘he couldn't pick one’ Gabby said. ‘So is there anyone who wants to stay here with Wolf and order room service all night on my tab?’ Hamish asked. ‘i mean we'll have to fight it out’ Riley said. ‘babysitter is maid of honor tomorrow’ Vera said. The women looked up at her. ‘and now they all want to do it.’ Vera said to Hamish. ‘you'll have to fight it out’ she said to her friends. ‘i'd rather party’ Riley said. ‘i'm fine to stay’ Freya said. ‘i think i want to stay as well’ Lizzie said. ‘only one of you is my maid of honor though’ Vera said. ‘you should go and party’ Freya said. ‘fine’ Lizzie said after a moment of silence. ‘great it's settled.’ Hamish said. ‘Vera can i see you in private?’ Hamish asked. Vera stood up and walked him over to the bedroom. ‘why do you have two suits?’ she asked. ‘i didn't think i could do better so i got the two best. But if you still want to go shopping together i'll put on the best one and bring back my second choice.’ he said and put it all on the bed. ‘you seriously don't think you can do better?’ she said skeptical. She opened the door. ‘Gabby, could i dress him better than his first option?’ ‘yes of course. With a better designer.’ she said. ‘thank you’ Vera said and closed the door. ‘that's settled, wear the best one’ she said. ‘okay I'll have to bring this back then’ he said. ‘were are the rest of the knights and my male friends?’ she asked. ‘They left earlier and went to a bar’ Hamish said. ‘which bar?’ she said. ‘i have no idea.’ he responded. ‘i was planning on going out with my girls, but going with 3 is not a lot. Could you ask them where they are and then we'll come.’ she said. ‘i will’ he said. ‘show me the suit you're going to return’ she said. He opened the bag and showed it to her. ‘wouldn't be bad’ she said. ‘i'm going to change before we go out.’ Vera said. ‘hmm do you need any help?’ he asked coming closer. He kissed her softly. ‘actually yes’ she said and pulled away. ‘which dress would be better?’ she said and picked up 2 very short dressed. ‘both something you don't really wear?’ he said questioning. ‘imagine me in them. Which one would you want to fuck me in?’ she asked blatantly. He chuckled ‘i like your thinking, both actually’ ‘but the black one. Your ass will pop in it.’ he said. ‘little black dress it is’ she said and threw the blue one on the bed. ‘you can go now’ she said. ‘i'll see you in a while’ he said and kissed her. ‘can't wait to see you in that dress’ he whispered an slapped her ass softly. He picked up the suit and left the room. ‘Gabby do you want to come or are you leaving with them?’ he asked. ‘i'll leave with them’ she said. ‘okay thanks for helping’ he said and got out. ‘what suit did he pick out?’ Freya asked. ‘dark grey’ Gabby said. ‘okay’ ‘but like charchoal grey, i gave it to him’ she said. ‘black suits are to shiny’ she added. ‘i'm excited for the wedding. Vera is glowing.’ Riley said. ‘yeah she really changed a lot over these past years.’ Gabby said. ‘you're a junior right?’ Lizzie asked. ‘i am.’ she said. Vera came out. ‘could someone zip me up?’ ‘sure honey’ Riley said and stood up. ‘looking hot’ she said as she zipped her up. ‘i was rooting for the blue dress’ Freya said. ‘Hamish liked this one better.’ Vera said. ‘ofcourse’ lizzie said. 

‘hey guys, did you behave with hamish?’ Vera asked Taylor and Alex. ‘we left after the first suit he tried on, boring!’ Lilith said. ‘you look good, Vera’ Taylor said. ‘thank you’ she said and spotted Hamish behind the bar.  
‘hey bartender! Can i get a tequila shot and a kiss?’ she asked. ‘ofcourse’ he said and kissed her over the counter. ‘where's the real bartender?’ she asked. ‘he can't mix drinks, he's taking a nap.’ he said and gave her a shot. He took one for himself too. They downed the liquor. ‘whoo’ Vera said and turned back to him. ‘Hamish he's an innocent bartender!’ she scolded him. ‘making bad drinks is a crime’ he said. ‘get back here’ she said. He made more shots and got to the other side of the bar. ‘now we have a crowded bar without bartender’ Hamish said. ‘i'll find someone else’ she said.  
‘hey Alex, you've worked as a bartender right? Would you mind doing it again of tonight?’ she asked. ‘What did you do to the bartender, V?’ Taylor asked. ‘Hamish took his place, because he could mix his drink.’ Vera said. ‘is he fine, the bartender?’ Lizzie asked. ‘oh yes he's just asleep.’ Vera responded. ‘Alex do you mind? I don't want him behind the bar all night.’ she asked. ‘how about you wake up the real bartender?’ Riley said. ‘i bet he used a solid sleep spell. Maybe he's up in a few hours.’ Vera said. ‘okay fine, untill an actual bartender shows up.’ he said. ‘thank you’ Vera said and kissed his cheek. ‘could you make us a round margaritas, darling?’ lizzie asked. Riley went to Randall who looked pretty tipsy. ‘you up for karaoke? You seem drunk enough.’ she said. ‘hell yeah’ he said. ‘I want to sing Bohemian Rhapsody!’ he yelled at the dude by the karaoke.  
Hamish joined Vera's friends. ‘so where's the bartender?’ Taylor asked. ‘taking a nap' Hamish said and sipped his drink. ‘i just realized, we don't have wedding rings.’ he said to Vera while he wrapped his arms around her from behind. ‘oh yes. We'll do that tomorrow.’ she said and stroked his arms. ‘i'm going to get us some shots.’ Taylor said. ‘yes!’ lizzie exclaimed. ‘is Randall going to do karaoke?’ Lilith said. 'oh boy’ Hamish said looking at the tiny stage. ‘he can't sing’ he added. ‘you should go next’ Taylor said to Vera. ‘oh no i'm way to sober for that’ she said. ‘you can sing pretty good’ Hamish said. ‘when have you ever heard me sing?’ she looked up. ‘In our kitchen. You sometimes sing when you're making pancakes in the morning.’ he said. ‘that's cute’ Lizzie said. ‘those werewolf ears pick up everything’ Vera rolled her eyes. ‘how is being a werewolf? Rather cool or scary?’ Taylor asked. ‘dope’ Lilith said. ‘scary at first’ Gabby said. ‘but when you're hearing Randall sing mamaaa ooooo, you curse it’ Hamish said and took a shot. ‘yeah we hear it too’ Vera said. ‘did anyone ever tell him he sucks?’ Taylor said. ‘why is no one doing these shots?’ jack said and stole one. The rest followed. Vera pushed herself against hamish while she threw back the shot and heard a moan escaping his lips. ‘Vera’ He whispered is her ear and she stepped forward. ‘we are going to dance’ Riley said taking Lizzie's hand. ‘you too’ she said and removed Vera from Hamish his grip. The three went dancing on the dance floor while Lilith and Gabby talked with Taylor and Hamish hung out at the bar with Randall and Alex. 

'let's go dancing’ Randall said to Hamish and dragged him to the dance floor. They met Vera and her friends. Hamish made his way to Vera. ‘did i tell you you're ass looks good in that dress?’ he asked. ‘you predicted it’ she said. He grabbed her butt and pulled her closer. ‘how drunk are you?’ she asked. ‘drunk enough’ he answered and kissed her.  
‘Vera and Hamish are getting it on’ Randall said when he joined the table. ‘i bet you 20 they're going to hook up in the bathroom.’ he said to Lilith. ‘no they're too classy for that.’ she said and took Randall his hand. ‘where's Jack?’ he asked. ‘probably making out with some girl.’ Lilith said. ‘i'm going to sing’ gabby said. ‘can we do a duet?’ randall said. ‘no’

‘vera, you need to stop’ he said. ‘meet me in the bathroom’ she whispered and left the dance floor. He went to the bar and grabbed a drink. After a few minutes he went to the bathroom. ‘it's empty, lock the door’ Vera said. He did and pushed her against the door. ‘fuck me’ she whispered. He grabbed her by her tights and placed her on the sink. 

‘where's Vera?’ Riley asked Taylor. ‘i don't know’ he said and continued dancing with Lilith and Lizzie. Riley made her way to the bar and asked Alex and Jack. ‘i saw her going to the bathroom a while ago’ he said. ‘what about Hamish?’ she asked with a suspicion. ‘same thing.’ he replied. ‘good for her’ she laughed. She made her way back to the dance floor. ‘Did you find her?’ Taylor asked. ‘i bet she's having fun.’ he said laughing. ‘where is she?’ Lizzie asked. ‘In the bathroom with Hamish’ she responded. ‘oh my, are they?’ she said. ‘probably’ Riley said. ‘lilith owes me 20 dollar!’ Randall exclaimed. ‘you bet on this?’ Taylor asked. ‘they practically did their foreplay on the dance floor.’ He commented. ‘Are you jealous Taytay?’ Riley said to tease him. ‘i'm married. Vera can fuck whoever she wants. None of my business.’ he said. ‘you're still in love with her?’ Lilith asked. ‘i'm not’ He said. ‘i love my wife’ he added. ‘fine we believe you’ Riley said.  
Vera came back with a drink in her hands. ‘there she is’ Riley said. ‘who did you kill?’ Lilith asked. ‘i didn't kill anyone’ Vera responded. ‘so where did you go?’ Lizzie asked but Vera ignored her. Hamish came back and Randall smelled the same scent on him. ‘they did it, definitely did’ randall said. ‘you owe me 20’ Lilith said. ‘you didn't’ Hamish said. ‘pretty sure you got a boner on the dance floor, buddy. Make it less obvious.’ Randall said. ‘whatever’ vera said and dragged Hamish away to sit down somewhere. ‘she's so drunk’ Riley said.  
‘they know we fucked in the bathroom’ she said. ‘yeah i was there’ he said. ‘can we go somewhere else. I want to go to a casino.’ she said. ‘okay, i'll ask the rest if they want to join.’ he said and kissed her. 

Vera woke up on Hamish's naked chest and closed her eyes again. Then she felt something on her side. She turned around and saw Riley. ‘oh god’ she muttered. ‘riley’ she said until she woke her up. ‘vera?’ she said. ‘why am i here?’ she said. ‘i don't know, where even are we’ she whispered. She heared Hamish growl and turned to him. ‘Hamish’ she whispered. ‘hey’ he said and kissed her. She pulled away and nudged her head to Riley who was now sitting up. ‘oh god, did you? did we?’ He said confused. ‘i don't know.’ she said and looked down. ‘and Taylor is laying on the floor’ she said. ‘he's married he wouldn't have a foursome.’ Vera said. ‘does anyone know if we have sex?’ Hamish said. ‘i'm still wearing underwear and a dress.’ Riley said. ‘should we wake up Taylor?’ she asked. ‘and say what? Hey so you might have cheated on your wife with your ex, her fiancé and your best friend.’ Vera said. ‘he's wearing clothes, same once as last night.’ riley said. ‘but we are totally naked’ Vera said to Hamish. ‘i don't smell unfamiliar fluids on you.’ Hamish whispered in Vera's ear. ‘where are our clothes?’ vera asked. ‘there on the floor in the bathroom’ Riley said. ‘so what happened? Hamish and I had sex and you two just watched?’ Vera said speculating. ‘it's Taylor's room so you couldn't have gotten in before us.’ she said. ‘we should wake him up’ Hamish said. Riley stood up and threw Hamish and Vera their clothes before she woke him up. ‘why am i on the floor?’ he muttered before he opened his eyes. ‘do you remember anything from last night?’ she asked. ‘we went to a strip club and Vera got a lap dance from a woman in a gold bodysuit and then she gave Hamish a lap dance’ he said laughing hard. ‘oh my god i did’ Vera said. ‘she's here!’ he said and looked up. ‘we smoked weed, you're stoned.’ Riley said. ‘behind the casino’ Hamish recalled. ‘i brought the weed, from my own garden’ Taylor said proudly. ‘Lizzie and Alex stayed in the casino.’ Riley said. ‘wait so what did we do first?’ Vera said. ‘we went to a club. He made Alex be the bartender. I made out with strangers. You two had sex in the bathroom and then we went to the casino.’ Riley started. ‘jack brought a blonde girl to the casino’ vera added. ‘she looked like Alyssa’ she said. Taylor checked his wallet. ‘i think i lost’ he said. ‘check mine’ Hamish said. Riley took it from the floor. ‘i guess you won’ she said and held up a stack of cash. ‘no i did, but i didn't have a bag.’ Vera said. ‘so Liz and Alex stayed at the casino’ Taylor said. ‘then we smoked weed’ Hamish said. ‘who wasn't there?’ Vera asked. ‘i think Jack and the blonde girl where gone’ Hamish said. ‘we went to a strip club’ Riley said. ‘randall threw up’ Hamish recalled. ‘lilith and I talked about eating someone's heart’ Taylor recalled. ‘i don't remember anything after that lap dance’ Vera said and closed her eyes. ‘fors factoram’ Riley said quietly. ‘you told us’ she said. ‘i didn't’ Vera said shaking her head. ‘you're dying’ Taylor said softly. Hamish put his arms around her and hugged her. Vera started crying. ‘you're not going to die’ hamish whispered. ‘i'm sorry’ she said and composed herself. Riley stroked her arm. ‘your hair smells like hotel shampoo’ hamish said and Vera turned her head. ‘your hair does too’ she said. ‘so maybe you just took a shower?’ Riley offered. ‘we probably had sex, that's what weed does to me’ Vera said and stood up. She went to the bathroom. Hamish followed. ‘we did’ he said. ‘why did we shower here?’ she asked. ‘do we have our key?’ Hamish asked. Riley threw his wallet. He opened it and looked. ‘we don't’ he said. ‘so what is Riley doing here?’ Taylor asked. ‘were we going to hook up?’ Riley asked. ‘does Freya know we are here? She's with Wolf’ Vera started panicking and took her phone. ‘fuck’ she said as she texted she's with Taylor and Riley. ‘we need to go to him’ she said. ‘so we're fine right? No one cheated or anything?’ Riley asked. ‘we didn't i'm like 90% sure’ Taylor said. ‘okay. So we're going to go.’ Vera said and left with Hamish. ‘you sure we didn't?’ Taylor asked. ‘we ate something like burgers before we went back here. That's the last thing I remember. ’ ‘i remember Vera moaning Hamish's name’ he said. ‘when?’ she asked. ‘when they were showering. I can still hear it’ he said. ‘vera said they're having a lot of great sex’ riley said. ‘did she?’ ‘she still had a bite mark on her shoulder from earlier yesterday. We noticed it while she was trying something on.’ Riley said. ‘but do you remember last night?’ he asked. ‘oh yes i do remember. We left and went to the bar downstairs. And we wanted to go to my room but my key was still in your room.’ she said. ‘and when we got here they were sleeping.’ Taylor said. ‘he has a big dick’ Riley said and laughed. ‘and we fell asleep i guess’ Taylor said. ‘so we didn't do anything scandalous’ he concluded. ‘you did stare at her ass’ she said. ‘you did too! And his hand was covering it.’ ‘touché‘ ‘aren't you jealous?’ she asked. ‘he has everything i wanted when i was his age. But i have everything i wanted now just not with her.’ he said and sighed. ‘do you miss her?’ she asked. ‘i don't. I love Jackie and my kids. I'm glad we're friends. I sometimes thought we were just best friends. You know the only two left after college. We never fought.’ he said. ‘but you didn't talk for years after you moved.’ she said. ‘we thought it would be best. Before i left she said she loved me but she was sorry couldn't give me what i wanted.’ he explained. ‘she didn't really mention how she was handling it. I don't think she handled it very well.’ Riley told him. ‘i didn't, but i did move on because i wanted a family. And she told me i couldn't change her mind.’ he replied. ‘she said the same. But she said Hamish did change her. He unlocked something in her she had buried deep inside her.’ Riley said. ‘Sometimes i think i wasted those years.’ he said. ‘really?’ ‘i wasn't really happy with my job and i basically stayed for her.’ he admitted. ‘are you up for breakfast?’ she asked. ‘i think we should make it lunch’ he said looking at the time. ‘i think you should go get changed first.’ he said. ‘right i'll come back in something without liquor and a weed smell.’ she said.

‘Vera is there’ Riley said. ‘they look happy’ he said. ‘they do’ she replied as they made their way over to them. ‘hello little Wolf’ Riley said as she came close to him and made a funny face. ‘do they still serve breakfast?’ Riley asked Vera. ‘brunch’ she replied. ‘can we join?’ she asked. ‘yeah sit down’ Hamish said. ‘so we discussed and we have a pretty clear picture of last night’ Riley started. ‘we think we remember most of it’ Vera said. ‘we're sorry we slept in your bed, Taylor’ Hamish said. ‘we did walk in on you’ Riley said. ‘when we were having sex?’ Vera asked shocked. ‘oh uh no. You were sleeping. Naked.’ Taylor said. 'again? that was like the third time yesterday.’ Riley commented. ‘fifth’ Hamish said quietly. ‘you really weren't lying’ she said to Vera. ‘what did she say?’ Hamish asked. ‘Wolf stamina’ she said. Hamish chuckled. ‘did you see us like fully naked?’ Vera asked. ‘We didn't see much.’ Riley responded ‘just your dick’ Taylor said. Vera started giggling. ‘why are you laughing?’ Hamish said. ‘yeah we saw your half your ass too’ Riley said. ‘oh’ ‘can we pretend you didn't see that’ Vera said. ‘we've seen more than your left butt cheek’ Riley said. Hamish cringed at the mention. ‘well you hadn't seen his dick before, i hope.’ she said. ‘the number of people who've seen my dick at my wedding is alarming’ Hamish said and Vera chuckled. ‘you have nothing to be sad about since yours is the biggest, if i may believe your knights.’ Riley said. Vera laughed ‘hooray for toxic masculinity’. ‘Why did they tell you that?’ he said shaking his head. ‘so anyway, the others are fine and woke up in their own room.’ Vera said. ‘that's good’ Taylor said. ‘i'm going to get us some lunch from the buffet. Unless you want to join?’ Taylor said to Riley. ‘croissants and fruit’ she said and he walked to the buffet. ‘i wish i got laid yesterday’ Riley said. They chuckled. ‘do you still have energy for the wedding night after yesterday?’ she asked. ‘werewolf stamina’ hamish responded. ‘so are you excited for the big day?’ she asked. ‘we are’ Hamish said. ‘we need to find rings’ Vera said. ‘how are you going to do that? Two pairs of rings?’ Riley asked. ‘we could take my engagement ring for now and i'll buy you an engagement first wedding ring.’ Vera offered. ‘that's a good plan’ Hamish said.


	54. May first 2022

[insert wedding music]  
‘Welcome, family, friends and party people. We are gathered here today in fucking Las Vegas, oh i'm sorry they told me i can't curse anymore. Also i have to declare that i am not actually Elvis Presley. However i am licensed. Also high as a kite but don't tell my boss. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, am i right? Hehe So anyway we're here to celebrate the marriage of Vera and Hamish.

You have come here to Vegas because it is indeed the place to be to get married. But this won't stay in Vegas because legally i have to say you will be married outside of Vegas too. I actually had to say that before the ceremony but i forgot.

Vera and Hamish, marriage is the promise between two people regardless of gender, religion or race in this church, who love each other, who trust that love... who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness of love, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together.

‘do you get what he's saying?' Randall whispered to Lilith. ‘shut up’ Gabby whispered.  


It takes trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow like a flower, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both.

Vera and Hamish, please join hands, look at one another now and remember this moment in time.  
Hamish Duke, do you take Vera Stone to be your wife?’

‘I do.’

Officiant: ‘Vera Stone, do you take Hamish Duke to be your husband?’  
‘I do.’ she said with a smile.

Officiant:  
‘Hamish, please take Vera’s hand and repeat after me. 

Officiant: ‘ no wait, bring the damn rings!’  
Lizzie stepped forward with the rings.

‘Hamish, as you place this ring on Vera‘s finger, repeat these words after me:

‘This ring symbolizes my love for you’  
‘This ring symbolizes my love for you’ he said as he put the ring slowly on her finger.  
‘and the commitments we made today’  
‘and the commitments we made today’

‘Vera, as you place this ring on Hamish‘s finger, repeat these words after me:

This ring symbolizes my love for you’  
‘This ring symbolizes my love for you’ she said as she put the ring on his finger.  
‘and the commitments we made today’  
‘and the commitments we made today’ she repeated the word with a big smile.

‘Vera and Hamish, by the power vested in me, the spirit of Elvis Presley and the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  
You may now kiss.’  
They kissed while everyone clapped and smiled.

‘Congratulations. Friends and family, I now present to you the newly married couple. Let’s hear it for em!’

After the short ceremony they had a party again to celebrate. At midnight Vera and Hamish left the party to take Wolf to bed.

‘is he asleep?’ she asked when he entered the bedroom and took of his shoes. ‘he is. Why are you wearing a robe?’ he said. ‘i wanted to go in the hot tub, if you want to join me. Would be a pitty not to use it.’ she said and stood up. ‘i would've loved to take off your wedding dress. But i can appreciate your idea. But i didn't bring any swimwear.’ he said and kissed her. ‘that's not a problem and you'll get another chance in Italy.’ she said and took off his tie. ‘it's ready to go. Get in, I'll get us champagne.’ she said and left the room.  
When she came back he was relaxing with his eyes closed. He heard her coming in with a bottle of champagne and a plate of something else he couldn't see from far away. ‘what do you have there?’ he said. ‘you'll see’ she said and put it down on the edge. ‘the rose petals are cute. I didn't expect that.’ Hamish said. She dropped her silk robe and paused a second. ‘that i did but wow’ he whispered while his eyes where fixed on her body in the sexy black one piece. She stepped in and sat down. ‘you like it?’ she asked seductively. ‘yes’ he said before he kissed her hard and pulled her on his lap. ‘Hamish’ she said pulling away. ‘what?’ he whispered. ‘let's take it slow. We did it rough yesterday.’ she said. ‘i tought you liked it rough’ he responded. ‘i do. But i want to feel your love tonight.’ she said as she tried to reach the bottle. ‘let me’ he said and took the bottle. He popped off the cork and poured two glasses. ‘mrs. Duke’ he said as he handed her a glass. She smiled. ‘so what's this box?’ he asked. ‘i prepared something’ she started and took a sip of the champagne. ‘it's a spell or rather a potion in chocolate strawberries.’ she said. ‘what kind of spell?’ he asked. ‘you could catergorize it as sex magic’ she said in a sultry tone. ‘hmm’ he hummed interested and took a sip. ‘what does it do?’ ‘it's a pleasure inducing potion. It's like a magical drug.’ she said. ‘like viagra?’ he said. She laughed. ‘not physically but mentally’ she said. ‘you think we need this?’ he asked. ‘we don't need it’ she said and put her arms around his neck. ‘but imagine how it felt last night and than tripple the feeling.’ she said. He brought his hands up to her sides and stroked the skin between the black strips of her lingerie. ‘what do you think? I got more spells if you want to try something else.’ she asked and kissed him. ‘like what?’ he said and kissed her again. ‘a binding spell’ she said before she placed another kiss on his lips. ‘that's sex magic?’ he said. ‘a different binding. I can explain but it's more fun to show you.’ she said and placed a kiss on his jaw. ‘show me’ he said and returned a kiss. She took a sip of champagne and put her glass on the edge. He did the same. ‘take my hands’ she said. ‘you need to do a sacrifice, Vera’ he said. ‘i'm fine, it's a tiny spell.’ she said. ‘Vera’ he said with a judgemental look. ‘okay fine, could you cut my palm? When i'm done speaking kiss me.’ she said and held her hand out. He sliced it carefully with his nails. She took his hands and entwined their fingers before saying latin words. When she was done he kissed her. ‘so what now?’ he said. ‘you can feel my pleasure or pain and i can feel yours. However your body won't go through it. For instance if you bite me, you'll feel it but there won't be a bite mark on you.’ she said. She stroked her neck. ‘do you feel that?’ ‘yeah, i don't feel it on my body but i feel it.’ he responded. ‘how does this feel?’ she said before she softly kissed him. He didn't respond but returned the kiss. ‘this spell only works with our contact, if you hit your head on the tub i won't feel it.’ she said and kissed his neck. He moved her hands to her ass. She felt him exploring the effects of the spell and smiled against his neck. ‘kiss my neck’ she said. He did and pulled back. Vera chuckled. He continued and kissed her neck harder. He got lost in his feeling of pleasure but Vera's moans brought him back to her. ‘focus on my sound. Communication is important.’ she said and kissed his lips. ‘so you like being kissed on the neck’ She said as she kissed his jaw. ‘this is a great spell to explore each others pleasure’ she said and kissed his neck. He moaned as she sucked and licked. ‘how does it work with boobs?’ he asked and she stopped kissing and smiled. ‘try it’ she said. He cupped her breasts softly and stopped. ‘weird’ he said and she laughed. ‘remember these are my boobs and i can still feel them’ she said and kissed him. While they made out he played with her breasts and tried to take of her lingerie. ‘how do you get that thing off’ he groaned. She moved from his lap and opened it in the back. He moved the straps down her schoulders and let it hang underneath her breasts. ‘on your knees on my lap’ he said while his fingers circled her nipples. As she sat on his lap her breasts got above the water and he kissed them. She moaned and held his shoulders while he continued sucking her nipples. He moved to her sensitive spot underneath her collar bone and sucked on it. It sent a shiver though her spine and he pulled away. ‘didn't know it was that sensitive’ he said and kissed along that line. ‘do it again’ she said and he kept sucking on that spot of her skin while she moaned. ‘this is much stronger than before' he said. ‘you'll feel it more if my pleasure is bigger. Bite me very softly’ she said. He bit her shoulder a little. ‘did you feel that?’ ‘barely’ ‘that means it didn't cause me a lot pain or pleasure, you'll feel the difference but sometimes it's mixed ’ she explained. ‘bite me harder’ she said. He did. ‘i felt that’ he said. ‘if the feeling is strong, you've found a point to focus on.’ she said and kissed him again. He pushed her lingerie down until she stood up and took it off. After she put it on the edge she stayed on the other side. ‘this is a fun part’ she said and moved her hands between her tights and started rubbing in circles while she looked at him. He moaned softly and closed his eyes. ‘are you imaging it?’ she whispered. ‘being a woman? Being me?’ she asked seductively. ‘yes’ he moaned. She stepped forward and sat down on his lap. ‘don't touch, you'll feel what i do’ she told him. He put his hands next to him and opened his eyes. ‘i'm aware you don't feel where it's coming from. In your mind it feels like it's coming from outside your body. You probably think you're getting hard, which is also the case. But this is what touch on the clitoris feels like.’ she said and continued stimulating herself. He closed his eyes and put his head down on the edge of the hot tub. She let a moan escape her lips because she saw he was not letting his out. He stopped biting his lip and moaned while Vera her fingers moved faster. ‘that feels so good’ he said. ‘just wait until you feel my orgasm’ she said and kissed his neck. ‘you can touch me now’ she whispered. ‘no you keep going, you know it better.’ he said. ‘okay’ she said and turned around to sit on his lap with her back against his chest. She put her head down on his shoulder and continued masturbating. She put 2 fingers inside her and felt him gasp. She chuckled and took them out. She put them back in slowly and started moving them in and out. They moaned when she hit the right spot. She moved her other hand to her clitoris and started stimulating that again. He moaned and squeezed her hips as he came. She felt his release behind her but knew she had not reached hers yet. ‘fuck’ hamish still groaned. ‘i didn't come’ she said. ‘that was your own’ she added. ‘keep going’ he said. She stimulated her clit again and came after a while. He groaned hard as she let out a throaty moan. ‘fuck Vera’ he said and kissed her shoulder. ‘i know’ she whispered. She turned around and hugged him while he was still panting. He wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder. ‘that was amazing’ he said. She kissed his neck in response. ‘i'm exhausted, how can you have multiple orgasms?’ he said. She laughed. ‘to you it is stronger because you haven't experienced it. When you cum it feels good but the feeling of ecstacy is less strong. But my orgasm is stronger than normal because it got mixed with yours because you came again yourself. I didn't feel your release because i didn't cause it with contact.’ Vera said. ‘i love it when you talk dirty but in an educative way’ he said and laughed. ‘well you could penetrate me and feel how sex is for both of us at the same time.’ she said. ‘hmm’ he said as he kissed her. ‘as i straddle you i'm going to put you inside me and then i'm going to move my hips.’ she whispered as she did what she was narrating. ‘fuck Vera’ he moaned as she moved her hips. 'hmm feels good, doesn't it?’ she whispered and sped up her movement. ‘don't answer i know you like it’ she said and kissed his lips. Their kisses got sloppy as they felt him coming. 'keep going’ he said. He groaned as he came and she arched her back and bit her lip. Vera took a strawberry and took a bite. ‘this is going to blow your mind’ she said while chewing. She moved her hips again and it only to a few thrusts for her to come moaning his name. ‘fuck vera’ he said again, panting louder. ‘i love you’ he said. ‘i love you too’ she said against his neck. He lifted her hips and she sat down besides him resting her head on his shoulder. ‘you came four times’ she said panting. ‘fuck that's a lot’ he responded. ‘i thought my body didn't go through the same thing a yours, the first time.’ he said. ‘you don't, but you're own body reacts to the pleasure in your mind. Your mind made you cum. I didn't feel the first two.’ she said with her eyes closed. He downed his champagne and put his head on hers. ‘why did you wait so long to do this with me?’ he asked. ‘because it is addictive in a way that makes normal sex boring’ she said. ‘did you learn that from experience?’ he asked. ‘yes’ she replied. ‘how did it feel again?’ he asked. ‘amazing’ she replied with her eyes closed. ‘what do you think?’ she added. ‘best sex i've ever had’ he said. ‘yeah’ she replied. ‘but we probably should be careful with it. Because it's magic and you still have the fors factoram. And also because i don't want you to feel dissapointed after sex.’ he said. ‘i'll show you another spell at our next wedding night’ she said and kissed him softly. ‘i look forward to it’ he replied. ‘maybe we should go to bed before we fall asleep here and drown.’ Vera said. ‘good idea’ he said.  
They got out the hot tub and brushed their teeth and got underneath the covers. ‘give you hands i need to break the spell’ she said. ‘palm’ Hamish said. He cut her palm and then she broke the incantation. He kissed her and it felt like normal again. ‘i still like kissing you’ he said. ‘yeah’ she said yawning. ‘let's sleep’ Hamish said and pulled her against his chest. She put her leg on his and snuggled his chest. ‘goodnight my love’ he said. ‘goodnight handsome husband’ she responded. ‘pretty boy got an upgrade’ he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. ‘you're still pretty boy’


	55. Chapter 55

Vera woke up under the weight of Hamish's chest. She groaned and he lifted his head up and kissed her collar bone. ‘goodmoring. How long have you been up?’ she whispered and let out a small hum. Hamish moved down to her stomach and kissed below her belly button. ‘why am i wearing your underwear?’ she asked in confusion. He kissed her lips ‘i woke up to your intoxicating smell’ he whispered. ‘you're on your period’ he added. ‘oh' she said softly. ‘i would love a taste, if you let me.’ he whispered and kissed her ear. ‘you may’ she said. He kissed her lips again with a happy smirk before going down on her.  
When he was done both were very pleased. ‘i'll better clean up’ he said when she was still coming down from the high. ‘hmmm that was..’ She opened her eyes to look at him. ‘oh god, a lot of blood.’ she said and sat up. ‘period blood is the only blood that doesn't come from violence. Nothing disgusting about it.’ he said. He wiped his mouth with the towel and moved off the bed. ‘i couldn't find a pad tonight so i took my spare boxers and this towel to save the sheets.’ he said and took a sip of his glass of water. ‘i have tampons in my bag’ she said. ‘i know but i didn't want to put them in because it's felt kind of weird and rape-ish’ he said. ‘Putting in a tampon isn't rape. You could've just woken me up’ she said. ‘you were sleeping so beautiful. It still felt weird and i didn't know how deep i'd have to put it.’ he said and cupped her head. ‘A finger deep, but next time just wake me up please.’ she said and he nodded. ‘i wouldn't like to be woken up because someone is a finger deep inside me. ’ he said. She chuckled. ‘just wake me up next time.' ‘okay i'm gonna wash my face quickly so i can kiss my wife.’ he said as he walked away. She got out of the bed and followed him. She got on to the toilet. ‘Am i bleeding more than normal?’ she asked him when she was done peeing. ‘i don't think so’ he said. ‘it's just a lot on your face, since it's the first day.’ she said while she took a washcloth and got in the shower to clean up quickly. ‘do you want me to stop doing that?’ He asked and looked at her in the mirror. ‘no, it's good.’ she responded. ‘you don't have to do it for me, clearly your don't want it on my face. Your expression said it all.’ ‘I like it. Really. You get more into it than usual. And your silver eyes are a big turn on.’ she said. ‘are they?’ he asked with a grin. She smiled in response and she came up to the sink to wash her hands. ‘does the smell bother you?’ she asked. ‘no ofcourse not’ ‘I mean does it make you hungry?’ ‘a little’ he replied and she put on her perfume. ‘does it worry you? The amount of blood?’ he asked. ‘it's probably because that IUD.’ she said. ‘i've noticed you've been uncomfortable with your period since you know.’ he said carefully. ‘i'm fine, Hamish. I'm just bleeding.’ she said agitated and put on her panties. ‘it's not going to happen again’ he said and hugged her. ‘this just means you're not pregnant’ he said and held her face in his hands. She nodded and kissed him softly. ‘maybe i want to be’ she said softly. ‘you want to have another baby?’ he said and smiled. ‘i don't know’ she said and looked away. ‘i just loved being pregnant. My body didn't feel sick but actually useful.’ she said. ‘you looked so good pregnant, still those curves mmm’ he said and put his hands on her hips. ‘but maybe we should wait a while and if you still want to have another baby then i'm down to try with pleasure.’ he said and stroked her hips. ‘yes’ she said and kissed him. ‘do you want another baby?’ she asked. ‘i do, if you want to’ he said and she smiled. ‘then why wait?’ she said and kissed him again. She kissed him passionately and pushed him against the sink. ‘i don't think it's gonna work now’ he said. ‘i know’ she said and rolled her eyes. ‘but if i go to the doctor and let her take out the IUD, we can start trying.’ she said with her hands on his face. ‘what about your health, the fors factoram?' he said. ‘i'm going to go check on our first baby’ she said and she took her bathrobe. ‘Vera’ he said and held her back. ‘i don't know, Hamish And i don't want to think about it.’ ‘could your body handle being pregnant?’ he asked. ‘i didn't feel the fors factoram when i was pregnant with Wolf.’ she responded. ‘because of his magic’ Hamish realized. ‘being pregnant with your baby wolf might help me live longer.’ Vera said. ‘What about after those 9 months? i can't keep knocking you up to keep you alive.’ he said. ‘i know’ ‘we could look for Alpha?’ Hamish offered. ‘i don't want to be a werewolf’ she shook her head. Hamish put his thumb under her chin and lifted her face up so she was forced to look at him. She looked sad. ‘it's better than dying’ he said and kissed her briefly. ‘you can't die’ he said on her lips. ‘please consider, for Wolf. You need to be a mom. ’ he whispered. A tear rolled of her cheek and hamish caught it with his thumb. 'i love you’ he whispered as he pulled her into a hug. ‘i love you more’ she whispered. ‘impossible’ he said. 

They went downstairs and saw Lilith, Taylor and Riley sitting on a large table. ‘can we join?’ Vera asked. ‘you just missed Alex and Lizzie’ Riley said. ‘did you sleep well? All in your own rooms i hope.’ Vera asked. ‘had someone change the sheets and slept fine’ Taylor answered. ‘again we're so sorry’ Hamish said. ‘it's fine, we were all drunk and stoned.’ Taylor said. ‘what happened?’ Lilith asked. ‘they fucked in his bed last night’ Riley said. Lilith laughed. ‘like you don't have the biggest room in the building’ she commented. ‘we were drunk and high’ Hamish said as excuse. ‘how was your night Lilith? Did you enjoy the party?' Vera asked to change the subject. ‘yes fine’ she replied. ‘You seem in a good mood today. How was your wedding night?’ Riley asked Vera with a smirk. ‘i slept well, thanks for asking.’ she replied. Riley rolled her eyes. ‘that's not what i meant’ she said. ‘i'm going to get some food, will you hold Wolf?’ she asked Riley. ‘sure’ she said and took him from her arms. 'i'm coming with you’ Hamish said and walked behind her.

  


‘What the fuck do you think your doing?!’ Vera said loudly and put her plate down quickly to take Wolf from Riley. Riley jumped up at the volume of her voice. ‘He was reaching for it, so we gave him a little. It's just banana.’ Riley explained. ‘I didn't tell you to do that!’ she snapped. ‘he's fine’ Hamish whispered to calm her down. ‘oh my god we're so sorry Vera’ Taylor said remembering what caused her so upset. Hamish attempted to take Wolf, but she didn't let him. ‘we're so sorry’ Riley repeated when she realized. ‘he's fine Vera’ Hamish whispered while he rubbed her back to comfort her. Her face had gone pale and he could hear her hart beating fast. She sat down not breaking her gaze on Wolf and Hamish sat down next to her. ‘how much did you give him?’ Hamish asked Riley. ‘like 3 bites or something’ she responded. ‘allergic reactions to bananas aren't common’ Taylor said. ‘but they still exist’ Vera hissed. ‘soon you'll have to start feeding him solid food anyway’ Taylor said. ‘and i'd be prepared for that’ she said, her voice was laced with anger and sadness. Hamish his hand found it's way up to her back to comfort her. Lilith looked at Taylor with a confused and shocked expression. 'what happened?’ she mouthed. ‘her daughter’ he mouthed back. 'o' Lilith whispered. ‘do you want to go upstairs? I could come with you.’ Riley asked. ‘yes’ Vera said firmly. ‘stay, I'll order room service’ Hamish said to Riley. ‘ don't worry, we'll eat that’ Riley said pointing at their plates. 

‘Vera, look at me’ he said when she sat down on the couch and hadn't looked up from Wolf since she took him from Riley. ‘Vera’ he said again and she looked up. ‘he's going to be okay. Nothing is wrong. It's been 10 minutes, i timed, nothing happened.’ he said and took her hand. She took a deep breath. ‘he's fine’ she repeated and looked back at Hamish. ‘look he's smiling’ he said. She smiled back at her baby. ‘i'm sorry’ she said. ‘we understand.’ he said. ‘you should go and eat’ she said. ‘i ordered room service’ he said. ‘are you okay?’ he asked. ‘i panicked’ she said. ‘I'll get an EpiPen when we start to give him solid foods. Maybe next week. Just to be sure, okay?’ he said. ‘i was planning to do that’ she said nodding. ‘everything is going to be okay’ he said stroking her hair. ‘i love him so much’ she said and kissed Wolf's head. 'i'll text Riley to say we're alright’ Vera said. ‘i'll do it’ Hamish said. Vera held Wolf to her chest and leaned backwards. ‘i love you Wolf’ she whispered. ‘Riley says she's sorry’ Hamish said. ‘i overreacted didn't I?’ ‘you had a panic attack. Do you have PTSD?’ he said. ‘i don't’ she said. ‘I think you should see a therapist’ Hamish said. ‘that was decades ago, Hamish. I processed it on my own.’ she said irritated. ‘Did you though?’ he looked at her. ‘i don't think you're ready for a second baby’ he said. ‘like you have so much experience’ she said sarcastically. ‘i don't want you to be scared all the time. I know he's around the age she was and you're on your toes.’ he told her. ‘I just don't want him to die’ she said clenching her jaw. ‘yeah me too. He doesn't have allergies for everything he could eat. And if he does, we'll be prepared. We'll be careful okay.’ he said. ‘if you want to have another baby now. You should go to therapy. I'll go with you if you want.’ he said. ‘please don't act like I'm crazy.’ she said. ‘i don't think you're crazy. You have a lot of trauma you haven't processed. And with Wolf it's all coming back. That's not your fault. I just want to help you.’ he responded. She started crying and he embraced her. ‘it's okay’ he whispered. ‘i was thinking don't turn blue, don't turn blue over and over again.’ she said sobbing. 'i'm here with you. Wolf is fine.’  
‘ma...ma’ Wolf babbled and pulled her hair. They both looked down at him. ‘did he just...?’ she whispered doubting if what she heard was real. ‘i've heard him say ma and pa and da and ba before.’ he said. ‘ma ma’ Vera said. ‘ma...ma’ Wolf repeated. Vera's smile grew bigger. ‘who's that?’ Hamish said pointing at Vera. ‘ma ma’ Wolf said laughing. Vera lifted him up at kissed him on his cheek. ‘you're a great mom, Vera’ Hamish said. Before she could respond there was a knock on the door. 'roomservice’ he said and stood up.  
‘how are we going to save my life?’ she asked mid breakfast. ‘what?’ ‘i'm dying’ she reminded him. He looked down. ‘i don't know. I'm hoping you have years if you tone down on magic without sacrefice.’ he said. ‘it's not that optimistic.’ she responded. ‘don't you think I know that?!’ Her eyes went wide. ‘i'm sorry' he said right after. ‘i'm just upset’ he added. ‘with me?’ she said. ‘no. And don't you dare beat yourself up about it.’ he answered. ‘i just don't want to imagine a future without you.’ ‘till death do us part’ she said. ‘till death do us part’ he repeated as he took her hand in his. ‘did we actually say that?’ she asked. ‘not litterally’ ‘the ceremony was vague’ Vera said. ‘the only solution i see is finding Alpha asap.’ Hamish said. She sighed. ‘a baby is more fun’ she said. ‘we're not ready. It's not a cure and you know it.’ he said. ‘what if i join you in therapy?’ she said. ‘I'd be joining you’ he corrected. ‘yes?’ ‘maybe after a year’ he said. ‘a year?’ she said surprised. ‘that's not a lot to process 20 years of trauma.’ he said. ‘i'm not getting younger.’ she said. ‘i'm dying’ she added. ‘please don't say that’ he said. ‘it's true’ she said quietly. ‘I know you want another baby now, i do too. But what if it's goes wrong? When you had a miscarriage you barely left the house for weeks. I don't know how you pulled yourself out that depression but I don't want you to go through it again. And i was having a hard times with it as well ’ he said. ‘I'll go to a psychiatrist or a therapist.’ she said. ‘you'll thank me later’ he said. ‘whatever’ she said. ‘i don't think you should have to decide when we have a baby.’ she said. ‘the truth is that I want to find a cure for the fors factoram before we have another baby. You can't leave me with two kids. It's bad enough that Wolf has to go through it. I know it's going to happen. I've know all along but i still want to tell myself that you'll be fine.’ he admitted. ‘oh’ she said. ‘but also therapy would do you good. And it would buy me time to do research’ hamish said. ‘you're right’ she said. ‘i can't do that. I'm sorry’ ‘we'll find Alpha, that's definitely going to work’ Hamish said. ‘we have to catch a plane’ she said and stood up.

Vera and Hamish said goodbye to her friends who were leaving a little later and went home with the knights. On the flight home they were thinking of ways to find Alpha. Jack and Lilith were going to check out some places Praxis used to come together the following days.


	56. Chapter 56

'goodmoring class’ Hamish said. ‘ i have some announcements. I'm finishing up my PhD, so I hope Belgrave offers me a position as full time professor. So you'll be seeing me more than just on Wednesdays and Fridays’ he told them. 'i hope you all had a wonderful weekend.’ he added. 'Brad how was your weekend?’ he said leaning on his desk. ‘please take off your headphones’ he added. ‘my weekend was good, sir’ he responded. 'how was your weekend?’ he said with a charming smile. ‘i got married in Vegas, so I'd say it was pretty good. Thank you for asking.’ he responded. ‘did you gamble in a casino?’ Brad asked. ‘would be a waste not to’ he answered. ‘but anyway i should start class.’ he added. ‘blackjack?’ Brad asked ignoring him. ‘yes’ he responded. ‘textbook page 353’ Hamish said to his students. ‘did you win?’ Brad asked. ‘i'm moving forward with my class, if you would like to know what's it like in Vegas ask me later or ask your dad to get you on his private jet.’ Hamish said. ‘i heard you have a private jet’ Tom said. ‘my family and my wife do, yes. How do you know that?’ Hamish responded. ‘Randall on his stories.’ ‘ofcourse he did’ Hamish said rolling his eyes. ‘why are you a TA? you don't need the money’ Brad said. ‘because sometimes people actually like their job. Please, you don't have to worry about my finances.’ Hamish responded. ‘can I proceed now or does anyone else have a question?’ Hamish asked. ‘is it true that you wife is the chancellor?’ someone in the back asked. Hamish smirked. ‘it's not a secret, I suppose.’ ‘dude you're her baby daddy?’ Brad asked surprised. ‘You've seen our son before.’ hamish said. ‘if only I knew she was into younger men sooner’ Brad whispered to his friend. ‘if she was, I doubt she would've been interested. keep your comments to yourself.’ Hamish said. ‘Did she like Vegas?’ Brad asked. ‘she planned the whole trip.’ ‘she doesn't seem like she'd willingly go to Vegas’ Brad said. ‘ Then your assumptions are wrong. There are a lot of things you wouldn't know about her. Have you even met Chancellor Stone?’ ‘is it Chancellor Duke now?’ Eve asked. ‘no she's still Vera Stone.’ Hamish said. ‘ha she's bossy’ Brad smirked. ‘You should really stop assuming things about people.’ Eve said to Brad. ‘have you met her?’ Brad said to Eve. ‘no’ she answered. ‘then you don't know’ he said. ‘well I have and it's best if you leave your assumptions to yourself.’ Hamish said. ‘one thing we know for sure is that she's hot’ Brad said. ‘Your language is incredibly inappropriate and disrespectful. Get out now!’ ‘you're sending me out?’ Brad laughed. ‘aw, are you sending me to the Chancellor's office?’ He added. ‘I'll email you the assignment you have to do for today. I bet you'd like to meet her, so no go home. It's really not going to happen.’ Hamish said while Brad packed his stuff. ‘see you next week. or not?’ Hamish said when he left. ‘okay now that that's out of the way i can actually start teaching this.’ he said holding up a textbook. His phone rang and he sighed. ‘sorry i have to take this’ he said.  
‘We checked the places praxis was last spotted but no sign of Alpha.’ Jack said. ‘okay. could you track him?’ Hamish responded. ‘we need to find something from him for that.’ Jack said. ‘Ask Vera if she knows how to do that.’ Hamish said. ‘i will, bye’ ‘see you tonight’ Hamish said and hungs up. 

  
‘Vera, do you know how we can track Alpha?’ Jack said. ‘please enter, hello Grand Magus’ Vera said. ‘Grand Magus, can you help me or not?’ he asked while he sat down. ‘do we have any ties to Alpha?’ she asked. ‘no’ ‘that's going to be difficult’ she responded. ‘that's why i'm here’ he said. ‘help yourself to a grimoire, i'm busy.’ she said. ‘I'm doing this for you, you know that right?’ he said. ‘yeah’ ‘what are you doing?' he asked. ‘checking in on the other chapters. And it seems like Praxis moved to New York.’ she said. ‘i wouldn't say moved. i still hear ringing frequently.’ Jack said. ‘You do?’ ‘doesn't Hamish tell you?’ ‘apparently not, but you should go check it out’ she said. ‘I'll ask Lilith to join me next time.’ Jack said. ‘have you been hearing a lot of ringing?’ she asked. ‘couple times a week maybe’ he responded. ‘thank you for your honesty’ she said. ‘so we should do raids again?’ Jack asked. ‘yes, you should do that. But Hamish shouldn't come along.’ she said. ‘but you're willing to sacrefice us?’ Jack joked. ‘you don't have a child’ she said. ‘i was joking’ he said. ‘do you have your book?’ she asked. ‘this looks promising’ he said holding it up. ‘your dismissed’ she said. 'see you tonight’ Jack said and left. 

‘you're home early, are you okay?’ Randall said when Vera came in. He was laying on the floor playing with Wolf ‘i wanted to be here before Hamish.’ she said. ‘where is my little Wolf?’ she said. ‘Who's that's Wolf?’ Randall asked him. ‘Ma Ma’ he said excited. ‘hey baby’ she said and sat down. ‘did you play with uncle Randall?’ she said to him in her baby voice while he hugged him. ‘uncle randall’ Randall said in awe with a big grin. ‘don't let it go to your head dude’ she said and put Wolf on her lap. ‘How was your day?’ he asked. ‘praxis attacks in New York and apparently you guys still hear ringing and don't report to me.’ she said. ‘you don't know?’ he looked surprised. ‘you've been checking it out?’ ‘yeah with Gabby and sometimes Hamish and Lilith’ he said. ‘with Hamish?’ she said shocked. ‘only like 2 times’ he said. ‘did you find anything?’ ‘that's the weird part, we didn't find anything. It's like they're creating ringing and then dissapear.’ ‘how long have you been doing this?’ she asked. ‘we actually never stopped going on raids’ ‘Hamish knows all of that?’ she said. ‘he only joined like 2 times a while ago, he told us to report if we find anything but we never do.’ he said. ‘you should work on communication. First of all, i didn't know any of this and Jack also thought we just stopped the raids. Meanwhile Wolf is crying and i thought he had temper tantrums.’ she said. ‘Knights meetings are like dinners now.’ Randall said. ‘we've become a family and now we don't do our job’ Vera said and sighed. ‘no one got hurt, Vera’ he said. ‘what about Wolf?’ she said. ‘you should've told me’ she added. ‘i'm sorry, i thought you knew.’ he said. ‘we're going to talk about it tonight’ Vera said. ‘since he's born we hadn't had a meeting at the den’ Randall said. ‘you haven't been there?’ ‘we go there after hunting to get spare clothes. It's a place we go to be alone.’ randall said. ‘do you want to move back?’ she asked. ‘no, i like the apartment. Don't get me wrong the den is awesome but i want to be with my family. If i move back i'll see you guys less.’ he said. ‘i sold my house last week’ she said. ‘i heard you replaced it with the private jet’ he said. ‘yes, i did’ she said. ‘where is it?’ he asked. ‘the nearest airport’ she said. ‘ do you know anything about Alpha?’ Vera asked. ‘He's a strong wolf’ he said. ‘Alpha's male?’ she asked. ‘that doesn't matter’ randall said. ‘what if a werewolf gets pregnant? Would that be possible?’ she asked. ‘i've read about a female wolf who had childeren centuries ago.’ he responded. ‘if i was pregnant, how would changing impact the fetus?’ she asked. ‘i don't know. Do you want another kid?’ he asked. ‘yeah we do’ she smiled. ‘then we should definitely do research before we turn you.’ Randall said. ‘‘i'm going to change’ she said and stood up but lost her balance. Fortunately randall caught her before she fell. ‘Are you okay?’ ‘yeah, i just stood up too quickly’ she said. She took off her heels and walked to her bedroom. 

‘you look pale, are you sure you're okay?’ he asked. ‘yeah’ she said and walked to the kitchen. 'do you need help?’ ‘no i'm just getting water’ she said and got back quickly. She sat down on the couch and took her novel. ‘when is hamish getting home?’ he asked. ‘anytime now’ she replied. ‘you can go if you want’ she added. ‘no i want to play with Wolf.’ he said. ‘but i should probably go when he gets here’ he added. ‘sure' ‘are you mad at him?’ he asked. ‘a little’ she replied. ‘i didn't tell him anything since a few months ago when i said I found nothing again.’ Randall said. They heard keys in the door and watched Hamish come in. ‘hey, you're home already?’ he said to Vera. ‘we need to talk’ she said. ‘what about?’ he asked. ‘i'm going to go, see ya at dinner’ Randall said and patted Hamish on the back. Vera put her book away while Hamish sat down. ‘why didn't you tell me you still heard ringing?’ she started. ‘i didn't want you to worry about it.’ he said. ‘it's my job’ she said. ‘Randall was on it but there was nothing to see’ he said. ‘i know, he told me’ she said. ‘i'm sorry i didn't tell you, there wasn't really anything to tell.’ he said. ‘it's influencing Wolf’ she said. ‘he never transformed’ he said. ‘what if they're creating ringing to torture us?’ Vera asked. ‘you think this has anything to do with Wolf?’ he said. ‘now I do’ Hamish stood up and grabbed him from the floor. ‘how's my little wolf?’ he asked and gave him a kiss. ‘we got sloppy’ Vera said. ‘what?’ ‘you're knights don't communicate with each other or with me.’ she explained. ‘Well you're not in the group chat. We'll schedule weekly meeting from now one. I'll arrange it.’ he said. ‘okay, tonight we'll talk about it with all the knights.’ she said. ‘also can a werewolf get pregnant?’ she asked. ‘yes, i've read about it. Midnight had a child in the 14th century.’ he said. ‘what happened to them?’ she asked. ‘killed in a magic war’ Hamish said. ‘wasn't there a hide locker?’ she asked. ‘no. She wasn't born from magic in a locker but from a mother.’ he said. ‘but Alpha is male’ she said. ‘that doesn't mean your body won't work’ he said. ‘but if i was pregnant and i transform where would the fetus go?’ she asked. ‘i don't know’ he said. 'if we get Alpha we can ensure your health so whenever we have him we could try for a baby and when they're born you could bond with Alpha.’ he said. ‘but we don't have him yet’ she said. ‘i'm sure Jack will find him.’ he said. ‘i bet he can do that within nine months.’ she said. ‘can i give you a kiss now?’ he asked not answering her questions and bend over. 'more than that’ she said. ‘don't drop your son’ she whispered in between kisses. He pulled away and put Wolf down. ‘maybe we should bring him to Randall and go to our bedroom.’ he said and sat down next to her. 'good idea, meet me there’ she said with a smile and kissed him again. Hamish went to bring Wolf to Randall and came back to Vera in the bedroom. ‘don't fall asleep’ he said and she opened her eyes. He crawled on top of her and kissed her. 

'everything okay?’ he asked her. ‘what?’ she muttered. He stopped and looked at her. ‘you seem tense’ he said. ‘no it's good’ she said but he wasn't convinced. ‘am i doing something wrong?’ ‘no’ ‘what's wrong?’ he said. ‘nothing’ she said and turned her face. ‘don't lie to me’ he said softly. ‘i went to see dr. Jensen.’ she said. ‘i let her take out the IUD.’ she added. 'Vera' he said but didn't finish what he was going to say. Hamish got off her and lied down besides her. ‘i'm sorry i just wanted it but now i feel bad.’ she cried. ‘it's okay’ he said. ‘when?’ he asked. ‘this afternoon’ she said. ‘you should've discussed it with me’ he told her. ‘i know, i'm sorry’ she said and buried her head on his chest. He stroked her hair in response. ‘what was your plan? Get me to knock you up and claim i have magic werewolf sperm?’ ‘i'm sorry’ she whispered. ‘a baby isn't going to fix everything, Vera’ he said. ‘i'll go buy condoms then’ he said. ‘i could get it back.’ she muttered. ‘it's fine’ Hamish said. ‘i'm sorry’ she whispered again.

‘we have to start making dinner’ she said after a few minutes of silence. ‘i sent out a guy during class' Hamish said. ‘why?’ ‘he said you're hot’ ‘the audacity’ she said ‘he's not wrong but he should treat you with respect’ Hamish said. ‘what are you gonna do about it?’ she asked. ‘what are my options?’ ‘there's not a lot of rules about that.’ she said. ‘so i can kill him?’ ‘no’ ‘if he does it again he'll be expelled.’ she added. ‘he knows we're married, he just wants to bully me.’ Hamish said. ‘don't let yourself get bullied by a student named Chad. You have a hot wife, he's probably a virgin.’ she said. ‘points made’ he said and kissed her. ‘now we have to start dinner’ Vera said sitting up. ‘i could eat you for dinner’ he smirked. ‘Your friends don't’ she said. ‘absolutly not’ he said shaking his head. ‘you're too tense, they like tender meat.’ he joked and started to rub her shoulders. ‘guess i'm lucky then’ she muttered. He kissed the back of her neck as his hands move lower. 'hamish’ she whispered. ‘relax’ ‘this is not the time for a massage’ she said. ‘okay’ he said and lifted his head from her shoulder. ‘oh’ he said. ‘what?’ ‘your neck is really bruised and i didn't suck hard’ he said. ‘i bruise easily’ she said and Hamish healed the bruises. ‘you didn't before’ he said. She looked at him and didn't need to explain why she bruised easily now. He knew.


	57. Chapter 57

‘i'm just going to get straight to the point. you dropped the ball’ she said and looked at the knights. ‘excuse me?’ Lilith said offended. ‘we're alive, we're doing good.’ Gabby said. 'what do you mean?’ randall asked. ‘but you don't communicate’ Vera said. ‘that's Hamish's job’ Jack said. ‘that's not true’ hamish exclaimed. ‘maybe you should work it in your pillow talk’ Randall said. Vera shook her head. ‘we all got sloppy practitioners since Wolf's birth.’ Vera said. ‘so you admit it's you.’ Lilith said. ‘i have a son, i'm not all magic at the moment.’ she responded. ‘besides i'm not the one with magic wolf senses.’ She added. ‘we're not spiderman’ Gabby scoffed. ‘yeah we're way cooler’ Randall said. ‘so from now on every Friday 6 pm, we'll meet at the den’ Hamish said. ‘every week?’ Gabrielle asked. ‘it won't take the whole night’ Hamish said. ‘fine’ Jack said. ‘will Vera be joining us?’ randall asked. ‘maybe a few times. If there's anything urgent I should know, come to the temple.' Vera responded and took a sip of her drink. ‘agreed’ Jack said. Everyone nodded along. ‘is it time for lasagna now?"’ Randall asked. ‘yes’ 

‘what are you doing?’ Hamish said creeping up behind Vera. ‘I got a few packages today. Some new clothes.’ she said and opened a shoebox. ‘come on, show me.’ he encouraged and sat down. Vera put on her new heels. They were pointy high heels in a deep red colour. She took a few steps to the other wall and then turned around. ‘what do you think?’ she asked. ‘they fit you very well’ he said. ‘what's this?’ he asked pointing to another box. ‘new lingerie’ she said and he looked up excited. ‘you want me to show you, don't you?’ ‘yes obliviously’ he said. ‘alright then, get out’ she said. ‘i can't watch?’ he asked. He stood up and came closer. ‘i could help you’ he said while he opened the top button of her blouse. ‘sit down love’ she said and how could he object when she calls him love. She striped herself of her clothes while he eyed her body. She turned around to take of her bra, but spotted him watching her in the mirror and smiled. He didn't get long to stare at her bare breasts because she quickly put on a burgundy bralette. 'no matching bottoms?’ he asked. ‘i don't want to ruin them with my period blood.’ She looked at herself in the mirror. ‘what do you think?’ she asked him. ‘ gorgeous’ he responded. ‘about the lingerie? ’ she asked. ‘i would have to feel the material to get a good opinion’ he said. She stroked the band of the bralette. ‘it's silk’ she said. ‘i like it.’ she took another bra from the box. She threw her bralette to Hamish. ‘feel the fabric’ she said. ‘very nice’ he responded while he held it. She put on an emerald green lace bra. ‘cute’ he said. She raised a brown looking over her shoulder and looked at herself in the mirror. ‘i was going for sexy’ she paused ‘cute will do’ ‘you are very sexy’ he stood up and looked at them in the mirror. ‘you're so damn beautiful’ he said and kissed her shoulder. She chuckled. His hands made their way to her waist and he brought her closer. She put her head back and he littered her neck with kisses. ‘hamish bedroom’ she purred. ‘we can't’ he said and pulled back. ‘i'm on my period’ she added. ‘i could go ask Randall for a condom.’ he said. ‘oh no, no just go for it’ she said. ‘no’ he said and stepped back. ‘seriously?’ she said in a sultry tone took of her bra to tempt him further. ‘no’ he said and stepped back. ‘are you so repulsed by the idea of impregnating me?’ she said while putting on a shirt. Hamish took a deep breath. ‘i'm not. I just know if we do this now you're going to buy a pregnancy test next week and when it's negative you're going to cry in the bathroom.’ he said. She sat down. ‘i won't let you go through that.’ he said and hugged her. ‘i'm sorry’ she cried. ‘don't be’ he said and stroked her head. ‘we're going to therapy the day after tomorrow and i promise you, you will feel better.’ he said. She didn't respond. ‘and after, i'm going to treat you with a nice dinner.’ he said. ‘i like that’ she said. ‘good because I made reservations’ he said and kissed her softly. ‘i have more clothes to try on’ she said after wiping her tears. ‘do you want me to leave?’ ‘no, you can watch’ she said. ‘you look better in my shirt by the way’ She smiled and took it off leaving her in her high heels and black panties. She looked at him and saw him looking down and chuckled. she put on a white slip dress and looked at him through the mirror. ‘hamish?' ‘sorry i was just thinking’ he said and stood up. ‘you look lovely’ he said. He brushed his fingers against her sides. ‘is this a dress or a nightgown?’ he asked. She laughed. ‘it's a dress’ she turned around. ‘you know i like to sleep naked’ she added. ‘i do’ he smiled. ‘don't tempt me, Vera’ he added. 'I'm not. Maybe you're just sexualizing me trying on clothes.’ she responded. ‘i'm kidding, i'm sorry for tempting you with my gorgeous body.’ she said and kissed him. ‘how about you give me a massage?’ she asked. ‘sure touching you will make our desire go away’ he said. ‘you know i'll fall asleep in 30 minutes.’ she said. ‘okay then. I'm going to go to the bathroom while you clean this up.’ he said and gave her a small kiss.

\---next day--- 

Randall: you wanna come check out the ringing?  
Hamish: can't i'm busy  
Randall: K, going with Jack and Gabrielle. I'll come to your place tonight.

Hamish: Randall is checking out ringing, keep an eye on Wolf.  
Lilith: Wolf is crying like crazy because there's ringing, is that normal?  
Hamish: make sure he's okay.  
Lilith: i'm not a baby person, why me, why today!? Hamish: I'll be coming home soon.  


Hamish: there's ringing, randall is checking it out. Wolf is fine. Randall is going to meet us tonight.  
Vera: where are you?  
Hamish: I'm at the store, going home now  
Vera: where's Wolf?  
Hamish: left him with Lilith  
Vera: Lilith?  
Hamish: i'm only gone for 10 minutes, she can keep him alive. I'll see you at home x.  
Vera: I'm going home now

‘he's still alive’ Vera sighed when she came in. ‘really?’ Lilith looked at her offended. ‘how long did he cry?’ Vera asked and lifted him up to kiss his little head. ‘3 long minutes’ she said. ‘why are you babysitting?’ Vera asked. ‘hamish and I were hanging out and he said he had something important to get from the grocery store before you got home.’ she explained. ‘ah right’ ‘i'm not a bad babysitter’ Lilith stated. ‘i told you no magic around the baby’ ‘i swear i stopped’ she defended herself. ‘it's fine.’ vera said. Hamish came in and met them with a smile. ‘how is he?’ he asked. ‘he's fine’ Lilith said. ‘lilith you can go now’ Vera said. ‘we're not going to finish that movie?’ she asked Hamish. ‘yeah sure you can stay’ he said. ‘come on sit down’ she said to Hamish. ‘i have to put this away first’ he said holding up a paper bag. ‘i'll take that’ Vera said taking it and went to their bathroom. ‘grab me a beer’ lilith said. ‘you didn't watch without me did you?’ Hamish asked. ‘ofcourse not’ she said and stuffed her mouth with popcorn.  
‘what are you watching?’ Vera asked and sat down next to Hamish. ‘Ginger snaps’ Lilith said. ‘we're rating all werewolf movies on accuracy’ she added. ‘this one gets a 2’ Hamish said. ‘i loved it when i was a teen’ Vera said. ‘it's a good movie, but the werewolf part is inaccurate.’ Lilith said. ‘but how would they know’ Vera said. ‘i'd love to make an accurate movie’ Lilith said. ‘that would be cool’ ‘i could write an autobiography and say it's fiction’ lilith said. ‘yeah i know people who did such things.’ Vera said. ‘really?’ lilith asked. ‘many shows about witchcraft are written by adepti’ she told her. ‘dope’ ‘never use real spells or anything that leads back to the order though’ she said. ‘there's no cure’ Hamish said at the screen. ‘i don't like this.’ he said. ‘it's a cult classic’ Vera said. ‘but it's so wrong’ he said. ‘if you weren't a werewolf, you'd enjoy it more’ Lilith said. 

Wolf fell asleep in between Vera and Hamish by the time the movie ended. 'alright, I'm going to go.’ lilith whispered. ‘bye’  
‘i'm gonna put him in his own bed.’ Hamish said and carefully lifted Wolf. ‘meet me in the bedroom’ Vera said standing up. 

‘he's still sleeping’ Hamish said. Vera stood up and kissed him hard. ‘were did you put the condoms?’ he said between kisses. ‘on your nightstand.’ she said. He pushed her forward against the bed. ‘incantation’ she muttered. He stepped back and did the incantation while she took the time to undress herself. When he finished his hands moved to her back to unhook her bra while he kissed her lips. He grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder to put her down in the middle of the bed with her head on the pillow. She smiled as he kissed her neck while she took of his shirt. ‘take off your pants’ she whispered. He stood up and took off his pants. Vera sat up and watched him. ‘i want on top’ she established when he tried to push her on the bed. ‘Okay' he said and kissed her. ‘sit up’ she said. He sat up against the wall and she sat down on his lap. He stretched his arm to take a condom. ‘three? you're really horny today hmm’ he said. ‘shut up and fuck me’ she whispered and kissed him. ‘i'm not complaining’ he said and put it on. He quickly got inside her and she moved her hips hard. They both moaned loudly and held each other close. Vera saw Hamish's eyes turn silver for a second and kissed him. ‘more’ she moaned. ‘again’ she repeated. He flashed his eyes again and a low growl escaped. Hamish held her hips very tight and kissed her neck again. ‘hamish show me your eyes’ she said again. He did hold them on a little longer and she moved faster while digging her nails in his back. ‘that's so hot’ she said and he did it again while he came groaning before he closed his eyes. He quickly opened him eyes hearing her scream in pain. He took his hands from her hips and saw his wolf claws pierced her skin badly. ‘awh fuck’ she said in pain and looked down at her bloody hip. ‘i'm sorry, i'm so sorry’ he said and put his hand on the wound. He quickly cut his palm to do the healing incantation. ‘i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to’ he said taking her hand. She laid back and took the time to catch her breath. ‘you scared me’ she said. ‘i scared myself’ He threw the condom away and lied down besides her and kissed her head softly. 'i'm sorry i lost control’ he said again. ‘does tundra want to hurt me?’ she asked. ‘no’ he said and put his arm around her. She tensed at his touch. ‘i'm sorry’ ‘no, it's okay’ she said and put his hand on her stomach. ‘tundra doesn't want to hurt you. I had my hands there and i accidentally let my wolf out a little.’ he said. ‘i asked you to’ she said. ‘does it still hurt?’ he asked. ‘no’ she said. ‘i don't want to hurt you’ he said with tears in his eyes. ‘i'll have to cuff you to the bed next time then.’ she grinned. He kissed her in response. ‘you're sure you're fine?’ he said inspecting her hips. 'yeah, it's all healed.’ she said and kissed him again. ‘we should have dinner’ Hamish said breaking their kiss. ‘yeah sure’ she said and pushed herself up. ‘vera’ he said and she turned back to him. ‘i would never want to hurt you. I love you.’ he said calmly. ‘i know love, i know’ she said and kissed his cheek before standing up. ‘i'm going to shower.’ she said. ‘i'll start dinner in a minute’ he said and watched her walk to the bathroom. 

Hamish was making dinner when randall knocked on the door. ‘hey dude’ he said and walked in. ‘where's everyone?’ he asked. ‘Vera is showering and Wolf is sleeping.’ he said. ‘then i'll wait to tell about the raid till she's here.’ Randall said and put his bag down. ‘what are we having?’ he said and sat down on a barstool. ‘i'm not cooking for you, you need to let me know if you want dinner’ Hamish said. ‘you are making a lot’ he said. ‘fine ask Vera’ he sighed. ‘what's up with you?’ Randall asked. ‘nothing’ he scoffed. ‘are you and Vera fighting?’ he asked quietly. ‘no it's something else. It's tundra’ he said. ‘What does tundra want from you?’ he asked. ‘he doesn't want anything it's just i can't control him as well’ hamish admitted. ‘we should go for a run in the woods sometimes’ Randall said. ‘i don't think running gonna work.’ he said. ‘what happened?’ randall asked. ‘i can't tell you.’ Hamish said. ‘so it's something with Vera’ ‘yes’ ‘does tundra hate Vera?’ he asked. ‘no he's very protective of her because she's Wolf's mom.’ ‘you gotta tell me what happened if you need help.’ Randall told him. ‘i hurt her’ Hamish said quietly. ‘how?’ ‘i lost control of tundra and my claws dug into her.’ he said looking down. ‘is she okay?’ randall asked. ‘i healed her immediately, it was a nasty wound. She says she's fine.’ ‘do you lose control a lot?’ ‘no, this was the first time.’ hamish said. ‘so how did it happen?’ ‘we were having sex’ hamish said. ‘so were did you stab her?’ he asked. ‘her hips’ ‘i swear don't ask me which position.’ Hamish pointed at him with the knife he was holding. ‘i wasn't going to’ he threw his hands up. ‘maybe you gotta take it easy’ Randall said. Hamish rolled his eyes. ‘you don't have that? greybeard wanting to come out when your heart rate goes up?’ ‘when i smell blood or hear magic and that's about it. He's pretty silent.’ he said. ‘and i do smell blood here’ he added. ‘the sheets aren't washed yet. And she's on her period.’ Hamish said. ‘dude that's your answer right there’ randall said. ‘ofcourse tundra is gonna push when he smells blood.’ randall said. ‘usually i can control him, but today i really hurt her.’ hamish said. 'don't have sex when she's on her period’ randall said. ‘so you don't?’ Hamish asked. ‘no she thinks it's gross’ randall said. ‘it's really not’ Hamish said. ‘you have weird kinks’ randall teased. ‘you wouldn't know’ he said. ‘is that there actually Vera's home office or really a sex room? No one has ever seen that room.’ randall said. ‘it's her office, a real office.’ Hamish laughed. ‘sure’ he said. ‘feel free to check’ hamish said. ‘i will’ he said standing up and walked towards the door. ‘randall’ Vera said when she walked out the bathroom. ‘what are you doing?’ she asked. ‘i was just going to check on Wolf’ he said and took a step closer to the nursery. ‘can i stay for dinner?’ ‘sure’ she said and walked to the living room. ‘how long has he been here?’ she asked Hamish. ‘not that long’ ‘look who's awake it's our little Wolf’ Randall said entering the room again. ‘what was the ringing Randall?’ Vera asked. ‘oh right. So we found no one again, but we did find some spells we wanted to show you. ‘alright show me’ she said. ‘uh now? okay’ he said. ‘i'll take him before you drop him.’ Vera said and took Wolf. Randall took the book he brought and showed it to her. ‘do you know which spell they used?’ Vera asked. He opened that book at the page he remembered. ‘hmm’ she said looking at it. ‘it's not necromancy thank God’ she said. ‘it's some kind of communication spell’ she said. ‘i'll study it tomorrow, i'm tired.’ she says. ‘is that all?’ she asked. ‘yep, just the book’ he said. ‘auch’ vera said and they both looked at her. ‘are you okay?’ he asked. ‘it's just Wolf kicking me.’ she said. ‘yeah okay dinner is ready.’ Hamish said and brought plates to the table. ‘randall do you know how to use an EpiPen?’ Vera said. ‘odly specific question, but yes in the leg.’ he responded. ‘good, if you want you can feed Wolf solid foods when you're babysitting.’ she said. ‘yeah okay.’ he said and started eating.


	58. Chapter 58

‘hamish’ 'hamish are you okay?’ Vera said when she heard Hamish waking up crying. ‘Vera’ he said relieved and looked to his side. He grabbed her face. turned it to the side and felt up her throat. ‘hey, what's going on?’ she said and sat up. ‘you're fine’ he said out of breath. ‘i'm fine, i'm okay. You had a nightmare.’ she said and took his hands from her neck. She put on the light and looked at him. ‘you're all sweaty, are you okay?’ she said and felt his forehead. ‘i don't want to hurt you’ he said. ‘i'm okay, you didn't.’ ‘but i did’ he said and put his hand on her hip to caresses the skin he broke. ‘it's all healed’ she said and took his hand into hers. ‘i thought i cut you throat.’ he said and tears escaped his eyes. ‘you didn't, i'm okay.’ she said and pulled him into a hug. ‘i'm so sorry’ he said. ‘it's okay’ she said stroking the back of his head. ‘i hear Wolf crying’ he whispered. ‘i'll go, you rest’ she said stopping him from standing up.  
She brought Wolf to their bedroom with the baby monitor because they forgot it last night. ‘maybe he had a bad dream too’ she said and sat down. ‘hey buddy’ he said to Wolf and stroked his head. Vera took of her robe and lied down next to Hamish. ‘i love us so much’ Vera said. ‘i love us too’ he said and kissed her. 'auch’ Vera said and looked down. Hamish's concern faded into chuckle when he saw Wolf latching onto her nipple. ‘that's not going to work buddy, believe me daddy tried.’ He took him on his chest and kissed his little head. ‘i think he's hungry’ Hamish said. ‘yeah i'll go make him a bottle.’ she said standing up. When she returned she found them both sleeping. She nearly cried watching them. She put the bottle aside and lifted Wolf making sure Hamish didn't wake up and went to the nursery to feed him.

‘goodmorning’ he said when he found her already dressed in their bed. ‘i decided to let you sleep in because you don't have class planned.’ she said stroking his hair. ‘you look good’ ‘thank you my love’ he sat up and kissed her. ‘when do you have to go?’ he asked. ‘5 minutes’ ‘bummer’ he said and kissed her again. ‘are you okay now?’ she asked. He looked at her in confusion. ‘your nightmare’ ‘yea fine’ he said. ‘it was just so real.’ he sighed. ‘wanna talk about it?’ ‘we were having sex and was choking you and then i slid your throat. I thought i killed you.’ he told her. ‘i'm fine Hamish’ she reminded him as she put her head on his shoulder. ‘i know’ ‘Is Wolf still asleep?’ she nodded. ‘you two fell asleep when I left to make a bottle. it was very cute.’ he smiled. ‘you do that too, i have tons of pictures.’ ‘you take pictures of me while i'm sleeping?’ she raised her brow. ‘here look’ he said handing her his phone. ‘this is cute’ she said looking at the first. ‘you should delete this one’ she said. ‘and this one, that's my bare breast.’ she said deleting it and kept scrolling. ‘if you want nudes, just ask. Our son shouldn't be in them.’ ‘i took the picture because of our son, because he looked cute’ he told her. ‘uhu’ She kept on scrolling. ‘i don't need pictures of you when i have you in my arms’ he said. She hummed. ‘what is this?’ she said. ‘is that the vade Meacum?’ she asked him. ‘oh i forgot about that’ he said. ‘why do you have it on your phone, you're as stupid as Kepler’ she said. ‘i wasn't going to do anything with it.’ he said. ‘what is it?’ she asked. ‘the spell to bring someone back from the death.’ he admitted. Multiple reasons why he could've kept this spell came to her. Did he do it for Jack? For her? Oh god, he wasn't going to bring Cassie back was he? ‘why?’ she asked carefully. ‘if you were to change your mind about bringing Katie back. I took that picture a while ago, I haven't even thought about it ’ ‘so this has nothing to do with Alyssa or Cassie?’ ‘no, do you think i want to bring back Cassie? To do what? Break up with her?’ 'sorry for asking’ she said. ‘i'll delete it’ he said. ‘no, we'll talk about it tonight’ she said and gave back his phone. ‘i have to go’ she said standing up. ‘i'll pick you up around 11’ he said. ‘right, see you then’ she kissed him one last time before going to work. 

‘Mr. Carpio, are you free?’ vera asked over the phone.  
‘yeah what's up?’  
‘did you find something with the book? An eruption, a sacrefice perhaps?’  
‘nope’  
‘you're absolutely positive they used the spell you showed me?’  
‘i found it on that page’  
‘okay thank you’  
‘do you need help? I've got class soon but i know Jack and Hamish are free.’  
‘i'm fine’  
‘you sure?'  
‘i'll call hamish if i need him.’  
‘okay bye'

Vera continued her research but couldn't make anything out of it. She looked into the rest of the book but still didn't get what praxis is planning. She wanted to give up so she texted Hamish she was in need of a drink.

‘hi’ hamish said entering her office. ‘i'm stuck’ she sighed. ‘why?’ ‘i have no idea what they're doing, if they use this spell to communicate to each other or maybe something else. I just don't know what the fuck they are planning.’ she said with her hands in her hair. ‘you want me to take a look at it?’ he asked. ‘drink first’ she muttered. ‘it's early’ he said. ‘this is not the time to play alcohol police’ she said angrily. He started massaging her shoulders. ‘sit back, relax, you're tense’ he said. ‘i'm always this tense, i'm fine’ she said and pulled away. ‘no you're not’ ‘just look at the damn book’ she said frustrated. He bended over the desk to look at the book. ‘they're communicating’ Hamish said. ‘yes i got that’ ‘this looks familiar’ he said. ‘why does it look familiar to you but not to me?’ ‘you tell me’ ‘how much magic studying have you been doing behind my back?’ she asked. ‘behind your back’ he scoffed. ‘is this about the pictures?’ he asked. ‘yes it is’ ‘i didn't even want to use the spell. I saved it for you.’ ‘you don't want me to bring my daughter back?’ she asked. ‘no, i can't. You could that's why i kept the spell.’ he explained. ‘so you think i should’ she crossed her arms. ‘it's your choice’ ‘a choice i already made. And i shouldn't have been reminded of it’ she said standing up to get herself a drink. ‘i'm sorry, i'll delete it if you want.’ he said. ‘now i'm questioning my own decision’ she said and downed her liquor. ‘you can't do it, the fors factoram will kill you.’ he said. ‘you're right’ she said and sat back down putting her head on her desk. ‘oh well she's dead already’ she said. ‘i'm sorry’ he said and hugged her. ‘i don't need your pity.’ she said and wiped her tears away. ‘guess we have something to talk about in therapy already’ she laughed. ‘it's not your fault she died, it's not your fault you can't bring her back.’ ‘you just said i could’ she reminded him. ‘fors factoram’ ‘right. And i did it for nothing. Because it didn't even work ,she is still dead. All it's going to do is let my son grow up without a mother and leave my husband as a single dad. And my daughter? Still dead.’ she said, hamish could make out whether she was laughing or crying. 'you're not going to die’ ‘But i am. I am dying, Hamish! You just don't want it to be true. Honestly that's selfish. You're selfish, you won't even consider letting me die in peace.’ she spat at him. ‘you don't mean that’ he said. Her words hurt and he didn't look at her. ‘what if I do? What if i want to die?’ she challenged him. He looked up. ‘what's happening to you?’ he looked at her eyes. They were glowing dark blue. ‘what's going on? He asked again. ‘i'm fine, stop acting like I'm going to break!' she said and her eyes grew brighter. ‘look at your eyes’ he said. She looked in the screen of her phone and when she noticed it her eyes changed. She was looking shocked at him. ‘what just happened?’ she asked. ‘i don't know’ he said. ‘i'm sorry’ she said. ‘i really don't want to die’ she said and threw her hands around his neck. ‘you were possessed.’ he said shocked. He let her go and turned back to the book. ‘there's a part in the demon summoning that looks like this. A sacrefice, a demand and a price. ‘so they're summoning demons, great’ she said sarcastically. ‘no look this isn't a demon. There's no name or protocol.’ he said and sat down. ‘maybe this spell gives you demon abilities or something.’ ‘you sure?’ she said. ‘it's a working theory, we need to analyze it.’ he said sitting down. ‘that's my chair’ she said. ‘shouldn't bother you since you call me your pillow.’ he joked. She sat down on his lap before he could stand up and looked at the spell. ‘how would they know what to say? It sounded like you.’ Hamish asked. ‘I was aware of what i was saying. I was just so angry like i wanted to hurt you but i didn't know why.’ she said. ‘so it's not full possession’ he said and looked back at the book. ‘i didn't hear ringing’ he said. Vera sipped her drink and shifted back on his lap. ‘what are you doing?’ he asked. ‘this isn't comfortable’ she said. ‘stand up, i'll let you sit’ ‘no i'm fine, i just needed to move a little.’ she said. ‘if you want to sit on my dick, you should just ask’ he whispered. ‘maybe later, we have a spell to research’ she said and stood up. He pulled up another chair and sat down besides her.

‘Hi i'm Ellen Carter, you must be Vera.’ the therapist said to Vera. ‘i am, nice to meet you’ she said putting on a fake smile. ‘hi Hamish, come in’ she said. Hamish and Vera took place on the couch and Ellen sat in front of them. ‘Vera, you know Hamish has been here a few times. What made you get an appointment?’ she asked. ‘Hamish did’ she said. ‘and you agreed?’ ‘i had no choice’ ‘i wasn't blackmailing her, i swear ’ Hamish added in his defense. ‘why do you say you had no choice?’ ‘because he didn't want to give me what i want if i don't go to therapy.’ she said coldly. ‘which is?’ ‘we want another baby’ hamish said. ‘you don't’ Vera scoffed. ‘i do’ ‘why does she say that, Hamish?’ ‘because i told her we should wait because she's really stressed and hasn't progressed her trauma.’ he said. ‘do you agree?’ she asked Vera. ‘he's not entirely wrong’ ‘Hamish mentioned you lost a child when you were 17. How does that affect your parenting now?’ ‘i don't know, i'm scared of him dying. But isn't everyone?’ ‘are you scared of your son doing anything related to your daughters death?’ she asked. ‘She died of anaphylactic shock. I freaked out when i saw my friend feeding Wolf.’ ‘you freaked out meaning a panic attack?’ ‘yes’ ‘did that ever happen before?’ she asked. ‘no he doesn't eat solids yet’ ‘how will you approach that in the near future?’ ‘we got an EpiPen, just in case’ Hamish said. ‘do you think you can feed him comfortably knowing you have an EpiPen?’ ‘yes, sure. I think we can move on from this subject now’ ‘you should be able to talk about painful things, Vera’ ‘I can, i just don't like it.’ she said. ‘how do you feel when you are reminded of it?’ ‘sadness, loss, anger, guilt, failure’ she said fighting to hold back her tears. ‘why guilt and failure?’ ‘because i didn't know what to do’ she said. ‘it's not your fault, Vera.’ hamish said and put his arm around her. ‘why do you blame yourself?' ‘i don't, not anymore. I just panicked at the time.’ she said and tears escaped. Hamish held up a box of tissues. ‘it's not your fault you panicked, Vera. That's a normal reaction. It's not your fault she died.’ ‘i really don't want to talk about it anymore.’ she said. ‘that's fine, thank you for opening up.’ Ellen said. ‘hamish, how have you been? It's been a while.' she asked. ‘i'm good. We got married in Vegas last week and i almost got my PhD.’ ‘congrats to both of you’ ‘thanks’ ‘are you okay Vera?’ he asked. ‘yeah i'm fine’ she said wiping her tears once again. ‘why do you want another baby so soon?’ ‘i missed being pregnant.’ she said. ‘did you start experiencing this after your miscarriage?’ ‘not at first’ ‘Hamish said you weren't aware that you were pregnant, how did you cope with the miscarriage?’ she asked. ‘i spend a lot of time with Wolf and Hamish.’ ‘how did it affect your relationship?’ ‘he was very supportive but i know he was acting stronger than he was for me.’ ‘care to comment, Hamish?’ ‘i acted strong in front of her because i didn't want her to worry about me, i didn't physically go through it.’ Hamish said. ‘did that bother you, Vera?’ ‘i don't know. I was just happy he wasn't acting like i was broken.’ ‘you're not broken’ Hamish said. ‘did your feelings for him change is a way?’ ‘we were able to connect more emotionally. Which had been hard in the past’ ‘did you struggle to be in a relationship? Both of you.’ ‘i hadn't been in a relationship for several years.’ ‘my ex died and i had some flings but i was to depressed and or work focused to get serious with someone.’ hamish explained. ‘how were you able to open up to each other?’ ‘We didn't even label or acknowledge our relationship for about a year. When she told me the feelings were mutual, it wasn't difficult to open up. ’ hamish said. Vera took a deep breath ‘he had to push me a little bit for me to show my feelings. He said it was okay to let someone care about me.’ she said and smiled a little at him. ‘what changed after the miscarriage?’ ‘i didn't care what anyone thought of me. He was the only one who knew what i was going through.’ vera admitted. ‘how did you feel physically? Hamish mentioned that you were physically distant towards anyone but Wolf.’ ‘i felt broken. And it's true, i didn't really touch him in a sexual way for a few weeks.’ ‘because you didn't feel like it or because you physically couldn't go through with it?’ ‘at first i was mad at myself because i forgot to take my birth control so i was scared of getting pregnant again. But after i told Hamish, then i wanted to but i felt him being so careful with me every time he touched me. So i didn't want to because i thought i was going to be akward.’ she admitted. ‘did you feel pressured at any point?’ ‘no, he made it clear he wouldn't do anything i didn't want.’ ‘how did you react Hamish?’ ‘i saw she was self conscious about her body so i didn't start anything sexual.’ ‘how is your sex life recently?’ ‘good’ ‘great’ ‘so that's not an issue for both of you?’ 'no' ‘well’ Hamish said. ‘she got her IUD removed but she told me afterwards ’ ‘can you explain the situation to me?’ ‘i got the idea to get my IUD removed and then get pregnant. I don't know why. I know it's bad. But i told him before i got a chance at getting pregnant. because I felt guilty.’ ‘how did you react?’ ‘i was mad at first. But I'm glad she chose not to lie to me. I don't hold it against her.’ ‘does it still affect you?’ ‘yeah i wear a condom’ ‘i meant emotionally’ ‘oh uh no’ he said akwardly. ‘you said you were mad at yourself for the miscarriage, can you explain?’ ‘i didn't take my birth control’ she said. ‘that isn't why you had a miscarriage, that's how you got pregnant but not why you had a miscarriage.’ ‘do you like to be in control?’ she asked. ‘define control?’ ‘in your life. At work. Do you like to have control over what you do? Do you feel like everything is your choice?’ ‘i guess’ ‘when you want to control everything in your life, you start to think that everything that happens is in your control. When in fact it's not. Do you understand that?’ ‘so i should just what? Go with the flow?’ Vera laughed. ‘Accept those things you can't control. I know it's not as easy as it sounds but that is why we're here.’ ‘are there areas in your life were you trust someone else with control?’ ‘i trust Hamish’ ‘try to be specific’ ‘I trust him in the bedroom, i trust him with our son, i let him take care of me when i'm sick. I trust our friends with babysitting.’ ‘would you say you can fully let go when Hamish is around or not?’ ‘would depend on the situation’ ‘In what situation would you close your eyes without being scared.’ ‘honestly only in the bedroom with Hamish.’ hamish grinned. Vera rolled her eyes at him. ‘only then?’ ‘i don't know’ 'she still likes to be in control even then’ Hamish noted. ‘i can let go sometimes.’ vera responded. ‘a balanced sexual relationship is important.’ Ellen said. ‘right, but that's not a problem’ vera said. ‘you're the belgrave chancellor, so you've got a lot of control at the University, do you feel comfortable going on a vacation?’ ‘i don't take vacations’ ‘maybe you should’ ‘i can't leave.’ vera said. ‘hows your staff, do you work closely with them?’ ‘fine’ she answered. ‘did leaving the university in someone else's control when your had a miscarriage scare you?’ ‘i didn't even think about it until a week later.’ she admitted. ‘do you think they did your job good?’ ‘no’ ‘I presume there are a lot of men at your level?’ ‘mostly yes’ ‘do you feel pressure as a woman in your position?’ ‘ofcourse i do’ ‘how do you battle that?’ ‘i work harder' she said. ‘she's very serious and authoritarian at the university. It's like a different persona she can shift in.’ Hamish said. ‘isn't that difficult?’ ‘if i'd be too kind they'd walk over me, if i put on a mask they call me stone cold. I can't do anything right.’ she said. ‘when did you put on that mask?' ‘when i got offered my position’ ‘are you comfortable with that mask?’ ‘with some people, like our friends. Well not at first, but since i got pregnant.’ 


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should've been part of the previous chapter but i posted it too soon. So enjoy a tiny sweet vermish moment.

As soon as they got home Vera took off her heels and said ‘i'm going to take a nap.’ ‘i'll go check on Wolf at Gabrielle's place.’ ‘stay with me’ she said softly. ‘okay’ he answered and gave her a soft kiss. ‘i'm really proud of you’ he said resting his forehead on hers. ‘thank you’ she said and they walked to the bedroom. ‘do you want one of my t-shirts?’ She nodded as she undressed herself.  
‘you're gorgeous’ Hamish whispered while he handed her the shirt. ‘i'm not in the mood, Hamish’ ‘i know, me neither’ he said and took off his shoes. Vera laid down while he put on sweatpants. He laid down next to her and she immediately wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and held her close. ‘i love you’ he whispered. ‘love you too’ she said with her eyes closed. 

‘Hamish!’ ‘Vera!’ 'are you home?’  
‘who's that’ Vera said to Hamish. ‘Randall’ he answered while he rubbed his eyes. ‘what is he doing here?’ ‘i don't know, he'll leave’ hamish said and closed his eyes again. ‘Ugh I'll go’ Vera said stepping out off the bed. ‘what do you want Randall?' she said walking to the kitchen. ‘we were worried but uh i see you were busy.’ he said akwardly. ‘We were sleeping. We took a nap.’ Vera groaned. ‘oh sorry. But we were worried because you didn't pick up Wolf half an hour ago.’ ‘what time is it?’ ‘6.30 pm’ ‘oh’ ‘we can keep Wolf for a while longer if you need some time alone.’ randall offered. ‘i'll take a shower and then i'll come get him.’ she said. ‘okay, also Jack needs you for some alpha tracking spell.’ he said and walked away. ‘i'll call him’ 

‘jack needs me for a spell.’ Vera told Hamish while they were eating. ‘what for?’ ‘tracking alpha’ ‘did he find the spell?’ ‘i don't know’ she sighed. ‘randall mentioned it, I'll call him later.’ ‘did you hear back from your aunt and cousin?’ ‘hmm yes’ she said and swallowed her noodles. ‘My aunt can't come but my sister will be there. I'm going to send the jet to them and get them to New york. So i thought we could drive to New York.’ she explained and continued eating. ‘that's good’ Hamish said. ‘can't wait to meet them.’ ‘did you book them a hotel already?’ ‘i did’ ‘Are your friends coming?’ ‘Riley will be there.’ he nodded. ‘also Riley insist we stay in her apartment.’ she added. ‘we can get a hotel room’ ‘i told her that but she insists we don't need to spend money on a hotel.’ ‘yeah fine, tell her we'll be there.’ ‘her kid wanted to see me again’ ‘maybe we should leave Wolf with Gabby and Randall. He's not going to like a long drive.’ Hamish said. ‘that's not really necessary’ vera argued. ‘we are planning on going a few weeks on a honeymoon without him, one night without him should work right?’ ‘we weren't sure about that’ she said. ‘oh we weren't?’ ‘2 weeks is long, Hamish’ ‘Is being alone with me so boring?’ ‘no, it's not that and you know it. I'm going to miss him too much.’ she said. ‘would you settle for one week?’ she added. ‘yes, i'll miss him too.’ ‘you didn't book anything, did you?’ ‘no i did not’ ‘can we do this later, when i have my laptop?’ ‘sure’ he said. ‘i'll ask Gabrielle if Wolf can stay a weekend with them.’ 


	60. June 2022

‘hi, i missed you so much’ Vera said hugging her sister. ‘you look so beautiful’ Margot said. ‘Alana how are you?’ she said hugging her. ‘i'm good’ ‘this is my Husband Hamish. Hamish, my sister Margot and her wife Alana. ‘he's even more handsome in real life’ Margot said. ‘thank you’ ‘wait you are married already?’ Alana said. ‘they married in Vegas, i told you that’ Margot said to her wife. ‘we did’ ‘that was like our practice wedding’ Vera scoffed. ‘so it didn't mean anything to you?’ Hamish raised a brow. ‘ofcourse it meant something to me’ she responded. ‘Where's Riley, she's late?’ Hamish asked. 'there she is’ vera said looking at the door. ‘hey beautiful’ Riley said and hugged her. ‘hey Hamish’ ‘Margot and Alana nice to see you again.’ ‘you've met?’ Hamish asked. ‘i was her date to their wedding. When we were both single we took each other to that type of events. But now she's not...’ ‘are you jealous?’ Vera asked sarcastically while she put her arm around him. ‘i've already made a new kind of partnership with Freya.’ ‘okay let's try on my wedding dresses.’ Vera said and disappeared in the dressing room.

'wow’ Hamish said when she came out in a stunning long mermaid type wedding dress with simple lace and a V-neck. ‘you look gorgeous’ Margot said and wiped away a tear. ‘you like it?’ Vera said looking at Hamish specifically. ‘you are so damn beautiful’ he said which made her smile. ‘you're ass looks so good in that dress’ Riley commented causing everyone to laugh. Vera looked at her backside in the mirror. ‘my little cousin is all grown up’ Margot said. ‘please I'm nearly 40’ ‘did you design this yourself?’ Alana asked. ‘not entirely, i had some help of course.’ ‘is this THE dress?’ Riley asked. ‘yes it is’ she said smiling. They all smiled. ‘but ofcourse i do have a second dress. But that is going to be a surprise.’ she said. ‘pose for a picture for my mom’ Margot said. ‘how do pose?’ she said. ‘just look at Hamish’ Riley said taking out her phone. They took pictures while Vera and Hamish locked eyes and smiled. ‘are you done?’ she asked. ‘yes’ ‘i'm such a lucky guy’ Hamish said and walked to her. ‘stop’ ‘no i'm serious you're so beautiful’ he said taking her hands. ‘i don't want to cry, my make up is so good.’ she said laughing. ‘okay I'll let you change.’ he said and planted a kiss on her hand. ‘that was so adorable’ Margot said to Alana. ‘i got a picture of it’ Riley said. ‘please send that to me. I want to have it in our home.’ ‘I have yet to be invited for a sleepover’ Riley said. ‘we have a guest room’ he said. ‘i used to sleep over at Vera's house every month until you slept over at her house and moved in.’ she said. ‘so you are the reason why she kept popsicles in the freezer.’ he laughed. ‘she told you about our ritual?’ ‘we did eat vodka popsicles’ he confessed. ‘that was our thing, you full on replaced me.’ ‘i'm sorry i just have a bigger dick than you.’ he said jokingly. She rolled her eyes and turned to Margot. ‘how is morgan?’  
The ladies chatted with Hamish for a while until Vera was done fitting her secret dress. ‘there she is let's go get a coffee before we look at suits’ Margot offered. 

  


‘i think i found it guys, our link to Alpha.’ Jack said. ‘the body from the praxis leader we captured a while ago’ he said. ‘where is it ?’ Gabrielle asked. ‘When i asked Vera earlier this week to ask if salvador her magical necklace was a good link to Alpha but she said it wasn't but she did say her body might.’ he explained. Randall put his Nintendo switch controller down and started thinking. ‘who buried her?’ ‘pretty sure Angus and that other dude where there when she died.’ Gabrielle said. ‘yeah what happened there?’ Jack asked. ‘He told me she got a heart attack because the glove tortured her.’ gabby explained. ‘damn’ ‘so Angus was on watch so he probably cleaned her up.’ randall said. ‘i'll call him’ Randall said. ‘hello’  
‘Angus this is important order business. Do you remember the praxis leader who died in the temple due to the glove. Do you know where she is buried?’  
‘Matt and I left her to examine for the Grand Magus. But normally she let us hide bodies where we normally do. Maybe something put her there. You know where that is right?’  
‘no where is that?’  
‘in the woods’  
‘can you explain where’ gabby said  
‘it's behind a little abandoned building.’  
‘can you show us? Actually this is an order.’  
‘fine meet me at the library in 10’

  


‘there you are. you said 10 not 15’ Lilith said. ‘Sorry i had stuff to do’ ‘so yeah go to the place’ jack said. ‘why do you need that anyway?’ Angus started walking. ‘that's actually not your business medicum.’ Jack said. ‘why isn't Vera calling me instead?’ ‘grand magus to you’ ‘and where is Nicole, haven't seen her in the temple since two weeks ago?’ ‘She's visiting her family, her grandmother nearly died.’ Lilith said. ‘oh I'm sorry what happened?’ ‘she broke her hip and arm because she fell in the bath.’ ‘that's bad’ ‘are we almost there?’ Jack asked. ‘a little bit further’ he said. ‘where's randall? he called me.’ ‘what's with all the questions dude?’ Jack said. ‘You people just tell me to drop everything and do shit while you don't tell me anything. I'm getting sick of the way you treat me like a dog.’ he complained. ‘You did the same in your position.’ Jack scoffed. ‘i didn't. Only if the magus asked.’ ‘i'll tell you this, if you get us to this location we'll make sure you get to magistratus by Wednesday.’ Jack said. ‘sure’ 

‘we're here. We don't dig out holes we perform magic to bury them. And we put a spell on them that makes them disappear.’ he said. ‘i can do a spell to make her appear.’ he said. ‘go on’ He sat down and cut his palm and spoke an incantation and the ground opened on multiple places. ‘that's her, i recognize the shoes’ he said at the grave on the left. ‘thank you Angus’ Jack said. ‘close the other ones please’ ‘how are we going to take her remains?’ Lilith asked. ‘you're going to take her?’ ‘yeah what else are we doing here.’ ‘i don't know, why do you need her?’ ‘maybe just one bone would be enough?’ Jack said ignoring him. He picked up a bone and put it in his backpack. ‘you can close it again’ Lilith said. ‘can i go now?’ he asked when he stood up. ‘yes thank you’ Jack said. 

‘guys we have a bone from her’ Lilith said entering the apartment. Since they were babysitting they were allowed in Hamish and Vera's apartment because Wolf his stuff was there. ‘yes, do you have the spell?’ gabby asked. ‘it's in the temple’ ‘maybe Vera has a copy in her office?’ ‘you really think that's her "office" ’ Randall said using airquotes. ‘let's see’ Lilith said walking to the hallway followed by Randall and Jack. She opened the door and saw a desk and a huge bookcase. ‘see just a normal office’ Jack said. ‘nice couch, huge bookcase and big desk. No sex stuff.’ ‘guess their sex life is boring’ Randall commented. ‘they probably do it in the bedroom like normal people’ Lilith said. ‘yes let's look there’ ‘no we're here for a book. Why are you so obsessed with them?’ ‘i'm not obsessed with them. I am curious.’ ‘yeah right you probably want to fuck them both.’ Lilith said. ‘i would never fuck Vera stone or a married man.’ he said offended. ‘found it’ Jack said. ‘why does she have diaries of the knights?’ Lilith said when she recognized the books. ‘hamish also lives here and we don't store things in the den anymore.’ Jack said. ‘okay so we'll grab the stuff for the spell and then we go get Alpha.’ Jack said to Lilith. ‘I can't come along?’ ‘you need to babysit’ ‘gabby got that covered.’ ‘we got this Randall, go play with Wolf.’ Jack said. ‘maybe we should call Vera first to let her know we have a link.’ ‘yes sure, i'll call her.’ 

***

‘i'm so happy you're here and Jacob is so excited to see you.’ Riley said again as they arrived at her apartment. ‘hi buddy’ she said to her son. ‘hi margret’ she said to her babysitter. ‘vera!’ he screamed from excitement and ran to her for a hug. ‘hi, i missed you’ she said returning the hug. ‘this is my husband, Hamish.’ she told the boy. ‘i wanted to marry her.’ he said to him which made both of them laugh. ‘he has a huge crush on Vera’ Riley whispered. ‘sorry bud, she's mine already’ he said putting his arm around her. ‘this is my neighbor Margret, she was kind enough to take care of Jacob today.’ ‘hello, i was just leaving’ the woman said and left. ‘do you want something to drink?’ Riley asked. ‘can I make us something?' Hamish asked. ‘i'd love that, i'll show you where the booze is.’ she said and walked Hamish to the kitchen. ‘come on, show me your new Nintendo’ Vera said to the boy and watched his face light up. ‘It's the newest switch. Got it for my birthday. It's red because it's my favorite color.’ he said and showed her. ‘do you have Mario Kart?’ she asked. ‘do you wanna play?’ ‘i'm the best in Mario kart’ she said with a challenging look. ‘let's play!’

‘How old is he again?’ Hamish asked Riley. ‘11, did you know Vera is his godmother?’ ‘she probably mentioned it at some point’ ‘she's always been good with kids. Or at least mine. He is really shy because of his autism but around Vera he's so energetic.’ ‘do you have bourbon?’ ‘back there’ ‘how is Wolf?’ ‘he's good, he's with the knights’ ‘how are you? I barely know you. I mean I met you at your wedding.’ ‘i'm great. Finishing up my PhD at the moment. The knights are trying to find another lost werewolf.’ he responded. ‘what are you going to do with your PhD?’ she asked leaning against the counter. ‘In the real world it's kinda useless, epistemology so I'll be teaching it. ’ he chuckled. ‘ Philosophy huh?’ ‘yeah, i've done a lot of studies, most unfinished. I nearly finished my masters law but then i became a werewolf and dropped the ball. I changed to ethics to be around the school and the order but i hated it. Then i got to philosophy and epistemology.’ he explained. ‘where did you learn mixology?’ she asked. ‘fellow knights and addiction.’ he said. ‘can you get me glasses with ice?’ ‘sure’ ‘what are you making?’ she asked giving him the glasses. ‘whiskey sour’ he said pouring it in the glasses. He garnished it with orange and handed her a glass. ’have a taste’ ‘it's good’ ‘bring that to Vera while i clean up’ he said. ‘you don't have to, i'll do that later’

‘who's winning?’ ‘i am’ Jacob said. Hamish sat down next to Vera and placed her drink on the table. ‘Hamish could you pick up my phone i hear it in my purse?’ ‘it's jack’  
'this is Hamish, Vera is playing Mario kart.’  
‘we think we found a connection to Alpha. The bones of the last know champion. So if Alpha doesn't have another champion we are going to find him.’  
‘that's great’  
‘Lilith and I are going to perform the tracking spell now and go after it.’  
‘Ask about wolf’ Vera said.  
‘Wolf is fine, randall and Gabrielle are staying with him.’  
‘ok good luck'  
‘bye’

‘Wolf is fine’ he said. ‘Riley can you show me around the apartment?’ he asked. ‘sure’ she said standing up. ‘this is the living room’ she said and walked to the door on the left. ‘you've seen the kitchen.’ she walked further down the hallway. ‘this is my room, not interesting. Over there is Jacobs room.’ she said. ‘actually i just needed to ask you a question.’ Hamish said. ‘can i talk about magic and the order around Jacob?’ he said. ‘No he doesn't know. Thanks for asking.’ she answered. ‘the werewolf they were looking for they just found how we're going to find him, so i need to tell that to Vera.’ he said. ‘well that's good news’ she said. ‘also i actually need to go to the bathroom’ he said. ‘guest room is here, bathroom is the door on the left.’ she said. ‘thanks’ 

‘Is it my turn to play now?’ Riley asked when she sat down on the couch. ‘here’ Vera said handing her the controller. ‘Vera can you put that suitcase in the guest room?’ ‘yeah’ she said standing up.  
'What did Jack say?’ Vera said when she saw Hamish. ‘they are tracking down Alpha at the moment. The bones of our last know champion might be the link.’ he said. ‘that's great’ He checked his phone and texted Jack to send updates. ‘jack responded, the spell worked.’ he said and smiled. ‘yes’ she smiled. ‘we're going to save your life’ he said hugging her. ‘does this mean you'll stop using condoms?’ she asked. ‘yes the sooner you get pregnant the better.’ he said and kissed her. ‘but not now’ she said. ‘right we gotta get back.’

‘so who won?’ Vera asked. ‘I got second and mommy was fifth place.’ Jacob said. ‘our friends love playing that game when they come over.’ Hamish said. ‘are you good?’ ‘i'm better’ Vera said. ‘do you guys like pizza?’ Jacob asked. ‘yeah love pizza’ he answered. ‘mommy can we have pizza?’ he asked his mom. ‘i thought you were going to ask so i already ordered.’ she said. ‘yay’ he said and hugged his mom. They played a few more games until dinner arrived. After dinner they talked while Jacob was watching tv. After a few hours he fell asleep on Vera's lap. ‘i'm so replaceable. First you replace me with Hamish and now he falls asleep on your lap.’ Riley said. ‘what do you mean?’ ‘never mind.’ When Vera stopped stroking his head he woke up. ‘it's time to go to bed’ Riley said. ‘goodnight’ Vera said. He gave her a hug and went to his room with Riley.  
‘i always read a bit before he goes to sleep ever since he was a baby.’ Riley said. ‘guys don't have sex on my couch’ she said. ‘we aren't having sex’ Vera said. ‘so your tongue was down his throat by accident?’ she laughed. ‘sorry for that’ Hamish apologized. ‘we were just happy because we found a way to cure my fors factoram cancer.’ she said. ‘that's amazing’ she said hugging Vera. ‘i get it I could kiss you’ she said laughing. ‘i'm going to get something to celebrate’ she said and came back from the kitchen with a bottle of bourbon. ‘yes good stuff’ Vera said and poured it in her glass. They chatted and watched a movie but they paused it halfway when the bottle was empty. ‘Hamish told me you full on replaced me and did our popsicle ritual with him.’ Riley said. ‘we didn't do the ritual, we just shared one’ she said. Hamish smirked at Vera. ‘seems like that wasn't the only popsicle you licked.’ Riley joked. Vera's jaw dropped and she hit Riley. ‘why is everyone so obsessed with our sex life?’ ‘Because you're a strong hot woman and I know you're kinky. He's ripped and has a big dick. I mean if you were fucking here i'd probably get popcorn and watch. I mean you are so hot together you just know you have amazing sex. And i've heard you guys have sex in Vegas.’ Riley said. ‘thanks for that confession’ Hamish laughed. ‘ normally we don't do audiences’ he added. ‘so anyone wants a vodka popsicle?’ ‘yes please’ Vera said. ‘yes’  
‘no go on’ Riley said when she caught them kissing again. ‘we are actually going to start trying for another baby.’ Vera said. ‘you want another one. Aw that's awesome.’ she said and handed them the popsicles and put a tall glass of vodka on the table. ‘so what's the ritual?’ Hamish asked. ‘i'm not telling you’ Riley said. ‘that's our secret’ she added. ‘she's been my best friend since junior year.’ Vera told him. ‘yet we never dated’ Riley said. ‘everyone dated each other but not us’ she said to Hamish. ‘Taylor claimed you before i got the courage to ask you out’ Riley said. ‘how long were you with Taylor?’ Hamish asked. ‘eight years’ she said. ‘be real with me, i'm better at sex than Taylor, right?’ she asked Vera. ‘yes totally. Women are so good. I like men because they make me feel small but in a good way. And i like women because i like to orgasm’ she said. They laughed but Hamish didn't. ‘But honey you are great. You know where the clitoris is. He can make me cum multiple times.’ she whispered to Riley. She laughed. ‘fuck I really want to fuck you’ Vera said to Hamish and kissed him. ‘you're so drunk’ he whispered. ‘i am but i'm also very horny, can't you smell?’ she whispered. He definitely could but tried to ignore it. ‘your best friend is right over there’ he said. ‘i had sex with her and she saw me having sex with different people. We had treesomes and foursomes in college.’ she said. ‘yep all true’ Riley said. ‘if you don't want to fuck me, she will.’ Vera said. ‘don't cheat on your husband with me’ she said. ‘oh right sorry i just said that to make you jealous’ she said straddling him. ‘i think i'm ovulating’ she said. ‘let's go to the bedroom then’ he said trying to stand up. ‘can i kiss Riley?’ she asked. ‘you want to?’ he asked. ‘don't you think it's hot to see?’ she asked. ‘just a drunk kiss. Go for it’ he said. Riley came closer and kissed Vera. ‘oh yes he likes that’ Vera said when she felt his erection under her. ‘go on’ he said cupping her ass and they continued making out. ‘she's a really good kisser, isn't she?’ Riley said. ‘yes she is’ hamish said and kissed her necked. ‘join me’ hamish said to Riley and she sucked on the other side of Vera's neck. ‘don't be too loud, the kid is sleeping’ hamish said. ‘i put up an incantation during the movie, you can be as loud as you want.’ Riley responded. ‘fuck Hamish’ she said and moved her hips over his crotch. ‘wait’ Riley said and pulled back. ‘i just need to know if you two are okay with this.’ Riley said. ‘if we're going to have a treesome you need to set boundaries. I don't want to ruin your marriage. Look how good you are together.’ she said and showed the picture from earlier today. ‘that's so cute’ Vera said. ‘i love you’ Hamish said. ‘i love you more.’ ‘you can't’ he said and kissed her again. ‘okay that's my time go’ Riley said. ‘no don't leave’ Vera said. ‘are you okay with having a treesome?’ she asked him. ‘yeah, if you are.’ he said. ‘you sure? I know you can get jealous quickly.’ she said. ‘you do too’ he responded. ‘i know you fucked her before so it's you who should be jealous’ he said. ‘i'm not going to get jealous.’ she said. ‘are there things you don't want to see each other do with me?' Riley asked. ‘don't penetrate her’ she said. ‘i won't’ he said. ‘don't do something without involving me.’ He said to her. ‘okay’ she said and kissed him. ‘let's go to the guest bedroom then’ riley said. Hamish picked Vera up and carried her. ‘do you need condoms?’ she asked. ‘no’ Vera said. ‘lube?’ ‘i think we're good’ Hamish says. ‘let me do a quick incantation on this room.’ Riley said and did the incantation. ‘what about sex magic?’ Riley asked. ‘I'm down for that’ Hamish said. ‘we could do a sexual binding?’ Vera proposed. ‘yes that's good. Maybe we should add a mutual focus.’ Riley said. ‘the goal is getting me pregnant.’ ‘so we focus on pleasing her’ Riley said to Hamish. ‘always’ he said and kissed Vera's shoulder. ‘how do you propose we bind?’ Vera asked. ‘You bind with both of us but Hamish and I aren't connected.’ ‘okay kiss me when i'm done’ Vera said to Riley. Hamish quickly pricked her hand before she started speaking. Riley kissed her and she turned around. ‘i'm sorry i had to scratch you’ Hamish said and kissed her. ‘i have to do that spell’ she whispered. ‘no go on’ Riley said. Hamish pulled off Vera's dress and cupped her breasts. ‘he knows what he's doing’ Riley said. Hamish grinned and kissed her neck. ‘riley get in here’ Hamish said. She kissed Vera and moved to her neck. She met Hamish and kissed him. ‘you're a good kisser too’ she said to Hamish. ‘he is’ Vera said and kissed him again. ‘take off his shirt’ vera said to Riley. Their kiss lasted long enough for Riley to take off her t-shirt too. ‘i love that bra’ Vera said and bent to kiss her chest, still straddled on his lap. Vera started moving her hips against hamish and he responded. ‘pants off’ Vera whispered in his ears. She quickly got off him so he would be able to while she was kissing Riley. He pushed Vera down on the bed and moved his hips over hers while he kissed below her collarbone. ‘ooo’ Riley moaned when Hamish hit that sensitive spot on Vera's chest. Hamish moved his fingers to her panties and stroked her softly. ‘ah fuck her already’ Riley said. They laughed. Vera sat up and took off her bra and laid back down. ‘you go down on her I'll take her boobs’ Riley said to hamish. Hamish pulled off her panties and teased her. ‘stop teasing, Hamish’ Vera said. ‘he likes to make you crazy for him.’ Riley chuckled and kissed Vera. ‘he knows how to push your buttons, every feeling i get is strong.’ she continued. Hamish entered two fingers and they both gasped. ‘shut up’ Hamish whispered. ‘get on my face’ Vera said to Riley. She took off her pants. ‘no wait, Hamish turn me around’ he spun her around and squeezed her ass. Riley sat down in front of her and opened her legs. Vera pushed herself up on her arms and knees so hamish could reach her. ‘hamish, under her stomach’ Riley said handing him a pillow. Vera kissed Riley's inner thigh while Hamish continued going down on her. ‘slower hamish’ vera said. ‘that's a first’ ‘ if we come together the orgasm will be amazing’ Riley said in between moans. ‘vera you need to bind with him now’ she got up and bound with hamish. After the kiss he continued licking her clit and she continued with Riley. ‘fuck me hamish.’ she said and he thrusted in when he removed his underwear. ‘god yes he's big’ Riley said what Vera didn't and Hamish smiled at her and stopped moving. ‘don't stop’ Vera said. They all moaned as he sped up the movement. Vera lost the energy to go down on Riley and she took over with her own hand. ‘turn me around’ he pulled her up while still inside and lifted her up and down his lap. Then he pulled out and pinned Vera down on the bed and entered her again. ‘fuck Hamish’ she said. Riley was laying next to them enjoying Vera's pleasure while she touched herself. ‘i'm almost there’ Vera said. Hamish hit her g-spot a few more times and screamed it out when he found her release with her and Riley. Hamish bit down on her shoulder and Riley was totally out of breath. ‘legs up Vera‘ Riley managed to get out. Hamish helped her to get them up against the wall and laid down next to her. They laid there out of breath for a few minutes. ‘we have to break the bond’ Riley said. Vera put her palm to hamish, whispered the words and Riley kissed her briefly. Hamish made another cut and kissed her before healing the wounds. ‘if she gets pregnant you have to make me godmother’ Riley said. ‘yeah sure’ ‘how long do i have to stay like this?’ ‘15 minutes, i think’ ‘i didn't do this last 3 times i got pregnant, i'm sure 5 is plenty’ she said. ‘you know i had a miscarriage a few month before i got pregnant with Jacob.’ Riley said. ‘i'm sorry, i didn't know’ Vera said. ‘i hope it's another boy because if it's a girl i'm going to miss Katie more.’ vera confessed. ‘hey it's going to be okay’ hamish said sitting up on the bed to look at her. ‘i want her back’ she cried. Riley stroked her hair and wiped her tears away. ‘i think you can lay down now’ Hamish said laying her down. He spooned her and Riley put the blacket over them. ‘goodnight’ she said and gave vera a forehead kiss. ‘goodnight hamish’ she said and left the room with her clothes. ‘i want to bring her back’ she whispered. ‘are you sure?’ ‘yes’


	61. Chapter 61

Vera woke up with a pounding headache and turned to Hamish. ‘hey’ ‘morning’ she muttered and buried her face in his chest. ‘headache?’ he asked. She nodded. ‘yeah me too’ he said stroking her head. ‘did we really have a treesome or did I dream that?’ Vera asked. ‘we did’ Hamish said. ‘she used to be my fuck buddy before you came in with your drinks. Well actually I slept with her a few times when we weren't serious.’ she confessed. ‘never more than friends with benefits?’ he asked curiously. ‘no I was with Taylor when it started. He was fine with me sleeping with women. There is just a sexual attraction and tension between us. Ofcourse i haven't slept with her since about 2 years ago.’ ‘Do you like sleeping with women more?’ he asked. ‘Most men can't satisfied me. But you are clearly an exception.’ she said. ‘lucky me’ he said and kissed her. ‘something wild and unexpected always happens when Riley is around.’ she said. He chuckled and kissed her neck. ‘mmmm What time is it?’ she asked. ‘10 am’ he said. ‘we don't have time for this.’ she said and kissed him again. ‘i gotta heal your neck’ he said and put his hand on her neck and did the incantation. ‘let's put on some clothes.’ he said pulling her up. ‘What are we going to do today?’ she asked. ‘go home and hug Wolf’ ‘yes i miss his little face’ she said and hugged hamish.

‘goodmoring’ ‘do you have aspirin?’ Vera asked. Riley pointed at the box she had put down on a plate for her. ‘i'm so hungover’ Vera said and sighed. ‘where's Jacob?’ ‘reading in his room’ ‘I'm too old to drink this much’ Vera said and put her hands over her face. ‘don't say you're old, i'm the same age.’ Riley said. ‘you know werewolves don't age as quickly’ Hamish said. ‘give me that hide now’ Vera muttered. ‘a little more patience love’ he said stroking her back. ‘so that's why you look 25’ Riley said to Hamish. ‘i don't think i look that young’ ‘you do honey’ Vera said. ‘ luckily for you she's into younger men’ Riley said. ‘that's not true, Taylor was older’ Vera said. ‘your flings were all younger men.’ Riley said. ‘no’ ‘but after Taylor’ ‘fine maybe’ she admitted. ‘when she told me about you i didn't anticipate a wedding’ Riley laughed. ‘i thought i made a positive impression’ he said to Vera. ‘you did’ ‘based on Vera's report i'd say excellent. Probably why she kept you around.’ Riley said. ‘so do you tell her everything?’ he asked Vera. ‘yes’ ‘and then you're mad when i tell randall something by accident?’ he said with a raised brow. ‘he's a child’ ‘he's not’ ‘Randall is a nice guy’ Riley said. ‘see everyone loves randall but you’ ‘so it's me then?’ ‘maybe it is you babe’ Riley said. ‘ugh just shut up’ ‘ooh i have to tell you about last week.’ Riley said to Vera but then looked at Hamish. ‘you know what i'll call you later’ ‘don't mind me, what did you do last week?’ Hamish asked with a smirk. ‘I went horseback riding.’ she answered. ‘oh I haven't done that in years’ Vera said. ‘you ride?’ Hamish asked. ‘she was a huge horse girl back in Washington, i still have pictures i stole to taunt her.’ Riley said. Vera blushed akwardly. ‘we could ride together sometime?’ Hamish proposed. ‘he's a horsegirl too? Match made in heaven’ Riley said jokingly. ‘I spent a few summers on a big ranch with some family friends when I was a kid.’ he admitted. ‘i'd love to but I'll probably be a bit rusty because it has been years.’ Vera said. ‘you could practice riding on him.' Riley said grinning. Hamish nearly choked in his coffee. Vera rolled her eyes at her and ignored her comment. ‘maybe we could invest in a place with room for horses when Wolf and maybe future kids are older. ’ Vera said. ‘sounds nice’ ‘i'm going to take a shower’ Vera said standing up and put a hand on his shoulder to let him know she wanted to join him. ‘not in my shower’ Riley said when she saw her smirk. ‘fine’ Vera sighed and walked away. ‘When are you leaving?’ Riley asked them. ‘after lunch’ he said as he felt his phone vibrating.  
‘hey randall, did jack find Alpha already?’  
‘They didn't come back and I can't reach them.’  
‘shit’  
‘You need to come home so we can track them.’  
‘alright, we'll leave as soon as possible.’  
‘They're still alive, don't waste time.’  
‘alright see you soon’

‘ Apparently we have to leave now. I'm going to get Vera.’ he said to Riley and left her there flustered.

‘Vera, we need to go home. Jack and Lilith have gone missing.’ he said. ‘missing?’ ‘they were looking for Alpha but didn't return. We have to leave now’ Hamish said. ‘let me get dressed and we'll teleport there’ she said getting out of the shower. ‘you can teleport us?’ ‘yes but it's going to take a lot of energy. I'll be fine but just know i might have a bloody nose or faint.’ she said. ‘we should drive then’ ‘that will take us hours, they could be dead by the time we get there.’ ‘you promise you're going to be okay?’ he asked. ‘yes Hamish, i promise’ she said. ‘you should get dressed as well’ Vera said. ‘right’

After they said their goodbyes to Jacob and explained what happened to Riley, Vera spoke the incantation to teleport them to their apartment. ‘wow that was weird’ Hamish said. ‘what! where did you guys come from?’ randall screamed in shock. ‘we had to come quickly, i teleported us.’ Vera said and wiped off her bloody nose. ‘are you okay?’ Hamish asked. ‘fine’ she said but then fell in Hamish's arms when she tried to walk to the kitchen. ‘shit’ ‘put her down, legs up’ Randall ordered. ‘she told me this was going to happen.’ Hamish said. ‘she'll be awake in a minute’ randall said after checking her pulse. ‘i'm going to get gabby and go look for Jack and Lilith.’ Randall said. ‘make sure she's okay’ he said before standing up. ‘be safe’ Hamish said.

‘hey vera’ he whispered when he saw her eyes opening. ‘are you okay?’ he asked. She nodded. Hamish had Wolf in his arms and Vera jumped up quickly to hug her baby boy. ‘easy’ hamish whispered and helped her get up. ‘hi baby, mommy missed you’ she said and kissed the boy's cheek a bunch of times. ‘randall and Gabby are looking for Lil and Jack.’ he told her. ‘so what are we supposed to do?’ ‘you've done enough magic for today’ Hamish said. ‘don't hold me back’ ‘I'm just looking out for your health.’ he said. ‘well I'm fine’ she said. ‘i'm going to call Randall for an update’ Hamish said and Vera took their child.  
‘Any sign?’  
‘Not yet’  
‘alright keep looking’  
‘how long have i been out?’ she asked. ‘half an hour’ Hamish said. ‘that long?!’ she said shocked. ‘I was starting to get worried too’ ‘didn't you try waking me up?’ ‘i did’ ‘i need to stop doing magic’ she said panicked. ‘okay Vera, your fine now’ he said and put a hand on her back for comfort. ‘no it's not.’ she shook her head. ‘these black out times keep getting longer and longer. One day i'll just never wake up again. Fors factoram isn't painful but it's unpredicable.’ she said while tears rolled down her cheeks. ‘it's coming so close now and i have so much too lose’ she cried in his shoulder. ‘we're going to get you this hide’ Hamish whispered and wiped away his own tears. ‘i won't let you die, Vera. I can't live without you. Wolf and I aren't a family without you.’ he said. ‘you promise?’ she looked up to him and stared into his droopy eyes. ‘i promise’ he said and kissed her. ‘he needs to sleep’ Vera said looking at wolf. ‘you should too. Go take a nap i'll join you when he's asleep.’ he said placing a kiss on her head and lifted up Wolf.

Hamish came in softly and sat down on the bed. ‘no’ Vera muttered. Hamish turned to her. ‘vera' ‘no’ ‘it's just a nightmare’ he whispered. ‘no don't wake me up, now it's gone’ she said crying. Her eyes opened and she looked at Hamish. ‘i was having a nice dream for once’ she said. ‘i'm sorry, i just tought... You were saying no....’ ‘it's okay’ she said and came closer to him. ‘what was it about?’ he asked. She smiled a little and took a breath. ‘i came home from work and...’ she started but a thought stopped her. ‘and what?’ ‘i want to show you’ she said and took a pen an paper from her top drawer and started scribbling something down. Hamish looked at her smile in confusion until she gave it to him. ‘blood sacrefice, put your fingers on my temple and say the incantation.’ she said. ‘this won't hurt you?’ he asked to be sure. ‘no’ she said and pulled the covers over them.

‘hey’ Vera said with a smile as she came home. ‘you seem happy. Had a nice day at work? And you're early.’ he asked. ‘can you make me a drink?’ ‘ofcourse, but I want a kiss first.’ he said standing up. When he reached the kitchen Vera grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. ‘how is our baby?’ she asked. ‘he is great, he's sleeping’ hamish answered and got his ingredients for her drinks. ‘make that alcohol free’ she said. ‘noo are you?’ ‘oh my god’ he said putting the bottle down and looking up at Vera's smile. ‘you're pregnant?’ he said with a smile. She nodded. Her smile grew bigger as he watch his face light up. He walked up to her and kissed her. ‘i love you’ he whispered and put his hand on her flat belly. ‘love you too’ she whispered and pulled her arms around him. He lifted her up and spun her around. She giggled and asked him to put her down. ‘i'm so happy’ he said. ‘me too’ she responded with a bright smile. ‘i'm going to make you a bomb ass mocktail while you can change into something comfortable.’ he said and kissed her lips again. ‘you can help me with that’ she said seductively. ‘are the horny pregnancy hormones already kicking in?’ he asked. She laughed. ‘ because you know I loved horny and pregnant Vera’ he whispered. 

Hamish and Vera suddenly woke up at the same time and smiled at each other. ‘i do love horny pregnant Vera’ he laughed. She took his hand and put it on her belly. ‘maybe there's already a bun in the oven’ she whispered. ‘i actually wouldn't have minded trying some more.’ he said and kissed her arm. ‘do you feel something?’ she asked. ‘it's too early, don't get your hopes up too much.’ he said lightly caressing her belly. ‘do you really think our baby could be in there already?’ he asked. ‘i have a feeling she is’ ‘she?’ ‘i know it's not possible to know yet but something tells me i'm right?’ she explained. ‘i'd love a little baby Vera’ he said. ‘i already had a mini Vera, this girl is going to look like you.’ she said. ‘i hope you're right’ he said pulling her head into his chest and giving her head a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be be the knights adventures!


End file.
